


Torchwood - Sezon 3

by RoseRogers



Series: Torchwood: Im mniej człowiek wie, tym łatwiej mu żyć. Wiedza daje wolność, ale unieszczęśliwia [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRogers/pseuds/RoseRogers
Summary: Od czasu Daleków pracujecie normalnie. Typowe akcje, intymne sceny między tobą a Jackiem - wszystko wydaje się dla ciebie w porządku. Ale co się stanie, kiedy nagle wszystkie dzieci się zatrzymają i przemówią w tym samym momencie? To samo i po angielsku?





	1. Porwane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Praca wre. Wszystko wydaje ci się w porządku. Jednak rozmowa z Owenem i wydarzenia po niej następujące, uświadamiają ci coś. Kto znajdzie się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie? I co doprowadzi cię do płaczu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sezon trzeci ma tylko pięć odcinków, więc postanowiłam dodać kilka rozdziałów z własnymi historiami. Oto pierwszy z nich.

Jeszcze rozespana nalałaś sobie wodę do szklanki. Ostatnia noc była... intensywna, delikatnie mówiąc. Pomysły Jacka były... intrygujące. Ale ci się podobało. I to bardzo. Nagle poczułaś jego ramiona obejmujące cię w pasie i jego oddech na szyi. Przeszły cię przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął w twoją szyję. Od czasu kiedy zaczęliście TO robić, Jack praktycznie u ciebie mieszkał. Rzadko której nocy nie spędzaliście razem. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałaś i się odwróciłaś do niego przodem. Pocałowaliście się.

\- Co dzisiaj na śniadanie? - spytał, kiedy się od siebie odsunęliście.

\- Ty mi powiedz - odpowiedziałaś. - Dzisiaj twoja kolej.

\- Tak... Ale ty wstałaś wcześniej - powiedział, przyciągając cię bliżej siebie.

\- Więc? - spytałaś. - To nie zmienia faktu, że dzisiaj ty mi przynosisz śniadanie do łóżka. Ja tylko wyszłam się napić. I już tam wracam...

Wyplątałaś się z jego uścisku i wróciłaś do sypialni. Weszłaś z powrotem do łóżka i czekałaś na śniadanie, czytając książkę. Po wydarzeniach z Dalekami zbliżyliście się do siebie z Jackiem. Ale wciąż nie poruszyliście TEGO tematu. Martwiło cię to, ale starałaś się nie przywiązywać do tego zbytniej wagi. Wiedziałaś, że Jackowi na tobie zależy i dla ciebie wskoczyłby w ogień. I to ci wystarczało. Albo przynajmniej starałaś się to tego przekonać samą siebie...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po jak zwykle wspaniałym śniadaniu (i jeszcze bardziej wspaniałymi dodatkami) razem pojechaliście do pracy. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Ale kilka minut później przyszedł Ianto, po nim Tosh i Owen, a następnie Gwen. Twój dzień w pracy zaczął się tak jak zwykle, czyli od przekomarzanek z Owenem. Potem dostaliście swoje zadania na dzisiaj i zaczęliście pracować. Jakąś godzinę później Jack zawołał ciebie do swojego gabinetu.

\- Tak? - spytałaś, wchodząc do środka. - O co chodzi?

\- W dokach widziano Wołka - odpowiedział Jack. - Zajmiesz się tym z Owenem?

\- Pewnie - odpowiedziałaś i się odwróciłaś, by wyjść, ale głos Jacka cię zatrzymał:

\- Co? Żadnego "dlaczego z Owenem, a nie z tobą"?

\- Nie, ponieważ doskonale wiem, że gdybyśmy poszli polować na Wołki we dwoje, to złapalibyśmy Wołka, ale musielibyśmy go złapać jeszcze raz, gdyż uciekłby nam bo my bylibyśmy... rozproszeni - odpowiedziałaś, nie odwracając się. Jack westchnął ciężko, ale nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem i wyszłaś z jego gabinetu.

\- Owen! - zawołałaś. - Rusz tyłek! Idziemy zapolować na Wołka!

\- Dlaczego ja, a nie Jack? - spytał Owen, pojawiając się koło ciebie.

\- Bo Jack tak powiedział - odpowiedziałaś i ruszyłaś w kierunku drzwi. - A teraz nie marudź, tylko chodź!

Jakiś czas później byliście już w dokach i szukaliście Wołka.

\- Więc... - zaczęłaś nagle. - Ty i Tosh... Jak się macie?

\- Dlaczego nie spytasz Tosh? - spytał Owen.

\- Bo jestem na akcji z tobą, a nie z nią - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Właśnie - powiedział Owen. - Jesteśmy na akcji, więc może się na niej skupisz?

\- A kto na pewnej akcji na wsi wypytywał mnie o moje życie prywatne? - spytałaś. Owen westchnął.

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć, żeby nie brać ze mnie przykładu - powiedział Owen. - No ale dobra. Całkiem nieźle. Nie jest to idealny związek, sama wiesz czemu, ale jest nam ze sobą dobrze.

\- Dobrze - powiedziałaś. - A seks nie jest najważniejszy w związku.

Dalej milczeliście. Wreszcie udało wam się znaleźć Wołka. Unieszkodliwiliście go i wpakowaliście do samochodu. Następnie sami do niego wsiedliście i ruszyliście z powrotem do bazy.

\- Kochasz ją? - spytałaś nagle. Owen prawie przejechał przechodnia. Nie odpowiedział ci od razu.

\- Skąd to pytanie? - spytał w końcu.

\- Tak jakoś - odpowiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. - To kochasz, czy nie?

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? - spytał Owen. - JEŚLI ją kocham, to co z tego?

\- Powinieneś jej to powiedzieć - powiedziałaś.

\- I co potem? - spytał zdenerwowany Owen. - Jestem trupem, [T/I]. Co ja mogę jej dać?

Nie odpowiedziałaś mu na to pytanie. Jechaliście w ciszy.

\- Czyli ją kochasz - powiedziałaś nagle. Owen po raz drugi prawie przejechał przechodnia.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytał Owen.

\- Bo nie powiedziałeś, że nie - odpowiedziałaś. - A Owen, którego znam, gdyby mu nie zależało, wyśmiałby mnie i powiedział wprost "nie".

\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy - powiedział Owen. - Ja po prostu... Nie chcę jej zranić.

\- Co pokazuje, że ją kochasz, tylko po prostu boisz się jej powiedzieć tego - powiedziałaś. - Pomyśl nad tym, Owen. Potem możesz tego żałować.

\- A co jeśli będę żałować, że jej powiedziałem? - spytał Owen. - Powiedziałem ci już, [T/I]! Jestem martwy. Możemy nie mieć takiego szczęśliwego zakończenia, jak ty i Jack.

\- Jakiego szczęśliwego zakończenia? - spytałaś.

\- No wiesz... Ty umierasz, mówisz mu, że go kochasz, udaje nam się, a właściwie mi, cię uratować, żyjesz, Jack wyznaje ci miłość i jesteście razem szczęśliwi - powiedział Owen. Nic mu nie odpowiedziałaś na to. Po prostu smutnym wzrokiem popatrzyłaś w bok, przez okno. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Nie zauważyłaś, jak Owen rzucił ci zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Powiedział coś nie tak? Zauważył w twoich oczach łzy. Wtedy do niego dotarło.

\- Nie powiedział ci tego, prawda? - spytał Owen. Nie odpowiedziałaś. Po prostu zamknęłaś oczy i pozwoliłaś łzom płynąć. Nieważne, co sobie wmawiałaś, to i tak bolało.

\- Nawet o tym nie wspomnieliśmy - powiedziałaś cicho. Owen popatrzył na ciebie ze współczuciem. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, przez co przechodzisz. Wyznałaś Jackowi miłość, a on nic, kompletnie nic, ci na to nie odpowiedział. Resztę drogi przebyliście w ciszy. Jedynie kiedy się zbliżaliście, Owen zadzwonił do Ianto, że zaraz będziecie. Gdy już byliście na miejscu, Ianto już na was czekał. Wyciągnął Wołka z samochodu i zabrał go do bazy.

\- Dlatego uważam, że powinieneś jej powiedzieć - powiedziałaś nagle do Owena. - Bo ona ci powiedziała, że cię kocha. Więc wiem, przez co ona przechodzi, nie wiedząc, czy ty też ją kochasz...

Nie czekając na odpowiedź weszłaś do bazy. Od razu skierowałaś się do łazienki, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Nie chciałaś, żeby Jack widział, że płakałaś. Zapytał by się wtedy, o co chodzi. A ty nie potrafiłabyś mu skłamać. I tak by wyczuł kłamstwo. Kiedy już byłaś ogarnięta, wróciłaś do swojego stanowiska.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Tosh. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś płakała.

\- Widać? - spytałaś, patrząc na nią zaniepokojona. Tosh kiwnęła głową.

\- Świetnie - mruknęłaś sfrustrowana.

\- Czy to przez... Owena? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Nie, to nie jego wina - westchnęłaś. - To nic takiego, Tosh. Nie przejmuj się. A bardzo widać?

\- Nie, nie bardzo - powiedziała Tosh.

\- To dobrze - powiedziałaś i wróciłaś do pracy. Kątem oka widziałaś, jak Tosh rzuca ci zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Tosh, Owen, [T/I]! - zawołał nagle Jack. - Narada!

Popatrzyłyście na siebie zaskoczone z Tosh. Coś się stało? Poszłyście do pokoju narad. Owen dołączył do was po drodze. Tam już byli Jack, Ianto i Gwen.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałaś, siadając.

\- Ostatnio bez śladu zaginęło dużo osób - powiedział Jack. - Nie jest to nic bardzo nadzwyczajnego, więc nie zwracaliśmy na to uwagi. Jednak podczas ostatniego zaginięcia był jeden świadek. Anna Johnson.

\- Policji powiedziała, że zanim jej kolega zaginął, widziała oślepiające światło - odezwała się Gwen. - Natychmiast sprawdziłam, czy w tym czasie miały miejsca jakieś aktywności Szczeliny. Nie było.

\- To jeszcze nie znaczy, że powinniśmy się tym zająć - powiedziałaś.

\- Nie, ale to co się stało następnego dnia owszem - powiedział Jack i skinął na Gwen. Ta włączyła ekran. Pojawiło się na nim zdjęcie dziewczyny. A właściwie jej ciało.

\- O Boże... - powiedziała Tosh, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Ciało dziewczyny było zmasakrowane.

\- Żaden człowiek, ani zwierzę nie mogło tego zrobić - powiedziała Gwen. - Wołek to też nie jest.

\- Uważacie, że to jest połączone? - spytała Tosh. - Te zniknięcia i... to.

\- Była jedynym świadkiem jednego ze zniknięć i następnego dnia po tym jak powiedziała o tym policji, umiera w taki sposób? - spytał Jack. - To nie może być przypadek.

\- Co dokładnie mamy zrobić? - spytał Owen.

\- Ty i Ianto zbadacie miejsce ostatniego zniknięcia - odpowiedział Jack. - Ja i Gwen pojedziemy na posterunek i dowiemy się, co dokładnie im powiedziała nasza ofiara. Tosh i [T/I]... Wy sprawdzicie miejsce śmierci ofiary.

Kiwnęliście głowami i wstaliście. Tosh wzięła od Jacka lokalizację, a następnie wyszłyście z bazy i wsiadłyście do twojego samochodu. Po chwili byłyście na miejscu. Była to boczna uliczka przy bloku, w którym mieszkała zmarła Anna.

\- Jak myślisz, co to zrobiło? - spytała Tosh, jak wysiadałyście z samochodu. Zamknęłaś pojazd i zaczęłyście iść w stronę miejsca, gdzie znaleziono dziewczynę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziałaś. - Nigdy nie widzieliśmy czegoś takiego.

\- Ale myślisz, że to jest sprawka Obcego? - spytała Tosh.

\- Sama widziałaś - odpowiedziałaś. - Jak Gwen powiedziała, tego nie mogło zrobić żadne zwierzę, ani człowiek. No dobra... Co my tu mamy?

Doszłyście na miejsce. Policja już dawno wszystko tutaj zbadała, więc nie było widać, że coś się tutaj stało. Przynajmniej gołym okiem. Wyjęłyście sprzęt i zaczęłyście robić dochodzenie.

\- Policja niedokładna jak zwykle - mruknęłaś, znajdując resztki krwi ofiary.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś? - spytała Tosh. - Idealnego porządku? Poza tym, tak jest nam łatwiej znaleźć to, co przeoczyli.

\- W sumie racja - zgodziłaś się i nachyliłaś się, by zbadać krew. Nic niezwykłego nie znalazłaś w niej, ale za to znalazłaś coś innego.

 - Tosh... Chodź tutaj - powiedziałaś, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co jest? - spytała, podchodząc do ciebie.

\- Nie jestem pewna - odpowiedziałaś. - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

\- Pokaż mi... - powiedziała Tosh. Podałaś jej swoje urządzenie.

\- Hm... Na pewno nie pochodzi to z Ziemi - powiedziała Tosh. - Ale masz rację. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widzieliśmy.

\- Jakiś nowy gatunek? - spytałaś.

\- Możliwe - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Jeśli tak, to musimy go znaleźć i w razie czego unieszkodliwić.

\- Ta... Poza tym mamy coś jeszcze? - spytałaś.

\- To chyba wszystko - odpowiedziała. - Więcej podejrzanych rzeczy nie widzę. Możemy wracać.

\- No to chodźmy - powiedziałaś. Zaczęłyście iść do samochodu. Byłyście już kilka kroków od samochodu, kiedy nagle pojawiło się przed wami oślepiające światło. Zaskoczone zamknęłyście oczy. Ale zaraz złapałaś Tosh za rękę i zaczęłyście biec w lewo. Nagle za wam rozległy się strzały. Co cię zastanowiło. To w końcu Obcy są za to odpowiedzialni, czy ludzie? Nagle Tosh krzyknęła i upadła na ziemię. Akurat wtedy już widziałaś z powrotem normalnie. Zatrzymałaś się i podbiegłaś do Tosh. Trafili ją w nogę. Uklękłaś przy niej.

\- Uciekaj beze mnie - jęknęła. - Powiedz reszcie, co się dowiedziałyśmy.

\- Nie ma mowy - zaprotestowałaś. - Nie zostawię cię!

Zanim Tosh zdążyła się odezwać, poleciała na ciebie zemdlona. Popatrzyłaś na nią zaskoczona. Ale zaraz wszystko się wyjaśniło. Dostała strzałką ze środkiem usypiającym. Sekundę później taka sama strzałka wbiła się w twoją szyję. Próbowałaś walczyć z sennością, ale nie udało ci się. Poleciałaś do tyłu i straciłaś przytomność...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack i Gwen weszli do bazy. Nic nie osiągnęli na posterunku. Policja nie wiedziała nic przydatnego.

\- Strata czasu - mruknął Jack. Gwen tylko ponuro kiwnęła głową. Zobaczyli Owena i Ianto stojących na środku pomieszczenia.

\- Macie coś? - spytał Jack. Owen i Ianto popatrzyli na nich.

\- Nic - odpowiedział Owen. - Całe miejsce było kompletnie wyczyszczone. I nie wygląda mi to na robotę policji.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Ianto. - To było zbyt porządne jak na policję. A u was?

\- Policja nic nie wie - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Oczywiście nie powiedzieli nam tego wprost. Są na to zbyt dumni. Ale po tym co nam powiedzieli, czyli właściwie nic, łatwo się domyślić.

\- A jak Tosh i [T/I]? - spytał Jack. - One miały jakieś szczęście?

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Owen. - Jeszcze ich nie ma.

\- Co im tak długo zajmuje? - spytał Jack, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zadzwonię do [T/I] - powiedziała Gwen i wyciągnęła telefon. Wybrała numer [T/I] i zaczęła dzwonić. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i odsunęła telefon od ucha.

\- To dziwne - powiedziała. - Telefon jest poza siecią.

\- Spróbuję z Tosh - powiedział natychmiast Owen i wyjął telefon. Po chwili jednak odsunął go i pokręcił głową. To samo.

\- Coś musiało się stać - powiedziała Gwen. - Nie jechały do miejsca, które byłyby poza zasięgiem. A jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że obu wysiadły telefony.

\- Jedziemy tam - powiedział Jack i szybko ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Owen natychmiast pobiegł za nim. A za nimi Gwen i Ianto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. Widziała jeszcze jak za mgłą, a dźwięki były przytłumione.

\- Nie ruszaj się... - usłyszała znajomy głos. Nad jej twarzą zamajaczyła się sylwetka. Tosh automatycznie spełniła polecenie.

\- To będzie boleć... - odezwał się głos. Nagle Tosh poczuła mocne ukłucie w nogę. Krzyknęła i usiadła. Wzrok i słuch natychmiast wrócił jej do normalności. Popatrzyła w bok i zobaczyła ciebie.

\- Mówiłam, że będzie bolało - powiedziałaś. - Przepraszam, ale to była jedyna opcja. Nie wiem, co za idioci nas tu przenieśli, ale nie opatrzyli twojej nogi. Mało brakowało, a trzeba byłoby ci ją amputować.

Tosh popatrzyła na swoją nogę. Faktycznie. Wyglądała paskudnie. Koło niej leżała... strzykawka z adrenaliną.

\- Skąd wzięłaś adrenalinę? - spytała, w czasie kiedy ty opatrywałaś jej nogę bandażami. - I bandaże?

\- Odkąd Gray mnie postrzelił i... zginęłam, zawsze noszę przy sobie ze trzy strzykawki z adrenaliną i bandaże - odpowiedziałaś, nie przerywając czynności. - Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że to z tobą zostałam porwana - powiedziała Tosh. - Bo to się stało, prawda? Zostałyśmy porwane.

\- Tak myślę - odpowiedziałaś i skończyłaś opatrywanie jej nogi.

\- Ale przez kogo? - spytała Tosh. - Słyszałyśmy strzały z broni, ja nawet dostałam, co wskazuje na robotę ludzi, ale w bocznej uliczce widziałyśmy ślady Obcego.

\- Ta... Popatrz na kulę - powiedziałaś i pokazałaś jej kulę. - Udało mi się ją wyjąć z twojej nogi. Zdecydowanie wygląda na wytwór ludzi. Tak samo te strzałki ze środkiem usypiającym.

\- Tak... Zdecydowanie zrobione przez człowieka - powiedziała Tosh, patrząc na kulę i strzałki. - Ale co w takim razie z tym śladem Obcego?

Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać. W międzyczasie chodziłaś po pomieszczeniu i je oglądałaś. Nie przypominało ci niczego. Nie było żadnych okien. Gdzie byłyście? I o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Nagle wpadłaś na pewien pomysł.

\- Pamiętasz tę sprawę z porywaniem Wołków? - spytałaś, odwracając się do Tosh.

\- Taak... - odpowiedziała powoli.

\- Na początku myśleliśmy, że ktoś używa Wołki, to popełnienia idealnych morderstw - powiedziałaś. - Wtedy się myliliśmy, ale co jeśli teraz tak jest? Tyle że nie morderstwa, a porwania?

\- Mów dalej - powiedziała zaintrygowana Tosh.

\- Obcy, zmuszony albo z własnej woli, wydziela to oślepiające światło - zaczęłaś. - Osoba przez chwilę nic nie widzi. Wykorzystują to ludzie, którzy wtedy ją porywają. Jeśli osoba próbuje się opierać, powstrzymują ją za pomocą pistoletów i środków usypiających.

\- A co z tą dziewczyną? - spytała Tosh. - Anną.

\- Widziała porwanie - odpowiedziałaś. - I poszła z tym na policję. Nie wiem, czy jej nie zauważyli, czy po prostu uznali, że uzna to za zbyt szalone, żeby iść z tym na policję. W każdym razie powiedziała, co widziała. Nie chcieli, by wygadała więcej, więc wysłali Obcego, by się jej pozbył.

\- Albo ją też chcieli porwać i coś poszło nie tak - powiedziała Tosh. - Chociaż nie. Twoja teoria brzmi lepiej.

\- Tak, ale wciąż pozostaje jedno pytanie - powiedziałaś. - Dlaczego my jesteśmy żywe? Dlaczego po prostu nas nie zabili?

\- Bo woleliśmy nie ryzykować - usłyszałyście jakiś głos za wami. Odwróciłyście się natychmiast. Za wami w drzwiach stał mężczyzna. Bardzo przystojny, musiałaś przyznać.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytałaś, stając przed Tosh. Była ranna. Nie chciałaś, by skrzywdzili ją bardziej.

\- To, kim jestem, nie jest wam potrzebne - odpowiedział wasz porywacz.

\- To może nam chociaż powiesz, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że woleliście nie ryzykować? - spytałaś.

\- To proste - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Byłyście na miejscu, gdzie ta dziewczyna została zabita. Nie jesteście z policji, bo oni już dawno wzięli stamtąd wszystko, co mogli. A wasz sprzęt... On był bardziej profesjonalny. Więc raczej na pewno jesteście z jakiejś organizacji rządowej. A jeśli zabijesz kogoś z takiej organizacji, ta organizacja zrobi wszystko, by odnaleźć sprawcę.

\- I co? - warknęłaś. - Myślisz, że przez to, że nas porwałeś, a nie zabiłeś, nasza "organizacja" nie będzie nas szukać? Albo ciebie?

\- Och, na pewno - odpowiedział. - Ale nie mają waszych ciał, które mogłyby ich do nas zaprowadzić.

\- Ale mają ciało Anny Johnson - odezwała się Tosh. - Tej dziewczyny, którą zabiliście. I miejsce zbrodni. Znajdą nas, a wy wtedy pożałujecie.

\- Zanim nas znajdą, nas już dawno tutaj nie będzie - powiedział mężczyzna. - Za niedługo wypływamy.

\- Wypływamy? - spytała Tosh. - Gdzie?

Do ciebie wtedy dotarło. Zesztywniałaś.

\- Handel ludźmi - powiedziałaś. - Dlatego porywaliście tych wszystkich ludzi...

\- Naprawdę jesteś mądra - powiedział mężczyzna. - Prawie mi szkoda, że będę musiał cię sprzedać.

Zaśmiał się okrutnie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

\- No cóż... - mruknęła Tosh. - Przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy. Na statku. Wiemy też co się z nami stanie. Zostaniemy niewolnicami. Przynajmniej ty. Mnie pewnie zabiją, bo obecnie z moją nogą nie nadaję się do pracy.

\- Żadna z nas nie zostanie niewolnicą albo zostanie zabita - powiedziałaś, podchodząc do drzwi. - Wydostaniemy się stąd.

\- Jak, [T/I]? - spytała zrozpaczona Tosh. - Jesteśmy zamknięte. Nawet jeżeli uda nam się stąd wydostać, z moją nogą daleko nie zajdziemy. A ty mnie nie zostawisz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedziałaś. - Ale niestety masz rację. Z twoją nogą nie damy rady uciec. A poza tym musimy jeszcze uwolnić resztę ludzi. Ale spokojnie. Jack, Owen i reszta nas znajdą.

\- I niby jak to zrobią? - spytała Tosh. - Na pewno wyłączyli nasze telefony, a nikt raczej nie widział, jak nas tu prowadzili.

\- Tosh, przestań być taką pesymistką - powiedziałaś, klękając przed nią i złapałaś ją za ręce. - Znajdą nas. To nasi przyjaciele. Nie poddadzą się. Są gotowi rozwalić całe Cardiff, byle by nas odnaleźć. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - szepnęła Tosh. Przytuliłaś ją. Bałaś się. Ale musiałaś być silna. Dla Tosh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Poza tym ewidentnym śladem nieznanego Obcego, nie widzę tu nic podejrzanego - powiedział Owen.

\- Czyli powinny już dawno być w bazie - powiedziała Gwen. - To gdzie one są?

\- Coś na pewno musiało się stać - powiedział Jack.

\- Musicie to zobaczyć! - usłyszeli głos Ianto. Pobiegli do niego. Kiedy oni poszli sprawdzać boczną uliczkę, Ianto przeszedł się po okolicy. Kiedy ich zawołał, był na lewo od uliczki, niedaleko.

\- Co jest, Ianto? - spytał Jack. Ianto wskazał na chodnik. Wszyscy kucnęli. Był na nim niedokładnie zmyty ślad krwi.

\- Myślicie, że to...? - zaczęła Gwen. Owen szybko wyjął potrzebny sprzęt. Po chwili zaklął.

\- To krew Tosh - powiedział.

\- O Boże... - westchnęła przerażona Gwen.

\- Nie wyciągajmy najgorszych wniosków - powiedział Ianto. - Raczej na pewno obie żyją.

\- A skąd ta pewność? - spytał Owen, w którym wściekłość i strach o Tosh (ciebie też, ale głównie o Tosh) walczyły o dominację.

\- Bo gdyby były, znaleźlibyśmy ich ciała - Jack odpowiedział za Ianto. - Tak jak było z Anną.

\- Czyli co się z nimi stało? - spytała Gwen.

\- Musiały coś znaleźć - powiedział Jack. - I ktokolwiek jest za to odpowiedzialny, postanowił je też porwać.

\- Co było z jego strony bardzo, ale to bardzo dużym błędem - warknął Owen. Wściekłość wygrała.

\- Jak zamierzamy je znaleźć? - spytała Gwen.

\- To akurat będzie bardzo proste - odpowiedział Jack, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Zanim ktokolwiek mógł zapytać cokolwiek, rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Ianto, Gwen i Owen zamknęli oczy. Chwilę później usłyszeli strzały, ryk i światło zgasło. Następnie krzyki i huki. Powoli otworzyli oczy. Jack stał kawałek dalej, nogę trzymając na klatce piersiowej jakiegoś przerażonego mężczyzny. Kawałek dalej leżeli nieprzytomni inni mężczyźni i... Obcy. Obcy zdecydowanie był ranny. Co do reszty Owen, Ianto i Gwen nie byli pewni. Popatrzyli zdziwieni na Jacka.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłeś - powiedział Owen. Jack uśmiechnął się, machając okularami.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że trzeba je założyć? - spytał Ianto.

\- Bo jak już powiedziałem, Tosh i [T/I] coś odkryły i zostały przez to porwane - odpowiedział Jack. - My też coś odkryliśmy, więc prawdopodobieństwo zostania porwanym było bardzo wysokie. A już wiemy, że porwaniom towarzyszyło oślepiające światło.

\- Nie mogłeś nas ostrzec? - spytał Owen.

\- Nic ci by to nie dało - odpowiedział Jack. - Nie masz super-okularów super-przeciwsłonecznych. Poza tym, jakbym wam powiedział, to oni mogliby się nie pojawić, co oddaliłoby nas od znalezienia [T/I] i Tosh.

\- Dobra, rozumiem - powiedział Owen. - Masz rację.

\- Oczywiście, że mam - powiedział Jack, a następnie popatrzył na mężczyznę pod nim, mocniej przyciskając go stopą, na co ten jęknął. - Teraz... Popełniliście wielki błąd, porywając [T/I]. Jeśli...

\- I Tosh - przerwał mu Owen. Jack zerknął na niego, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Jeśli chcesz mieć większe szanse na przeżycie, grzecznie nam powiesz, gdzie ona jest - powiedział Jack.

\- One - wtrącił Owen. - Bądź tak miły i nie zapominaj o Tosh. Nie spodobałoby się jej to.

\- Daj spokój, Owen - powiedziała rozbawiona Gwen. - Dobrze wiesz, że jak [T/I] jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Jack myśli tylko o niej.

\- On nie myśli - zaprzeczył Ianto. - On kieruje się emocjami.

\- Zamkniecie się w końcu? - spytał zdenerwowany Jack, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę pod nim. - To jak będzie?

\- Powiem wam wszystko! - krzyknął przerażony mężczyzna. - Przysięgam! Tylko proszę, nie zabijajcie mnie!

\- Nie zrobimy tego, jeśli je znajdziemy i będą żyły - powiedział Jack. - A teraz gadaj. Z każdą sekundą twoje szanse na przeżycie są coraz mniejsze.

\- Są w dokach - powiedział szybko mężczyzna. - Musicie się pospieszyć. Za niedługo odpływa statek, na którym są.

\- Gdzie ten statek zmierza? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział mężczyzna. - Przysięgam! Wiem tylko, co się ma z nimi później stać.

\- Czyli? - spytał Owen.

\- Mają zostać sprzedane jako niewolnice - odpowiedział cicho mężczyzna i zamknął oczy, szykując się na cios. Gwen i Ianto wciągnęli gwałtownie powietrze. Jack i Owen mieli ochotę krzyczeć oraz rozszarpać mężczyznę na kawałki. Ale wiedzieli, że to im nie pomoże ratować ciebie oraz Tosh, więc wzięli głęboki oddech i się uspokoili.

\- Jedziemy - powiedział Jack i zdjął nogę z mężczyzny, a następnie go podniósł. - A ty nam pokażesz, który to statek.

Zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę samochodu. Owen ruszył za nim.

\- Jack! - zawołała Gwen. - A co z tymi mężczyznami?

\- I Obcym? - dodał Ianto. Jack i Owen się zatrzymali.

\- Mężczyzn zwiążemy, a ty Gwen zadzwonisz na policję i powiesz im o sytuacji - odpowiedział Jack i popatrzył na Obcego. - Co do niego... Umiera. Już nic dla niego nie możemy zrobić.

\- Na pewno coś możemy - zaprotestowała Gwen.

\- Gwen... - westchnął Jack. - Znam ten gatunek. Zapomniałem o nim, ale jak go zobaczyłem, to sobie o nim przypomniałem. Ich gatunek jest znany z porywania. Nie był do niczego zmuszany. Jeśli go jakimś cudem uratujemy, on nie będzie nam wdzięczny. Uwolni się i wróci do porywania. Przykro mi, ale musi umrzeć.

Nikt nie protestował. Gwen wyjęła telefon, Ianto związał ich przewodnika i wpakował do samochodu, a Owen z Jackiem wiązali resztę mężczyzn. Każdy z nich w myślach błagał, by nie było za późno...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uderzyłaś sfrustrowana pięścią w drzwi. Próbowałaś za pomocą wskazówek Tosh otworzyć drzwi, ale nic z tego.

"Jack... Gdzie jesteś?" pomyślałaś zrozpaczona. Nie chciałaś zostać niewolnicą. Nie chciałaś od niego znikać. Nagle usłyszałaś kroki. Odsunęłaś się od drzwi i podeszłaś do Tosh. Drzwi się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich znany wam już mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałybyście po raz ostatni rzucić okiem na Cardiff - powiedział. - Taki akt wspaniałomyślności z mojej strony.

\- Byłoby jeszcze bardziej wspaniałomyślnie, jakbyś nas wypuścił - powiedziałaś. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, a następnie pstryknął palcami. Pojawiło się dwóch osiłków, któzy do was podeszli i związali wam z tyłu ręce.

\- Nawet nie myślcie o ucieczce - ostrzegł was was porywacz. - Idziemy.

\- Au! - krzyknęła Tosh, kiedy osiłek gwałtownie ją postawił na nogi.

\- Ej! Delikatniej! - warknęłaś. Osiłek nie zareagował i popchnął Tosh do przodu. Ta ze łzami w oczach szła najszybciej jak mogła. Nie chciała okazywać słabości. Musiała być silna. W myślach błagała, by Owen i reszta przybyli was uratować.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Nie możesz jechać szybciej? - spytał zdenerwowany Owen.

\- Jadę najszybciej jak mogę - odpowiedział spokojnie Ianto. Wiedział, że nie należy się denerwować. Owen po prostu martwił się o Tosh. W pewien sposób Ianto się z tego cieszył. Od czasu kiedy Owen i Tosh zaczęli się spotykać, Tosh promieniała. Ianto cieszył się jej szczęściem. Oraz że Owenowi faktycznie na niej zależy.

\- To nie jest wystarczająco - mruknął Owen.

\- Owen, przestań - powiedziała łagodnie Gwen. - Wiem, że się martwisz, ale Ianto robi co może.

\- Dlaczego ty nie siedzisz za kierownicą, Jack? - spytał Owen, ignorując Gwen. - Potrafisz jeździć dużo szybciej.

\- Bo pilnuję, żeby nasz ptaszek niczego nie próbował - odpowiedział Jack. - Gwen ma rację, Owen. Ianto robi co może.

\- Wiem, wiem - westchnął Owen. - Po prostu się martwię...

\- Wiemy - powiedziała Gwen, ściskając jego ramię. - Ale nie mamy możliwości jechać szybciej.

\- Byłaby jedna - powiedział Ianto. - Gdyby była tu [T/I] i ktoś ją mocno wkurzył.

\- O... Tak... - zgodzili się Owen i Gwen.

\- Teraz już chyba nigdy nie pozwolę [T/I] prowadzić - powiedział powoli Jack.

\- Normalnie jedzie w porządku, przepisowo - powiedział Owen. - Ale jak ktoś ją wkurzył... Nawet starsze babcie wchodzące na przejście jej nie zatrzymają.

Gwen i Ianto parsknęli śmiechem. Jack uśmiechnął się lekko. Popatrzył w okno. Martwił się o ciebie. Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że prędzej przejmiesz statek siłą, niż dasz się wywieźć jako niewolnica.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byliście już na pokładzie. Było już ciemno. Zaprowadzili was do barierki. Popatrzyłaś z nadzieją na ląd. Ale nigdzie nie było widać żadnego z waszych przyjaciół albo chociaż czarnego SUV. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh. Oprócz bólu na twarzy miała ten sam zawód co ty.

\- Pożegnajcie się - powiedział wasz porywacz. - To ostatni raz, kiedy widzicie Cardiff.

\- Założymy się? - spytałaś. Mężczyzna się zaśmiał. Nagle usłyszałaś pisk opon. Popatrzyłaś na ląd. W oddali było widać... czarne SUV. Wasi porywacze jeszcze go nie widzieli. Zerknęłaś na Tosh. Po jej wyrazie twarzy domyśliłaś się, że też widziała SUV i pomyślała o tym samym. Trzeba odwrócić ich uwagę. Zaczęłaś się rozglądać. Twój wzrok napotkał nóż przypięty to pasa osiłka, który cię trzymał. Popatrzyłaś porozumiewawczo na Tosh. Ona natychmiast upadła na ziemię.

\- Wstań! - rozkazał jej wasz porywacz.

\- Nie mogę... - powiedziała omdlewającym głosem Tosh. - Moja noga...

Albo była znakomitą aktorką albo z jej nogą było gorzej niż myślałaś. Miałaś nadzieję na to pierwsze. W czasie kiedy drugi osiłek i wasz porywacz próbowali zmusić Tosh do wstania, ty niepostrzeżenie zabrałaś nóż. Ostrożnie przecięłaś swoje więzy i oddałaś nóż na miejsce, by się nie zorientowali. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez chwilę. Kiedy udało im się postawić Tosh, ty kopnęłaś osiłka, który cię przytrzymywał w... ekhm... wiadomo gdzie. Puścił cię i z jękiem złapał się tam. Tosh w tym czasie to samo zrobiła z drugim. Zabrałaś "twojemu" osiłkowi pistolet i wycelowałaś go w waszego porywacza. On w tym czasie złapał Tosh i przyłożył jej swój nóż do gardła.

\- Odłóż broń albo ona zginie - zagroził.

\- Ty odłóż nóż albo zginiesz - odpowiedziałaś. Przez chwilę mierzyliście się wzrokiem. Tyle trzeba było Owenowi, Gwen, Ianto i Jackowi na dotarcie na statek. Owen (wyraźnie wściekły) wycelował broń w mężczyznę, który trzymał Tosh, a Ianto i Gwen w osiłków zwijających się na podłodze. Jack trzymał nieznanego ci mężczyznę.

\- Uwolnij pozostałych - powiedział mu. Mężczyzna szybko zniknął ci z oczu. Jack zrobił to samo co Owen.

\- Puszczaj ją - warknął Owen.

\- Opuście broń albo ją zabiję! - krzyknął, przykładając mocniej nóż do gardła Tosh. Ta jęknęła. To wystarczyło Owenowi. Strzelił w ramię mężczyzny. Tek krzyknął, upuścił nóż i złapał się za krwawiące miejsce. Tosh prawie upadła na podłogę, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał ją Owen. Jack podbiegł do mężczyzny. Uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Gwen i Ianto związali osiłków. Owen w tym czasie rozwiązał ręce Tosh.

\- Policja zaraz tu będzie - powiedziała Gwen do ciebie i Tosh. Na pokładzie pojawili się porwani ludzie oraz mężczyzna, którego wcześniej trzymał Jack.

\- Dobra... Policja już jedzie! - zawołał Jack do porwanych ludzi. - Będziecie musieli tu jeszcze chwilę zostać, by złożyć zeznania! Ale już jesteście wolni. Nic wam nie zagraża.

Ludzie kiwnęli głowami. Na ich twarzach widać było ulgę. Jack odwrócił się do was.

\- Gwen, ty i ja zostaniemy - powiedział Jack. - Opowiemy wszystko policji. Ianto, Owen, wy zabierzecie Tosh i [T/I] do bazy.

Gwen, Ianto i Owen kiwnęli głowami.

\- Możesz stać? - spytał Owen Tosh.

\- Tak myślę - powiedziała Tosh i spróbowała stanąć, ale prawie od razu poleciała na Owena. - Albo jednak nie.

Owen wziął ją na ręce i zaczął z nią schodzić ze statku. Ianto podszedł do ciebie.

\- Ciebie też trzeba wziąć na ręce? - spytał, uśmiechając się.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale sobie poradzę - odpowiedziałaś, śmiejąc się. Dla pewności Ianto jednak złapał cię za ramię. Kiedy przechodziłaś koło Jacka, uśmiechnęliście się do ciebie. Ianto zaprowadził cię do samochodu. Owen i Tosh już na was czekali, siedząc z tyłu samochodu. Siadłaś na przednim siedzeniu, a Ianto za kierownicą. Chwilę później byliście już w bazie. Owen natychmiast zabrał Tosh do prosektorium. Poszłaś za nimi, a Ianto poszedł zrobić herbatę.

\- Starałam się ją opatrzyć najlepiej jak potrafiłam - powiedziałaś, opierając się o barierkę.

\- Spokojnie, [T/I] - powiedział Owen. - Wykonałaś kawał dobrej roboty. I co najważniejsze wyciągnęłaś kulę.

Kiwnęłaś głową, ale Owen tego nie widział. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na Tosh. Zaczęli rozmawiać cicho. Postanowiłaś im nie przeszkadzać i dołączyłaś do Ianto.

\- A ty nie potrzebujesz opatrunku? - spytał Ianto, jak cię zauważył.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziałaś. - Dostałam jedynie środkiem usypiającym. To Tosh się oberwało. Jak nas znaleźliście?

\- Ten mężczyzna, który przyszedł z nami, był na tyle uprzejmy, że nas do was zaprowadził - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Czyli mu groziliście? - spytałaś.

\- Jack, ale tak - odpowiedział Ianto. - Och... Powinnaś widzieć jego i Owena. Byli wściekli, jak się dowiedzieli, że zostałyście porwane i macie zostać sprzedane jako niewolnice.

\- Zostaje mi tylko to sobie wyobrazić - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Owen, uspokój się - powiedziała Tosh. - Nic mi nie jest. No, poza tą nogą. Ale żyję! Nie musisz się denerwować.

\- Nie muszę się denerwować? - spytał wyraźnie zdenerwowany Owen, bandażując jej nogę. - Tosh, prawie zostałaś sprzedana jako niewolnica! Gdyby [T/I] tam z tobą nie było, trzeba by ci było amputować nogę albo... albo... Mogłaś zginąć, Tosh.

\- Ale nie zginęłam - powiedziała Tosh. Owen popatrzył na nią.

\- Ale mogłaś... - powiedział, łamiącym się głosem. - Ja... Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś zginęła...

\- Jestem tutaj, nie martw się - powiedziała Tosh i go przytuliła. Była trochę zaskoczona. Owszem, już jakiś czas ze sobą chodzili, ale ona doskonale znała Owena. Nie przywiązywał się. A teraz... Pokazał, że NAPRAWDĘ się o nią troszczył. Ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek dla Tosh.

\- Kocham cię... - szepnął prawie niesłyszalnie Owen. Ale Tosh to usłyszała. Zesztywniała. Odsunęła go od siebie, złapała jego twarz w dłonie i popatrzyła mu w oczy.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - spytała zaskoczona. Owen dotknął jej dłoni i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Kocham cię, Toshiko Sato - powiedział Owen. - Powinienem był ci to powiedzieć już dawno. Ale się bałem. Bałem się, że...

\- Zamknij się - przerwała mu Tosh i pocałowała go w usta. Owen uśmiechnął się i oddał pocałunek. Po policzkach Tosh płynęły łzy. Ale były to łzy szczęścia. Wreszcie, po kilku latach się doczekała. Owen Harper odwzajemniał jej uczucia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- [T/I], chodź tutaj! - usłyszałaś głos Owena. - Muszę cię zbadać!

\- Idę! - zawołałaś i popatrzyłaś na Ianto. - Tosh już jest bezpieczna i może myśleć o innych, tak?

\- Dokładnie - zaśmiał się Ianto. Ruszyłaś do prosektorium. Tosh z porządnie opatrzoną nogą siedziała na krześle. Na jej policzkach było widać ślady łez, ale nie była smutna. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco. Ona tylko się uśmiechnęła tajemniczo. Usiadłaś na stole. Owen zaczął cię badać.

\- Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku - powiedział, kiedy skończył. - Może pani, panno [T/N], odejść.

\- Ależ dziękuję, doktorze Harper - powiedziałaś. Zaśmialiście się. Zeskoczyłaś ze stołu.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, prawda? - spytałaś na tyle cicho, żeby Tosh cię nie usłyszała. Owen tylko się uśmiechnął. Poklepałaś go po ramieniu i ruszyłaś na górę. Tam wpadłaś na Jacka. Dosłownie. Jak tylko się zorientował, że to ty, mocno cię przytulił.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziałaś, wtulając się w niego.

\- Całe szczęście - mruknął. Odsunęliście się od siebie, ale Jack nie puścił twoich ramion.

\- Owen? - zawołał. - I jak tam?

\- Z [T/I] wszystko jest w porządku, przynajmniej jak na nią - powiedział, a ty na to wystawiłaś mu język. - A Tosh poza postrzeloną nogą, która została już opatrzona, też jest cała.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Jack i już miał odejść z tobą, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Owena:

\- Wiecie co jest zaskakujące? Choć raz to nie [T/I] jest tą, która została ranna.

Posłałaś mu mordercze spojrzenie. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie i z całych sił powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

\- Masz rację - powiedział Jack. - To bardzo zaskakujące.

Dźgnęłaś go łokciem. Jack i Owen wybuchnęli śmiechem. Prychnęłaś, odwróciłaś się na pięcie i odeszłaś od nich.

\- I tak wiemy, że nas kochasz! - zawołał za tobą Owen.

\- Wierz sobie, w co chcesz! - zawołałaś, nie odwracając się. Usiadłaś na kanapie koło Gwen, która piła herbatę. Ianto stał koło niej. Oboje uśmiechnęli się do ciebie. Minutę później dołączyli do was Owen i Jack, pomagający Tosh.

\- Jako lekarz mówię ci, że masz już na dzisiaj wolne - powiedział Owen, sadzając ją na krześle.

\- Ale na pewno jest jeszcze dużo do zrobienia! - zaprotestowała Tosh. - Co z tym Obcym?

Gwen i Ianto popatrzyli w bok. Owen przygryzł wargi. Jack po prostu powiedział:

\- Nie żyje. Przykro mi. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

\- Och... - mruknęła Tosh. - Ale na pewno...

\- Owen ma rację - przerwał jej Jack. - Poradzimy sobie. Możesz iść do domu.

Tosh westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że nie wygra. Owen pomógł jej wstać.

\- Może lepiej z nią zostań, Owen - powiedziałaś. - Przypilnuj ją, jakby chciała wrócić.

Owen popatrzył pytająco na Jacka. Ten kiwnął głową. Tosh i Owen pożegnali się z wami i wyszli z bazy.

\- Tobie też bym sugerował pójście do domu, ale wiem, że to i tak nic nie da - powiedział Jack, patrząc na ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się i powiedziałaś:

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.

Gwen i Ianto zaśmiali się. Wzięliście się do pracy. Jakiś czas później mogliście już iść do domu. Odwracałaś się właśnie i wpadłaś prosto na uśmiechającego się Jacka.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie! - powiedziałaś, ale się uśmiechnęłaś. Jack objął cię w pasie.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął i pocałował cię w szyję. - Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

\- Mm... A co było twoim zamiarem? - spytałaś, starając nad sobą panować.

\- Spytanie, czy już jesteś gotowa - odpowiedział, opierając swoje czoło o twoje. - Chyba, że wolisz dzisiaj spać sama.

Przygryzłaś wargi. Zastanowiłaś się przez chwilę. W końcu popatrzyłaś na niego przepraszająco.

\- Jack... Nie gniewaj się, ale jestem strasznie zmęczona - powiedziałaś, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej. - Chciałabym po prostu wziąć kąpiel i położyć się spać.

\- Możemy to zrobić - powiedział Jack. Westchnęłaś.

\- Przepraszam, Jack... Ale chciałabym tego wieczoru pobyć sama - powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie zdziwiony.

\- Och... Ok... Jeśli tego chcesz... - powiedział. Był trochę zawiedziony. Widziałaś to w jego oczach. Przez chwilę miałaś ochotę powiedzieć "No dobra...". Ale zanim zdążyłaś, powiedziałaś.

\- Chcę... Przepraszam...

\- Nie przepraszaj - powiedział Jack i pocałował cię w czoło. - Masz do tego prawo. Miałaś ciężki dzień. Ale jutro... Wracam do ciebie. Chyba że ty wolisz wpaść do mnie...

Mrugnął do ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Zobaczymy - powiedziałaś i pocałowałaś go w usta. - Dobranoc, Jack.

\- Dobranoc, [T/I] - powiedział. Wzięłaś torebkę i wyszłaś z bazy. W domu zrobiłaś tak, jak powiedziałaś Jackowi. Leżałaś już w łóżku i miałaś zamknięte oczy. Przed oczami przemknęła ci twoja dzisiejsza rozmowa z Owenem.

_Nie powiedział ci tego, prawda?_

Ścisnęłaś powieki i przytuliłaś pluszowego misia, leżącego koło ciebie. Starałaś się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Naprawdę. Ale to wciąż bolało. Owen w końcu postanowił powiedzieć Tosh, co do niej czuje. Dlaczego Jack tego nie zrobił? Czy on... cię nie kochał? Chciałaś z nim o tym porozmawiać. Ale bałaś się odpowiedzi. Dlatego postanowiłaś dalej to ignorować i żyć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tej nocy zasnęłaś płacząc...


	2. Zrozumienie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szczelina zachowuje się dziwnie. Od jakiegoś czasu wyrzuca ten sam gatunek Obcych i to zawsze w tym samym miejscu. W dodatku ci Obcy atakują mieszkańców Cardiff. Torchwood postanawia to zbadać. Kto i dlaczego to robi? I jak się mają twoje relacje z Jackiem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugi odcinek z fabułą wymyśloną przeze mnie.  
> UWAGA!!!!!! Kolejna scena seksu. Dla tych, którzy nie chcą tego czytać, zaczyna się ona pod koniec, od słów: "Ledwo zdążyłaś zamknąć za wami drzwi, Jack przygwoździł cię do ściany i zaczął namiętnie całować..."

Jechałaś do pracy. Stojąc w korku wspomniałaś wczorajszą rozmowę z Jackiem. W sumie to nie tylko wczorajszą. Tą konwersację odbywaliście coraz częściej:

\- To przeze mnie? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

\- Nie, Jack. To nie twoja wina.

\- To o co chodzi?

\- O nic. Po prostu jestem zmęczona.

\- Może powinnaś zrobić sobie przerwę. Odpocząć od pracy...

\- Nie, nie trzeba. Po prostu potrzebuję porządnego snu.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak, jestem.

\- A poza tym wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Nic mi nie jest.

_Kłamstwo._

Ta rozmowa zawsze miała miejsce, kiedy mówiłaś Jackowi, że tej nocy wolisz być sama. A to miało miejsce coraz częściej. Jack też to zauważył. Martwiło to go. I cierpiał. I w ten sposób ty cierpiałaś jeszcze bardziej. Ale potrzebowałaś uporządkować swoje myśli. A nie mogłaś tego robić, kiedy Jack był przy tobie. W dzień pracowałaś, więc nie było o tym mowy. Pozostawał tylko wieczór. I najwyraźniej noc. To, że potrzebujesz porządnego snu było akurat prawdą. Ostatnio się nie wysypiałaś. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze były to te noce, podczas których spałaś sama, bez Jacka. Przyzwyczaiłaś się, że spał koło ciebie. Jemu też cię brakowało. I odbywaliście tę konwersację. I za każdym razem kończyło się tak samo. _Nic mi nie jest._ Starałaś się do tego przekonać też samą siebie, ale doskonale wiedziałaś, że kłamałaś. Nie wszystko było w porządku.

_Kocham cię._

Dlaczego tak się tym przejmowałaś? Przecież doskonale znałaś Jacka. Nie przywiązywał się. Powinno ci wystarczyć, że ze sobą chodzicie, że jesteś dla niego bardzo ważna. Byłaś wcześniej szczęśliwa. Właśnie. _Wcześniej._ Dopóki nie powiedziałaś mu, co czujesz. Może jednak trzeba było tego nie mówić? Ale myślałaś, że już go nigdy nie zobaczysz. Nie chciałaś odchodzić, zostawiając niedokończoną sprawę. Co się stało, to się stało. Starałaś się o tym nie myśleć. Było to trudne i jeszcze bardziej przez to cierpiałaś, ale powoli ci się to udawało. Ziewając weszłaś do bazy. Rzuciłaś torebkę na swoje krzesło i rozglądnęłaś się. Byłaś pierwsza. Prawie.

\- Źle spałaś? - usłyszałaś nad sobą głos Jacka. Popatrzyłaś do góry. Jack patrzył na ciebie z troską. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - spytałaś. Zamiast ci odpowiedzieć zaczął schodzić do ciebie. Kilka sekund później stał już przed tobą.

\- Hm... Niech pomyślę... - zaczął, udając, że się zastanawia. - Jesteś bardzo wcześnie. Zawsze przychodzisz tak wcześnie po nieprzespanej nocy. Odkąd weszłaś ziewnęłaś przynajmniej sześć razy. No i wyglądasz jak zombie.

\- Jak zombie? - spytałaś, unosząc brew do góry. Jack objął cię w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i szepnął ci do ucha:

\- Ale i tak wyglądasz pięknie.

\- To wyglądam jak zombie czy pięknie? - spytałaś. - Bo nie mogę wyglądać jak zombie i być piękna.

\- Dla mnie nawet jakbyś była zombie, to byś była piękna - powiedział. - Ale nie bądź zombie.

Zaśmiałaś się i położyłaś głowę na jego ramieniu. Przez chwilę tak staliście. Nawet zaczynałaś zasypiać. Zdecydowanie tęskniłaś za jego obecnością w łóżku.

\- To powiesz mi w końcu? - spytał nagle Jack.

\- Hm? - mruknęłaś.

\- Czy spałaś coś tej nocy - wyjaśnił Jack. Podniosłaś głowę i popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Coś tam spałam - powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale faktycznie niewiele.

\- Hm... Chyba nawet wiem dlaczego - powiedział Jack, powoli zjeżdżając dłońmi coraz niżej twojego ciała.

\- Naprawdę? - spytałaś, uśmiechając się lekko. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo twoje łóżko miało pewną wadę - odpowiedział Jack, dłońmi dotykając twoich pośladków. Wciągnęłaś powietrze.

\- A jaką? - spytałaś. - Wydaje mi się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Nie miało mnie - szepnął Jack i pocałował cię. Na początku był to delikatny, niewinny pocałunek. Ale z każdą sekundą stawał się on coraz bardziej namiętny. Czułaś, że Jack całym sobą powstrzymuje się, żeby nie zerwać z ciebie ubrań i nie wziąć cię natychmiast. Nagle usłyszeliście odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odsunęliście się od siebie bardzo niechętnie. Po chwili zobaczyliście Ianto. Popatrzył na was uważnie, jakby podejrzewając, że właśnie coś przerwał.

\- Cześć, Ianto - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się.

\- Hej - odpowiedział. - Ktoś jeszcze jest?

\- Nie, na razie jesteśmy tylko my - odpowiedziałaś. - Jest wcześnie. Ale pewnie za niedługo będą.

\- Racja - powiedział Ianto i poszedł zrobić herbatę i kawę. Odwróciłaś się do swojego stanowiska, ale Jack złapał cię za ramię i odwrócił z powrotem.

\- Dzisiaj naprawię ten problem z twoim łóżkiem - szepnął ci sugestywnie do ucha. Ty tylko się uśmiechnęłaś. Jack puścił twoje ramię i poszedł się przywitać z Gwen, która właśnie weszła. Odwróciłaś się do swojego stanowiska. Gwen powiedziała ci "dzień dobry" i gdzieś zniknęła. Chwilę później przyszli Tosh i Owen. Tosh była ostatnio twoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Ty chodziłaś smutna i zamyślona. Ona natomiast radosna i pełna życia. Oczywiście było to skutkiem tego, że Owen wreszcie odwzajemnił jej uczucia. Cieszyłaś się jej szczęściem. Naprawdę. Ale przypominało ci to też, czego brakowało w twoim związku.

\- Hej, [T/I] - przywitała się Tosh, podchodząc do swojego stanowiska.

\- Cześć, Tosh - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. - Wyglądasz...

\- Na niewyspaną? - dokończyłaś. - Taa... Nie mogłam spać w nocy.

\- Och... Czyżby Jack nie dawał ci spać? - spytała i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Nie, nie dlatego - odpowiedziałaś. - Nie był u mnie tej nocy.

\- Och? A dlaczego? - spytała Tosh.

\- Potrzebowałam się wyspać, co jak już wiesz, poszło mi fatalnie - odpowiedziałaś, przeglądając pliki na swoim komputerze.

\- Cóż... Może problemem było to, że przyzwyczaiłaś się do obecności Jacka w twoim łóżku - powiedziała Tosh. - Bez niego nie potrafisz już zasnąć.

\- Wiesz, że Jack powiedział mi coś podobnego? - spytałaś, nie patrząc na nią. - Umówiliście się, czy co?

Tosh w odpowiedzi się zaśmiała. Mruknęłaś coś niezrozumiałego i wróciłaś do pracy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Westchnęłaś i weszłaś z powrotem do bazy. Jakąś godzinę po tym, jak już wszyscy przyszli, Jack wysłał cię na solową "akcję". Jakaś starsza pani zgłosiła na policję, że widziała Obcego w parku. Jack musiał wysłać cię samą, bo każdy był zajęty pilną pracą. Aczkolwiek zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Okazało się, że zmarnowałaś kilka godzin. Samo dotarcie do parku trwało długo, bo oczywiście musiały być korki. W pewnym momencie zastanawiałaś się, czy nie wysiąść i iść na piechotę. Kiedy już dotarłaś do tego parku, trzeba było znaleźć tego "Obcego". Mignął ci kilka razy, ale był strasznie szybki. W końcu jednak udało ci się go zobaczyć. Myślałaś, że zaczniesz krzyczeć. To wcale nie był Obcy. Był to lew, którego głowa jakimś cudem utknęła w obrazie. Jednak dalej nie przypominał ci Obcego. No ale dobra. Lew poruszał się bardzo szybko i dodajmy do tego, że zobaczyła go starsza pani, która ma problemy ze wzrokiem. Ale i tak zmarnowałaś czas. Ostrożnie wyszłaś z parku (lew może i nie jest Obcym, ale wciąż jest groźny). Na zewnątrz czekała policja i tłum starszych ludzi (zapewne znajomi starszej pani). Poinformowałaś ich, że w rzeczywistości to nie Obcy, a lew, który zapewne uciekł z zoo i spokojnie odeszłaś do swojego samochodu. Oczywiście wybuchła panika, ale łapanie lwa nie należy do twoich obowiązków. Położyłaś torebkę na biurku i rozglądnęłaś się zdziwiona. Nigdzie nikogo nie widziałaś. Postanowiłaś sprawdzić w pokoju narad. Był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Zbliżając się, słyszałaś już ich rozmowę.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - usłyszałaś głos Owena. - Cardiff jest atakowane przez... ogromne kraby?

\- Jak widać na zdjęciu - rozpoznałaś głos Tosh. - My wiemy jednak, że są to Obcy, bo godziny ich pojawiania się zgadzają się z godzinami aktywności Szczeliny.

\- Pozostaje nam dowiedzieć się, co to za Obcy, czego chcą, odnalezienie ich i ewentualne unieszkodliwienie - powiedział Jack, akurat jak wchodziłaś. Na ekranie było zdjęcie OGROMNEGO Obcego, który faktycznie trochę przypominał kraba. Jak tylko go zobaczyłaś, twój mózg dostarczył ci odpowiednich informacji.

\- Jakieś pomysły, co to może być? - spytał Jack, który jeszcze cię nie zauważył.

\- Lekhala - odpowiedziałaś niemal natychmiast. Wszyscy drgnęli i popatrzyli na ciebie. Podeszłaś do krzesła i usiadłaś na nim, mówiąc dalej:

\- Pochodzi z planety Morue, która znajduje się w Układzie Lopra. Jego przedstawiciele są zazwyczaj pokojowym gatunkiem, ale łatwo nimi manipulować.

Przez chwilę wszyscy wpatrywali się w ciebie w ciszy. W końcu Owen pokręcił głową i powiedział:

\- Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję, że masz super-mózg.

\- To teraz pomyśl, jak ja się czuję, kiedy nagle jakaś informacja pojawia się w mojej głowie i nic mnie nie może powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem jej - powiedziałaś.

\- Ale mam pytanie - powiedział Owen. - Dlaczego ten twój super-mózg nie zadziałał, kiedy ostatnio zostałyście porwane z Tosh? Miałem o to zapytać, ale ciągle zapominałem.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że dostałam POŁOWĘ wiedzy Doktora? - spytałaś. - Albo Donna ma informację o tym Obcym, albo Doktor go nigdy nie spotkał. W każdym bądź razie mój "super-mózg" nie miał o nim żadnych informacji.

Owen już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Tosh trąciła go łokciem. Popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem i zaczął sobie masować miejsce, w które go uderzyła.

\- No dobra... Dzięki [T/I] coś już wiemy - odezwał się Jack. - Pokojowi, ale łatwo nimi manipulować, tak? Hm... Co nasuwa mi teorię, że nie atakują z własnej woli.

\- Ale kto? - spytała Tosh. - Kto miałby cel w atakowaniu ludzi?

\- Terroryści - odpowiedział natychmiast Ianto.

\- Ta... Ale raczej to nie oni - powiedziałaś, ale się skrzywiłaś. - Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Terroryści sami w sobie są problematyczni, ale jakby zaczęli do swoich ataków używać Obcych...

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, musi być w Cardiff - powiedziała Gwen. - Wychodzą ze Szczeliny, a ona jest tutaj. Co oznacza, że aby ich "zmanipulować", również muszą być tutaj.

\- To jest w sumie dziwne - powiedziała Tosh. - Szczelina normalnie tak nie działa. Wyrzuca Obcych od czasu do czasu, ale rzadko tych samych i to w tak krótkim odstępie czasowym. W dodatku zawsze jest to to samo miejsce.

\- Masz rację - zgodził się Jack, kiwając głową. - Kolejna rzecz, którą musimy się dowiedzieć. Ianto i Tosh... Wy zostaniecie tutaj i będziecie mieć oko na Szczelinę. W razie jakichkolwiek aktywności, zawiadomcie nas natychmiast. Przy okazji spróbujcie się dowiedzieć, dlaczego działa teraz, tak jak działa. [T/I] i Gwen... Wy pojedziecie na miejsce, gdzie pojawiają się nasi nowi znajomi. Poszukacie wskazówek, może nawet uda wam się odkryć, kto nimi manipuluje. Owen... Ty i ja pojedziemy do doków, gdzie Le...

\- Lekhalanie - podpowiedziałaś mu.

\- ... gdzie Lekhalanie się pojawiają i atakują ludzi - dokończył Jack. - Do roboty, ludzie!

Już wstawaliście, ale nagle Jack powiedział:

\- Och! A przy okazji... Co z tym Obcym w parku?

\- Żaden Obcy - odpowiedziałaś. - Tylko lew, któremu jakimś cudem głowa utknęła w obrazie.

Owen parsknął śmiechem. Zgromiłaś go wzrokiem.

\- Jak ktoś mógł pomylić lwa z Obcym? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Ianto.

\- Była to starsza pani, która ma problemy ze wzrokiem - odpowiedziałaś i zaczęłaś wychodzić z pokoju. - Ale i tak przez nią zmarnowałam kilka godzin!

Chwilę później razem z Gwen jechałyście już samochodem. Przez chwilę jechałyście w ciszy, obie pogrążone w myślach.

\- Dlaczego Jack ostatnio nie bierze ciebie jako partnerkę do akcji? - spytała nagle Gwen. Zamrugałaś.

\- Co? - spytałaś, patrząc na nią z niezrozumieniem.

\- Za każdym razem jak ustawia nas w pary, daje cię do kogoś innego, niż on sam - wyjaśniła Gwen. - Dlaczego?

\- Ja... nie wiem - odpowiedziałaś. - Może dlatego, że raz mu powiedziałam, że jak jedziemy na akcje to wszystko trwa dwa razy dłużej niż zwykle, bo oboje się rozpraszamy.

\- Och... - mruknęła Gwen. - Może...

\- A jak tam Rhys? - spytałaś, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Rhys? W porządku - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Wciąż narzeka, kiedy Jack każe mi zostać od czasu do czasu dłużej.

\- Jakbyś miała wybór - powiedziałaś, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Gwen uśmiechnęła się, ale zauważyłaś, że ten uśmiech nie objął oczu.

\- Gwen? - spytałaś. - Coś nie tak?

\- Co? - spytała, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. - Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

\- Wyglądasz... jakby coś się stało - odpowiedziałaś powoli. - Coś się stało? Z tobą i Rhysem?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała. Trochę za szybko. Wpatrywałaś się w nią uważnie. Gwen znała cię bardzo dobrze. Wiedziała, że nie odpuścisz. Westchnęła i powiedziała w końcu:

\- Rhys... Znaczy my... Chcemy mieć dziecko. Problem w tym... że nie mogę zajść w ciążę.

\- Och... - mruknęłaś, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Myślisz... że powinnam z tym iść do lekarza? - spytała niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że to ty powinnaś? - odpowiedziałaś pytaniem.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała. - Myślisz, że Rhys powinien?

\- Myślę, że powinnaś się jeszcze wstrzymać - odpowiedziałaś po chwili myślenia. - Dać sobie i Rhysowi czas. Niektórzy spodziewają się dziecka zaraz po nocy poślubnej, a inni dopiero kilka lat później. I nie było w tym niczyjej winy. Po prostu... tak zostało zdecydowane.

\- Przez kogo? - spytała Gwen.

\- Boga, naturę, los... - odpowiedziałaś. - W cokolwiek tam wierzysz.

Gwen nic nie powiedziała na to. Resztę drogi przebyłyście w ciszy. W końcu dojechałyście na miejsce. Zaparkowałyście, wysiadłyście z samochodu i podeszłyście do miejsca, gdzie według Tosh miały miejsca aktywności Szczeliny. Zaczęłyście się rozglądać.

\- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz? - spytała Gwen. Westchnęłaś.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałaś. - Tosh ma rację. Szczelina zazwyczaj tak nie działa. Ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby ktoś manipulował Szczeliną. No bo skąd by wziął taką technologię?

\- Też tak uważam - powiedziała Gwen. - Ale jakie jest inne wytłumaczenie?

\- Szczelina nas nie lubi i postanowiła nas konfundować? - zasugerowałaś. Gwen zaśmiała się. Nagle usłyszałyście w słuchawce głos Tosh:

\- Gwen, [T/I]? Czy coś się u was dzieje? Wykresy pokazują aktywność Szczeliny u was.

Popatrzyłyście na siebie zaskoczone z Gwen. Rozglądnęłyście się. Miałyście właśnie powiedzieć, że nic się nie dzieje, kiedy kawałek od was pojawiło się światło Szczeliny.

\- Mamy coś - powiedziałaś do słuchawki. Złapałaś Gwen i pociągnęłaś ją za pobliski samochód. Kilka sekund później ze Szczeliny wyszedł kolejny Lekhala. Popatrzył na wszystkie strony. Był skonfundowany i... przerażony. Gwen już chciała iść w jego stronę, ale złapałaś ją za ramię i przytrzymałaś. Popatrzyła na ciebie zaskoczona.

\- Popatrzmy - szepnęłaś. Nagle znikąd pojawili się jacyś faceci w maskach i strzelili do Obcego. Ten ryknął i zaczął się chwiać. W końcu upadł na ziemię. Ale widziałyście, że oddycha. Mężczyźni chwycili Lekhalę i zaczęli go ciągnąć. Po chwili wpakowali go do ogromnej ciężarówki. Następnie sami do niej wsiedli i odjechali. Po kilku sekundach ostrożnie wyszłyście z Gwen ze swojej kryjówki. Zaczęłyście iść do samochodu.

\- Dlaczego mnie powstrzymałaś? - spytała zdenerwowana Gwen. - Mogłyśmy to powstrzymać.

\- Nie wiesz tego - odpowiedziałaś. - Równie dobrze mogłybyśmy teraz siedzieć razem z Lekhalą nieprzytomne w tej ciężarówce. Albo martwe. A tak to możemy wsiąść spokojnie do twojego samochodu i ich śledzić.

\- Ok... To było mądre posunięcie - przyznała Gwen. Doszłyście do samochodu. Wsiadłyście do niego. Kiedy Gwen odpalała samochód, ty powiedziałaś do słuchawki:

\- Tosh, wyszedł kolejny Lekhala. Jacyś ludzie uśpili go i zabrali niemal natychmiast. Razem z Gwen jedziemy za nimi.

\- Ok - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Powodzenia. I uważajcie na siebie!

\- Odezwiemy się, jak czegoś dowiemy - powiedziałaś. Oparłaś się wygodniej.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć Jackowi, co robimy? - spytała Gwen.

\- Po co? - spytałaś. - Takie przecież dał nam zadanie.

\- No tak... Ale myślę, że chciałby wiedzieć, w co się pakujemy - powiedziała Gwen. - A raczej ty.

\- Zamierzasz zadzwonić do Rhysa i go poinformować, że właśnie śledzimy ludzi, którzy byli w stanie unieszkodliwić ogromnego Obcego? - spytałaś.

\- Punkt dla ciebie - zaśmiała się Gwen. Dalej jechałyście w ciszy, trochę się obawiając tego, co was może potkać. Starałyście się jechać w dużej odległości od ciężarówki, żeby nie zwrócono na was uwagi. Co chyba działało, bo ciężarówka nie starała się was zgubić. Pojechała za miasto, a wy za nią. W końcu dojechaliście na jakąś farmę. Zaparkowałyście kawałek od niej, w ukryciu. Wysiadłyście i ostrożnie ruszyłyście w stronę farmy. Kiedy dotarłyście, schowałyście w najbliższych krzakach i obserwowałyście wydarzenia. Pojawiło się więcej mężczyzn, każdy z nich trzymał broń. Wyciągnęli Obcego z ciężarówki i pociągnęli go w stronę dużego budynku. Popatrzyłyście na siebie z Gwen. Jednocześnie kiwnęłyście głowami. Wyciągnęłyście broń, odbezpieczyłyście ją i powoli ruszyłyście w stronę budynku, do którego zaciągnęli stworzenie. Po drodze szukałyście kamer, ale żadnych nie zauważyłyście. Przy drzwiach stało dwóch mięśniaków. Spróbowałyście poszukać tylnego wejścia. Znalazłyście, ale tam też stało dwóch mężczyzn. Pociągnęłaś Gwen z powrotem do przodu. Koło budynku, gdzie zabrano Obcego, stał jeszcze jeden, mniejszy. Schowałyście się w przerwie pomiędzy nimi.

\- Co robimy? - spytała, kiedy patrzyłyście z ukrycia na ochroniarzy.

\- Ty odwrócisz ich uwagę, a ja ich znokautuję - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Niby jak mam to zrobić? - spytała.

\- Powiedz, że zgubiłaś drogę - odpowiedziałaś.

\- A dlaczego ty tego nie możesz zrobić? - spytała.

\- Bo ja mam patelnię - odpowiedziałaś i pokazałaś jej nie wiadomo skąd wziętą patelnię. Popatrzyła na ciebie zaskoczona.

\- Skąd ją wytrzasnęłaś? - spytała zdziwiona.

\- Zawsze ją ze sobą niosę - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Ale... gdzie ją schowałaś? - spytała Gwen. - Przecież... nie miałaś gdzie!

Uśmiechnęłaś się tajemniczo. Położyłaś palec wskazujący na ustach i powiedziałaś:

\- To sekret. A teraz idź! Nie wiemy, co oni robią temu Obcemu.

Gwen westchnęła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Ale weszła na drogę i zaczęła iść w stronę ochroniarzy. Kiedy ją zauważyli, natychmiast położyli ręce na przypiętych do pasów pistoletów i popatrzyli na nią czujnie. Gwen uśmiechnęła się do nich i stanęła niedaleko, ale nie za blisko nich.

\- Cześć! - powiedziała. - Zgubiłam drogę. Czy któryś z panów mógłby mi powiedzieć jak dostać się do miasta?

Ochroniarze zmrużyli oczy. Nie odpowiedzieli Gwen. Zamiast tego jeden z nich spytał:

\- Co tutaj robisz?

\- Przecież powiedziałam - odpowiedziała Gwen, udając zdziwienie. - Zgubiłam się. Szukam drogi do miasta.

\- A tak naprawdę? - spytał drugi. Zaklęłaś w duchu. Dobrzy byli. Porządnie wykonywali swoją pracę.

\- Nie wiem, o co panom chodzi - powiedziała "oburzona" Gwen. - Po prostu zgubiłam drogę i uprzejmie spytałam, czy nie mogliby mi panowie jej wskazać...Och...

Nagle Gwen zachwiała się i upadła na kolana. Uniosłaś brwi do góry. Co ona wyprawiała? Ochroniarze popatrzyli na siebie zaniepokojeni. Jeden z nich ostrożnie zaczął się zbliżać do Gwen. Schowałaś się głębiej, by cię nie zauważył.

\- Nic pani nie jest? - spytał, stając przed nią.

\- To... jeden... z... moich... ataków... - odpowiedziała Gwen, dysząc. - Zaraz... powinno... przejść... Och...

Gwen złapała się za głowę. Ochroniarz złapał ją za ramię, a ona natychmiast na niego poleciała. Próbował ją podnieść, ale była dla niego za ciężka. Oczywiście Gwen specjalnie zrobiła się taka ciężka.

\- Chodź mi pomóc! - zawołał ochroniarz do drugiego. Tamten się zawahał, ale w końcu podszedł do niego i Gwen. To była okazja dla ciebie. Powoli i ostrożnie podeszłaś do nich od tyłu. Wzięłaś zamach i uderzyłaś pierwszego. Natychmiast poleciał na ziemię. Drugi zaczął się odwracać, ale ty byłaś szybsza. Uderzyłaś go i powaliłaś na ziemię. Gwen wstała, otrzepała się i popatrzyła na ciebie.

\- Dobra robota - powiedziała. Opuściłaś patelnię i się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Ty też nieźle się spisałaś - powiedziałaś. - Niezły pomysł z tym zasłabnięciem.

\- To była pierwsza myśl jaka mi przyszła do głowy, by ich stamtąd odciągnąć - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Strasznie czujni są. Jeszcze bardziej chcę się dowiedzieć, co tutaj robią.

\- Ja też - powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. Związałyście ochroniarzy liną z samochodu i ukryłyście ich w przejściu pomiędzy budynkami. Ruszyłyście do wejścia. Kiedy byłyście już w środku odbezpieczyłyście ponownie pistolety. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie. Nie miałaś już w rękach patelni. Popatrzyła na ciebie pytająco. Ty się tylko uśmiechnęłaś i mrugnęłaś do niej. Ruszyłyście w głąb budynku, z pistoletami wyciągniętymi przed siebie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Jeśli będę zmuszony przesłuchiwać jeszcze jedną rozhisteryzowaną nastolatkę, to pójdę się utopić - warknął Owen. Razem z Jackiem odchodzili od grupy nastolatek, które właśnie przesłuchali. Tuż przed tym jak przyjechali, miał miejsce kolejny atak. Zakończył się dosłownie kilka minut przed ich przybyciem. Nie mogli więc oglądnąć go na własne oczy. Za to mogli przesłuchać najświeższych świadków. Z czego najgorsze dla Owena były nastolatki. Naprawdę. Jak on był nastolatkiem, to z całą pewnością nastolatki były spokojniejsze. I mądrzejsze. Jack uśmiechnął się na uwagę Owena.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że tobie to i tak nic nie da - powiedział Jack. - Tylko wywołałbyś niepotrzebną panikę.

Owen prychnął. Wiedział o tym. Ale Jack nie musiał mu o tym przypominać.

\- Czy przesłuchaliśmy już wszystkich? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Tak myślę - odpowiedział Jack, zatrzymując się i rozglądając. - Przynajmniej tych, którzy dali radę coś powiedzieć. Zebraliśmy chyba też wszystkie ślady. Możemy chyba wracać.

Owen westchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie! Zaczęli już iść w stronę samochodu, kiedy usłyszeli za sobą wołanie:

\- Przepraszam! Panowie policjanci!

Zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na siebie. Czy to o nich chodziło? Odwrócili się. W ich stronę biegła jedna z nastolatek, które przed chwilą przesłuchiwali. Ta jako jedyna była spokojna i odpowiadała sensownie na pytania. Wydawała się też starsza od reszty. Była blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Bardzo ładną do tego. W końcu dobiegła do nich. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:

\- Chciałam przeprosić za moje koleżanki. Zapewne mocno panów zirytowały.

\- Trochę, to prawda - przyznał Jack. - Ale po tym, co właśnie doświadczyły, mają prawo być roztrzęsione.

\- Mimo to czułam się w obowiązku panów przeprosić - powiedziała. Mówiąc to, patrzyła na Owena. Uśmiechała się słodko i mrugała delikatnie. Jack roześmiał się w duchu. Ta dziewczyna definitywnie flirtowała z Owenem. Nagle jednak Jack zamarł. Dlaczego flirtowała z Owenem, a nie z nim?

\- Ekhm... To bardzo miłe z pani strony - powiedział zakłopotany Owen. Też się zorientował, że dziewczyna z nim flirtowała. Ale dlaczego był taki zakłopotany? Przecież normalnie odpowiadał na takie flirty bardzo chętnie. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się twarz Tosh. No tak... Tosh. Jego dziewczyna. Kobieta, którą kochał. To dziwne, ale mniej więcej od czasu, kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, przestał flirtować z dziewczynami. Nie dlatego, że chodził z Tosh. Po prostu nie czuł takiej potrzeby.

\- Jaka tam pani - roześmiała się dziewczyna i położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej (na szczęście po prawej stronie), uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. - Po prostu Lorin.

\- Racja - powiedział Owen i delikatnie wziął dłoń dziewczyny ze swojej klatki piersiowej. - Przeprosiny przyjęte. Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za waszą współpracę.

\- Ależ nie ma za co - powiedziała Lorin, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. - Z wielką chęcią pomogłabym bardziej...

Jej twarz znajdowała się blisko twarzy Owena. Spanikował. Jack z całej siły starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, na widok miny Owena. Ten zgromił go wzrokiem. Następnie złapał Lorin za ramiona i odsunął do siebie.

\- Słuchaj, Lorin - zaczął. - Jesteś bardzo miłą dziewczyną. Ale ja mam dziewczynę. Którą bardzo kocham. Więc...

\- Och... - mruknęła Lorin i spuściła zakłopotana wzrok. Ale niemal natychmiast popatrzyła na Jacka. Ten uśmiechnął się, czując co się święci.

\- Ja również mam dziewczynę - powiedział Jack i mrugnął do niej. - Przepraszam. Musisz spróbować gdzie indziej.

Lorin zrobiła się czerwona. Szybko jednak się otrząsnęła i popatrzyła na Owena.

\- Twoja dziewczyna ma szczęście - powiedziała i popatrzyła na Jacka. - Twoja również.

Jack uśmiechnął się tylko i odwrócił. Razem z Owenem zaczęli iść do samochodu.

\- I jest dużo ładniejsza niż ty - mruknął Jack. - I mądrzejsza.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedział Owen. Jack popatrzył na niego.

\- Ale zgadzasz się, że [T/I] jest ładniejsza i mądrzejsza, czy że Tosh jest ładniejsza i mądrzejsza? - spytał.

\- Oba w zasadzie - odpowiedział Owen. Jack kiwnął głową.

\- Ale [T/I] bardziej - powiedział po chwili.

\- Po pierwsze, to Tosh jest bardziej - powiedział Owen. - A po drugie... Naprawdę zamierzamy się kłócić, czyja dziewczyna jest ładniejsza i mądrzejsza?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Jack. - To głupie i bezsensowne.

Owen kiwnął głową. Doszli do samochodu. Wsiedli do niego, zapięli pasy i ruszyli.

\- Bo wiadomo, że byś przegrał - dokończył Jack. Owen tylko przewrócił oczami. Jacka nie przegadasz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nie miałaś pojęcia, jak długo szłyście. Ale z całą pewnością było to bardzo długo. Przeszukałyście kilka pomieszczeń, ale w niczym nie znalazłyście niczego podejrzanego. Podejrzane było jednak to, kogo nie znalazłyście. Ludzi. Przez ten cały czas nie natknęłyście się na nikogo. Niby było to wygodne, ale też niepokojące.

\- Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - spytałaś szeptem. - Nie postawili by takiej ochrony, dla pustego budynku. Poza tym, przecież widziałyśmy mnóstwo ludzi razem z Obcym.

\- Gdzieś są - szepnęła Gwen. - Po prostu ich jeszcze nie znalazłyśmy.

\- Wiesz co by było idealne? - spytałaś.

\- Gdybyśmy znalazły Obcych i dowiedziały się, co im robią, nie natrafiając przy tym na żadnych ludzi? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Gwen.

\- Dokładnie - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Widzisz, jak dobrze cię znam? - spytała Gwen, uśmiechając się. - Doskonale wiedziałam, co chciałaś powiedzieć.

\- To dlatego, że spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu - powiedziałaś. - Prawie 24/7.

\- Był taki jeden tydzień kiedyś - powiedziała Gwen i zamyśliła się. - Kiedy to było?

\- Z tym super-szybkim Obcym - odpowiedziałaś. - Jak on się nazywał?

\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiedziała Gwen. - Już nawet nie pamiętam, o co chodziło wtedy.

\- Ta... Ja też nie - mruknęłaś. Nagle usłyszałyście głosy. Zatrzymałyście się. Głosy nie zrobiły się głośniejsze, co oznaczało, że ich właściciele stali w miejscu. Powoli ruszyłyście w ich stronę. Dochodziły zza ogromnych drzwi. Gwen delikatnie je uchyliła, a ty zajrzałaś do środka. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, za to był stos skrzynek. Ostrożnie weszłaś do środka, kiwając ręką na Gwen. Schowałyście się za skrzynkami i wyjrzałyście zza nich. Wstrzymałyście oddech. Zobaczyłyście całą masę Obcych, zamkniętych w klatkach. Spali, ale na ich twarzach widać było cierpienie. Ten widok ścisnął ci serce. Rozglądnęłaś się za ludźmi. Jacyś mężczyźni znajdowali się kawałek od was, przy innym stosie skrzynek. Rozmawiali w innym, nieznanym ci języku, więc nie mogłaś ich zrozumieć. Po minie Gwen domyśliłaś się, że ona też nie może. Nagle jeden z mężczyzn pokazał na coś w skrzynce. Postanowiłaś sprawdzić, co było w tych skrzynkach koło was. Jednak nagle przeszył cię dreszcz. Odwróciłaś się szybko. Jednak niezbyt szybko. Zobaczyłaś przed sobą sylwetkę, a następnie prąd przeszył twoje ciało. Straciłaś przytomność...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w sufit. Tosh siedziała przy swoim stanowisku i gapiła się w ekran. Oboje czekali na jakieś wieści. Na jakąś aktywność Szczeliny. Na cokolwiek! Potwornie się nudzili. Dlaczego oni musieli tu siedzieć, a reszta coś robiła? Tosh westchnęła ciężko. Ianto miał już zaproponować, że zrobi im herbaty, kiedy usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Oboje zerwali się gwałtownie. Po chwili przed nimi pojawili się Jack i Owen. Ten drugi na widok Tosh uśmiechnął się, podszedł do niej, pocałował ją w czoło i podszedł do swojego stanowiska, zostawiając kompletnie zszokowaną Tosh. Owszem, Owen był czuły, nawet bardzo, ale nigdy nie w pracy. Jack na to uśmiechnął się tylko. Ianto był tak samo zszokowany jak Tosh. Otrząsnął się jednak dość szybko.

\- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? - spytał.

\- Jedynie, że dzisiejsze nastolatki są strasznie rozhisteryzowane - odpowiedział Owen. - Kilka minut przed naszym przybyciu miał miejsce atak, ale się spóźniliśmy. Uspokajanie przerażonych nastolatek NIE należy do moich ulubionych czynności.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Ianto i uśmiechnął się. - Myślałem, że to akurat coś dla ciebie.

\- Ianto, wstydź się - powiedział Owen, patrząc na niego. - Mam dziewczynę, która w dodatku stoi w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

Tosh uśmiechnęła się na to. Wciąż trudno jej było uwierzyć, że Owen odwzajemnia jej uczucia.

\- Jakieś aktywności Szczeliny? - spytał Jack. Tosh zamrugała i popatrzyła na niego.

\- Jedna - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Gwen i [T/I] były już na miejscu wtedy. [T/I] powiedziała, że wyszedł kolejny Lekhala, jacyś ludzie uśpili go i zabrali niemal natychmiast. Pojechały za nimi.

\- Odezwały się do tego czasu? - spytał Jack.

\- Raz - odpowiedział Ianto. - Powiedziały, że dotarły na jakąś farmę.

\- I tyle? - spytał Owen.

\- Tyle - potwierdziła Tosh i nagle się zaniepokoiła. - W sumie... To było już dość dawno. Obiecały, że się niedługo odezwą.

Jack natychmiast włączył swoją słuchawkę i wywołał [T/I], a następnie Gwen. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zacisnął szczękę. Popatrzył na Tosh i spytał:

\- Możesz namierzyć ich telefony?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otworzyłaś oczy. Ale dalej nic nie widziałaś. Coś miałaś na głowie. Podejrzewałaś, że był to worek. Nagle ktoś gwałtownie ściągnął ci go z głowy. Zmrużyłaś oczy. Światło prawie cię oślepiło. Kiedy już twój wzrok się przyzwyczaił, spróbowałaś się rozeznać w sytuacji. Byłaś na pomoście. Siedziałaś. Twoje kostki były związane, tak samo jak twoje ręce. Tyłem do ciebie siedziała Gwen, również związana. Wokół was stali groźnie wyglądający mężczyźni.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Gwen? - spytałaś.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała. - A tobie?

\- W porządku - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Żadnych rozmów! - ktoś zawołał. Mężczyźni zrobili przejście i po chwili stanął przed wami mężczyzna, który najwidoczniej był tutaj szefem. Wyglądał znajomo. Stanął tak, że byłyście do niego bokiem.

\- Więc - odezwał się. - Kim jesteście i co robiłyście na mojej farmie?

Nie odpowiedziałyście. Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do Gwen i uderzył ją w twarz. Syknęła.

\- Hej! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Będziesz następna - powiedział szef. - Jeśli nie odpowiecie na moje pytanie.

\- Śmiało - powiedziałaś. - Nic ci nie powiemy.

\- Zgrywamy twarde, tak? - spytał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

\- Dlaczego porywasz tych Obcych? - spytała Gwen.

\- Ja tu zadaje pytania - powiedział mężczyzna. - A więc? Kim jesteście?

\- Powiedziałam ci już, że ci nic nie powiemy - powiedziałaś.

\- Obstawiam Torchwood - powiedział mężczyzna. Obie z Gwen nie mogłyście się powstrzymać i popatrzyłyście na niego zaskoczone. Niewielu ludzi wiedziało o Torchwood.

\- Tak, wiem o was - powiedział mężczyzna. - A skoro już wiem, skąd jesteście, to podejrzewam też, po co byłyście na mojej farmie.

\- Co robisz z tymi Obcymi? - spytałaś.

\- Nic, co mogłoby zaprzątać twoją małą główkę - odpowiedział. Miałaś ochotę go uderzyć. Albo chociaż spoliczkować.

\- Jaki w ogóle masz cel w tym, żeby atakowali niewinnych ludzi? - spytała Gwen. W chwili kiedy zadała to pytanie, ciebie olśniło, skąd znasz tego mężczyznę.

\- Zarabia na tym - odpowiedziałaś za niego. - Wiem już, skąd cię znam. Widziałam cię w jednej z reklam. To właściciel jednej z firm ubezpieczeniowych, Gwen. Wiesz, ten, o któym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy.

\- Ten od ubezpieczeń na wypadek ataku Obcego? - spytała Gwen. - Gary Clent? Teraz to ma sens.

\- Zmuszasz tych Obcych, by atakowali ludzi, żeby więcej osób kupowało ubezpieczenia na wypadek ataku Obcego - powiedziałaś. - Jednak jednocześnie nakazujesz im ich nie krzywdzić, żeby nie musieć płacić swoim klientom.

\- Sprytna z ciebie dziewczyna - powiedział Gary. - Szkoda, że ta wiedza do niczego ci się nie przyda, skoro zaraz pożegnasz się z tym światem...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Są w dokach - powiedziała Tosh, po namierzeniu telefonów [T/I] i Gwen.

\- Co one tam robią? - spytał Owen.

\- A jak myślisz? - spytał Jack, idąc w stronę drzwi. - Wpakowały się w kłopoty.

Wyszli z bazy i ruszyli w stronę samochodu. Nagle jednak Tosh się zatrzymała

\- Jack! - zawołała i wszyscy na nią popatrzyli. - Skoro Gwen i [T/I] zostały przyłapane na farmie, to znaczy...

\- Że teraz sprzątają po sobie i zmieniają kryjówkę - dokończył Owen. Jack myślał przez chwilę. W końcu powiedział:

\- Tosh, Ianto, jedziecie na farmę. Skoro będą się przenosić, będą mniej ostrożni. To nasza szansa. Owen. Ty i ja jedziemy po [T/I] i Gwen.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami. Zaczęli już iść w stronę samochodów, ale nagle zobaczyli nadchodzącego Rhysa. Jack westchnął. A ten tu czego?

\- Jack! Gdzie jest Gwen? - spytał, podchodząc do nich.

\- Świetnie cię widzieć, Rhys, ale jedziemy na akcję, więc jakbyś mógł iść - powiedział Jack i go wyminął. Rhys oczywiście ruszył za nim.

\- Gdzie. Jest. Gwen - powtórzył Rhys. - Nie odbiera już od kilku godzin.

\- Na akcji - odpowiedział krótko Jack.

\- Jest w niebezpieczeństwie, prawda? - spytał Rhys, powstrzymując Jacka przed wejściem do samochodu. - Odpowiedz mi!

Jack westchnął. Popatrzył na swoją drużynę. Tosh kiwnęła głową. Jack popatrzył z powrotem na Rhysa.

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni - powiedział Jack. - To może być fałszywy alarm.

\- Jadę z wami - powiedział natychmiast Rhys.

\- Nie, nie jedziesz - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie, Jack - powiedział Rhys. - To moja żona! Ty byś siedział bezczynnie, jakby to [T/I] była w niebezpieczeństwie? Swoją drogą... gdzie ona jest?

Jack zacisnął zęby. Rhys natychmiast się zorientował o co chodzi.

\- Cholera... Przepraszam - powiedział Rhys. - Ale rozumiesz, co czuję.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział po chwili ciszy Jack. - Wsiadaj.

Rhys popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością i wsiadł do samochodu. Owen zerknął na Jacka.

\- Gwen cię za to zabije - powiedział. Jack westchnął.

\- Wiem - powiedział. Wsiadł do samochodu, a za nim Owen.

\- Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy? - spytał Rhys.

\- Do doków - odpowiedział Jack i uruchomił silnik. W głowie błagał, by nie było jeszcze za późno. Przez całą drogę Rhys pytał go, czy nie może jechać szybciej. Jackowi przypominało to ostatni raz, kiedy jechali uratować Toh i [T/I]. Wtedy to Owen tak się zachowywał. Jack westchnął w duchu. Zadawał sobie to pytanie już wielokrotnie, ale zada je jeszcze raz. Dlaczego zawsze to musi być [T/I]? No naprawdę!

\- Czy ja też byłem tak denerwujący? - spytał Owen.

\- Tak, o ile nie bardziej - odpowiedział mu Jack. - A teraz oboje bądźcie cicho, bo staram się tu nas dowieść na czas!

Po jakimś czasie widać było doki. Jack powtórzył w duchu prośbę, by nie było za późno...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Razem z Gwen zostałyście postawione na nogi. Różnica była taka, że ty byłaś przytrzymywana w bezpiecznej odległości od krawędzi pomostu, natomiast Gwen stała tuż przy niej, przytrzymywana przez jednego mężczyznę. Gary wycelował pistolet w jej głowę. Twoje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, ze strachu o Gwen.

\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęłaś, starając się grać na czas. - Powiedz mi jeszcze jedną rzecz! Szczelina jest nieprzewidywalna. Jak wam się udało sprawić, żeby ci Obcy cały czas się pojawiali?

\- To nie my - odpowiedział Gary, opuszczając lekko broń. - Nie wiem jak, ale nie narzekałem.

Tym cię zaskoczył. Skoro nie oni, to kto? Gary ponownie uniósł broń.

\- Nie waż się jej krzywdzić! - krzyknęłaś, próbując się wyrwać. Gary popatrzył na ciebie.

\- I kto mnie powstrzyma? - spytał. - Ty?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałaś. - Torchwood.

Ledwo wypowiedziałaś te słowa, rozległ się pisk opon. Popatrzyliście w stronę, z której dochodził dźwięk. Uśmiechnęłaś się w duchu. Zobaczyliście samochód Torchwood. W duchu dziękowałaś za brak inteligencji waszych porywaczy. Na wasze szczęście zostawili wam wasze komórki. Idioci. Ale wasz zysk! Samochód zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, z samochodu szybko wysiadł Jack i strzelił z pistoletu w rękę Gary'ego. Ten krzyknął z bólu i upuścił broń. W tym czasie z samochodu wypadł Owen i... Rhys? A ten co tu robił?

\- No chyba sobie żartujecie - powiedziała Gwen. - Kto mu pozwolił tu przyjechać? Zabiję za to Jacka.

Pracownicy Gary'ego zaczęli strzelać do waszych przyjaciół. Jack i Owen odpowiedzieli ostrzałem. Rhys schował się za drzwiami samochodu. Szczęście wam dopisywało. Jack i Owen mieli lepszego cela niż wasi porywacze.

\- Na co czekacie?! - wrzasnął Gary. - Pozbądźcie się ich!

Natychmiast mężczyzna, który trzymał Gwen, wrzucił ją do wody. Na twojej twarzy pojawił się horror.

\- GWEN! - krzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś się wyrywać w jej stronę. Mężczyźni trzymali cię jednak mocno. Nagle jednak upadli na ziemię. Jack i Owen musieli ich trafić. Szybko wyjęłaś nóż, wystający jednemu z mężczyzn ze spodni, przecięłaś swoje więzy i... wskoczyłaś do wody. Jak już widziałaś, natychmiast zaczęłaś płynąć w dół, wzrokiem szukając Gwen. Leżała już na dnie. Powoli zaczynała tracić przytomność. Przyspieszyłaś. Kiedy dopłynęłaś do niej, objęłaś ją w pasie i zaczęłaś płynąć z nią do góry. Było trudniej (w końcu Gwen swoje waży), ale dawałaś radę. W końcu wypłynęłyście na powierzchnię. Łapczywie wciągnęłaś powietrze. Powoli zaczynało ci go brakować. Gwen zakaszlała. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Żyła.

\- [T/I]! Gwen! - usłyszałaś za sobą. Razem z Gwen się odwróciłaś. Pomost był za wami. Przy krawędzi stali Owen i Rhys (który miał złożone ręce i patrzył na was z ulgą na twarzy), a Jack klęczał i wyciągał w waszym kierunku ręce. Pomogłaś Gwen do nich dopłynąć. Rhys natychmiast złapał ją za ręce i wciągnął na pomost. Następnie ty podałaś swoje ręce Jackowi i pozwoliłaś się wciągnąć. Gwen tuliła się do Rhysa. Oczy miała zamknięte. Rhys ściskał ją mocno, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz zniknie. Wstałaś i rozejrzałaś się. Wasi porywacze leżeli na pomoście. Wszyscy. Nie wiedziałaś, czy byli nieprzytomni... czy martwi. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka i Owena.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak tego dokonaliście - powiedziałaś. Uśmiechnęli się. Nagle Jack złapał cię i przyciągnął do siebie. Wtuliłaś się w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Dlaczego to musisz być zawsze ty? - mruknął.

\- Mówiłam ci już, że zadaję sobie to samo pytanie - powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Następnym razem to ty zostaniesz w badzie - powiedział Jack. Taa... Jasne. Bo mu na to pozwolisz. Popatrzyłaś na Gwen i Rhysa. Rhys coś to niej mamrotał, a ona po prostu uśmiechała się i mocno go trzymała.

\- Jack... - odezwał się nagle Owen. Popatrzyliście na niego pytająco.

\- Tosh powiedziała, że zajęli się już farmą - powiedział Owen.

\- Co z Lekhalanami? - spytałaś.

\- Nie żyją - odpowiedział ponuro Owen. - Jak was nakryli, musieli postanowić, że lepiej już nie ryzykować. Postanowili zabić zarówno Obcych, jak i was.

Wtuliłaś się mocniej w Jacka. Było ci strasznie smutno. Jak oni mogli?

\- Przykro mi, [T/I] - powiedział Jack.

\- Nie twoja wina - powiedziałaś. - A teraz... Możemy już stąd iść? Zaczyna mi się robić zimno.

Owen i Jack parsknęli śmiechem. Ale chwilę potem byliście już w bazie. Ty i Gwen opatulone kocami siedziałyście na kanapie. Tosh i Ianto też już tam byli. Ianto podał tobie i Gwen herbatę. Popatrzyłyście na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Pozostaje jedna sprawa - powiedziałaś. - Dlaczego Lekhalanie się tu w ogóle pojawiali.

\- Jesteście pewne, że to nie sprawka Clenta? - spytała Tosh.

\- Tak powiedział - odpowiedziała Gwen. Przez chwilę milczeliście. Nagle rozległ się znany wam dźwięk. Szczelina. Tosh szybko podeszła do swojego stanowiska.

\- W tym samym miejscu - powiedziała.

\- To musimy tam jechać i może wtedy dostaniemy odpowiedzi na nasze pytania - powiedział Jack i popatrzył na ciebie oraz Gwen. - Wy dwie zostajecie.

\- Myślę, że [T/I] powinna jechać - odezwała się Tosh. - Mogą nie mówić w naszym języku. Wtedy ona będzie jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie się z nimi porozumieć.

Jack westchnął ciężko. Niestety Tosh miała rację. Nigdy nie spotkał tych Obcych. A nie podróżował już w TARDIS, więc nie mogła ona tłumaczyć języków w jego głowie. Zdjęłaś koc i ruszyłaś w stronę wyjścia. Reszta (poza Gwen no i naturalnie Rhysem) za tobą. Wsiedliście do samochodu i pojechaliście na miejsce, gdzie miała miejsce aktywność Szczeliny. Nie dojechaliście nawet do tego miejsca, kiedy zobaczyliście znanego wam już Obcego. Lekhala szedł przed siebie i rozglądał się, od czasu do czasu wydając jakieś dźwięki. Niezrozumiałe dla wszystkich oprócz ciebie. Wołał swoich pobratymców. Żal ścisnął ci serce.

\- Zatrzymaj samochód - powiedziałaś do Owena. Ten posłusznie wykonał twoje polecenie. Wysiadłaś z samochodu i ruszyłaś w stronę, Lekhali. Reszta szła kawałek za tobą. Lekhala jak tylko was zauważył, zatrzymał się i popatrzył na was uważnie. W języku Lekhali powiedziałaś do niego, żeby się nie bał. Popatrzył na ciebie zdziwiony, ale niemal natychmiast zapytał, czy nie widziałaś gdzieś stworzeń podobnych do niego. Przygryzłaś wargę. Trudno było powiedzieć mu prawdę. Wzięłaś jednak głęboki wdech i opowiedziałaś mu o wszystkim. Kiedy skończyłaś Lekhala zaryczał przeraźliwie i... zaczął płakać. Powoli podeszłaś do niego i dotknęłaś go. Powiedziałaś mu, że Ziemianie nie szukają zwady z jego gatunkiem. Osoby odpowiedzialne za śmierć jego pobratymców zostały już ukarane i nigdy już tego nie zrobią ponownie. Lekhala ci podziękował i wyjaśnił rzecz, nad którą się zastanawialiście. Zapewnił cię też, że Lekhalanie nie będą szukali zemsty. Następnie zniknął w rozbłysku światła Szczeliny.

\- Co... się... właśnie... stało? - spytał skonfundowany Owen.

\- Wrócił do domu - odpowiedziałaś i odwróciłaś się do nich. - Pierwszy Lekhala trafił tu przypadkiem. Tak jak zwykle się dzieje ze Szczeliną. Następni byli wysyłani, by go odnaleźć oraz tych, co zaginęli po nim. Najwidoczniej Lekhalanie mają możliwość manipulowania Szczeliną. Kiedy powiedziałam mu, co się stało, nie miał już po co tu być, więc wrócił do domu. Zapewnił też, że Lekhalanie nie będą szukali zemsty.

Przez chwilę milczeliście. W końcu Jack złapał cię za rękę i powiedział:

\- Chodźmy. Nasza robota tutaj jest skończona.

Ruszyliście w stronę samochodu. Po drodze odwróciłaś głowę, by po raz ostatni popatrzeć na miejsce, gdzie zniknął cierpiący Lekhala...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Pa, [T/I]! - zawołała Ianto.

\- Dobranoc, Ianto! - odkrzyknęłaś. Ianto wychodził jako ostatni. Teraz zostałaś tylko ty i Jack. Na to czekałaś. Widok Gwen i Rhysa, tulących się do ciebie sprawił, że zrozumiałaś, jak głupia byłaś. Zależało ci na Jacku za bardzo, by się od niego oddalić przez kilka słów, których nie powiedział. Co z tego, że najwidoczniej jego uczucia do ciebie nie były tak silne, jak twoje do niego? Ty kochałaś go wystarczająco za was oboje. I nie zamierzałaś go stracić. Wyłączyłaś wszystko, a następnie się odwróciłaś. Kawałek od ciebie stał Jack i wpatrywał się w ciebie intensywnie.

\- Idziesz do domu więc? - spytał.

\- Już późno, a wszystko już zrobiłam - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Dobranoc, w takim razie - powiedział Jack, spuszczając głowę. Przekrzywiłaś lekko głowę.

\- A co? Nie idziesz ze mną? - spytałaś. Jack natychmiast poderwał głowę. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Obiecałeś przecież naprawić moje łóżko - powiedziałaś. Jack wyszczerzył się. Podszedł do ciebie i położył ręce na twoich biodrach.

\- A może... - zaczął, patrząc ci w oczy. - Dzisiaj ty zostaniesz na noc u mnie?

\- Mówiłam ci - powiedziałaś. - Nie. W. Pracy.

\- Któregoś dnia cię przekonam - powiedział Jack. Zaśmiałaś się. Jack nie czekając na twoje pozwolenie, złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął w stronę drzwi. Ledwo zdążyłaś złapać torebkę. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, kiedy byliście już pod twoim domem. Tak. Jack prowadził. Ledwo zdążyłaś zamknąć za wami drzwi, Jack przygwoździł cię do ściany i zaczął namiętnie całować. Uśmiechnęłaś się i oddałaś pocałunek. Rękami objęłaś jego szyję. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny. A w pomieszczeniu było coraz bardziej gorąco. Nie wiesz jak, ale twoje nogi nagle oplotły Jacka w pasie. Jack chwycił cię mocno i nie przerywając pocałunku, zaniósł cię do twojej (A może raczej waszej?) sypialni. Tam położył cię na łóżku. Oderwaliście się od siebie, by zdjąć ubrania. Zrobiliście to jednak szybko, by móc wrócić do przerwanej czynności. Jack zaczął całować twoją szyję. Jęknęłaś z rozkoszy. Szybko jednak wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Jack wsadził w ciebie swój palec i zaczął nim poruszać. Szybko wróciłaś do jęczenia. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałaś (i nie zamierzałaś), ale uwielbiałaś kiedy to robił. Jack nie przestawał cię całować po całym ciele, a jego druga ręka masowała twoje piersi na zmianę. Jack dołożył drugi palec. Twój orgazm był już tuż tuż, kiedy nagle Jack wyjął z ciebie palce. Ponownie wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze i popatrzyłaś na niego z wyrzutem. On uśmiechnął się przekornie. Następnie nachylił się do twojego ucha i szepnął tym głosem, który przyprawiał cię o tak bardzo przyjemne dreszcze:

\- Byłaś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką. Nie dopuszczałaś mnie do siebie przez tak długo. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału. Zasługujesz na karę...

Nie podobało ci się to. I to bardzo. Chciałaś go w sobie poczuć natychmiast. Ale widziałaś po jego spojrzeniu, że jeszcze długo nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Postanowiłaś więc zagrać w jego grę. Złapałaś nagle jego członek i zaczęłaś go powoli masować. Tym razem to Jack wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. W jego oczach zobaczyłaś ogromne pożądanie. Uśmiechnęłaś się niewinnie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie ukarać? - spytałaś sugestywnie. Jack warknął.

\- Nauczyłem cię zbyt dobrze - powiedział chrapliwym głosem. Odsunął twoją rękę i jednym ruchem wszedł w ciebie. Twoje ciało przeszyła rozkosz. Jack zaczął się w tobie poruszać.

\- Szybciej... - jęknęłaś. - Szybciej, Jack...

Bez wahania spełnił twoją prośbę. Niedługo potem oboje szczytowaliście, krzycząc swoje imiona. Kiedy już widziałaś i słyszałaś z powrotem, nad sobą zobaczyłaś Jacka, trzymającego pasek od spodni. Zaraz... Skąd on go wziął?

\- Teraz... - zaczął. - Teraz cię ukarzę i dopilnuję, byś mi nie przerywała...

Złapał twoje dłonie i za pomocą paska przywiązał je do łóżka. Przełknęłaś ślinę. Szykowała się dla ciebie długa noc...


	3. Zombie... czy coś innego?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miała miejsce dziwna aktywność Szczeliny. Torchwood to bada. W tym czasie umarli nie są już dłużej umarli. W dodatku próbują was zabić. Dlaczego ożyli? Czy to sprawka jakiś Obcych? I co się przydarzy jednemu z członków waszej drużyny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, dawno nie było rozdziału. Z różnych powodów. Ważne, że mi się w końcu udało!  
> Trzeci odcinek wymyślony przeze mnie.

Obudził cię zapach herbaty. I śniadania. Poczułaś czyjś oddech na karku.

\- Pobudka, księżniczko – szepnął ci Jack do ucha. Przekręciłaś się na plecy i otworzyłaś oczy. Zobaczyłaś twarz Jacka. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Automatycznie na twojej twarzy też pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry, piękna – powiedział Jack i cmoknął cię w usta.

\- Dzień dobry, przystojny – odpowiedziałaś. Jack zaśmiał się. Odsunął się, a ty usiadłaś. Natychmiast na twoich kolanach wylądowała taca ze śniadaniem.

\- Myślałam, że dzisiaj jest moja kolej na robienie śniadania – powiedziałaś.

\- Pomyślałem, że cię zaskoczę – powiedział Jack. Cmoknęłaś go w policzek.

\- Udało ci się – powiedziałaś. – Dziękuję.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział Jack. Zaczęłaś jeść śniadanie.

\- Która godzina tak w ogóle? – spytałaś.

\- Dochodzi dziewiąta – odpowiedział Jack. Twoja ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do ust.

\- Co? Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś wcześniej? – spytałaś zdziwiona. – Już dawno powinniśmy być w pracy!

\- Hej, spokojnie – powiedział Jack. – Pomyślałem, że zrobimy sobie dzień wolny.

Uniosłaś zdziwiona brwi. Jack i dzień wolny? Od kiedy?

\- To do ciebie niepodobne – powiedziałaś. – Dobra, co zrobiłeś? Albo nie zrobiłeś?

\- Nic nie zrobiłem – powiedział Jack. – Nie mogę już chcieć spędzić z tobą dnia?

\- Możesz, ale dla ciebie praca jest ważniejsza – powiedziałaś. Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię.

\- Nic nie jest ważniejsze od ciebie – szepnął. Uśmiechnęłaś się, a twoją twarz pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

\- To co ty na to? – spytał Jack.

\- Chętnie, ale na pewno jest dużo roboty – powiedziałaś.

\- I dla kogo tu teraz praca jest ważniejsza? – spytał Jack. – Nie martw się. Owen, Ianto, Tosh i Gwen sobie poradzą.

W sumie… Czemu nie? Bardzo chciałaś spędzić ten dzień z Jackiem. Choć raz bez żadnych Obcych czyhających na wasze życia. Już otwierałaś usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy zadzwonił twój telefon. Jack zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na ciebie. Jego spojrzenie było jasne. Miałaś nie odbierać. Uśmiechnęłaś się słodko i sięgnęłaś po telefon.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Jack i próbował cię powstrzymać, ale było już za późno.

\- Halo, Tosh? – powiedziałaś do telefonu, wcześniej zerkając na wyświetlacz.

\- Hej, [T/I] – usłyszałaś głos Tosh. – Jest u ciebie Jack? Mamy tu coś, czego do końca nie rozumiemy i potrzebny jest nam. A on nie odbiera telefonu.

\- Jest – odpowiedziałaś, patrząc na niego. – Musiał wyłączyć telefon. Podać ci go?

\- Lepiej by było, jakby przyjechał – odpowiedziała. – Nawet nie wiem, co bym mu miała powiedzieć.

\- Zaraz będziemy – powiedziałaś, pomimo Jacka kręcącego głową. Jack westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Wspaniale – powiedziała. – I przepraszam…

\- Nie masz za co, Tosh – powiedziałaś. – Pa!

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała i się rozłączyła. Jack popatrzył na ciebie z wyrzutem.

\- I tyle z dnia wolnego – mruknął.

\- Innym razem, tygrysie – powiedziałaś i pocałowałaś go w czoło. Wygrzebałaś się spod pierzyny i zaczęłaś ubierać.

\- To jest nieczyste zagranie – powiedział.

\- Niby co? – spytałaś.

\- Nazywanie mnie tak – odpowiedział. – Wiesz, że zawsze przestaję się wtedy gniewać.

\- A gniewałeś się? – spytałaś, patrząc na niego z uniesioną brwią. Jack przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Nie, a co, mówiłem coś? – spytał. Zaśmiałaś się. Jack wstał i objął cię. Zaczął cię całować po szyi.

\- Mm… Jack… - mruknęłaś. – Bardzo mi się to podoba… ale muszę się ubrać…

\- Przecież ci nie zabraniam - mruknął Jack. Dłońmi zaczął zjeżdżać coraz niżej. Złapałaś je, odwróciłaś się do niego i popatrzyłaś na niego surowo. Westchnął.

\- Dobra, rozumiem aluzję – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju. Pokręciłaś głową, ale się uśmiechnęłaś. Kilka minut później wychodziliście z twojego mieszkania. A niedługo później byliście już w bazie.

\- O, gołąbeczki raczyły się zjawić! – usłyszałaś głos Owena. Natychmiast go zlokalizowałaś. Zgromiłaś go wzrokiem.

\- Nazwij nas tak jeszcze raz, a ja zacznę nazywać ciebie i Tosh, jak mi zakazałeś – zagroziłaś. Z twarzy Owena natychmiast zszedł uśmiech. Tosh popatrzyła na ciebie pytająco.

\- A ja coś mówiłem? – spytał Owen niewinnym głosem. Przewróciłaś oczami i rzuciłaś torebkę na swoje krzesło.

\- Doba, Tosh, o co chodzi? – spytał Jack, stając przy jej stanowisku. Ty stanęłaś koło niego.

\- Sama nie wiem – odpowiedziała, klikając coś na klawiaturze. – Mieliśmy aktywność Szczeliny, ale inną niż zwykle. Odczyty są jakieś dziwne.

\- W dodatku w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie – dodał Ianto, który się za wami pojawił.

\- Czyli trzeba będzie to zbadać – powiedział Jack. – Gdzie Gwen?

\- Tutaj – usłyszeliście jej głos. Odwróciliście się w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Gwen szła do was, w rękach trzymając jakieś papiery.

\- Poszłam sprawdzić, co to właściwie za miejsca, gdzie miały miejsca aktywności Szczeliny – powiedziała. - Jedno to centrum handlowe, a druga obrzeże miasta.

\- Centrum handlowe? – spytał Owen. – Niedobrze.

\- Bardzo niedobrze – powiedział Jack. – Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przeszedł tam żaden duży Obcy. Inaczej wybuchnie panika.

\- Nie było żadnych doniesień o pojawieniu się Obcych – powiedziała natychmiast Tosh. – Przynajmniej póki co.

\- Dobrze, o to co zrobimy – powiedział Jack. – Ja i Ianto sprawdzimy obrzeża miasta. Tosh, Owen i Gwen, wy pojedziecie do centrum handlowego.

\- A co ze mną? – spytałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że następnym razem zostajesz w bazie – odpowiedział. – Teraz jest następny raz.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedziałaś.

\- Zostajesz. W bazie – powiedział Jack. – Nie kłóć się.

\- Będę się kłócić – powiedziałaś.

\- Ktoś musi obserwować aktywność Szczeliny – powiedział Jack. – I będziesz to ty.

\- Tosh jest w tym lepsza – powiedziałaś.

\- Poradzisz sobie – powiedział Jack. – Wychodzimy!

I nie czekając na twoją odpowiedź, wyminął cię, a następnie ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Jack! – krzyknęłaś. Jack cię zignorował. Twoim przyjaciele przeszli koło ciebie, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Pobiegłaś za nimi. Wyminęłaś ich, Jacka i stanęłaś przed nim. Zanim zdążyłaś otworzyć usta, Jack złapał cię za ramiona i poprowadził z powrotem, gdzie cię zostawił.

\- Zostajesz – powiedział. – Mam dość martwienia się o ciebie, kiedy muszę cię ratować.

Bez pożegnania odwrócił się i wyszedł z bazy. Byłaś wściekła. Miałaś ochotę krzyczeć i kopać leżące koło ciebie przedmioty. Ale wiedziałaś, że to by nic nie dało, więc tego nie zrobiłaś. Zamiast tego prychnęłaś i usiadłaś na swoim krześle. To. Było. Niemiłe. Jack wiedział, jak kochałaś akcje i jak nienawidziłaś siedzenia w bazie przez długi czas. Ale nie miałaś innego wyjścia. Jak powiedział, ktoś musiał pilnować aktywność Szczeliny. A wszyscy inni wyszli. Na początku sumiennie jej pilnowałaś, robiąc przy okazji inną robotę. Ale kiedy Jack oraz Gwen powiedzieli, że dalej nic nie znaleźli i jeszcze nie wracają, przestałaś aż tak sumiennie jej pilnować. No i robota ci się znudziła. Tak więc czytałaś książkę, kątem oka obserwując Szczelinę.

\- [T/I], jak tam Szczelina? –usłyszałaś głos Jacka w swojej słuchawce. Zerknęłaś na ekran swojego komputera.

\- Śpi – odpowiedziałaś. – Jak tam u was?

\- Dalej nic – odpowiedział Jack. – Nic podejrzanego się nie dzieje, a nikt nic nie zauważył.

\- Gwen, a jak sytuacja u was? – spytałaś.

\- To samo – powiedziała. – Kamery nic nie pokazały. Nie wiem, co to mogło być.

\- Szukajcie dalej – odezwał się Jack. – A ty, [T/I], pilnuj Szczeliny.

\- Innego wyjścia nie mam – burknęłaś.

\- Mówiłaś coś? – spytał Jack. Westchnęłaś.

\- Rozkaz, kapitanie – powiedziałaś.

\- Tak myślałem – powiedział Jack. Mogłaś przysiąc, że słyszałaś w jego głosie rozbawienie. A nich go. Po jakimś czasie poszłaś do toalety. Kiedy wróciłaś, popatrzyłaś na ekran. Dalej nic. Nagle usłyszałaś, a raczej poczułaś, jakiś ruch za sobą. Odwróciłaś się. Nikogo nie było. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Zdawało ci się? Możliwe, ale w twojej pracy zawsze trzeba było być ostrożnym.

\- Halo?! – zawołałaś. Żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Owen, jeżeli jest to jeden z twoich głupich dowcipów… - zaczęłaś. Cisza. Włączyłaś słuchawkę.

\- Gdzie jesteście? – spytałaś.

\- Wciąż w centrum handlowym – usłyszałaś Tosh.

\- Dalej na obrzeżach miasta – odezwał się w tym samym momencie Ianto.

\- [T/I], wszystko w porządku? – spytał Jack.

\- Wydawało mi się, że ktoś jest w bazie – odpowiedziałaś. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Przeprowadź skan – powiedział w końcu Jack. – To może być nic, ale lepiej sprawdź. Dalej nie wiemy, co to była za aktywność Szczeliny.

Zrobiłaś to, co kazał ci zrobić Jack. Zmarszczyłaś brwi, kiedy pokazały ci się wyniki.

\- Skan nie wykazał żadnych form życia, ale coś jest nie tak z kostnicą – powiedziałaś.

\- Zdefiniuj „nie tak” – powiedział Owen.

\- Nie wiem – powiedziałaś. – Po prostu na planie się świeci na niebiesko. Pójdę i sprawdzę, o co chodzi.

\- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział Jack. Wyłączyłaś słuchawkę. Wyciągnęłaś pistolet, odbezpieczyłaś go i wyciągnęłaś przed siebie. Ruszyłaś do kostnicy. Starałaś się być tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe. W końcu dotarłaś do kostnicy. Jak już stałaś w drzwiach, znieruchomiałaś. Zobaczyłaś… trupy. Wszyscy zmarli, którzy byli tutaj umieszczeni, stali. Nie wyglądali na w pełni żywych, ale nie byli też martwi. Jeden z nich cię zauważył. Zesztywniałaś. Była to Suzie. Zauważyła cię reszta. Zaczęli iść w twoim kierunku. Zrobiłaś jedyną rzecz, która wydawała ci się w tym momencie logiczna. Wrzasnęłaś, cofnęłaś się, zamknęłaś drzwi, odwróciłaś się na pięcie i pobiegłaś z powrotem do pomieszczenia głównego. Serce biło ci jak oszalałe. Usłyszałaś za sobą huk, oznaczający, że drzwi do kostnicy stały otworem. Przyspieszyłaś. Włączyłaś swoją słuchawkę.

\- Jack! Możliwe, że znalazłam źródło aktywności Szczeliny.

\- Świetnie! Co to jest? – spytał Jack. – Czekaj. Czy ty biegniesz? Nie, nie mów mi…

\- Mamy problem w bazie – powiedziałaś. Usłyszałaś, jak Owen parsknął śmiechem.

\- Owen, to nie jest śmieszne – powiedział zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Przepraszam, ale mimo wszystko trochę jest – powiedział rozbawiony Owen. – Każesz jej zostać w bazie, żeby nie musieć jej ratować i co? Mamy problem w bazie.

\- Zamknijcie się obaj – odezwała się Tosh. – [T/I], co się dzieje? O co chodziło z tą kostnicą?

\- Nasi zmarli postanowili wyjść na spacer – odpowiedziałaś, wpadając do głównego pomieszczenia. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Co? – spytała w końcu Tosh. Westchnęłaś.

\- Weszłam do kostnicy – zaczęłaś. – Tam zobaczyłam wszystkich zmarłych, których tam trzymaliśmy na zewnątrz, stojących o własnych siłach. A nawet zaczęli iść w moim kierunku. Nie wyglądali, jakby chcieli mnie przytulić.

Jack zaklął.

\- [T/I], nie martw się, już jedziemy – powiedział. – Bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć, żebyś się stamtąd wynosiła, ale…

\- Nie możemy dopuścić, aby wydostali się na zewnątrz – powiedziałaś. Nagle coś na twoim ekranie zapiszczało. Podeszłaś do niego. Pojawiła się mapa Cardiff. Westchnęłaś.

\- Tą samą sytuację mamy chyba w kostnicy w szpitalu Świętej Heleny – powiedziałaś. – Też ma taki sam kolor jak nasza kostnica.

Tym razem to Owen zaklął.

\- Owen, Tosh, jedźcie tam – powiedział Jack. – Gwen, ty jedź do bazy. Spotkamy się tam. [T/I], ty na siebie uważaj.

\- Wiem – powiedziałaś. Wyłączyłaś słuchawkę i popatrzyłaś w stronę korytarza, który prowadził do kostnicy. Właśnie pojawiły się w nim pierwsze trupy. Szybko wpisałaś odpowiednią komendę na komputerze. Zamknęłaś bazę. Teraz można było tylko ją otworzyć od zewnątrz. Zapobiegłaś chwilowemu wydostaniu się tych trupów na zewnątrz, ale uwięziłaś się też z nimi. Trupy zaczęły iść w twoją stronę. Pobiegłaś w przeciwnym kierunku. Po schodach. Trupy zaczęły za tobą iść. Westchnęłaś. Cudownie. Czyli teraz będziesz się z nimi bawić w kotka i myszkę. Oby Jack i reszta szybko tu dotarli…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack i Ianto siedzieli już w samochodzie. Jechali do bazy najszybciej jak się dało.

\- Powtórzę to pytanie – powiedział Jack. – Dlaczego to ona zawsze musi się w coś wpakować?

\- Tym razem to nie była jej wina – powiedział Ianto. – Sam przecież kazałeś jej zostać w bazie.

\- Ianto, nie pomagasz – powiedział Jack.

\- Tylko stwierdzam fakt – powiedział Ianto. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… Niektórzy ludzie tak mają. Kłopoty same ich znajdują. Pamiętasz Harry’ego Pottera? Kłopoty zawsze spotykały jego, Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasley’a.

\- Tak, ale to fikcja! – powiedział zdenerwowany Jack. – A to jest rzeczywistość!

\- Ja tylko mówię, że to jest podobna sytuacja – powiedział Ianto. – A co to w ogóle jest? Od kiedy zmarli mogą chodzić pośród żywych?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Jack. I wcale mu się to nie podobało.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen jechała w swoim samochodzie do bazy, najszybciej jak mogła. Całe szczęście postanowili z Owenem i Tosh pojechać na dwa samochody do centrum, na wypadek, gdyby się musieli rozdzielić. Gwen jęknęła sfrustrowana, kiedy stanęła w korku. [T/I] była sama w bazie z trupami, a ją zatrzymał ruch uliczny. Gwen bała się jednego. [T/I] powiedziała, że „ożyli” wszyscy zmarli z ich kostnicy. Co oznaczało również Suzie. A ostatni raz, kiedy Suzie wróciła do życia, nie był dla [T/I] zbyt przyjemny. Dlatego Gwen wcisnęła gaz do dechy, jak tylko mogła ruszyć.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Jak myślisz, co to jest? – spytała Tosh.

\- Nie wiem, Tosh – powiedział Owen. – Nie jest to na pewno rękawica. Obie zostały zniszczone.

\- A to, co użyłeś, by przywrócić [T/I]? – spytała Tosh. Owen milczał. Wciąż nie poruszali tego tematu. Tylko Jack wiedział, jak właściwie Owen ją ożywił.

\- Nie, to też nie to – powiedział w końcu Owen. – Miejmy nadzieję, że się dowiemy, o co chodzi, kiedy dotrzemy na miejsce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że [T/I] nic nie będzie – westchnęła Tosh.

\- Jest silna, Tosh – powiedział Owen. – Była już w gorszych sytuacjach. Co oczywiście nie podoba się Jackowi.

Oboje się zaśmiali. Jack był strasznie opiekuńczy w stosunku do [T/I]. Nie żeby im się to nie podobało. Nagle spoważnieli. Owen pomyślał, o tym, czego się dowiedział od [T/I]. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Jack nie powiedział jej, że ją kocha. Przecież to było widać. Ale w końcu to Jack. Chyba nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co mu chodzi po głowie. Tosh nie wiedziała, że Jack nie powiedział tego [T/I]. Ale wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak w związku [T/I] i Jacka. Oboje chodzili zamyśleni i nie flirtowali już ze sobą tak często w pracy. Tosh martwiła się. Co się z nimi działo?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Szłaś po cichu korytarzem. Jakoś udało ci się zgubić trupy. Ale na jak długo? Zatrzymałaś się przed zakrętem i ostrożnie wyjrzałaś zza niego. Od historii z Grayem jeszcze bardziej ostrożnie zerkałaś, jak miałaś skręcić. I dobrze zrobiłaś. Bo czekał tam na ciebie umarły. I kto? Oczywiście, że musiała to być Suzie. Cofnęłaś się. Ale cię zauważyła. Ruszyła na ciebie ze… skalpelem. Skąd ona go wytrzasnęła? A, prosektorium. Rzuciła się na ciebie. Straciłaś równowagę i znalazłaś się przygwożdżona do ściany. Suzie próbowała wbić w twoje serce skalpel. Złapałaś ją za rękę i z całych sił starałaś się ją od siebie odsunąć. Poczułaś gniew.

\- O nie – warknęłaś. – Drugi raz to ty mnie nie zabijesz.

Uniosłaś nogę i kopnęłaś ją kolanem w brzuch. Mocno. Suzie się zachwiała i poleciała do tyłu. Pobiegłaś jak najdalej od niej. Schowałaś się w toalecie. Wiedziałaś, że jest to kiepska kryjówka, ale postanowiłaś przeczekać kilka minut.

\- Jack, gdzie jesteś? – szepnęłaś.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Jeszcze trzy minuty i będziemy na miejscu – powiedział Ianto. Jack kiwnął głową.

\- Gwen, gdzie jesteś? – spytał do słuchawki.

\- Jakieś dziesięć minut od bazy – odezwała się. – Przepraszam. Stałam w korku i nie miałam jak się z niego wydostać.

\- Dobra, zobaczymy się na miejscu – powiedział Jack. – Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Gwen i już jej nie słyszeli.

\- Jeszcze dwie minuty i zobaczymy się z naszymi żywymi trupami – powiedział Ianto. – Naprawdę mnie zastanawia, co takiego ożywiło te trupy.

– Czekaj… Rose i Doktor wspominali mi o tym kiedyś – powiedział Jack. -  Wydarzyło się to, zanim mnie jeszcze poznali. Jakieś stworzenia potrafiły wejść w ciała zmarłych i je kontrolować. Tylko że je wtedy zniszczyli.

\- Może to inne? – zasugerował Ianto. – Albo powrócili?

\- Może… Moment. [T/I]? – powiedział Jack od słuchawki.

\- Tak? – usłyszał twój głos.

\- Czy twój super-mózg nie wie, co to mogą być za stworzenia? – spytał Jack. – Doktor kiedyś spotkał takie stworzenia, które mogły przejąć kontrolę nad ciałami zmarłych. Proszę powiedz mi, że akurat ty dostałaś wiedzę o nich.

Przez chwilę milczałaś. Jack przez chwilę bał się, że cię dopadły. Ale w końcu cię usłyszał:

\- Gelth.

\- Gelth? – spytał Jack.

\- Tak, Gelth – potwierdziłaś. – Tak się nazywali.

\- A kim byli ci Gelth? – spytał Ianto.

\- Humanoidalni Obcy – odpowiedziałaś. - Pierwotnie mieli biologiczne ciała, zostali jednak ostatecznie zredukowani do gazowej postaci podczas Wojny Czasu, po tym jak ich ciała zostały zniszczone podczas konfliktu. Mogą one kształtować ten gaz do widmowej postaci, ale musieli być w środowisku gazowym, aby przeżyć. Gelth mogli przejąć kontrolę nad ludzkimi ciałami, choć z trudem. Kiedy… zamieszkiwali trupy, Gelth mogli kontrolować i poruszać martwymi ludźmi jako zombie. Podczas kontroli człowieka, mili zwyczaj kontynuować jego niedokończone sprawy.

\- Czy to mogą być oni? – spytał Ianto.

\- Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziałaś z wahaniem. – Z ust zmarłych powinien wyciekać niebieski gaz. Póki co niczego takiego nie zauważyłam. Ale głównie skupiałam się na tym, żeby przeżyć.

\- Poza tym Doktor się ich chyba pozbył, prawda? – spytał Jack.

\- Mogą to być inni, Jack – powiedziałaś. – Też się mogli przedostać przez Szczelinę.

\- Dobra, porozmawiamy o tym, jak już się będziemy widzieć – powiedział Jack. – Za chwilę będziemy. Gdzie jesteś?

\- W toalecie – odpowiedziałaś.

\- W toalecie? – spytał Jack. – Niezbyt dobra kryjówka.

\- Zdaję z tego sobie sprawę – powiedziałaś. – Ale jeden z trupów siedział mi na ogonie, a to było najbliższe miejsce, gdzie mogłam się schować.

\- Dobra, zostań tam – powiedział Jack. – Przyjdziemy tam po ciebie. Właśnie parkujemy.

\- Czekam – powiedziałaś i wyłączyłaś słuchawkę. Jack zgasił samochód i razem z Ianto wypadli z samochodu. Pobiegli do bazy. Po chwili otworzyli ją i wparowali do środka. W głównym pomieszczeniu nie było trupów.

\- Gdzie one są? – spytał Ianto.

\- Wszystkie muszą szukać [T/I] – odpowiedział Jack. - Ianto, zamknij bazę. Ja poszukam [T/I].

Pobiegł do toalety. Na szczęście po drodze nie wpadł na żadnego zombie. Wszedł do toalety. Panowała cisza.

\- [T/I]? – spytał. Drzwi jednej z kabin natychmiast się otworzyły i wypadłaś z nich ty.

\- Jack – powiedziałaś z ulgą i wpadłaś w jego ramiona. Objął cię.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał.

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Chodźmy – powiedział Jack i odsunęliście się od siebie. – Dowiedzmy się, czego te stworzenia chcą i czy faktycznie są to Gelth.

Jack złapał cię za rękę i wyszliście z toalety, aby dołączyć do Ianto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh i Owen byli już pod szpitalem. Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli do środka. Tam zastali niecodzienny widok. Lekarze i pacjenci biegali przerażeni po całym budynku. Ach… Czyli już wiedzieli o ożywionych zmarłych.

\- Świetnie – westchnął Owen. – Panika. Tylko tego nam było trzeba.

Podeszli do recepcji, gdzie blond pielęgniarka próbowała się gdzieś dodzwonić.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział do niej Owen. Pielęgniarka natychmiast zwróciła na niego swoje oczy. Widać w nich było przerażenie.

\- Jesteśmy z Torchwood – powiedział Owen. – Może nam pani powiedzieć, co się tu dokładnie dzieje?

Na wzmiankę o Torchwood kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. Odłożyła słuchawkę i całkowicie się skupiła na Tosh i Owenie.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że tu jesteście – powiedziała. – Nagle wszyscy zmarli, którzy byli w kostnicy, ożyli. Chodzą teraz po całym szpitalu.

\- Czy oprócz chodzenia robią coś jeszcze? – spytała Tosh. W oczach pielęgniarki pojawiły się łzy.

\- Zabijają ludzi – odpowiedziała. – Zabitych otacza wtedy takie… taka… taki… no nie wiem. Gaz? Chyba tak bym to określiła. Ożywają i sami zaczynają zabijać.

Owen zaklął i bez pożegnania odszedł od pielęgniarki. Tosh uśmiechnęła się do pielęgniarki pokrzepiająco i powiedziała:

\- Proszę się nie martwić. Zajmiemy się tym.

Odwróciła się i dołączyła do Owena. Szli w kierunku kostnicy. Owen włączył swoją słuchawkę.

\- [T/I], jesteś cała? - powiedział do niej. Tosh włączyła swoją.

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest – usłyszeli twój głos i odetchnęli z ulgą. – Jack i Ianto już tu są.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Owen.

\- Owen, co się dzieje? – odezwał się Jack.

\- Jack, umarli z kostnicy zabijają ludzi w szpitalu – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Tak myślałam, że dlatego ci umarli mnie gonili – powiedziałaś. – Suzie nawet próbowała mnie dźgnąć skalpelem.

\- Nie wspominałaś o tym – powiedział zdenerwowany Jack.

\- Bo nie zdążyłam – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Porozmawiacie o tym później – powiedział Owen. – Jakieś pomysły, dlaczego ci ludzie ożyli?

\- Jedyny pomysł jaki mamy, to Gelth – odpowiedziałaś. – Obcy w gazowej postaci. Potrafią właśnie ożywiać zmarłych i przejmować ich ciała. Ale nie do końca mi to pasuje.

\- W gazowej postaci? – spytała Tosh. – Pielęgniarka wspominała, że zabitych otaczało coś w rodzaju gazu i wtedy ożywali.

\- No to pasuje to Gelth – powiedziałaś.

\- Czego oni chcą? – spytał Owen.

\- Ostatnim razem chcieli otworzyć Szczelinę, by przepuścić biliony Gelth i zająć nasz świat siłą – odpowiedziałaś.

\- To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego ożywili nasze trupy – odezwał się Ianto. – Chcą ją otworzyć za pomocą naszej bazy.

\- Ale dlaczego w takim razie tego po prostu nie zrobili? – spytałaś.

\- Bo nie wiedzą, jak to obsługiwać – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Dlatego próbowali cię zabić – powiedział Jack. – Kiedy przejęliby twoje ciało, wiedzieliby, jak otworzyć Szczelinę.

\- Dobra, doszliśmy do kostnicy – powiedział Owen. – Zobaczymy, jak się ma sytuacja tutaj. Po drodze z jakiegoś powodu nie napotkaliśmy żadnego trupa. Zobaczymy u źródła.

\- Uważajcie na siebie – powiedział Jack.

\- Wy też – powiedziała Tosh. – Nie dajcie się zabić.

Wyłączyli słuchawki i weszli do kostnicy. W środku nie było żadnego trupa. Za to był spory bałagan.

\- I co teraz? – spytała Tosh.

\- Pójdziemy sobie poszukać zombie – odpowiedział Owen. – Na pewno w końcu na jakiegoś trafimy.

Wyszli z kostnicy i ruszyli na poszukiwania.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen zatrzasnęła drzwi samochodu i pobiegła do bazy. Otworzyła ją i wbiegła do środka. Panowała tam cisza. Wolała nie krzyczeć, by nie zwabić tu trupów. Ruszyła do pokoju narad. To tam ostatnio ustanowili „bazę”, kiedy ktoś próbował przejąć ich miejsce pracy. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, o mało nie oberwała patelnią. Cofnęła się przestraszona i złapała za serce. Kiedy patelnia opadła, zobaczyła ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, Gwen – powiedziałaś. – Myślałam, że Gelth nas znalazły.

\- Po pierwsze, nic się nie stało – powiedziała. – A po drugie… Gelth?

\- A racja, nie słyszałaś – westchnęłaś. – Podejrzewamy, że to oni ożywiają zmarłych. To Obcy w gazowej postaci. Prawdopodobnie chcą otworzyć Szczelinę, by przepuścić biliony Gelth i zająć nasz świat siłą.

\- Świetnie – mruknęła Gwen i weszła do środka. Przy stole siedzieli Jack i Ianto. Dyskutowali o czymś. Przestali natychmiast, jak zobaczyli Gwen.

\- Zamknęłaś bazę? – spytał Jack.

\- Cholera – zaklęła. Ianto natychmiast wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy tobie.

\- Mogę to pożyczyć? – spytał, wskazując na patelnię. – Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Jasne, nie krępuj się – odpowiedziałaś i podałaś mu patelnię. Ianto wyszedł zamknąć bazę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Gwen. Jack machnął ręką.

\- I tak raczej by nie skorzystali – powiedział Jack. – Zapewne chcą otworzyć Szczelinę stąd.

Nagle usłyszeliście głośne łupnięcie. Podskoczyliście. Jack i ty popatrzyliście na siebie przerażeni.

\- Ianto – powiedzieliście jednocześnie. Wybiegliście z pokoju narad. Pobiegliście do głównego pomieszczenia. Tam zobaczyliście Ianto, wymachującego twoją patelnią w stronę trupów, które szły w jego stronę. Jack wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w najbliższej stojącego przy Ianto zmarłego. Trup poleciał na podłogę, ale zaczął się już podnosić. Ale przynajmniej upadł.

\- Ianto, biegnij! – krzyknęła Gwen, wyciągając swój pistolet. – My cię osłaniamy!

Wyjęłaś swój pistolet i strzeliłaś w trupa, który już się zamierzał na Ianto. Zmarły upadł na podłogę. Ianto odwrócił się i zaczął biec w waszym kierunku. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- [T/I], za tobą! – krzyknął. Instynktownie skoczyłaś w bok. W ostatniej chwili. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stałaś, leżała Suzie, która zamachnęła się na ciebie skalpelem, ale ponieważ uskoczyłaś, straciła równowagę i poleciała do przodu. Jack strzelił jej w głowę.

\- Ile razy będę ją musiał zabijać?! – spytał zdenerwowany.

\- Ja się zastanawiam, ile razy będzie mnie jeszcze próbowała zabić – mruknęłaś. Ianto do was dołączył. Zaczęliście uciekać.

\- Gdzie biegniemy?! – spytała Gwen.

\- Jak najdalej od Gelth! – odkrzyknął jej Jack. – Musimy znaleźć miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli w spokoju pomyśleć!

Zerknęłaś przez ramię. Zmarli za wami podążali. Przyspieszyliście.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Tosh, uważaj! – krzyknął Owen. Tosh w ostatniej chwili skoczyła w bok. Trup przewrócił się. Owen złapał Tosh za rękę i pobiegli z dala od tego zmarłego. Dość szybko znaleźli sobie zombie. Nie żeby bardzo ich to ucieszyło. Od tego czasu próbowali zabić Tosh, a w stronę Owena cały czas leciał gaz. Zapewne skoro technicznie był martwy, musieli w niego po prostu wlecieć. Owen nie był z tego powodu zachwycony. Plusem było to, że Gelth skupili się na nich i nie atakowali już pacjentów, lekarzy ani pielęgniarek. Minusem było to, że Gelth skupili się na nich i musieli teraz przed nimi uciekać.

\- Jack, udało nam się znaleźć ożywione trupy – powiedziała Tosh do słuchawki, kiedy schowali się w kostnicy, żeby złapać oddech. – Skupili się na nas.

\- Nic wam nie jest? – odezwał się Jack.

\- Póki co nie – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Mnie próbowali zabić, ale na szczęście bezskutecznie. Owena natomiast próbowali po prostu przejąć. To pewnie dlatego…

\- Że już jestem martwy – dokończył za nią Owen. – Ale spokojnie. Udaje mi się ich unikać.

\- Dobrze. Spróbujcie ich ściągnąć do bazy – odezwał się Jack. – W ten sposób ludzie będą na nich mniej narażeni.

\- A czy oni właśnie nie chcą przejąć naszej bazy? – spytał Owen.

\- Skupmy ich na razie w jednym miejscu, wtedy pomyślimy nad pozbyciem się ich – powiedział Jack.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Owen. – Gdzie się spotkamy?

\- W kryptach – odpowiedział po chwili ciszy Jack. – Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia – powiedział Owen i wyłączył swoją słuchawkę. Do środka nagle wpadł jeden zombie. Tosh znokautowała go. Owen zaczął już biec w stronę drzwi. Tosh miała właśnie zrobić to samo, kiedy nagle ciało trupa pokrył gaz. Tosh zamarła. W następnej sekundzie gaz oderwał się od zmarłego i… poleciał prosto na Owena.

\- Owen! – krzyknęła Tosh. Owen odwrócił się. Już miał odskoczyć, ale było za późno. Gelth wleciał w niego. Owen poleciał do tyłu.

\- OWEN! – krzyknęła Tosh i podbiegła do swojego chłopaka. Ledwo dotknęła jego policzka, ten usiadł gwałtownie.

\- O Boże! – krzyknął. – O Boże…

\- Owen? – spytała niepewnie Tosh. – Wszystko w porządku? Nie opętało cię?

\- W porządku? – spytał Owen. – Tosh, czuję się cholernie fantastycznie!

Złapał jej twarzy, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Tosh była zaskoczona, ale oddała pocałunek. Kiedy się odsunęli, Tosh zamrugała i spytała:

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Żyję, Tosh – powiedział Owen.

\- Widzę – powiedziała. – Z jakiegoś powodu Gelth cię nie przejął.

\- Nie, Tosh – powiedział Owen. – Ja ŻYJĘ. Całkowicie.

\- Masz na myśli… - zaczęła zszokowana Tosh i powoli sięgnęła ręką ku jego klatce piersiowej. Owen kiwnął głową. Tosh dotknęła nieśmiało miejsca, gdzie powinno być serce. Gwałtownie odsunęła rękę. Wyczuła je. Jego serce… serce Owena… znowu biło. Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do powiek. Podniosła na niego wzrok. On sam też płakał.

\- Ja żyję Tosh – powiedział. – Nie jestem już chodzącym trupem.

\- Ale… jak? – spytała Tosh. Owen pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział.

\- W sumie… to nieważne – powiedziała i przyciągnęła go do siebie, a następnie pocałowała. Owen objął ją w pasie i oddał pocałunek. Och… Jak mu było dobrze. Wcześniej pocałunki z Tosh były wspaniałe, ale teraz… Teraz to już nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Czuł się tak… żywy. Jeszcze jedna rzecz sprawiała, że czuł się żywy. Musiał odsunąć od siebie Tosh, bo inaczej mogło to się wszystko potoczyć w kierunku, który się nie powinien potoczyć. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Ale potem…

\- Musiało coś się stać, kiedy ten Gelth w ciebie wleciał – powiedziała Tosh, oddychając głęboko. – Zamiast przejąć nad tobą kontrolę, ożywił cię.

\- Pewnie coś w tym stylu – zgodził się Owen. – Sprawdzimy to w bazie.

\- Tak. W bazie – powiedziała Tosh, dotykając miejsca, gdzie biło serce Owena. Owen uśmiechnął się.

\- Mówiąc o bazie… mieliśmy coś chyba zrobić – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Zaprowadzić tam naszych zombie – powiedział Owen. Tosh zamrugała.

\- Racja – powiedziała. – Chodźmy.

Owen złapał ją za rękę i wyszli z kostnicy. Nie musieli daleko iść, by natknąć się na trupy. Zaczęli uciekać ze szpitala. Na zewnątrz wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do bazy. Nie za szybko jednak, by trupy dalej ich goniły. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Wysiedli z samochodu, otworzyli bazę i wbiegli do środka. Skierowali się do krypt. Ledwo przeszli przez drzwi, zostali przywitani przez ciebie, biegnącą na nich z patelnią.

\- Łoł! [T/I], to my! – krzyknął Owen, zasłaniając twarz rękami. Tosh zrobiła to samo. Zatrzymałaś się dosłownie o krok przed nimi.

\- Wybaczcie – powiedziałaś, obniżając patelnię. – Ale Jack, Ianto i Gwen poszli coś sprawdzić w kostnicy, a mnie zostawili tu samą. Na wypadek gdybyście przyszli wcześniej od nich.

\- No i przyszliśmy – powiedział Owen. – I zostaliśmy bardzo ładnie przywitani.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałaś. – A teraz powiedz mi, Tosh, dlaczego jesteś taka radosna. Uciekanie przed Gelth to nie jest jak dla mnie radosna rzecz, więc o co chodzi?

\- Daj mi swoją rękę – powiedział Owen, kiedy Tosh nie odpowiedziała. Popatrzyłaś na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Po co ci moja ręka? – spytałaś, ale podałaś mu swoją dłoń. Owen natychmiast przyłożył ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. Znieruchomiałaś. Czy jego serce… biło? Twój wzrok zjechał na jego klatkę piersiową. I z powrotem na jego twarz. Owen uśmiechał się lekko. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh. Ona z kolei uśmiechała się szeroko.

\- Czy ja… czy ty… Czy twoje serce bije? – spytałaś.

\- Tak, [T/I] – odpowiedział Owen. – Ja żyję.

\- Ale… ale przecież… _Jak?_ – spytałaś.

\- Nie wiemy – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Gelth wleciał w niego i w następnej chwili jego serce biło.

\- Dobra, nie obchodzi mnie jak to działa, ważne, że działa – powiedziałaś. – Owen to fantastycznie!

Rzuciłaś mu się na szyję. Zaśmiał się. Tosh patrzyła na to z uśmiechem.

\- Też się cieszę – powiedział Owen, kiedy się od niego odsunęłaś.

\- Musimy powiedzieć reszcie – powiedziałaś.

\- Później – powiedział Owen. – Na razie mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Kogo ja widzę – odezwał się głos za wami. Znaczy bardziej za Owenem i Tosh. Popatrzyliście w tamtym kierunku. Zobaczyliście Jacka, Gwen i Ianto. Gwen uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do Tosh, by ją przytulić.

\- Trochę wam to zajęło – powiedział Jack.

\- Uciekanie przed Gelth i jednoczesne pilnowanie, żeby cię nie zgubiły, jest trochę czasochłonne – powiedział Owen.

\- Cieszę się, że nic wam nie jest – powiedział Jack.

\- My też – powiedział Owen. – Ale bierzmy się do roboty. Jak to coś powstrzymać?

Jack popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Jak ostatnim razem powstrzymał ich Doktor? – spytał.

\- To Doktor ich spotkał? – spytała Tosh.

\- Tak, dlatego o nich wiemy – odpowiedział Ianto. – Bo to jest w głowie [T/I].

\- [T/I]? – spytał Jack. Drgnęłaś. Od kilku sekund byłaś nieobecna. Jak Jack zadał ci pytanie, zaczęłaś się nad czymś zastanawiać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałaś. – Ale zastanawiałam się nad czymś. Ostatnio Gelth potrzebowały gazowego środowiska, aby przetrwać. Jak, w takim razie, dostali się do naszej bazy? I do szpitala? Miejsca aktywności Szczeliny były przecież inne.

\- Może zrobili się silniejsi? – spytała Gwen. – Ile czasu minęło, od ich ostatniego pojawienia się?

\- To będzie z jakieś… 140 lat – odpowiedziałaś. – Coś koło tego.

\- To przez te lata mogli zdobyć siłę – powiedział Jack.

\- Ale dalej muszą ożywiać ludzkie ciała – powiedział Owen. – Po co?

\- Bo nie mają swoich – odpowiedziałaś. – O to im chodzi. Chcą znowu mieć ciała.

\- I chcą wziąć nasze? – spytała Tosh. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Jak ich Doktor powstrzymał? – ponowił swoje pytanie Jack. Zmarszczyłaś brwi i przeszukałaś swoją, a raczej Doktora, wiedzę.

\- Właściwie to nie był on – odpowiedziałaś. – Charles Dickens podkręcił gaz w domu, w którym się znajdowały. Te stworzenia są z gazu, więc w chwili, w której dom wypełnił się gazem, zostały wyssane z trupów jak trucizny z rany. A potem ta dziewczyna, Gwyneth, zapaliła zapałkę i cały dom stanął w płomieniach. Zabierając ze sobą Gelth.

\- Świetnie. Czyli musimy podpalić naszą bazę – powiedział niezadowolony Owen.

\- Niekoniecznie – powiedziała Tosh. – Gdziekolwiek pójdziemy, pójdą za nami, żeby zdobyć nasze ciała, by otworzyć Szczelinę.

\- Więc wystarczy, że zwabimy je do jakiegoś budynku, który będziemy mogli wypełnić gazem, a następnie ten budynek podpalimy – powiedziałaś.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła Tosh.

\- Świetnie, który budynek? – spytał Owen.

\- Krematorium – odpowiedział Ianto natychmiast. Przystaliście na ten plan. Kilka minut później biegliście przez bazę, gonieni przez trupy. Potem znaleźliście się w SUV i jechaliście w stronę Cardiff. Gelth postanowiły porzucić trupy i goniły was w gazowej postaci. Były w ten sposób szybsze. W końcu dotarliście na miejsce. Wysiedliście z SUV i wbiegliście do krematorium. Gelth za wami.

\- Tosh, Owen, Ianto! Wypełnijcie ten budynek gazem! – krzyknął Jack.

\- Jak?! – spytał Owen.

\- Coś wymyślicie! – odpowiedział Jack. - Gwen, [T/I]! My odciągamy ich uwagę!

Kiwnęłyście głowami na znak zgody. I tak biegliście przez całe krematorium. Na wasze szczęście pracownicy dzisiaj mieli wolne. W końcu poczuliście w powietrzu gaz. Gelth krzyczeli. Wy kaszleliście.

\- Jack! Zadanie wykonane – usłyszeliście głos Ianto.

\- Tak… khe khe… czujemy – odpowiedziałaś mu.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać – powiedziała Gwen. Pobiegliście do wyjścia. W końcu je znaleźliście. Na zewnątrz już czekali na was Owen, Tosh i Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na Owena pytająco. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Dalej był żywy.

\- Co teraz? – spytał Ianto. Jack wyciągnął pudełko zapałek. Podał każdemu z was zapaloną zapałkę.

\- Rzucamy na trzy – powiedział. - Jak tylko rzucicie, biegniecie tak szybko, jak tylko dacie radę. Zrozumiano?

Kiwnęliście głowami.

\- Raz… dwa… trzy! – krzyknął Jack. Rzuciliście zapałkami w budynek, odwróciliście się i pognaliście przed siebie. Nastąpiła potężna eksplozja, która zwaliła was z nóg.

\- Wszyscy cali? – spytał Jack, kiedy złapaliście oddech. – Kolejno odlicz.

\- W porządku – powiedziałaś.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział Owen.

\- Cała – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Żyję – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Wszystko ok – powiedział Ianto.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Jack. – Panie i panowie… Udało nam się. Powstrzymaliśmy Gelth. Myślę, że zasłużyliśmy na drinka.

\- Ale wiesz, co musimy zrobić najpierw? – spytałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Odwieźć ciała, które Gelth porzuciły – wyjaśniła za ciebie Gwen. Reszta jęknęła.

\- Dobra – westchnął Jack. – Bierzmy się więc do roboty. Im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej będziemy się mogli napić.

No i wzięliście się do roboty. Nie było to przyjemne zadanie, ale się wam udało. W końcu byliście w bazie. Wasi zmarli leżeli z powrotem w kostnicy, a wy byliście w głównym pomieszczeniu. Poza Owenem i Ianto. Ci gdzieś zniknęli. Ten drugi znalazł się szybko. Przyszedł z alkoholem i szklankami.

\- Ianto, nasz zbawco – powiedział Jack i przyjął z wdzięcznością szklankę. Następnie usiadł koło Tosh i Gwen na kanapie. Ty i Ianto staliście przed nimi i się uśmiechaliście.

\- Gdzie jest Owen? – spytała Gwen.

\- Tutaj – usłyszałaś za sobą. – I to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, [T/I].

Następnie nie miałaś już szklanki z alkoholem w ręce. Popatrzyłaś w bok i zobaczyłaś Owena pijącego z twojej szklanki.

\- Owen, dobrze wiesz, że tobie nie wolno pić – powiedział Jack. – Widziałem tego następstwa raz i wystarczy mi to całkowicie.

Tosh i ty uśmiechnęłyście się. Owen podał ci już pustą szklankę (pijak jeden) i popatrzył na wszystkich uważnie.

\- Nie martw się, Jack, tym razem to się tak nie skończy – powiedział.

\- A dlaczego tak uważasz? – spytał Jack.

\- Bo pojawienie się Gelth ma jeden pozytywny skutek – powiedziałaś. Wszyscy poza Tosh i Owenem popatrzyli na ciebie pytająco.

\- Niby jaki? – spytała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na Owena. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko, popatrzył po kolei na każdego i powiedział:

\- Jestem żywy.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Ty i Tosh uśmiechałyście się szeroko.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała skonfundowana Gwen. Owen westchnął, wyjął z kieszeni stetoskop i rzucił go jej. Założyła go i powoli podeszła do Owena. Przyłożyła głowicę do jego klatki piersiowej. Gwałtownie się odsunęła. Popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Owena i ponownie ją przyłożyła do jego serca. W tym czasie Ianto do niej podszedł. Gwen zszokowana zdjęła stetoskop i podała go Ianto. Teraz on przyłożył go do klatki piersiowej Owena. Odsunął się zaskoczony. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On wpatrywał się uważnie w Owena.

\- Jack, on naprawdę żyje – powiedziała Gwen. – Jego serce bije.

\- Jak to możliwe? – spytał Jack.

\- Nie wiem, Jack – odpowiedział Owen. – Jeden z Gelth wleciał we mnie. Następnie znowu czułem się żywy.

\- Jak poczułeś się żywy? – spytała Gwen.

\- Po pierwsze, ponownie potrzebowałem oddychać – odpowiedział Owen. – Odzwyczaiłem się od tego. Po drugie, moje serce znowu biło.

\- I ty to poczułeś? – spytała Gwen. – Przecież się tego nie czuje.

\- Tak, Gwen, ale moje serce nie biło od jakiegoś czasu i nagle zaczęło bić – powiedział Owen. – Straciłem to i nagle odzyskałem. Oczywiście, że to poczułem.

\- Ale wciąż nie wiemy jak – powiedział Ianto.

\- Gelth przejmowali ciała zmarłych – powiedział Jack. – Wiedzieli, że ty jesteś martwy, więc próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad tobą. Ale może ponieważ nie byłeś w _pełni_ martwy, nie udało im się to, a wręcz cię całkiem ożywili.

\- Możliwe – powiedział Owen. – Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy.

\- Cóż, nie ważne jak, ważne, że jesteś żywy – powiedziała Gwen i przytuliła Owena. – Tak bardzo się cieszę, Owen.

\- Tak, ja też – powiedział Owen. Gwen odsunęła się i zrobiła miejsce Ianto. Następnie przed Owenem stanął Jack. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. W końcu Jack uśmiechnął się i uściskał Owena. Szepnął mu coś na ucho.

\- Wiecie, co teraz trzeba zrobić? – spytał, kiedy się odsunął od Owena. – Trzeba to uczcić! Tak porządnie.

\- Czyli do końca dnia mamy wolne i idziemy do baru? – spytał Owen. Jack kiwnął głową. Owen klasnął w dłonie.

\- Wspaniale, bo dawno tego nie robiłem – powiedział. Złapał Tosh za rękę i pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia. Reszta z was się zaśmiała. Poszliście za nim. I tak spędziliście wieczór. Na piciu i rozmowach. Owen był przeszczęśliwy. A wy razem z nim. Ale to on i Tosh wyszli najwcześniej.

\- A pomyślałbyś, że to Owen zostanie najdłużej – powiedział Ianto, jak tylko wyszli.

\- Jedną ze swoich ulubionych rzeczy już zrobił – powiedziałaś. – Pora na drugą.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Ianto.

\- Och, jak ci wyjaśnię Ianto – powiedziała Gwen, która była już lekko wstawiona. – Owen. Wreszcie może. Mieć seks z Tosh.

\- Och… Teraz wszystko jasne – powiedział Ianto. Ty, Gwen i Jack zaśmialiście. Posiedzieliście jeszcze chwilę. W końcu jednak się rozeszliście.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja dzisiaj mam ochotę tylko spać – powiedział Jack, kiedy weszliście do twojego mieszkania.

\- I to są słowa, których nigdy się nie spodziewałam usłyszeć z twoich ust – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Widzisz, wciąż potrafię cię zaskakiwać – powiedział. Zaśmiałaś się.

\- Ale… możemy się razem umyć – powiedział Jack, patrząc na ciebie sugestywnie. No i się umyliście. Chyba z godzinę siedzieliście w tej wannie. Ale mieliście dobrą zabawę. Potem poszliście do łóżka. Jack przyciągnął cię do siebie. Wtuliłaś się w niego.

\- To był długi dzień – powiedziałaś.

\- Bardzo – zgodził się Jack. – Pełen niespodzianek. Zarówno nieprzyjemnych, jak i przyjemnych.

\- Zostanie już taki, prawda? – spytałaś. – Owen. Nie wróci do poprzedniego stanu?

\- Tak mi się wydaje – powiedział Jack. – Skoro nie wrócił, kiedy zabiliśmy Gelth, to chyba wszystko będzie w porządku. Dopóki…

\- Nie kończ tego zdania – przerwałaś mu. Jack pocałował cię w czubek głowy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział. – Teraz wyjaśnij mi jedno. Zostawiłem cię w bazie, żebym nie musiał cię ratować. I co? I tak musiałem cię ratować.

\- Nie moja wina – powiedziałaś. – Kłopoty same mnie znajdują.

 - Może masz jakiś niewidzialny napis typu: „Kłopoty zawsze mile widziane.” – powiedział Jack. Zaśmiałaś się.

\- Dobranoc, Jack – mruknęłaś, kiedy się uspokoiłaś. Jack, choć ty tego nie widziałaś, uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobranoc, [T/I] – powiedział. Po chwili byłaś już pogrążona w głębokim śnie…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Owen znowu żyje! Próbowałam już od dłuższego czasu wymyślić, jak to zrobić. Ten pomysł pojawił się nagle i niespodziewanie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobał. ;)


	4. Dzień wolny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wreszcie załatwił wam dzień wolny. Przez cały ten dzień robi wszystko, byś była szczęśliwa. Poza jednym incydentem spędzacie wspaniale czas. A Jackowi nawet udaje się przekonać cię na coś...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!!!!! Kolejna scena seksu. Dla tych, którzy nie chcą jej czytać, zaczyna się ona od słów: "Przysunęłaś się bliżej i pocałowałaś go w usta...". Trwa mniej więcej do końca przedostatniego fragmentu.  
> Czwarty odcinek z moją historią.

Otworzyłaś powoli oczy i spróbowałaś się zorientować, gdzie się znajdujesz. Ach, tak… W swoim domu, w łóżku. Co cię obudziło? Popatrzyłaś w bok. Słońce prześwitywało przez zasłony. To już odkryłaś, co cię obudziło. Ale dlaczego słońce już świeciło? Przecież zawsze jak wstawałaś do pracy, słońce dopiero wstawało. Która godzina była tak w ogóle? Usiadłaś i sięgnęłaś po telefon, leżący na stoliku. Zerknęłaś na godzinę. Zamrugałaś. Godzina się nie zmieniła. Było po dziesiątej. Dlaczego twój budzik nie zadzwonił?! Zerwałaś się i biegiem pobiegłaś do kuchni. Zatrzymałaś się gwałtownie w drzwiach. W pomieszczeniu stał Jack i… spokojnie przygotowywał śniadanie. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął na twój widok.

\- Dzień dobry! – powiedział radośnie. – Wolisz jajko na miękko, na twardo, czy jajecznicę?

\- Jak ty… Przecież nie byłeś u mnie tej nocy – wymamrotałaś. – Jak więc… Och… Przecież dałam ci klucze.

\- Wciąż rozespana widzę – powiedział Jack, podchodząc do ciebie. Pocałował cię w czoło i wrócił do robienia śniadania.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, co tutaj robisz – powiedziałaś. – Albo dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś. Powinniśmy być już od dawna w pracy.

\- Dzisiaj mamy wolne – powiedział Jack. – Odbieramy ten zaległy dzień. Mielibyśmy go już wcześniej, ale jak wiesz, z racji tego, że Owen znowu jest całkiem żywy dałem jemu i Tosh kilka dni wolnych. Ale dzisiaj wrócili, więc możemy go wreszcie mieć!

\- A nie będą potrzebować naszej pomocy? – spytałaś.

\- Będą sobie musieli poradzić – odpowiedział Jack. – O wszystkim już wiedzą, zadania mają przydzielone, więc możemy się dzisiaj zrelaksować.

\- Dopiąłeś swego, co? – spytałaś, uśmiechając się. Jack wyszczerzył się.

\- Zgaduję, że to ty wyłączyłeś mój budzik? – spytałaś.

\- Chciałem tylko, żebyś się wyspała – odpowiedział. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- A teraz ubierz się – powiedział. – Spałaś długo, a mamy napięty grafik.

\- Myślałam, że mieliśmy odpocząć – powiedziałaś, unosząc brew do góry. Jack złapał cię za ramiona, odwrócił i popchnął w kierunku łazienki.

\- Nie gadaj, a się szykuj – powiedział. Zaśmiałaś się. Ale zrobiłaś, jak kazał. Jakiś czas później byliście już po śniadaniu. Ledwo skończyłaś zmywać, Jack złapał cię za rękę i poprowadził na korytarz. Tam wręczył ci buty i kurtkę. Rozbawiona założyłaś je bez słowa. Następnie Jack złapał cię za rękę i wyciągnął z domu. Wsadził cię do samochodu, a sam wsiadł z drugiej strony.

\- To… gdzie jedziemy? – spytałaś po chwili. Jack uśmiechnął się.

\- Niespodzianka – odpowiedział. Westchnęłaś. Jak Jack mówił, że to niespodzianka, to żadna siła z niego nie wyciągnie, o co chodzi. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Jack wyszedł pierwszy, bo uparł się, że musi ci otworzyć drzwi. Jak już wyszłaś, to zasłonił ci oczy i zaprowadził cię na miejsce.

\- Możesz już patrzeć – powiedział w końcu i odsłonił ci oczy. Wciągnęłaś gwałtownie powietrze. Jack zabrał cię… na lodowisko. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Rozumiem, że ci się podoba? – spytał. Pocałowałaś go w policzek.

\- Jestem zachwycona – powiedziałaś. – Ale jest pewien problem. Nie wzięłam łyżew. A nie lubię tych wypożyczanych.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział Jack i podszedł do bagażnika. Otworzył go i wyjął… twoje łyżwy. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Szybkie pytanie – powiedziałaś. – Czy ty wiesz, gdzie się znajduje wszystko w moim mieszkaniu?

\- Cóż, ktoś musi – powiedział Jack, złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął do środka, zanim zdążyłaś go uderzyć. W środku było pusto. Ale tak nienaturalnie pusto. Nikogo nie było. Nawet kasjera. Albo faceta, który wypożycza łyżwy.

\- Jack… gdzie są wszyscy? – spytałaś skonfundowana. Jack zdążył już sam sobie zabrać łyżwy z wypożyczalni.

\- Powiedziałem, że na lodowisku grasuje Obcy i Torchwood potrzebuje budynku wolnego na cały dzień, żeby się z nim rozprawić – odpowiedział Jack. – Jakoś nie protestowali.

\- To się nazywa nadużywanie stanowiska – powiedziałaś, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? – spytał Jack.

\- Ani trochę – odpowiedziałaś i usiadłaś, by założyć łyżwy. Jack zaśmiał się i usiadł koło ciebie. Byłaś znacznie szybsza niż Jack. Wstałaś i ostrożnie weszłaś na lód. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Wciąż mocował się z jedną łyżwą.

\- Zakładam, że żyjąc już tak długo, wiesz, jak się jeździ na łyżwach? – spytałaś.

\- Tak, wiem – odpowiedział. – Po prostu dawno tego nie robiłem.

\- Zdefiniuj „dawno” – powiedziałaś.

\- Ostatni raz byłem na lodowisku… w 1972? Coś takiego – odpowiedział.

\- To faktycznie dawno – zgodziłaś się. – Dodajmy do tego jeszcze, że spędziłeś trochę czasu pogrzebany pod Cardiff.

\- Nie przypominaj mi – powiedział Jack i skrzywił się. – A ty? Kiedy ostatnio byłaś na łyżwach? Pamiętam, że mówiłaś mi kiedyś, że uwielbiasz jeździć, ale nie masz nigdy okazji pójść.

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie – powiedziałaś. – Ale chyba… Tak. Niedługo przed tym, jak cię poznałam. Jak wstąpiłam do Torchwood, cały czas coś się działo i nie miałam czasu.

\- No to teraz masz czas – powiedział Jack i wstał. Wygrał z łyżwami. Ostrożnie do ciebie dołączył. I prawie od razu wylądował na lodzie. W ostatniej chwili złapał się bandy. Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Posłał ci złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłem, że dawno nie jeździłem – powiedział. – Ty zresztą też. Skoro uważasz, że to jest takie zabawne, sama spróbuj.

Uśmiechnęłaś się, odsunęłaś od bandy i z gracją zaczęłaś jeździć do przodu. Kawałek dalej odwróciłaś się i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Wpatrywał się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Ja nie jeździłem dłużej niż ty – powiedział. – To dlatego.

\- Albo… jestem w tym po prostu lepsza – powiedziałaś i podjechałaś do niego. Podałaś mu rękę. Pokręcił głową.

\- Najpierw muszę sobie przypomnieć, jak to się robi – powiedział. – Ty w tym czasie sobie jedź, _pani lepsza_.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedziałaś i odjechałaś. Ku rozczarowaniu Jacka jeździłaś wspaniale, pomimo tak długiej przerwy. Liczył, że będzie cię musiał przytrzymywać, żebyś się nie wywróciła. A tu nie. To ty byłaś ta lepsza. Kiedy on zrobił kółko, ty zdążyłaś już zrobić kilka. W końcu ci uległ i pozwolił sobie pomóc. I o dziwo od razu lepiej mu szło. Wkrótce przypomniał sobie, jak się jeździ i oboje śmigaliście po lodzie. Kilka razy się przewróciliście, a to z winy jego albo twojej, ale zawsze wstawaliście, śmiejąc się głośno. Krótko mówiąc, bawiliście się świetnie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Owen, przestaniesz wreszcie? – spytała lekko zdenerwowana Tosh, kiedy Owen po raz kolejny próbował ją odciągnąć od pracy.

\- Nie moja wina, że się nudzę – powiedział.

\- To idź zrobić zadania, które zlecił ci Jack – powiedziała Tosh. – Nie było nas kilka dni. Na pewno uzbierała się sterta zadań dla ciebie, bo dla mnie ta.

\- Większość już zrobiłem – powiedział Owen.

\- To idź zrobić resztę – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Nie mogę – powiedział. – Do reszty potrzebny mi jest albo Jack, albo [T/I].

\- No to idź pomóc Gwen – powiedziała już zirytowana Tosh. – Na pewno przyda jej się w czymś pomoc.

\- Właściwie to nie, dziękuję – powiedziała Gwen, która właśnie koło nich przechodziła. – Świetnie sobie radzę sama.

\- Widzisz – powiedział zadowolony Owen. – No chodź, Tosh… Jacka nie ma. Nie dowie się.

Tosh westchnęła. Gwen z całej siły próbowała się nie śmiać. Ianto, który właśnie stanął koło nich, popatrzył pytająco na każdego po kolei.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że dożyję dnia, kiedy Owen Harper będzie mnie odciągał od pracy – mruknęła Tosh i ku radości Owena zaczęła wyłączać program, z którym pracowała. Jednak ktoś postanowił pokrzyżować mu plany. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk, informujący o aktywności Szczeliny. Owen zgromił komputer wzrokiem. Gwen nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Przykro mi, Owen, ale będziesz musiał poczekać – powiedziała Tosh patrząc, gdzie miała miejsce aktywność Szczeliny. – Biblioteka Centralna nas potrzebuje.

Owen jęknął, ale podążył za Tosh, Gwen i Ianto. Wyszli z bazy i wsiedli do samochodu. Po 9 minutach byli na miejscu. Nigdzie nie widać było krzyczących ludzi, więc może sytuacja nie była na tyle poważna. Zaparkowali i weszli do środka. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Dopóki nie rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Wszyscy znieruchomieli. Kilka sekund później do pomieszczenia wbiegła przerażona dziewczyna. Na koszulce i twarzy miała krew, ale nie wyglądała na ranną.

\- Pomocy! – krzyczała. – Potwór!

Następnie wybiegła z biblioteki. Natychmiast zaczęła się panika. Torchwood westchnęło ciężko. Świetnie. Jak oni to uwielbiali.

\- Ianto, sprawdź, co z tą dziewczyną – powiedział Owen. – Uspokój ją, pomóż jej, jeśli trzeba i dowiedz się, co się wydarzyło.

Ianto kiwnął głową i wybiegł z biblioteki.

\- Gwen, uspokój pracowników i powiedz, że Torchwood się wszystkim zajmuje – mówił dalej Owen. – Dopilnuj, żeby nie wezwali policji. Powiedz też, żeby wszystkich stąd wyprowadzili.

\- Jasne – powiedziała Gwen i odbiegła od nich.

\- Tosh, ty i ja zajmiemy się naszym „potworem” – powiedział Owen. Jednocześnie z Tosh wyciągnęli broń, odbezpieczyli ją i wyciągnęli przed siebie. Następnie ruszyli w kierunku, z którego przybiegła tamta dziewczyna. Przez pierwsze minuty na nikogo nie wpadli. W końcu zobaczyli na podłodze jakąś dziewczynę. Owen natychmiast do niej podbiegł, a Tosh zaczęła się rozglądać za sprawcą. Owen wzdrygnął się, jak zobaczył dziewczynę z bliska. Całe jej ciało było poharatane i było we krwi. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte.

\- Nie żyje – powiedział ponuro Owen. – Chyba już wiemy, do kogo należała ta krew na koszulce i twarzy tamtej dziewczyny.

\- Bidna dziewczyna – powiedziała Tosh, podchodząc do Owena. – Musimy szybko znaleźć tego, kto to jej zrobił.

Ledwo skończyła mówić, rozległ się ryk. Owen zerwał się i pobiegł w jego kierunku. Tosh za nim. W końcu zobaczyli sprawcę tego całego zamieszania. Zatrzymali się gwałtownie.

\- Dobra – powiedział Owen. – To jest coś nowego.

To był z całą pewnością Obcy. Jego nogi przypominały nogi nosorożca. Tors miał zakryty zbroją. Ręce wyglądały jak ludzkie, z tym, że były grubsze i zakończone szponami. Głowa natomiast… była po prostu głową Obcego.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodziła się Tosh. Obcy ich zauważył. Ryknął i zaczął na nich biec. Natychmiast zaczęli strzelać. Obcy zatrzymał się, warknął, osłaniając się ramionami i pobiegł w bok. Ruszyli za nim. W końcu dobiegli do pomieszczenia, w którym wszystko się zaczęło. Nie było już tam nikogo, poza Gwen. Stała do nich tyłem, a Obcy pędził prosto na nią.

\- Gwen, uważaj! – krzyknęła Tosh. Gwen natychmiast się odwróciła, z pistoletem wyciągniętym przed siebie. Obcy gwałtownie skręcił. Uderzył w okno, rozwalił je i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Pobiegli za nim. Ale go już nie zobaczyli. Znaleźli za to leżącego na ziemi Ianto. Natychmiast się przy nim znaleźli. Owen i Gwen pomogli mu wstać.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytała Tosh.

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział Ianto. – Zaskoczył mnie. Na szczęście tylko mnie przewrócił i uciekł. Ale nie wiem w którym kierunku.

\- Na pewno ktoś go widział – powiedziała Gwen. – Popytamy ludzi.

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobili. Wkrótce już mniej więcej mieli pojęcie, w którą stronę jechać.

\- Dzwonimy do Jacka i [T/I]? – spytał Owen, jak już byli w samochodzie, wcześniej zająwszy się ciałem zabitej dziewczyny.

\- Nie, mają wolny dzień – odpowiedziała Gwen. – Zasłużyli na niego. Dajmy im spokój.

Owena ucieszyła odpowiedź Gwen. Uważał, że tobie i Jackowi potrzebny był taki dzień.

\- Poradzimy sobie – dodała Tosh. – Z gorszymi rzeczami dawaliśmy sobie radę.

Okazało się jednak, że to było jednak gorsze. Obcy wyprzedził ich dość porządnie i wkrótce zaczęli otrzymywać sprzeczne informacje. Wyglądało na to, że Obcy zdążył zatoczyć koło. A urządzenie Tosh też nie było za bardzo pomocne.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy jednak zadzwonić do Jacka i [T/I] – powiedział Ianto. Reszta westchnęła.

\- Obawiam się, że masz rację – powiedziała Gwen. Tosh wyciągnęła telefon i wykręciła numer do Jacka. Ale nie odbierał. Spróbowała do ciebie.

\- Oboje nie odbierają – powiedziała, kiedy włączyła się u ciebie poczta głosowa.

\- Próbuj do skutku – powiedział Owen. I Tosh próbowała. Ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Żadne z was nie odbierało. No ale nie mogli wiedzieć, że ty i Jack zostawiliście wasze telefony w szatni, prawda?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Wiesz, ja chyba muszę sobie zrobić przerwę – powiedział Jack. Kiwnęłaś głową. Jack zszedł z lodu i usiadł na ławce. Ty w tym czasie zaczęłaś jeździć solo. Udało ci się nawet przypomnieć parę figur, których uczyłaś się w dzieciństwie.

\- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – spytał Jack.

\- Jak byłam mała, to chodziłam na lekcję jazdy figurowej na łyżwach – odpowiedziałaś. – Rozważałam nawet tą karierę.

\- Co się stało, że nie zostałaś łyżwiarką figurową? – spytał Jack.

\- Zamknęli lodowisko w mieście, w którym dorastałam – odpowiedziałaś. – A najbliższe w innym mieście było za daleko.

\- Wstrętni ludzie – powiedział Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Czy ja wiem? – spytałaś. – Gdyby nie zamknęli lodowiska i udało mi się zostać łyżwiarką, to raczej bym cię nigdy nie spotkała.

\- Aa… To było by bardzo złe – powiedział Jack. – Dobrzy ludzie.

Zaśmiałaś się i zaczęłaś jeździć dalej, tym razem już w ciszy. Jack obserwował cię z uśmiechem. Lubił na ciebie patrzeć, jak byłaś szczęśliwa. A dzisiaj zdecydowanie byłaś. Wiedział, że to był dobry pomysł. Nagle jednak jakiś ruch nad wami przykuł jego uwagę. Podniósł wzrok do góry… i zamarł. Nad wami, na rampach był Obcy. Który patrzył na ciebie. I nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał dobre zamiary. Szykował się do skoku.

\- [T/I], axel! – krzyknął. Automatycznie wykonałaś polecenie. Dawno nie robiłaś tego, ale nawet ci się udało nie wywalić. Kiedy byłaś już na lodzie, zobaczyłaś, że w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stałaś, był Obcy. Zatrzymałaś się zaskoczona. Obcy warknął i zaczął na ciebie pędzić. Byłaś zdziwiona, że z takimi nogami utrzymywał równowagę. Tak bardzo zdziwiona, że stałaś i po prostu na niego patrzyłaś.

\- [T/I], jedź! – krzyknął Jack. Drgnęłaś, odwróciłaś się i zaczęłaś przed siebie jechać. Obcy cię gonił. Jack wyciągnął swój pistolet, którego na szczęście nie zostawił w szatni i wycelował nim w Obcego. Ale poruszał się on za szybko. Na tyle szybko, że nie mogłaś zejść z lodu, bo by cię złapał. Tak więc byłaś zmuszona do jeżdżenia w kółko. Od czasu do czasu wykonywałaś jakąś figurę, by zwiększyć dystans albo zmylić Obcego. Jack był sfrustrowany, bo nie wiedział, jak ci pomóc. Jakby wszedł na lód, to nic by to nie dało. Strzelić też nie mógł. W końcu wpadł na pomysł.

\- [T/I], operacja „drzewo”! – krzyknął. Od razu wiedziałaś, o co mu chodzi. Ta operacja miała swoją oficjalną nazwę, ale wy dwoje mówiliście na nią „drzewo”. I w ten sposób tylko wy dwoje wiedzieliście, o co chodzi. Zmieniłaś kierunek i zaczęłaś jechać w stronę Jacka. Ten przygotował pistolet ze środkiem usypiającym. Coś go tknęło, żeby go zabrać z bazy. I całe szczęście. Obcy był tuż za tobą. Nagle skręciłaś gwałtownie w lewo. Obcy nie zdążył zmienić kierunku, bo Jack strzelił w niego. Obcy runął na ziemię. Zatrzymałaś się i zaczęłaś głęboko oddychać. Jack natychmiast wszedł na lód i podjechał do ciebie. Objął cię.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał.

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedziałaś. Popatrzyłaś na Obcego. Jack tak samo.

\- Kretonian – powiedział i podjechał do Obcego. – Gatunek Obcych, którzy mają upodobanie w rozrywaniu innych na strzępy.

\- O, tym razem to ty wiesz, co to za Obcy, a nie ja – powiedziałaś. – Jakie to uczucie?

\- Jakby wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce – odpowiedział Jack. Zaśmialiście się jednocześnie.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? – spytałaś.

\- To, co zwykle – odpowiedział Jack. – Znajdziemy sposób, by pomógł nam uzbroić się na przyszłość. Ale że jest to nasz wolny dzień, ktoś musi po niego przyjechać.

Chwyciliście go pod ramiona i znieśliście z lodu. Chwilę wam to zajęło, bo był strasznie ciężki, a lód śliski. Cudem wywaliliście się tylko dwa razy. W końcu rzuciliście go na ławkę.

\- Wykrakałeś – powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie pytająco.

\- Obcy na lodowisku – wyjaśniłaś. Jack parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak, chyba to zrobiłem – zgodził się. – A teraz… zadzwońmy po kogoś z naszych przyjaciół.

Poszłaś po wasze telefony. Kiedy wróciłaś, podałaś Jackowi jego telefon, a sama odblokowałaś swój.

\- O, dzwonili do mnie – powiedziałaś.

\- Do mnie też – powiedział Jack. – Widocznie mieli problem z tym gagatkiem.

Wykręcił numer do Ianto i dał go na głośnik. Po kilku sygnałach, usłyszeliście głos Ianto:

\- Jack, nareszcie! Mamy problem.

\- Czy ten problem ma nogi nosorożca, tors zakryty zbroją, a ręce ludzkie, z tym, że grubsze i zakończone szponami? – spytał Jack. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- A ty skąd to wiesz? – usłyszeliście głos Owena.

\- Bo właśnie na to patrzymy – odpowiedziałaś. Owen zaklął.

\- Spokojnie, już jest unieszkodliwiony – powiedział Jack. – Więc jakbyście mogli po niego przyjechać i go odebrać. Jesteśmy na lodowisku.

\- _Mówiłam_ , żeby tam pojechać! – usłyszeliście głos Gwen.

\- Już jedziemy – powiedział ponuro Owen. Rozłączyli się. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem i wybuchnęliście śmiechem. Następnie usiedliście na ławce i czekaliście na waszych przyjaciół. Pojawili się kilka minut później. A właściwie pojawili się Ianto i Owen.

\- Jakim cudem udało się wam go znokautować? – spytał Owen. – Czekajcie, nie mówcie mi. Patelnia?

\- Zdziwisz się, ale tym razem patelnia nie była w użyciu – odpowiedziałaś. – A środek usypiający. A teraz grzecznie zabierzcie tego Obcego do bazy i…

\- … wsadźcie do jednej z cel – dokończył Jack. – I do nas już nie dzwońcie. Wciąż mamy dzień wolny.

\- Tak, tak, tak… Wiemy – powiedział Owen i razem z Ianto podnieśli Obcego, a następnie wyszli z nim z lodowiska, życząc wam miłego dnia wolnego.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja na dzisiaj mam dość lodowiska – powiedziałaś, patrząc na Jacka. Ten odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że to powiedziałaś – powiedział Jack. – Bo czuję to samo. A teraz… Która godzina? Ach, świetnie. Zdążymy.

\- A na co? – spytałaś, ale Jack złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął do szatni. Jak zdejmowaliście łyżwy, próbowałaś wyciągnąć z niego, gdzie teraz idziecie, ale milczał jak grób. Uśmiechał się tylko tajemniczo i mówił, że ci się spodoba. W końcu wyszliście z lodowiska (dzwoniąc przy tym do kogo trzeba, że na lodowisku już nie ma śladów Obcych) i wsiedliście do samochodu. Jack dalej milczał. W końcu byliście na miejscu. Jack zabrał cię do…

\- Kino? – spytałaś. – A jaki film?

\- A jak myślisz? – spytał Jack, uśmiechając się szeroko. Na twojej twarzy pojawił się taki sam uśmiech. Zabrał cię na film, na który już od dawna chcieliście iść, ale nie mieliście czasu. No ale od czego jest wolny dzień? Kupiliście popcorn, colę i weszliście do sali. Film bardzo ci się podobał. Zwłaszcza, że przez cały czas jego trwania, Jack cię obejmował. W końcu się skończył i wyszliście na zewnątrz.

\- Co teraz? – spytałaś. Wciąż mieliście sporo dnia przed sobą. Tym razem, o dziwo, Jack ci odpowiedział:

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że zabiorę cię na piknik do parku. A potem na spacer. Co ty na to?

\- Jak na lato – odpowiedziałaś i wsiadłaś do samochodu. Kiedy już byliście na miejscu, Jack zaparkował samochód i wysiedliście z samochodu. Jack wyjął z niego kosz piknikowy oraz koc i weszliście do parku. Znaleźliście wolne miejsce na trawie. Rozłożyliście koc i usiedliście na nim. Po wspaniałym posiłku przyszła pora na spacer. Chodziliście po parku przez kilka godzin. Nawet nie zauważyliście, kiedy zrobiło się późno. Wyszliście z parku.

\- Czy mamy coś jeszcze w planach na dziś? – spytałaś, kiedy byliście w środku.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział Jack. – A co z romantyczną kolacją?

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Jack był cudowny, jak starał się cię zadowolić. I zawsze mu wychodziło. Kolację zjedliście u ciebie w domu. Najpierw jednak trzeba było ją przygotować. Co zrobiliście razem i mieliście przy tym świetny ubaw. Zwłaszcza, kiedy rzucaliście w siebie ścierkami. W końcu usiedliście przy stole i przy klasycznej muzyce delektowaliście się posiłkiem.

\- To było przepyszne – powiedziałaś wycierając twarz serwetką, kiedy zniknęła ostatnia rzecz z twojego talerza.

\- To dlatego, że oboje to przygotowywaliśmy – powiedział Jack.

\- Na pewno – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się. Jack sięgnął swoją ręką przez stół i złapał twoją.

\- Więc… Zgaduję, że najlepsze zostawiłeś na koniec? – spytałaś. Jack wyszczerzył się.

\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – powiedział. – I zapewne też wiesz, co to jest.

\- Hm… Niech pomyślę – powiedziałaś i udałaś, że się zastanawiasz. – Zapewne zakłada to mnie i ciebie całkowicie nagich. I dużo dotykania i całowania.

\- Zgadza się – powiedział Jack i wstał. Podszedł do ciebie. Odwróciłaś się w jego stronę. Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię w usta. Oddałaś pocałunek. Po chwili odsunęliście się od siebie, ale nie otworzyliście oczu.

\- A może byśmy przenieśli to do… - zaczął Jack.

\- Nie – przerwałaś mu. – Mówiłam ci już, że tam nie. Otworzyliście oczy. Jack objął cię w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i powiedział:

\- No zgódź się… Nikogo tam przecież nie będzie. Na pewno skorzystali z okazji, że mnie nie ma i wyszli wcześniej.

\- Nie, Jack – powiedziałaś. – Nie przekonasz mnie.

\- No proszę… Bardzo ładnie proszę – powiedział Jack i zrobił proszącą minę. O nie… Starałaś się być dzielna. Naprawdę. Ale jak Jack robił tę minę… Westchnęłaś zrezygnowana.

\- Zgoda – powiedziałaś. Jack wyszczerzył się. Wreszcie udało mu się cię do tego przekonać. Nawet nie wiedziałaś, dlaczego mu tak na tym zależało. Ale skoro on cię uszczęśliwiał przez cały dzień, to ty też mogłaś go uszczęśliwić. A jeśli seks w waszej bazie sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwy… Jack złapał cię za rękę i pociągnął na korytarz. Zanim się zorientowałaś, jechaliście już do bazy. Jack aż promieniał ze szczęścia. Więc naturalnie ty też byłaś szczęśliwa. W końcu dotarliście na miejsce. Tak jak Jack podejrzewał, w środku nikogo już nie było. Zdjęłaś kurtkę i rzuciłaś ją na swoje krzesło. W tym samym momencie zaczęła lecieć wolna muzyka. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Uśmiechnął się do ciebie i podał ci dłoń. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem i mu ją podałaś. Zaprowadził cię do swojego gabinetu. Zaczęliście tańczyć. Wasze ciała były bardzo blisko siebie. Nie rozmawialiście. Po prostu cieszyliście się swoją obecnością. W głowie wspominałaś dzisiejszy dzień. Wróciłaś do teraźniejszości, kiedy usta Jacka nagle znalazły się na twojej szyi, tuż przy twoim uchu.

\- [T/I]… - szepnął.

\- Tak… - powiedziałaś, starając się kontrolować reakcje twojego ciała.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Jack.

\- O tym, jak bardzo chcę cię pocałować – odpowiedziałaś. Poczułaś, jak Jack się uśmiechnął.

\- To na co czekasz? – spytał. Odsunął głowę od twojej szyi. Wasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W tym samym momencie zamknęliście oczy. Przysunęłaś się bliżej i pocałowałaś go w usta. Po jakiejś minucie Jack zaczął powoli cię rozbierać. Zaczęłaś robić to samo z nim. Po chwili oboje staliście przed sobą nadzy. Jack przysunął cię bliżej siebie. Pocałunek stał się bardziej agresywny. Nagle poczułaś, że o coś uderzyłaś. Prawdopodobnie o jego biurko. Nagle Jack cię podniósł i posadził na nim. Założyłaś mu ręce za szyję. Dłońmi przeczesywałaś jego włosy. Nagle Jack odsunął się i popatrzył na ciebie. W jego oczach zobaczyłaś pytanie. Kiwnęłaś głową. Jack delikatnie rozchylił twoje nogi. W tym samym momencie znowu cię pocałował i wszedł w ciebie. Jęknęłaś mu w usta. Zaczął się w tobie poruszać. Coraz szybciej i szybciej. Zaczął obdarzać pocałunkami całe twoje ciało. Oboje jęczeliście z przyjemności. Jakiś czas później oboje osiągnęliście orgazm. Jack wysunął się z ciebie i oparł swoje czoło o twoje, dysząc ciężko.

\- To co? Runda druga? – spytał. Nie mając siły mu odpowiedzieć, kiwnęłaś tylko głową. Jack podniósł cię i zaniósł do miejsca, gdzie spał, kiedy nie spędzał nocy u ciebie. I tam mieliście rundę drugą.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- I co powiesz? – spytał Jack, kiedy leżeliście już i odpoczywaliście.

\- Możemy robić to częściej – odpowiedziałaś, wtulając się w niego.

\- Cieszę się, że to mówisz – powiedział. – Juto to powtarzamy?

\- Zobaczymy – mruknęłaś i odpłynęłaś w sen. Jack uśmiechnął się i pocałował cię w czubek głowy. Zaraz jednak się przestał uśmiechać. Przytulił cię mocniej.

\- Przepraszam… - szepnął i sam zasnął…


	5. Duch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Cardiff pojawia się duch. Oczywiście przez Szczelinę. Torchwood bada sprawę. Dlaczego i po co ten duch się pojawił?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długiej nieobecności z powodu nauki na maturę, ale jest.  
> Piąty rozdział z moją historią.

Nastąpiła zmiana miejsc. Teraz to Jack odsuwał się od ciebie. Martwiło cię to i trochę bolało, ale nie naciskałaś. Sama ostatnio odsunęłaś się od niego i potrzebowałaś czasu, żeby wszystko unormować, więc może on teraz potrzebował tego samego. Wciąż chodziliście na randki, uprawialiście seks, ale było to rzadziej i czułaś, że to nie jest to samo, co wcześniej. Ale postanowiłaś dać Jackowi czas. Co nie znaczy, że od czasu do czasu się nie martwiłaś. I to właśnie robiłaś, kiedy pewnego dnia razem z Ianto szukaliście w archiwum akt dotyczących pewnej starej akcji. Nie mieliście pojęcia, po co to było Jackowi, ale wykonaliście jego polecenie. Co cię martwiło to to, że Jack zlecił wam to zadanie przez Ianto. Zwykle jak chciał, żebyś coś zrobiła z kimś, to mówił to tobie, by mieć wymówkę, by zawołać cię do swojego gabinetu. Ale tym razem było inaczej.

\- [T/I]! – głos Ianto wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Popatrzyłaś na niego pustym wzrokiem. Ianto westchnął i odłożył papiery, które trzymał na bok.

\- Chodź tutaj – powiedział i zaczął iść w twoim kierunku. Uniosłaś brew.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebowała przytulenie – wyjaśnił i objął cię. Zaskoczył cię, ale też go objęłaś. I o dziwo poczułaś się lepiej.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Ianto po chwili, ale cię nie wypuścił.

\- O nic – skłamałaś. – Po prostu jestem zmęczona.

\- Może potrzebujesz dnia wolnego? – spytał Ianto.

\- Dopiero co miałam – odpowiedziałaś. – Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że i tak jakiś Obcy zwaliłby mi się na głowę i nici z mojego dnia wolnego.

\- Pewnie masz rację – powiedział Ianto.

\- Pewnie, że mam – powiedziałaś i odsunęłaś się od niego. Wróciłaś do szukania akt. Ianto nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- [T/I]… powiedz mi, o co chodzi – poprosił po chwili ciszy.

\- Powiedziałam ci – powiedziałaś. – Jestem zmęczona.

\- Wiem, że chodzi o coś innego – powiedział Ianto. – Wszyscy to wiemy.

\- Kim są wszyscy? – spytałaś, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Ja, Tosh, Owen i Gwen – odpowiedział Ianto. – Widzimy, że coś jest nie tak w twoim związku z Jackiem.

Upuściłaś trzymaną teczkę. Popatrzyłaś zaskoczona na Ianto. To było widać? Postanowiłaś udawać jednak, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziałaś, podnosząc teczkę. – W moim związku z Jackiem wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Tak? – spytał Ianto. – W takim razie, dlaczego to mi polecił poszukać z tobą tych akt, a nie tobie?

\- Widocznie byłeś bliżej – odpowiedziałaś, próbując przekonać samą siebie.

\- Nie, nie byłem – powiedział Ianto. – Ty wtedy stałaś praktycznie przy gabinecie Jacka.

\- To sam się go spytaj! – powiedziałaś zdenerwowana. Zaległa cisza. W końcu znalazłaś odpowiednią teczkę.

\- Znalazłam – powiedziałaś. – Zanieśmy to Jackowi.

Nie czekając na Ianto wyszłaś z archiwum. Po chwili poszedł za tobą. W pomieszczeniu głównym znaleźliście wszystkich.

\- Ach, idealne wyczucie czasu! – powiedział Jack, jak mu podałaś teczkę. – Mamy sytuację.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytałaś.

\- Pewna kobieta zgłosiła na policję, że widziała w swoim domu ducha – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Niech zgadnę – powiedziałaś. – Nie uwierzyli jej.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła Tosh.

\- A czemu my jesteśmy tym zainteresowani? – spytał Ianto.

\- Bo mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy ona zaczęła go widywać, w jej domu miała miejsce aktywność Szczeliny – odpowiedziała Tosh. Pokiwaliście głowami.

\- Jaki jest plan? – spytałaś.

\- Ty i Ianto pojedziecie do tej kobiety – powiedział Jack. – Jessica Kay. Obecnie przeniosła się do domu swojej siostry. Owen i Gwen, wy pojedziecie do jej domu. Poszukajcie ducha. Tosh, poszukaj czegoś na temat domu. Może coś strasznego się tam wydarzyło i dlatego jakiś duch się tam pojawia.

\- A ty? – spytał Owen, patrząc na Jacka.

\- Ja mam zajęcie – odpowiedział Jack, machając teczką, którą mu przyniosłaś. Następnie odwrócił się i wszedł do swojego gabinetu.

\- Bierzemy SUV – powiedziałaś. – Ianto, ty prowadzisz.

Skierowałaś się do wyjścia. Po chwili razem z Ianto jechaliście już do domu, którego adres podała wam wcześniej Tosh. A jeszcze chwilę później dzwoniliście już do drzwi. Otworzyła wam kobieta, która według opisu podanego wam przez Gwen, była Jessicą Kay.

\- Jessica Kay? – spytałaś, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Jestem [T/I] [T/N], a to jest Ianto Jones. Jesteśmy z Torchwood. Słyszeliśmy, że ma pani jakiś problem z duchem.

\- Wierzycie mi? – spytała Jessica nieufnie. – Wierzycie w duchy?

\- Tak, wierzymy – odpowiedziałaś. – Niech nam pani zaufa, sami kilka spotkaliśmy.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała zaskoczona Jessica. Pokiwaliście głowami z Ianto. Jessica otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- Wchodźcie do środka – powiedziała i wpuściła was do domu. Ty i Ianto weszliście do środka. Jessica zamknęła drzwi i zaprowadziła was do salonu. Usiedliście na kanapie, a ona w fotelu. Od razu zauważyliście, że jest zdenerwowana.

\- Zrobię herbatę – zaoferował Ianto i wstał z kanapy. Jessica popatrzyła na niego z wdzięcznością. Ty uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do niej.

\- Kiedy dokładnie zaczęła pani widzieć tego ducha? – spytałaś.

\- Niech pomyślę – powiedziała Jessica i zaczęła się zastanawiać. – Myślę, że… Tak, pamiętam. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Prasowałam ubrania, kiedy nagle w kącie pokoju zobaczyłam świetlisty kształt. Na początku myślałam, że mi się coś przywidziało albo że światło słońca tak padło. Ale potem ten kształt się ruszył. Tak się przestraszyłam, że upuściłam żelazko. Na szczęście spadło na deskę, a na niej nic akurat nie było.

\- Jak często pojawiał się ten duch? – spytałaś.

\- Różnie – odpowiedziała Jessica. – Jednego dnia w ogóle go nie widziałam, ale drugiego mogłam go widzieć nawet pięć razy.

\- Czyli nie miał ustalonych pór pojawiania się? – spytałaś. W tym momencie wrócił Ianto i postawił na stole trzy kubki z herbatą.

\- Nie, nie miał – odpowiedziała Jessica.

\- W porządku – powiedziałaś. – Co może powiedzieć nam pani o tym duchu?

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele – odpowiedziała Jessica. – Może… Za każdym razem, jak się pojawiał, miałam wrażenie, że jest wyraźniejszy. Ostatnim razem wydawało mi się nawet, że rozpoznałam w nim kobietę.

\- Ale żadnych szczegółów odnośnie wyglądu pani nie może powiedzieć? – spytał Ianto. Jessica pokręciła głową.

\- Najczęściej widziałam go… albo ją… w salonie – powiedziała Jessica.

\- Może to być przypadkowe albo… - zaczął Ianto, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Albo stało się tam coś ważnego dla tego ducha – dokończyłaś. Ianto pokiwał głową. Rozmawialiście z Jessicą jeszcze przez chwilę. Kiedy skończyliście pić herbatę, powiedziałaś:

\- Cóż, dziękujemy za pomoc. Postaramy się pozbyć tego ducha jak najszybciej.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Jessica. Zaczęliście wstawać. Nagle Jessica złapała cię za rękę. Popatrzyłaś na nią pytająco. Ona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Masz piękne oczy – powiedziała. – Moja córka też miała tak piękne oczy.

\- Miała? – spytałaś. Jessica posmutniała.

\- Zmarła rok temu – powiedziała. – Głupi wypadek. Karetka nawet nie zdążyła przyjechać do naszego domu.

W twojej głowie uformowała się jakaś myśl. Popatrzyłaś na Ianto. On też już patrzył na ciebie. Pomyślał o tym samym.

\- Do widzenia, pani Kay – powiedział. Jessica puściła twoją dłoń. Skinęła głową. Posłałaś jej ostatni uśmiech i wyszliście z domu. Wsiedliście do SUV. Wyciągnęłaś telefon i zadzwoniłaś do Jacka. Nie odebrał. Westchnęłaś i spróbowałaś zadzwonić do Tosh. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszałaś jej głos:

\- Halo?

\- Hej, Tosh – powiedziałaś. – Znalazłaś coś?

\- Na razie nic – odpowiedziała. – Żadnych niepokojących śmierci w tym domu. Ale jeszcze nie sprawdziłam wszystkiego. A wy?

\- Zebraliśmy kilka informacji – powiedziałaś. – Między innymi pani Kay powiedziała, że jej córka zmarła w wypadku. Karetka nie zdążyła przyjechać do domu.

\- Czyli to ona może się pojawiać – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Też tak myślimy – powiedziałaś. – Zwłaszcza, że pani Kay powiedziała, że ostatnim razem duch przypominał jej kobietę.

\- Ale nie rozpoznała w nim swojej córki? – spytała Tosh.

\- Mógł być za słabo widoczny – powiedziałaś. – Albo po prostu nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jej własna córka ją straszy.

\- Jedźcie do Gwen i Owena – usłyszałaś głos Jacka, który od jakiegoś czasu musiał słyszeć rozmowę. – Powiedzcie im, co wiecie i pomóżcie.

\- Zrozumiałam – powiedziałaś i się rozłączyłaś. Popatrzyłaś na Ianto.

\- Słyszałem – powiedział. Odpalił silnik i zaczął jechać w kierunku domu pani Kay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen i Owen zaparkowali samochód przed domem pani Kay. Szybko dostali się do środka i zaczęli śledztwo.

\- Myślisz, że to prawdziwy duch? – spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Owen. – To nie byłby nasz pierwszy raz, prawda? Pamiętasz ro urządzenie, przez które ty widziałaś tego małego chłopca, a ja morderstwo tej dziewczyny?

\- To było inne – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Ale mieliśmy wrażenie, że widzieliśmy duchy – powiedział Owen. – Albo wtedy, kiedy próbowano nas przekonać do otworzenia Szczeliny. Ja widziałem Dianę, Ianto widział Lisę, Tosh widziała swoją mamę, a ty…

\- Nie kończ – przerwała mu Gwen i wzdrygnęła się. Nagle jej telefon zawibrował. Wyciągnęła go i popatrzyła na ekran.

\- To dziwne – powiedziała po chwili.

\- Co tam? – spytał Owen.

\- [T/I] napisała, że nie może się do nas dodzwonić – powiedziała Gwen. – Napisała, że już do nas jadą z Ianto i że według pani Kay duch najczęściej się pojawia w salonie. No i martwi się.

\- Ale dlaczego się nie może dodzwonić? – spytał Owen i wyciągnął swój telefon. – Mam zasięg. Całkiem dobry z resztą.

\- Ja tak samo – powiedziała Gwen. – Napiszę jej, że nic nam nie jest.

\- Ta, zrób tak – powiedział Owen. – W międzyczasie chodźmy do salonu.

No i poszli. Przez chwilę oglądali ten salon, ale nie znaleźli nic nienormalnego. Owen miał właśnie zasugerować, żeby sprawdzili inny pokój, kiedy Gwen krzyknęła. Owen wyciągnął szybko pistolet i odwrócił się do Gwen. Ta wpatrywała się przestraszona w punkt na drugim końcu pokoju. Owen wycelował tam i popatrzył. I od razu opuścił broń. W kącie pokoju stała kobieta. Z tym, że była niematerialna. Wpatrywała się w Gwen z wściekłością. Nagle uniosła rękę i w stronę Gwen poleciał telewizor. Gwen szybko skoczyła w bok. Owen chciał pomóc jej wstać, ale w tym momencie w jego stronę poleciał odtwarzacz DVD. Skoczył w bok.

\- Biegnij! – krzyknął, podnosząc się. Oboje z Gwen wybiegli z salonu. Wpadli do kuchni. Ledwo przeszli przez drzwi, przez ścianę przeszedł ich duch. Machnął rękę i w ich stronę zaczęły lecieć noże. Szybko wybiegli z kuchni i wbiegli do pierwszego pomieszczenia, które im się nawinęło. Okazało się to być bardzo małe pomieszczenie, w którym przechowywane były środki czyszczące. Ledwo Owen zamknął drzwi, usłyszeli łupnięcia i wszystkie noże przebiły się przez drzwi.

\- Jak…? – spytała zszokowana Gwen.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Owen, wpatrując się w noże zszokowany. Przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie ruszało. W końcu Owen ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę. I nie dał rady otworzyć drzwi. Spróbował ponownie. Dalej nic.

\- Musiała je jakoś zablokować – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Świetnie – mruknął Owen. – I jak mamy się stąd wydostać? Nie bardzo uśmiecha mi się zostanie tutaj. W każdej chwili może się tu pojawić i zrobić nie wiadomo co.

\- Nie zostaniemy tu długo – powiedziała Gwen. – Pamiętasz? Ianto i [T/I] jadą tutaj.

\- Na całe szczęście – powiedział Owen i usiadł na podłodze. Gwen po chwili wahania zrobiła to samo. Teraz pozostało im tylko czekać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego mogą odbierać i wysyłać SMS-y, ale nie mogą odbierać telefonów – powiedział Ianto.

\- Ja tym bardziej – powiedziałaś. – Ale przynajmniej nic im nie jest.

Ianto kiwnął głową. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Weszliście do środka. Było nienaturalnie cicho.

\- To dziwne – powiedział Ianto. – Powinniśmy słyszeć Owena i Gwen.

\- No nie? – spytałaś. – Zazwyczaj zachowują się głośno. Coś musi być nie tak… Gwen?! Owen?!

Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiedział. W końcu usłyszeliście odgłos, jakby ktoś walił w drzwi i stłumione głosy. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Ianto. Jednocześnie wyciągnęliście broń i unieśliście ją przed siebie. Zaczęliście iść w stronę źródła hałasu. W końcu zobaczyliście drzwi, w które z jakiegoś powodu ktoś wbił noże. Zza tych drzwi usłyszeliście głosy Owena i Gwen, wołające wasze imiona. Popatrzyliście na klamkę. Wszystko z nią było w porządku. Nie wiedzieliście, dlaczego wasi przyjaciele nie mogli wyjść.

\- [T/I] – powiedział nagle Ianto. Popatrzyłaś na niego. On podnosił coś z ziemi. Pokazał ci co.

\- To by wiele wyjaśniało – powiedziałaś. Ianto trzymał klucz. Natychmiast wsadził go do dziurki od klucza w drzwiach, za którymi byli uwięzieni Owen i Gwen. Pasował idealnie. Przekręcił go i otworzył drzwi. Zobaczyliście Owena i Gwen. Wpatrywali się w was z ulgą. Gwen natychmiast cię przytuliła.

\- Jak się tam znaleźliście? – spytałaś, kiedy Gwen cię już puściła. – I czemu te noże są wbite w drzwi?

\- Nasz duch nas gonił – odpowiedział Owen. – I postanowił potrenować rzucanie nożami do celu.

\- Szkoda tylko, że tym celem byliśmy my – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Pani Kay nie mówiła, żeby był agresywny – powiedziałaś, marszcząc brwi.

\- Cóż, teraz zdecydowanie była – powiedział Owen.

\- Czy pani Kay powiedziała wam coś przydatnego? – spytała Gwen.

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie ten duch to jej córka, która zmarła w wypadku rok temu – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Cóż, wyglądała na kobietę – powiedział Owen. – Młodą do tego.

\- Czyli jest już bardziej widoczna? – spytał Ianto. – Pani Kay mówiła, że jak ją ostatnio widziała, to mogła dopiero rozpoznać, że jest to kobieta.

\- Jak dla mnie była bardzo widoczna – powiedział Owen. – Gdyby nie to, że była niematerialna, wziąłbym ją a zwykłego człowieka.

\- Z każdym pojawieniem się jest coraz bardziej wyraźna – powiedziałaś. – Ale czego ona chce?

\- Zemsty – powiedział ktoś za wami. Zesztywnieliście. Powoli popatrzyliście w kierunku głosu. Zobaczyliście waszego ducha. Młodą dziewczynę. Wpatrywała się w was z wściekłością.

\- Zemsty? – spytałaś. – A na kim?

\- Na tym, który mnie zabił – odpowiedziała. – I na wszystkich, że do tego dopuścili.

\- Przepraszam, ale ja i Gwen z całą pewnością do tego nie dopuściliśmy – powiedział Owen. – Dzisiaj pierwszy raz wjechaliśmy w tę ulicę.

\- Ale nie robicie nic, by zapobiegać takim wydarzeniom – powiedziała. – Nie robicie nic, by zapobiegać takim mordom!

\- Podobno zginęłaś w wypadku – powiedział Ianto.

\- Jeśli wypadkiem można nazwać dzieciaka okradającego dom naprzeciwko, który „przypadkiem” wystrzelił z pistoletu – powiedziała, a w jej oczach pojawił się gniew. Och…

\- Zapłacicie za moją śmierć – powiedziała i zaczęła się do was zbliżać. Było źle. Mogła kontrolować przedmioty, które mogły was zabić. Była duchem, więc nie mogliście się przed nią bronić. Musieliście coś wymyślić. Nagle wpadłaś na pomysł.

\- Pamiętasz swoją mamę? – spytałaś. Duch dziewczyny zatrzymał się zaskoczony.

\- Moją mamę? – spytała.

\- Tak, twoją mamę – powiedziałaś. – Kobietę, która mieszka w tym domu i którą bardzo przestraszyłaś.

\- Przestraszyłam… mamę? – spytała, cofając się. – Ale ja… nie chciałam.

\- Wiem, że nie chciałaś – powiedziałaś łagodnie. – Ale to zrobiłaś. Pomyśl, jak zareaguje na to, kiedy znajdą nasze ciała w jej domu.

\- Będzie… przestraszona – powiedziała cicho. – I smutna…

\- A co by pomyślała o twoim pragnieniu zemsty? – spytałaś.

\- Byłaby temu przeciwna – powiedziała. – Bo to złe.

Pokiwałaś głową. Reszta twojej drużyny cały czas stała nieruchomo. Pozwalali ci mówić, bo to najwyraźniej działało. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na ciebie żałośliwie.

\- Co mam zrobić? – spytała.

\- Ruszyć dalej – odpowiedziałaś. – Zostawić ten świat za sobą.

\- Ale tam jest tak ciemno! – powiedziała. Popatrzyłaś na Owena. Załapał aluzję.

\- Wiem coś o tym, zaufaj mi – powiedział. – Ale powiedz mi… czy to „życie”, które teraz wiedziesz, jest lepsze?

\- Nie… - powiedziała po chwili ciszy. Nagle zaczęła świecić. Podniosła na was wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała. – I przepraszam…

Potem zniknęła. Wszyscy odetchnęliście z ulgą.

\- Nigdy więcej – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedział Owen. Pokiwałaś głową. Popatrzyłaś na noże w drzwiach i spytałaś:

\- Kto to posprząta?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siedzieliście w bazie i opowiadaliście wszystko Tosh i Jackowi. Tosh była tym wszystkim naprawdę zainteresowana.

\- Ale wciąż nie wiem, jakim cudem stała się duchem – powiedziała Gwen. – I o co chodziło z tym salonem?

\- Emocje – powiedział Jack. – Ból i smutek po jej śmierci musiały być wciąż obecne w tym domu. Szczelina wykorzystała to i… bang! Mamy ducha.

\- Sprawdziłam raport odnośnie jej śmierci – powiedziała Tosh. – Według niego, złodziej wystrzelił z broni przypadkowo, siłując się z mężczyzną, którego próbował okraść. Kula przeleciała przez okno salonu, które było otwarte i trafiła w biedną dziewczynę.

\- Więc pojawiała się najczęściej w salonie… - zaczęła Gwen.

\- Bo to było ostatnie miejsce, w którym żyła – dokończyłaś. Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy.

\- Zdecydowanie wolę mierzyć się z Obcymi – powiedział w końcu Owen. – Duchy… nie dziękuję.

\- Ta, co będzie następne? – spytałaś. – Wampiry?

\- Musiałaś to powiedzieć, prawda? – spytał Owen. – Teraz na pewno spotkamy wampiry. Albo przynajmniej jakiegoś Obcego, który przypomina wampira.

\- Wątpię w to – powiedziałaś. W tym momencie coś zawyło. Szczelina była aktywna.

\- Tosh, proszę, powiedz, że to nie wampir – powiedział Owen.

\- Nie wiem, musimy to najpierw sprawdzić – powiedziała Tosh. Tak więc wyruszyliście na akcję. Po której Owen miał ochotę cię udusić. Oczywiście, że był to Obcy, który przypominał wampira. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu wypijał krew za pomocą słomki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Wołałeś mnie? – spytałaś, wchodząc wieczorem do gabinetu Jacka.

\- Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć, co myślisz o tym, bym puścił dzisiaj wszystkich wcześniej do domu – powiedział Jack, patrząc na ciebie znacząco. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- To był bardzo męczący dzień – powiedziałaś. – Myślę, że na to zasługują. Ale ja niestety muszę jeszcze zostać. Muszę zrobić coś, co nie może czekać jutra.

\- W takim razie też zostanę – powiedział Jack. – Dopilnować, byś zrobiła to porządnie i byś się nie przepracowała.

\- W porządku więc – powiedziałaś i wyszłaś z gabinetu Jacka. Jack błyskawicznie wysłał wszystkich do domów. Wszyscy mieli uśmieszki na ustach, kiedy zobaczyli, że ty zostajesz. Kiedy Ianto wychodził, wasze spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały. Uśmiechnęliście się jednocześnie. Wszystko było w porządku. Oczywiście nie pracowałaś. Chyba że seks z Jackiem można nazwać pracą. Jeśli tak, to nie narzekałaś.


	6. Opaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Cardiff pojawia się wasz stary znajomy, John Hart. Potrzebuje waszej pomocy. Okazuje się jednak, że chodzi o coś więcej, niż na początku myśleliście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szósty rozdział z moją historią.

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Poszłaś do cieplarni, bo musiałaś uzupełnić informacje o jednej roślinie w systemie. Zajęło ci to dłużej, niż myślałaś. Jack aż zaczął się martwić i przyszedł sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś. – Po prostu jest to bardzo czasochłonne. Ale już kończę.

Odwróciłaś się i wpadłaś prawie prosto na Jacka, bo ten oczywiście musiał stanąć tuż za tobą. Oboje wstrzymaliście oddech. Wasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Jack przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się, nachylił się i pocałował cię w usta. Zamknęłaś oczy i oddałaś pocałunek. Ale zaraz się otrząsnęłaś. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka, ale ten złapał cię w pasie i zaczął cię całować po szyi. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłaś.

\- Jack… - powiedziałaś, próbując się uwolnić. – Nie teraz… Wszyscy są w bazie!

\- Ale są zajęci – mruknął Jack i ugryzł cię w szyję. Jęknęłaś. Jack pocałował cię ponownie i złapał cię za pupę. Jęknęłaś ponownie. Jack wsadził ci język do ust i zaczął walczyć o dominację z twoim. Wygrał. Szybko zapomniałaś, że w każdej chwili ktoś może wam przeszkodzić. Oddałaś się pocałunkowi. Z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej gorący. Jack zaczął ci odpinać koszulę. Ty zaczęłaś odpinać koszulę jemu. Jack miał ci właśnie zdjąć twoją koszulę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie. Znieruchomieliście. Odsunęłaś się od Jacka i czerwona na twarzy zaczęłaś się zapinać.

\- To miałam na myśli – mruknęłaś.

\- Przynajmniej tym razem ktokolwiek nam przeszkodził, zapukał – powiedział Jack. Przynajmniej tyle. Zapięta podeszłaś do drzwi i je otworzyłaś. Na zewnątrz stałą Gwen.

\- Zapukałam -  powiedziała.

\- I chwała ci za to – powiedziałaś, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Jack za tobą. Myślałaś, że twoje policzki stanęły w ogniu, tak cię piekły. Jack nie zapiął koszuli.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał.

\- Ekhm… Andy dzwonił – powiedziała Gwen, rzucając ci nerwowe spojrzenie. – Była bójka w barze…

\- To nie nasza działka – powiedział Jack, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, ale Andy powiedział, że ten, który ją spowodował, będzie rozmawiał tylko z Torchwood – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Okay. To ty, Ianto, Owen i Tosh pojedźcie tam i to sprawdźcie – powiedział Jack. – Może to jakiś Obcy, który utknął pod postacią człowieka.

\- Okay… - powiedziała Gwen powoli. Już otwierała usta, żeby zapewne spytać, dlaczego potrzebni są do tego wszyscy oraz dlaczego w takim razie ty i Jack nie jedziecie, ale Jack popatrzył na ciebie i spytał:

\- Wracasz? Mamy robotę.

Popatrzyłaś na niego. Od razu załapałaś jego plan. Kazał wszystkim oprócz waszej dwójki jechać, żebyś nie miała wymówki i nie uciekła.

\- Tak, racja – powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś iść do cieplarni. – Wciąż nie skończyłam uzupełniać tych informacji.

Weszłaś do cieplarni. Jack za tobą. Zamknął drzwi. Popatrzyliście na siebie.

\- Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Jack.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziałaś. – Ale to też muszę skończyć.

\- Też? – spytał Jack, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Gwen przerwała nam w bardzo ważnej czynności – powiedziałaś, też się uśmiechając lekko. Jack natychmiast objął cię w pasie i zaczął całować. Oddałaś się pocałunkowi. Po chwili znowu zaczęliście się rozbierać. Po kolejnej chwili staliście nadzy i uprawialiście seks. Kiedy skończyliście, leżeliście na podłodze i obejmowaliście się. Rozkoszowaliście się ciszą. Jack bawił się twoimi włosami. Nagle zadzwonił twój telefon. Jack westchnął sfrustrowany. Ty podniosłaś się i zaczęłaś szukać swoich spodni. Kiedy je zlokalizowałaś, wyciągnęłaś z nich telefon i odebrałaś.

\- [T/I]? – usłyszałaś głos Gwen.

\- O co chodzi, Gwen? – spytałaś.

\- Jedziemy już do bazy – powiedziała Gwen. – Wieziemy ze sobą naszego rozrabiakę.

\- Obcy? – spytałaś.

\- Tak i do tego znajomy – odpowiedziała Gwen. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- To znaczy? – spytałaś.

\- Zobaczysz, jak przyjedziemy – odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Aha… Okay – powiedziałaś. – W każdym razie… dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała Gwen i się rozłączyła. Odłożyłaś telefon na bok i trąciłaś Jacka.

\- Wstawaj – powiedziałaś. – Gwen dzwoniła, byśmy się zdążyli ubrać. Wracają z naszym rozrabiaką.

\- Kto to? – spytał Jack, siadając.

\- Nie chciała powiedzieć – odpowiedziałaś, biorąc do ręki swoją bieliznę. Jack mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Zaczęliście się ubierać. Kiedy już byliście gotowi, zeszliście do głównego pomieszczenia. Akurat przez główne drzwi weszły Gwen i Tosh.

\- Nasz gość jedzie windą z Ianto i Owenem? – spytałaś. Kiwnęły głowami.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Jack i tam się skierował. Popatrzyłaś na Tosh i Gwen. Wyglądały na niezadowolone. Zaczęłaś mieć złe przeczucia. Poszłaś razem z nimi do windy. Akurat się zatrzymała. Ty też się zatrzymałaś zaskoczona. Obok Ianto i Owena stał… kapitan John Hart.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał również zaskoczony Jack.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem – powiedział John i zaczął schodzić, ale Ianto go zatrzymał.

\- Broń – powiedział Owen. Gwen podeszła z tacką, a Tosh z urządzeniem wykrywającym broń. John westchnął, ale zaczął wyjmować broń na tackę. O dziwo wyłożył od razu wszystko. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliliście mu zejść z windy.

\- To co tutaj robisz? – spytał Jack.

\- Jak wiesz, zwiedziałem tę waszą uroczą planetkę – powiedział John. – Teraz jednak chcę już wracać, więc przyszedłem się pożegnać.

\- Spróbuj ponownie – powiedział Jack, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Nie, poważnie – powiedział John. – Po to przyjechałem. Ale…

\- I jedziemy – mruknął Jack.

\- …ktoś mi ukradł moją opaskę – dokończył John. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- Ktoś ci ukradł twoją opaskę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Jack. – Jak to się stało?

\- Szczerze nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział John i nagle się uśmiechnął. – W jednej chwili romansuje z piekielnie seksowną rudą, a w następnej… Bum! Opaski nie ma.

\- Jakie było ostatnie miejsce, w którym na 100% ją miałeś? – spytała Gwen.

\- W barze – odpowiedział John. – W tym, z którego mnie zgarnęliście.

\- Dlatego wszcząłeś bójkę? – spytał Owen.

\- Tak – odpowiedział John. – Byłem pewien, że taki jeden gościu mi ją ukradł. Znalazłem go dzisiaj, ale on się wypierał, że mi ją ukradł. To się zdenerwowałem i go walnąłem. No i się zaczęło.

\- Więc zamiast szukać swojej opaski, żeby się stąd wynieść, wdałeś się w bójkę? – spytał Jack.

\- Przynajmniej było zabawnie – powiedział John, uśmiechając się.

\- To tak bardzo w twoim stylu – powiedział Jack.

\- Dlaczego powiedziałeś policji, że będziesz rozmawiał tylko z nami? – spytała Tosh.

\- Bo nie ufam policji – odpowiedział John. – Poza tym, na pewno nie pomogli by mi szukać mojej opaski.

\- A my pomożemy? – spytał Ianto.

\- O, racja, jeszcze was o to nie poprosiłem – powiedział John. – Więc prooooszę…. Jakbyście mogli mi pomóc szukać mojej opaski. W ten sposób szybciej będziecie mieć mnie z głowy.

\- Ten argument jest trudny do przebicia – powiedział Owen. Pokiwaliście zgodnie głowami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że w barze miałeś ją na pewno po raz ostatni? – spytała Gwen.

\- Tak. Nie. Czekaj – powiedział John i zmarszczył brwi. – Pamiętam, że pokazywałem ją rudej. Ale czy to było jeszcze w barze, czy już w hotelu… Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

\- Może to ona ci ją zabrała – zasugerowałaś.

\- To możliwe – przyznał John. – Była nią bardzo zainteresowana.

\- Pamiętasz jej imię? – spytała Tosh, podchodząc do swojego stanowiska.

\- Muszę się zastanowić – powiedział John i zmarszczył brwi. – Tina… Tiana… Trish… Nie, czekaj… Flora! Na pewno. Flora, ruda, zielone oczy i miała tatuaż na ręce.

\- Możesz opisać ten tatuaż? – poprosiła Tosh, działając już na komputerze.

\- Jakiś kwiecisty, tyle pamiętam – powiedział John. – Dużo było liści.

\- Daj mi sekundę… - mruknęła Tosh. Czekaliście, obserwując ją. W końcu Tosh spytała:

\- To ona?

Podeszliście wszyscy do ekranu jej komputera. Wyświetlał nagranie z kamery przed wejściem do baru, w którym John wywołał bójkę. Tosh zatrzymała na momencie, kiedy ruda dziewczyna szła w stronę wyjścia. Na jej ręce widać było tatuaż według opisu Johna.

\- Tak, to ona! – powiedział John.

\- [T/I] mogłabyś… - zaczęła Tosh.

\- Przeprowadzić jej zdjęcie przez program rozpoznawania twarzy? – przerwałaś jej, idąc w stronę swojego stanowiska. – Prześlij mi zdjęcie.

Po chwili miałaś już na swoim komputerze zdjęcie waszej poszukiwanej. Włączyłaś program. Tosh w tym czasie sprawdzała resztę nagrania.

\- Nic nie ma – powiedziała po chwili. – Nie widać, jak wychodzi…

\- Bo wyszliśmy tylnym wyjściem – wtrącił John.

\- …ani nikogo, kto by miał twoją opaskę, John – dokończyła Tosh. – Co u ciebie [T/I]?

\- Właśnie ją znalazłam – odpowiedziałaś, patrząc na wynik. – Flora Debris. 23 lata. Mieszka przy Princes Court.

\- Czyli jest miejscowa? – spytał John. – Do po kiego jechaliśmy do tego hotelu?

\- To już samo w sobie jest podejrzane – powiedział Owen.

\- Masz coś o jej przeszłości? – spytała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na wynik.

\- Dorastała w sierocińcu… Kilka razy uciekała i mieszkała na ulicy… Od 16 roku życia kilka razy aresztowana za kradzież – przeczytałaś.

\- To ostatnie nas najbardziej interesuje – powiedział Jack. – Jest naszą podejrzaną numer jeden.

\- Więc jaki jest plan? – spytał Ianto.

\- Ty i Owen pojedziecie do tego baru – powiedział Jack. – Popytacie o nią i o innych klientów. Zobaczcie, może mają kamery w środku. Jak tak, zdobądźcie nagranie.

\- Robi się – powiedział Owen. Ianto kiwnął głową. Razem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

\- John, do jakiego hotelu pojechaliście z Florą? – spytał Jack.

\- A myślisz, że ja pamiętam? – spytał John. – Byłem zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na jej tyłek. Ale czekaj… Coś z ibisem.

Gwen podeszła do swojego stanowiska i zaczęła szukać.

\- ibis budget Cardiff Centre? – spytała po chwili. John popatrzył na ekran, gdzie było zdjęcie hotelu.

\- Tak, to ten – potwierdził.

\- Gwen i Tosh – powiedział Jack. – Pojedźcie do tego hotelu i popytajcie o Johna i Florę. Przeszukajcie pokój, w którym spędzili noc i zdobądźcie nagrania monitoringu.

\- W porządku – powiedziały jednocześnie Tosh i Gwen. Następnie skierowały się do wyjścia. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Złapał cię za ramię i odciągnął na bok.

\- Ja pojadę do domu Flory – powiedział cicho. – Jeśli będzie w domu, to ją przepytam. A jak nie, to się rozglądnę, poszukam opaski.

\- A co ja mam robić? – spytałaś.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś tu została i miała na niego oko – odpowiedział Jack, zerkając na Johna. – Oraz koordynowała nasze działania i sprawdzała informacje, które zdobędziemy.

\- Okay – powiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

\- Nie gniewasz się, że zostajesz w bazie? – spytał Jack.

\- Nie, ale jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego chcesz, żebym to ja została? – spytałaś.

\- Tobie ufam najbardziej – odpowiedział Jack. – W przeciwieństwie do Johna. Jemu nie ufam w ogóle. Wierzę, że jakby coś kombinował, ty masz najmniejsze szanse, żeby cię wykiwał i w razie czego będziesz mogła go powstrzymać.

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Zrobiło ci się miło. Jack też się uśmiechnął. Pocałował cię w czoło, a następnie wyszedł z bazy. Ty i John popatrzyliście na siebie. Po chwili jednocześnie odwróciliście wzrok. Poszłaś zrobić sobie herbatę, ale cały czas obserwowałaś Johna. Ten usiadł na kanapie i wziął do ręki jeden z magazynów, które leżały w pobliżu. Zaczął go przeglądać. Kiedy miałaś gotową herbatę, podeszłaś z nią do swojego stanowiska. Zaczęłaś przeszukiwać Internet. Pomyślałaś, że może ktoś mógł postanowić sprzedać opaskę Johna. Albo on mógł ją po prostu ją zgubić i ktoś ją znalazł i dał ogłoszenie. Cały czas kątem oka obserwowałaś Johna. Poszukiwania szły powoli. Póki co nie miałaś informacji od nikogo.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się nagle John. Popatrzyłaś na niego pytająco. Kilka minut temu odłożył magazyn i wpatrywał się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Za co? – spytałaś.

\- Przeze mnie prawie… no, nie prawie, a na chwilę umarłaś – powiedział John. – Wiesz. Jak ostatnio się widzieliśmy.

\- To nie była twoja wina – powiedziałaś. – Miałeś bombę wszczepioną w ciało. Nie mam do ciebie żalu.

\- Naprawdę? – spytał zdziwiony John. Pokiwałaś głową.

\- Wy, ludzie, jesteście dziwni – mruknął John. – Ale i tak mi przykro.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedziałaś. – To chciałeś usłyszeć?

\- Tak, dzięki – odpowiedział John. Kiwnęłaś głową.

\- Ale i tak za tobą nie przepadam – powiedziałaś.

\- Wzajemnie – powiedział John. – Dlatego źle się czułem z wyrzutami sumienia względem ciebie.

\- Lepiej ci teraz? – spytałaś.

\- Znacznie – odpowiedział. Pokręciłaś głową i wróciłaś do pracy. Dalej nic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen i Ianto weszli do baru, w którym wcześniej znaleźli Johna. Ruch był taki średni. Podeszli do lady. Barman natychmiast spojrzał na nich. Rozpoznał ich.

\- Ach, to wy – powiedział. – Zamknęliście tamtego awanturnika?

\- Mamy go u siebie – powiedział wymijająco Owen.

\- Macie jakieś pytania odnośnie jego i bójki? – spytał barman.

\- I tak i nie – odpowiedział Ianto. Barman popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Mamy pytania odnośnie tamtego faceta, ale niekoniecznie samej bójki – wyjaśnił Owen.

\- Bójki może też, ale to jest mniej istotne – powiedział Ianto. Barman popatrzył na nich zdziwiony, ale po chwili kiwnął głową.

\- Interesuje nas to, co robił ten facet wczoraj wieczorem – powiedział Owen. – Pracowałeś tu wtedy?

\- Pewnie – odpowiedział barman. – Co robił? Pił mnóstwo drinków, flirtował z kim popadnie, tańczył z kim popadnie. Musi być biseksualny. Ale to nie mnie oceniać.

\- Kojarzysz moment, kiedy wychodził? – spytał Ianto. Barman kiwnął głową.

\- Pamiętasz, czy miał na nadgarstku opaskę? – spytał Ianto. Barman westchnął.

\- Znowu ta nieszczęsna opaska? – spytał. – Mówiłem już. W ogóle nie patrzyłem, czy ją ma, czy jej nie ma. Nie widziałem też, żeby ktoś mu ją buchnął. Ale… mamy kamerę przy tylnym wyjściu. Może będzie widać, czy ją miał, kiedy wychodził, czy nie.

\- Możemy zerknąć? – spytał Owen.

\- Pewnie, momencik – odpowiedział barman i odwrócił się. – Olek! Pokaż panom nagranie kamery przy wyjściu z wczorajszej nocy!

\- Idę! – odkrzyknął jakiś męski głos. Barman odwrócił się z powrotem do Owena i Ianto. Po chwili pojawił się mężczyzna w koszulce z napisem: „OCHRONA”.

\- Zapraszam – powiedział i kiwnął ręką na Owena i Ianto. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść. Owen i Ianto poszli za nim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tosh i Gwen weszły do hotelu. Nie licząc recepcjonistki było pusto. Na widok Gwen i Tosh uśmiechnęła się. Tosh i Gwen podeszły do niej.

\- Witam! – przywitała się recepcjonistka radośnie. – W czym mogę paniom pomóc?

\- Chciałybyśmy wiedzieć, czy ten mężczyzna i ta kobieta się tutaj zatrzymali wczorajszej nocy – odpowiedziała Gwen i pokazała na telefonie zdjęcie Johna, natomiast Tosh pokazała na telefonie zdjęcie Flory. Recepcjonistka przyjrzała się zdjęciom.

\- Hm… Tak, pamiętam – powiedziała po chwili. – Byli tu razem. Mężczyzna był mocno wstawiony. To ona załatwiała im pokój.

\- A czy mogłaby nam pani pokazać ten pokój? – spytała Tosh.

\- Obawiam się, że nie – odpowiedziała recepcjonistka. – Nie bez nakazu.

\- A gdybyśmy go wynajęły na kilka godzin? – spytała Gwen widząc, że tej recepcjonistki nie uda im się przekonać.

\- Wtedy naturalnie nie ma o czym mówić – odpowiedziała recepcjonistka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Tosh popatrzyła na Gwen. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miały wyjścia. Zapłaciły za pokój, a recepcjonistka wręczyła im klucz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nas nie oszukała, dając nam klucz do innego pokoju – powiedziała Tosh, kiedy już szły korytarzem do pokoju.

\- Ja mam nadzieję, że obsługa nie sprzątnęła żadnych istotnych dowodów – powiedziała Gwen. Doszły do pokoju. Gwen otworzyła go i weszły do środka. Wyglądał jak zwykły pokój hotelowy. Gwen westchnęła.

\- To bierzmy się do roboty – powiedziała.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack wysiadł z samochodu. Rozglądnął się. Powiedziałaś mu, że Flora mieszka przy Princes Court, ale nie powiedziałaś, który konkretnie dom jest jej. Na jego szczęście akurat szedł jakiś człowiek. Szybko podszedł do niego.

\- Przepraszam, pana! – powiedział, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. – Nie wie pan może, w którym domu mieszka Flora Debris?

\- W tym tutaj – odpowiedział mężczyzna, wskazując odpowiedni dom.

\- Dziękuję panu bardzo – powiedział Jack.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedział mężczyzna i ruszył w swoją stronę. Jack skierował się do wskazanego domu. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Nic. Zadzwonił drugi raz. Nic. Zapukał. Nic. Podszedł do okna i zaglądnął przez nie. Nikogo nie było widać. Podszedł do tyłu domu. Wykorzystał swoje umiejętności i otworzył okno z tyłu. Wszedł przez nie do domu. Zamknął za sobą okno i rozejrzał się.

\- W porządku, Flora – powiedział do siebie. – Zobaczmy, kim jesteś.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Zatrzymaj tutaj! – powiedział Owen do ochroniarza. Ten wykonał jego polecenie. Na ekranie, na którym od dłuższej chwili oglądali nagranie z ostatniej nocy, w końcu pokazał się John z Florą. Owen i Ianto nachylili się. Popatrzyli na nadgarstek Johna.

\- Ma ją – powiedział Ianto, zauważając opaskę. Owen pokiwał głową. Odsunęli się.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc – powiedział Owen do Olka. Ten kiwnął tylko głową. Owen i Ianto wyszli z pomieszczenia.

\- Znaleźliście coś? – spytał barman, kiedy koło niego przechodzili.

\- Tak, dziękujemy za pomoc – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział barman. – Wpadajcie częściej. Niekoniecznie służbowo.

\- Co teraz? – spytał Ianto, kiedy byli już na zewnątrz.

\- Zadzwonimy do [T/I] i powiemy jej, czego się dowiedzieliśmy – odpowiedział Owen, dzwoniąc już do ciebie.

\- Halo? – usłyszał twój głos po chwili.

\- Hej, [T/I] – powiedział Owen po chwili. – Sprawdziliśmy nagrania. John opuścił bar z opaską na ręku.

\- Czyli to, że zabrała mu ją Flora jest jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobne – powiedziałaś. – Musimy poczekać na informacje od dziewczyn. Wy możecie pojechać pomóc Jackowi z domem tej Flory.

\- W porządku – powiedział Owen i się rozłączył. Następnie on i Ianto wsiedli do samochodu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po kilkunastu minutach szukania, Tosh stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie, jak Gwen się tym zajmie, a ona w tym czasie spróbuje przeglądnąć nagrania. Gwen przystała na ten plan. Gwen skończyła właśnie przeszukiwać komodę, kiedy zadzwoniła do niej Tosh.

\- Masz coś? – spytała Gwen po odebraniu telefonu. – Bo ja nic.

\- Przyjdź do pokoju ochrony, to ci pokażę, co znalazłam – powiedziała Tosh. – Tylko uważaj, żeby nikt cię nie zauważył. Tak jakby… się włamałam.

\- Tosh, ty niegrzeczna dziewczyno – powiedziała rozbawiona Gwen. – Już idę.

Wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła go. Ostrożnie skierowała się do pokoju ochrony. Na szczęście nikt jej nie widział, jak wchodziła. Uśmiechnęła się do Tosh, która na nią czekała. Stanęła koło niej. Tosh pokazała jej na jeden z ekranów. Gwen popatrzyła na niego. Tosh włączyła obraz. Po kilu sekundach zobaczyły Florę, kierującą się do wyjścia. Akurat kiedy przechodziła przed kamerą, chowała coś do torebki. A tym „czymś” była opaska Johna.

\- Czyli to naprawdę ona – powiedziała Gwen, na co Tosh pokiwała głową. – Dzwoń do [T/I].

Tosh wyciągnęła telefon i zadzwoniła do ciebie. Po kilku sygnałach odebrałaś.

\- Na nagraniu widać, że to Flora wzięła opaskę – powiedziała Tosh.

\- A widać, co z nią zrobiła? – spytałaś.

\- Tylko tyle, że schowała do torebki – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Dobra – westchnęłaś. – Ianto i Owen pojechali do Jacka do domu Flory. Myślę, że sobie poradzą. Wracajcie do bazy.

\- Okay, do zobaczenia – powiedziała Tosh i się rozłączyła. Wyłączyła obraz z kamer i razem z Gwen wyszła z pomieszczenia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Dlaczego właściwie tu zostałaś, a nie poszłaś z Jackiem? – spytał jakiś John. Leżał na kanapie i wpatrywał się w sufit.

\- Bo mam cię pilnować – odpowiedziałaś, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Mogłaś to robić, będąc z Jackiem – zauważył John.

\- Oprócz tego mam też zadania, które muszę wykonywać tutaj – dodałaś.

\- O rany – powiedział John, wstając. Stanął koło ciebie. Uśmiechał się w nieprzyjemny sposób.

\- Nie powiedział ci, prawda? – spytał.

\- Kto nie powiedział mi czego? – spytałaś.

\- Jack – odpowiedział John. – Że cię kocha.

\- Moje życie uczuciowe to nie twoja sprawa – powiedziałaś, ale lekko się spięłaś.

\- Mówiłem ci – powiedział John, ignorując twoją uwagę. – Jack nie jest stały. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze fakt, że on nie może umrzeć, a ty w końcu to zrobisz, nie ważne jak bardzo chciałby temu zapobiec.

\- Jesteśmy tego świadomi – powiedziałaś. – Ale myślenie o tym niczego nie zmieni, dlatego po prostu żyjemy chwilą.

\- Ale dalej ci tego nie powiedział – powiedział John. – Może on…

\- Jeśli się zaraz nie zamkniesz, zdzielę cię patelnią i wsadzę do jednej celi z Wołkiem – przerwałaś mu. John zamknął usta. Odsunął się od ciebie. Patrzył na ciebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu wrócił na kanapę. Starałaś się nie myśleć o tym, co ci powiedział. Dlatego skupiłaś się na pracy. Postanowiłaś sprawdzić jeszcze raz informacje o Florze. Na początku nic nowego nie znalazłaś. Ale nagle pojawiła się nowa informacja. Raport policyjny. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Następnie na twojej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Chwyciłaś szybko za telefon i wykręciłaś numer do Jacka, błagając by nie było za późno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack nie znalazł w domu nic podejrzanego. Oprócz jednej rzeczy, ale to w sumie nie była rzecz. Widać było, że od kilku dni nikogo w tym domu nie było. Sprawa była podejrzana. Miał już dzwonić do Ianto i Owena, którzy do niego wcześniej dzwonili, by tu nie przyjeżdżali, że on już wraca do bazy, kiedy nagle usłyszał za sobą jakiś dźwięk. Coś jakby syk. Odwrócił się. Ale za wolno. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, coś się na niego rzuciło i wylądował na ziemi. Następnie to coś wbiło mu coś w pierś. Jack poczuł ostry ból, a po chwili ogarnęła go ciemność. Zanim to jednak się stało, miał wrażenie, że jego telefon dzwonił. To była jakaś pociecha. Skoro nie odebrał, ktokolwiek dzwonił, na pewno się zorientuje, że coś było nie tak. No i Owen i Ianto tu jechali. Może nie było tak źle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nie odebrał. Zaklęłaś pod nosem. Było źle. Bardzo źle.

\- Co się dzieje, cukiereczku? – spytał John.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać – warknęłaś i zaczęłaś szukać numeru do Ianto. Ale zanim zdążyłaś zadzwonić, usłyszałaś odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

\- Coś nowego? – usłyszałaś głos Gwen.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś. – I to nie jest coś miłego.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Tosh, podchodząc do ciebie razem z Gwen. John wstał i też do ciebie podszedł. Pokazałaś im raport policyjny.

\- Ale przecież… - zaczęła zdumiona Tosh.

\- Dokładnie – powiedziałaś. – Próbowałam zadzwonić do Jacka. Nie odbiera.

\- Próbowałaś z Owenem i Ianto? – spytała Gwen.

\- Właśnie to miałam robić – odpowiedziałaś i jak wcześniej zamierzałaś, zadzwoniłaś do Ianto.

\- Co tam? – usłyszałaś po chwili głos Ianto.

\- Gdzie jesteście? – spytałaś.

\- Dojeżdżamy do domu Flory – odpowiedział Ianto. – Coś się stało?

\- Jack nie odbiera telefonu – odpowiedziałaś. – A przed chwilą pojawił się raport policyjny. Dotyczący śmierci Flory Debris.

\- Nie żyje? – spytał zaskoczony Ianto. – Od kiedy?

\- Według raportu koronera od kilku dni – odpowiedziałaś. Po drugiej stronie zaległa cisza.

\- Ale przecież… - zaczął w końcu Ianto. – John ją widział wczoraj. Jak to możliwe?

\- Stawiam na Obcego – powiedziałaś.

\- Jakiś zmiennokształtny? – spytał Ianto.

\- Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Tylko czego on chce? – spytał Ianto. – Bo wątpię, żeby mu chodziło tylko o opaskę Johna.

\- Też tak sądzę – zgodziłaś się.

\- Może dowiemy się czegoś na miejscu – powiedział Ianto. – Na przykład, dlaczego Jack nie odbiera telefonu.

\- Dajcie znać, jak coś znajdziecie – powiedziałaś.

\- Jasne – powiedział Ianto i się rozłączył. Odsunęłaś telefon od ucha i westchnęłaś. Gwen położyła ci rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała:

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, [T/I].

\- Mam nadzieję, Gwen – powiedziałaś. – Mam nadzieję…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytał Ianto Owena po tym, jak się z tobą rozłączył.

\- Nie wiem, Ianto – odpowiedział Owen. – To wszystko jest podejrzane. Bardzo. Może znajdziemy coś w domu Flory. Na przykład Jacka. To by było pomocne.

Ianto pokiwał głową. Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Owen zaparkował i wysiedli z samochodu.

\- SUV wciąż tu jest – powiedział Ianto, zauważając samochód, którym przyjechał Jack.

\- Pytanie, gdzie jest Jack – powiedział Owen. Poszli na tyły domu Flory. Jack powiedział im wcześniej, kiedy dzwonili, który to dom. Weszli tak samo jak Jack.

\- Jack?! – zawołał Owen, jak tylko Ianto zamknął okno. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Owen i Ianto popatrzyli na siebie. Jednocześnie kiwnęli głowami. Rozdzielili się. Po kilku minutach Owen coś znalazł.

\- To nie wygląda dobrze – mruknął. – Ianto! Znalazłem coś!

\- Co takiego? – spytał Ianto chwilę później, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Owen pokazał mu dywan. Była na nim plama krwi. Ianto zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Myślisz, że to Jacka? – spytał Ianto.

\- Może to być jeszcze Flory, tej prawdziwej, ale wtedy byłyby tu jakieś znaki, że policja tu była, a poza tym Jack szybko by to znalazł i nas o tym powiadomił – odpowiedział Owen.

\- Racja – zgodził się Ianto. – Ale gdzie się podział w takim razie Jack?

\- To bardzo dobre pytanie – powiedział Owen. – A ty coś znalazłeś?

\- Nic – westchnął Ianto. – Co teraz?

\- Zadzwonimy do [T/I] – odpowiedział Owen i wyciągnął telefon. Po chwili już do ciebie dzwonił.

\- I jak? – usłyszał po chwili twój głos pełen napięcia.

\- SUV wciąż tu jest, ale nie ma Jacka – odpowiedział Owen. – Jedyne, co znaleźliśmy, to ślad krwi na dywanie. Najprawdopodobniej należy Jacka.

\- Nie jest dobrze – powiedziałaś lekko podenerwowana.

\- Co teraz? – spytał Owen. Przez chwilę słyszał jedynie ciszę. W końcu powiedziałaś:

\- Zostańcie na miejscu. To dalej jest ostatnie miejsce, gdzie był Jack. Szukajcie czegoś. My zaraz tam będziemy. Może razem coś znajdziemy.

\- W porządku – powiedział Owen i się rozłączył.

\- I co? – spytał Ianto.

\- Mamy tu zostać – odpowiedział Owen. – Dziewczyny i John zaraz tu będą. My w międzyczasie mamy się jeszcze rozejrzeć.

\- To się rozglądajmy – powiedział Ianto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Co dokładnie masz zamiar znaleźć? – spytał cię John. Siedzieliście w samochodzie i jechaliście do Owena i Ianto. Gwen prowadziła. Ona i Tosh zgodnie stwierdziły, że ty się nie nadajesz do prowadzenia samochodu.

\- Nie wiem – westchnęłaś. – Cokolwiek, co mi powie, gdzie jest Jack.

\- Znajdziemy go, [T/I] – powiedziała Tosh. – Był w gorszych sytuacjach.

\- Ta, a poza tym i tak nie może umrzeć – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Szczęściarz jeden – mruknął John.

\- Wiem – powiedziałaś. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że i tak się martwię.

W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Gwen zaparkowała koło samochodu Owena i wyszliście z samochodu. Ledwo doszliście do domu, drzwi otworzył wam Ianto. Uśmiechnął się do was.

\- Pomyślałem, że wolelibyście wejść głównymi drzwiami, a nie oknem – powiedział.

\- I miałeś rację – powiedziała Gwen. Ianto odsunął się i wpuścił was do środka.

\- Znaleźliście coś? – spytała Tosh, kiedy weszliście do pomieszczenia, gdzie był Owen.

\- Nie, ale nie mieliśmy ciebie i twojego sprzętu – odpowiedział Owen i posłał jej uśmiech. Tosh mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Wyciągnęła swój sprzęt i zaczęła szukać czegoś nienaturalnego. To samo robiła reszta z was, tylko bez sprzętu.

\- Chyba coś mam! – zawołała po jakimś czasie Tosh. Natychmiast do niej pobiegliście. Stała przed ścianą na korytarzu.

\- Za tą ścianą jest jakieś pomieszczenie – powiedziała.

\- Okay – powiedział Owen. – Jak się do niego dostaniemy?

Zmarszczyłaś brwi i dotknęłaś ściany. Momentalnie zniknęła ściana i pojawiły się drzwi. Cofnęłaś rękę zaskoczona.

\- W ten sposób – powiedziała Gwen. Złapałaś klamkę i otworzyłaś drzwi. Weszliście do środka. Zamrugaliście.

\- To pomieszczenie na pewno nie było oryginalnie planowane – powiedział Ianto. Pomieszczenie bardziej przypominało statek Obcych.

\- Skąd to się tu wzięło? – spytała Gwen.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Nie było tutaj żadnych aktywności Szczeliny. Sprawdzałam. A nie było też żadnych doniesień o UFO na niebie.

\- Nieważne, jak się tu dostali – powiedziałaś. – Przynajmniej nie na razie. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że to Obcy zabrali Jacka i możliwe, że zabili Florę. Wciąż nie wiemy, dlaczego to zrobili.

\- Może tu coś znajdziemy – powiedziała Tosh. Zaczęliście przeszukiwać statek. Tosh od razu znalazła komputer. I znowu to ona coś znalazła.

\- [T/I]… - powiedziała. Po jej tonie domyśliłaś się, że coś jest nie tak. Natychmiast do niej podeszłaś i popatrzyłaś na ekran. Tam były wyświetlone informacje o Jacku. Informacje, których ci Obcy nie mieli prawa mieć.

\- Skąd oni to mają? – spytała Gwen, która razem z resztą stanęła za wami.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Ale jest coś jeszcze.

Włączyła coś innego. Był to plan tych Obcych. Okazało się, że cała akcja z Florą, Johnem i jego opaską była tylko po to, by dostać się do Jacka.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział Owen. – Wiedzą za dużo o Jacku, o Torchwood i o tym, jak pracujemy.

Nikt na to nic nie powiedział. W końcu znalazłaś informacje, które was interesowały. Obcy chcieli Jacka po to, by dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jest nieśmiertelny. Zamierzali go zmusić, by podzielił się swoim sekretem. Torturami. Zacisnęłaś zęby. Po chwili zobaczyliście też informacje, gdzie był przetrzymywany Jack. Doki. Z jakiegoś powodu nie byłaś zdziwiona. Wypadłaś z pomieszczenia jak burza. Byłaś wściekła. Twoi przyjaciele cię wołali, ale ty ich nie słyszałaś. Wyszłaś z domu, wsiadłaś do SUV i go odpaliłaś. Cała w nerwach skierowałaś go do doków.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Powoli zaczął sobie wszystko przypominać. John. Opaska. Flora. Dom. Syk. Uderzenie. Ból. Ciemność. Umarł. Na ile? Wtedy się zorientował, że wisi przywiązany za nadgarstki. Gdzie był? I dlaczego? Nagle usłyszał kroki. Drzwi przed nim się otworzyły i weszło 5 Obcych. Wyglądem przypominali dwunogie jaszczurki. To stąd był ten syk.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Jack, starając się brzmieć radośnie. – O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

\- Jack Harknessss – zasyczał jeden. – Nieśmiertelny.

Jack popatrzył na nich zaskoczony. Skąd o tym wiedzieli?

\- Powiedz nam twój sssssekret – zasyczał drugi.

\- Przepraszam, chłopaki – powiedział Jack. – Albo dziewczyny. Albo dziewczyny i chłopaki. Nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie, nie mam zwyczaju dzielenia się moimi sekretami z osobami, które mnie zabijają i porywają.

\- Powiesz nam – zasyczał trzeci. – Prędzej czy później.

I wtedy zbliżyli się do niego. I zaczęli torturować. Jack milczał. Poza tymi momentami, kiedy krzyczał. Ale nic im nie powiedział. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły gwałtownie. Rzeczy wydarzyły się strasznie szybko. Jack zobaczył ciebie. Ty błyskawicznie strzeliłaś Obcym w głowy. Padli na ziemię. Ostrożnie rozejrzałaś się, czy nie ma ich więcej. Kiedy nie zauważyłaś nic podejrzanego, opuściłaś broń i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Z twoich oczu uleciał gniew, a pojawiła się troska. Schowałaś broń i podbiegłaś do niego.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział Jack. Zaczęłaś go uwalniać.

\- Domyślam się – powiedziałaś. Uwolniłaś Jacka i ten natychmiast na ciebie poleciał. Szybko go złapałaś, by was nie przewrócił. W tym momencie oboje usłyszeliście głosy, wołające wasze imiona. Zarzuciłaś sobie rękę Jacka na ramię i zaczęłaś z nim iść. Kilka minut później wpadliście na Owena, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto i Johna.

\- Jasna cholera! – zaklął Owen. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, ty się odezwałaś pierwsza:

\- Owen, jedziesz ze mną. Jacka trzeba poskładać. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, za nami jest pięć trupów Obcych. Zajmijcie się nimi. John, jeden z nich miał twoją opaskę. Weź ją i znikaj stąd.

Następnie wyminęłaś ich i zaczęłaś iść do SUV. Po chwili Owen zaczął iść za tobą. Kiedy doszliście do samochodu, Owen pomógł ci wsadzić Jacka na tyły. Usiadłaś koło Jacka, a Owen usiadł za kierownicą. Pojechaliście do bazy. Tam Owen z twoją pomocą poskładał Jacka. W międzyczasie wymieniliście się doświadczeniami. Jack oczywiście był wściekły, że poleciałaś go ratować sama. Ale uciszyłaś go, przykładając mu gazik do rany. Kiedy skończyliście, ty i Owen wróciliście do głównego pomieszczenia, a Jack poszedł się przebrać. Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawili się Gwen, Tosh, Ianto i John.

\- Chyba kazałam ci znikać – powiedziałaś, patrząc na Johna.

\- Nie mogłem przecież zniknąć bez pożegnania – powiedział. – Gdzie Jack?

\- W swoim gabinecie – odpowiedział Owen. John natychmiast tam poszedł.

\- Ciała? – spytałaś.

\- Nie ma – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Nigdy więcej – powiedziała Gwen, padając na swoje krzesło.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedziała Tosh, siadając koło Owena na kanapie. Po kilku minutach wrócił John.

\- No to dzięki za pomoc – powiedział. – I cześć.

\- Nie wracaj – mruknęłaś, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Też cię kocham – powiedział i skierował się do windy. Ianto go odprowadził.

\- Wiecie co? – spytałaś, kiedy Ianto wrócił. – Myślę, że zasłużyliśmy na wolne. Idźcie do domu.

\- Wspaniały pomysł – powiedział Owen, łapiąc Tosh za rękę i pociągnął ją do wyjścia, zanim zdążyłaś zmienić zdanie albo przyszedł Jack i wszystko zepsuł. – Cześć!

Tosh rzuciła szybkie „Cześć!” i zniknęła razem z Owenem. Gwen i Ianto pożegnali się z tobą i też poszli. Ty skierowałaś się do gabinetu Jacka. Zapukałaś i weszłaś do środka. Jack siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytałaś. Popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Tak, tylko… Zastanawiam się, skąd ci Obcy tyle o mnie wiedzieli – odpowiedział.

\- Zajmiemy się tym w najbliższych dniach – powiedziałaś, stając przed nim. – Dzisiaj odesłałam już wszystkich do domów, a ty i ja pojedziemy do mnie do domu i się tobą zajmiemy.

\- A co przez to rozumiesz? – spytał Jack, uśmiechając się. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Nie to, co myślisz – odpowiedziałaś. – Nie po dzisiaj. Ale możemy posiedzieć na kanapie i pooglądać filmy.

\- Może być – zgodził się Jack i wstał. Zanim jednak wyszliście, Jack złapał cię, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, kiedy się odsunął.

\- Zawsze – powiedziałaś, uśmiechając się. Jack złapał cię za rękę i razem wyszliście z bazy.


	7. Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Cardiff miała miejsce niespodziewana śmierć. Jest ona dziwna nawet dla was. Szukacie prawdy i siostry zmarłego, Danielle. Czy to możliwe, że ona ma z tym coś wspólnego?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siódmy rozdział z moją historią.

Gwen i Tosh jakimś cudem udało się ciebie wziąć wieczorem do pubu. Nie wiedziałaś, dlaczego właściwie to zrobiły, ale po kilku minutach ich przekonywania się poddałaś. Byłaś zbyt zmęczona, by się z nimi kłócić. Ale dość szybko pożałowałaś tej decyzji. Lubiłaś od czasu do czasu chodzić ze swoją drużyną do pubu, ale tego dnia jakoś nie miałaś nastroju. Lubiłaś też spędzać czas tylko z Gwen i Tosh, ale nie w pubie. W końcu miałaś już dość. Podeszłaś do baru, by zapłacić za ostatni drink. Miałaś już odchodzić, kiedy zaczepił cię jakiś facet, wyraźnie już wstawiony.

\- Co taka śliczna dziewczyna robi tu sama? – spytał, nachylając się ku tobie.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem sama? – spytałaś i zaczęłaś odchodzić. On jednak złapał cię za rękę.

\- Nie widzę, żeby ktoś tu z tobą był – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. – Może odprowadzę cię do domu? Noce są niebezpieczne. Zwłaszcza ostatnio.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie – odpowiedziałaś zimno i starałaś się mu wyrwać, ale nie chciał cię puścić. – Mógłby mnie pan puścić? Moje przyjaciółki na mnie czekają.

\- To sobie jeszcze poczekają – powiedział i zaczął cię przyciągać do siebie. Kątem oka zobaczyłaś, że Gwen i Tosh zorientowały się w sytuacji i zaczęły iść w twoją stronę. Ty jednak miałaś już dość. Zdenerwowana nachalnością mężczyzny, kopnęłaś go w krocze. Ten jęknął i cię puścił, łapiąc się tam. Usłyszałaś kilka gwizdów i oklaski.

\- Wybrałeś sobie złą dziewczynę, Ben! – ktoś zawołał i sala się zaśmiała. Mężczyzna, Ben, podniósł na ciebie wściekły wzrok. Ale zaraz pojawił się na nim strach, kiedy zobaczył twoje złowrogie i zimne spojrzenie.

\- Ciesz się, że mojego chłopaka dzisiaj tu nie ma – syknęłaś, odwróciłaś się na pięcie i wyszłaś z pubu, po drodze łapiąc swoją torebkę i nie czekając na Gwen oraz Tosh. Słyszałaś, jak za tobą wołały, ale nie chciałaś spędzać w tym pubie ani sekundy dłużej. Dogoniły cię dopiero kawałek od pubu. Przyszłyście na piechotę, samochodu zostawiając pod bazą, bo miałyście zamiar przecież pić alkohol.

\- [T/I], tak bardzo nam przykro! – powiedziała Gwen. Tosh potaknęła.

\- Nie wasza wina – powiedziałaś i westchnęłaś. – Nie mam nastroju do dalszej zabawy. I tak miałam już iść. Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy.

\- Odprowadzić cię do domu? – spytała Tosh zatroskana. Posłałaś jej uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, Tosh, ale nie trzeba – odpowiedziałaś. – Chciałabym się przejść sama, a w razie czego umiem się bronić.

\- Skoro jesteś pewna – powiedziała Gwen i uścisnęła cię. – Do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Bądź ostrożna – powiedziała Tosh i też cię uściskała. Posłałaś im ostatni uśmiech i ruszyłaś do domu. Tam wzięłaś szybki prysznic i już miałaś kłaść się spać, kiedy zadzwonił twój telefon. Zerknęłaś na wyświetlacz. Westchnęłaś. Twoja kuzynka. Ostatnio wydzwaniała do ciebie po nocach, bo potrzebowała się komuś wyżalić, bo miała problemy z rodzicami. Zapowiadała się kolejna bezsenna noc…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dziewczyna biegła. Uciekała. Płakała. Nie mogła uwierzyć, co się właśnie stało. Nie mogła uwierzyć, co zrobiła.

_Zabić… Wypatroszyć… Zjeść… Głodny… Głodny!..._

_-_ Idź sobie! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, zatykając sobie uszy dłonią. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

_Zabić… Zabić… Zabić!... Zabić!... ZABIĆ!... ZABIĆ!..._

Dziewczyna zaszlochała i przyspieszyła. Dlaczego? Co ona zrobiła? Dlaczego?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Następnego dnia przyszłaś ostatnia do pracy. Wszystko przez twoją kuzynkę. Rozłączyła się dopiero o 3 nad ranem, a ty nie mogłaś już zasnąć. Kiedy ci się to udało, przespałaś własny budzik. Nie spóźniłaś się, ale przyszłaś ostatnia.

\- No to jest rzadki widok! – powiedział Owen, jak cię zobaczył. – [T/I] przyszła ostatnia! Czy zbliża się kolejna apokalipsa?

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Owen – powiedziałaś, stawiając torebkę na biurku. – A o tym porozmawiamy, kiedy _twoja_ kuzynka nie pozwoli ci spać do 3 w nocy i później nie będziesz mógł zasnąć.

Owen natychmiast się wycofał, wyczuwając twój zły humor. Tosh i Gwen wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Nie zdążyłaś się jeszcze dobrze przygotować do pracy, kiedy nagle pojawił się koło ciebie Ianto, z kubkiem twojej ulubionej herbaty w ręce. Wzięłaś kubek z wdzięcznością. Dokładnie tego potrzebowałaś.

\- Ianto, jesteś skarbem – powiedziałaś. – Dzień dobry tak w ogóle.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział rozbawiony Ianto. – I nie ma za co.

\- Hej – powiedziała Gwen, podchodząc do ciebie z Tosh, kiedy Ianto zniknął. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Hej – przywitałaś się. – Tak, tylko jestem niewyspana. Dzięki mojej kuzynce. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego utrzymuję z nią kontakt.

\- Bo to twoja rodzina? – zasugerowała Tosh.

\- Pewnie tak – westchnęłaś. – Rodziny się nie wybiera.

Tosh i Gwen pokiwały głowami i wróciły do swoich stanowisk. Żadna nie wspomniała o wczorajszym wydarzeniu, ale czułaś, że chciały o tym porozmawiać. Ale wolały nie naciskać. Kilka minut później ze swojego gabinetu wyszedł Jack. Widząc się, natychmiast ruszył w twoją stronę i przywitał cię pocałunkiem w policzek.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, w porządku – odpowiedziałaś. – Trochę niewyspana przez moją kuzynkę, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku.

Jack kiwnął głową i gdzieś odszedł. Przez jakąś godzinę pracowałaś w spokoju. Wtedy przyszła do ciebie Gwen i spytała:

\- Rozmawiałaś z Jackiem?

\- O czym? – spytałaś, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- O tym, co stało się wczoraj – odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Czyli że Jack nic nie p… - zaczęła Gwen, ale nagle urwała. Popatrzyłaś na nią podejrzliwie. Wyglądała, jakby została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

\- Gwen… - powiedziałaś powoli. – Czy ty mu coś powiedziałaś na ten temat? Albo Tosh?

\- Może… - odpowiedziała Gwen i popatrzyła na ciebie przepraszająco. – Przepraszam, [T/I]. Ale obie z Tosh uznałyśmy, że ty raczej na pewno sama z siebie nic nie powiesz.

\- W porządku, Gwen – westchnęłaś. – Jak zareagował?

\- My tylko o tym napomknęłyśmy – odpowiedziała Gwen. – I wyglądało, że nie bardzo się przejął, ale obie z Tosh widziałyśmy, jak zacisnął ręce na kartce. Więc… Ale nic nie napomknął?

\- Tylko się na razie przywitaliśmy – odpowiedziałaś. – Może później coś napomknie.

\- Och… Może – powiedziała Gwen i po chwili wahania wróciła do swojego stanowiska. Zauważyłaś, że Tosh rzuciła jej pytające spojrzenie, a ona pokręciła głową. Przewróciłaś oczami. Nie wiedziałaś, o co dokładnie im chodziło, bo widać było, że to nie była zwykła troska, ale nie chciałaś wnikać. Kilka minut później pojawił się Jack i powiedział:

\- Zbierajcie się! Mamy możliwą śmierć z udziałem Obcych!

\- Cudowny sposób na rozpoczęcie dnia – mruknął Owen, ale zaczął się zbierać. Niedługo później wysiedliście z samochodu pod domem, gdzie było pełno policji. Gwen od razu zauważyła Andy’ego. Ruszyliście w jego kierunku.

\- Gwen? – spytał zaskoczony, kiedy was zauważył. – Och, nie! Nie mówcie mi, że to jedno z waszych. Dopiero co przyjechałem!

\- Więc możesz pojechać z powrotem – powiedział Jack i wszedł do domu. Posłałaś Andy’emu przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszyłaś za Jackiem. Tosh, Owen i Ianto za tobą. Gwen została przeprosić Andy’ego i dowiedzieć się, co wie.

\- Łoł! – wykrzyknął Jack, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, w którym musiało być ciało. Ostrożnie weszliście za nim i stanęliście jak wryci. Zrobiło ci się niedobrze. Już wiedzieliście, dlaczego była podejrzewana interwencja Obcych. Ciało zmarłego mężczyzny zostało poharatane, a jego wnętrzności… nie było ich. Mało tego. Ciało (a raczej to, co z niego zostało) wyglądało, jakby było zmumifikowane i leżało w takim stanie od jakiegoś czasu. Ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że to niemożliwe.

\- O mój Boże… - westchnęła Tosh. – Kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić?

\- Po to tu jesteśmy – powiedziałaś słabym głosem. Powoli zaczęliście rozstawiać sprzęt. Ianto i Jack zaczęli rozmawiać z policjantami. Owen badał wstępnie ciało. Tosh i ty szukałyście za pomocą sprzętu czegoś niezwykłego.

\- Coś mamy? – spytał Jack, podchodząc do ciebie i Tosh po jakimś czasie.

\- Dziwne odczyty – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Nie widziałam czegoś takiego wcześniej. Ale będę musiała się im przyjrzeć w bazie.

\- Owen? – spytał Jack, patrząc w jego kierunku.

\- Poza tym, że niepotrzebnie jadłem śniadanie, to niewiele mogę ci powiedzieć – odpowiedział Owen. – Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli go przenieść do kostnicy, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Cudownie – mruknął Jack. Nikt nie chciał mieć tych zwłok w bazie.

\- O mój Boże! – usłyszeliście krzyk Gwen, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia i zobaczyła ciało. Zakryła sobie usta dłonią i patrzyła na nie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Masz coś, Gwen? – spytał Jack. Popatrzyła na niego powoli.

\- Według policjantów mężczyzna nazywał się Mark Huggins – powiedziała. - Powinna też tu mieszkać jeszcze jedna dziewczyna, Danielle Huggins, siostra Marka. Ale nikt jej nie widział, a ona nie odbiera telefonu.

\- W porządku, ludzie – powiedział Jack. – Gwen, Ianto, popytajcie sąsiadów. Dowiedzcie się, czy coś słyszeli. Popytajcie też o Marka oraz Danielle. Może coś w ich stylu życia nam powie, dlaczego Mark nie żyje. Może też ktoś wie, co się stało z Danielle. Tosh, wróć do bazy i zbadaj te odczyty oraz sprawdź, czy jakieś urządzenie mogłoby spowodować obecny stan naszego faceta. Owen, ty też wróć do bazy i zbadaj… ciało. [T/I], ty również wróć, poszukaj czegoś o Danielle i spróbuj ją znaleźć. Może nie żyje albo jest następnym celem.

\- Co z tobą? – spytała Gwen.

\- Ja spróbuję się dowiedzieć, jaki Obcy mógł to spowodować – odpowiedział Jack i popatrzył na ciebie. – Bo wątpię, żeby Doktor coś na ten temat wiedział?

\- Nie – powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. – Albo nie wiedział albo Donna wie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Jack. – Ruchy.

\- Moment – powiedziała Tosh i popatrzyła na ciało. – Czy… musimy je przewieźć w naszym SUV?

\- Świetnie – mruknął niezadowolony Ianto po chwili ciszy. – Pozbycie się tego zapachu zajmie mi wieki.

Przez chwilę w ciszy patrzyliście na ciało. Po kilku minutach. Ianto, Owen i Jack wsadzali ciało w torbie na ciało do SUV. Wtedy ty, Tosh i Owen zorientowaliście się, że ktoś będzie musiał z nim jechać z tyłu. Jednogłośnie z Tosh stwierdziłyście, że Owen powinien jechać, skoro to i tak on ma badać to ciało. Owen był niezadowolony i powiedział, że skoro on i tak będzie musiał przebywać w pobliżu tego ciała w kostnicy, to któraś z was mogłaby teraz siedzieć z nim z tyłu. Byłyście nieugięte. I tak Owen siedział razem z ciałem, ty prowadziłaś, a Tosh siedziała na miejscu pasażera. Gwen i Ianto zostali, zajmując się swoim zadaniem, a Jack odszedł w swoją stronę. W bazie ty i Tosh musiałyście pomóc Owenowi przetransportować ciało do kostnicy. Następnie szybko uciekłyście do głównego pomieszczenia, zostawiając biednego Owena z samym trupem. Zajęłyście się swoimi zadaniami. O Danielle nie dowiedziałaś się niczego zwracającego uwagę. Poza bratem nie miała rodziny, była studentką, chciała zostać botanikiem. Nie miała żadnych zatargów z prawem, a nawet była wzorową obywatelką. Pomagała starszym ludziom, pracowała jako wolontariuszka, wyprowadzała na spacery psy ze schroniska i tak dalej. Sprawdziłaś też Marka. Też był wzorowym obywatelem, pomagał razem z siostrą. Był po studiach, ale nie pracował, szukał pracy. Nie znalazłaś nic, co by mogło tłumaczyć jego obecny stan. Nie mogłaś też znaleźć nic, co mogłoby ci powiedzieć, gdzie była Danielle. Przez ostatnie 24 godziny nie było nigdzie śladu jej aktywności.

\- W co wyście się wpakowali? – mruknęłaś pod nosem. W końcu jednak udało ci się znaleźć, gdzie Danielle była ostatnio widziana. Był to bar, ale nigdy o nim nie słyszałaś. Zadzwoniłaś do Jacka, by powiedzieć mu o tym, by mógł sprawdzić ten bar. Ale ten nie odbierał.

\- Oczywiście – mruknęłaś niezadowolona i chwyciłaś swoją torebkę. – Tosh! Jadę do ostatniego znanego miejsca pobytu Danielle.

\- A czemu nie zadzwonisz do Jacka, by go nie sprawdził? – spytała Tosh.

\- Bo nie odbiera – odpowiedziałaś, wychodząc z bazy. Chwilę później parkowałaś już pod barem. Nic dziwnego, że o nim nie słyszałaś. Był doskonale ukryty. Nie miałaś pojęcia, jakim cudem zdobywają klientów. Przy drzwiach zostałaś zatrzymana przez ochroniarza. Nie wiedziałaś po co, ale przeskanował twoje ciało czymś, co przypominało wykrywacz metalu, ale tym nie było. Kiedy skończył mężczyzna popatrzył na wykrywacz i uniósł zdziwiony brwi. Ale wpuścił cię do środa. Weszłaś i zatrzymałaś się zaskoczona. W barze było pełno Obcych. Niektórych umysł Doktora rozpoznawał, ale niektórych nie. Ostrożnie zbliżyłaś się do lady. Barman, który wyglądał na człowieka uśmiechnął się do ciebie.

\- Nowa klientka! – zawołał radośnie. – Czym mogę służyć?

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy widziałeś tę dziewczynę? – spytałaś, pokazując barmanowi zdjęcie Danielle na telefonie. Barman popatrzył na zdjęcie i po chwili zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ach tak, ona – powiedział i westchnął. – Narobiła nam sporo kłopotów.

\- To znaczy? – spytałaś.

\- Lepiej będzie jak ci opowie o tym Jo, on miał wtedy zmianę – powiedział barman i zniknął na zapleczu.

\- [T/I]? – usłyszałaś zdziwiony znajomy głos. Popatrzyłaś w bok i zobaczyłaś… Jacka. Popatrzyłaś na niego zdumiona.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – spytaliście jednocześnie. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęliście. Ale Jack szybo spoważniał. Wstał i podszedł do ciebie.

\- Jak tutaj weszłaś? – spytał. Popatrzyłaś na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Przez drzwi – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Ed cię wpuścił? – spytał Jack.

\- W sensie ten ochroniarz? – spytałaś. – No… tak.

\- Ale ty… - zaczął Jack, ale nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie, a następnie strach. – Musimy iść. Teraz.

Złapał cię za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć do wyjścia. Ty skonfundowana stawiałaś opór.

\- Co? Nie, jeszcze się nic nie dowiedziałam! – protestowałaś.

\- To ona! – usłyszeliście nagle za wami głos. Odwróciliście głowy. Ochroniarz wskazywał na ciebie, stojąc przy dwóch mężczyznach, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mieli kaski na głowach. Oni zaczęli iść w twoją stronę. Zalał cię strach. Coś ci mówiło, że nie mieli przyjaznych zamiarów.

\- Biegnij! – krzyknął Jack i cię pociągnął. Zaczęliście biec do wyjścia. Wypadliście z baru i pobiegliście w stronę twojego samochodu. Mężczyźni w kaskach wypadli chwilę za wami. Ale ty już uruchamiałaś samochód. Szybko wystartowałaś i zaczęłaś jechać jak najdalej od baru. Jechałaś za wskazówkami Jacka, gdyby przypadkiem was ścigali. Dopiero po 15 minutach Jack powiedział, że możesz zwolnić. Kazał ci się skierować do bazy.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodziło? – spytałaś.

\- To był bar dla Obcych – odpowiedział Jack. Prychnęłaś.

\- Tyle to sama zauważyłam – powiedziałaś. Jack pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – powiedział Jack. – Bar TYLKO dla Obcych.

\- Ale ja nie jestem Obcym – powiedziałaś, marszcząc brwi. – Jestem człowiekiem.

\- Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego się zdziwiłem na twój widok? – spytał Jack. – Nie powinni cię w ogóle wpuścić.

\- Ale wpuścili – powiedziałaś. – Dlaczego?

\- Pomyśl – powiedział Jack. Zaczęłaś myśleć. Po chwili do ciebie dotarło.

\- Doktor – powiedziałaś, a Jack pokiwał głową. – Mam część umysłu Doktora, więc mam w sobie część…

\- Władcy Czasu, tak – dokończył Jack. – A wszyscy wiedzą, że Władcy Czasu teraz nie istnieją. Doktor jest ostatnim.

\- Dlatego ten ochroniarz był taki zdziwiony, kiedy popatrzył na swoje urządzenie – powiedziałaś.

\- I dlatego chcieli cię złapać – powiedział Jack. – Ten bar jest azylem dla Obcych na Ziemi, ale nie zawsze. Mnóstwo osób zapłaciłoby fortunę za umysł Władcy Czasu.

\- Oni chcieli… - zaczęłaś zszokowana, ale nie mogłaś dokończyć myśli. Akurat dojechaliście do bazy. Zaparkowałaś i wysiedliście z samochodu. Zaczęliście iść do wejścia.

\- Co ty tam w ogóle robiłaś? – spytał Jack zdenerwowany. – Nie powinno cię tam w ogóle być! Kazałem ci przecież być w bazie!

\- Wykonywałam swoją pracę! – powiedziałaś, zdenerwowana jego nagłym wybuchem. – To było ostatnie znane miejsce pobytu Danielle!

\- To trzeba było mnie powiadomić! – powiedział Jack, jak drzwi się otwierały.

\- Chciałam, ale ty oczywiście nie odebrałeś telefonu! – warknęłaś, wchodząc z nim do bazy. Więc nie narzekaj, że byłam poza bazą i wykonywałam swoją pracę, skoro to twoja wina, że nie odbierasz telefonu!

\- Nie moja wina, że mi się rozładował! – krzyknął Jack.

\- Moja tym bardziej, więc przestań na mnie krzyczeć! – krzyknęłaś. Przez chwilę mierzyliście się wrogimi spojrzeniami. W końcu Jack odwrócił się i wszedł do swojego gabinetu, gwałtownie trzaskając drzwiami. Fuknęłaś zdenerwowana i podeszłaś do stanowiska. Koło ciebie Tosh i Owen wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Owen już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale ty mu posłałaś złowrogie spojrzenie, więc natychmiast zamknął usta. Zaczęłaś szukać innego sposobu, by dowiedzieć się, co Danielle robiła w tamtym barze. Kilka minut później zadzwonił twój telefon. Wyciągnęłaś i odebrałaś, nie zerkając na wyświetlacz.

\- Słucham – powiedziałaś, w twoim głosie czuć było dalej zdenerwowanie.

\- Wracamy do bazy – usłyszałaś ostrożny głos Gwen. – Próbowałam zadzwonić do Jacka, ale nie odbiera.

\- Telefon mu się rozładował – powiedziałaś jadowicie. Gwen przez chwilę milczała.

\- Okay… Zobaczymy się w bazie – powiedziała powoli.

\- Cześć – powiedziałaś i się rozłączyłaś. Położyłaś telefon na biurku i ruszyłaś w stronę gabinetu Jacka. Owen i Tosh ponownie wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Bez pukania otworzyłaś drzwi i stanęłaś w nich. Jack popatrzył na ciebie znad papierów.

\- Gwen i Ianto wracają do bazy – powiedziałaś zimno.

\- Świetnie – powiedział Jack ostro.

\- Świetnie – powiedziałaś równie ostro i wyszłaś, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wróciłaś do swojego stanowiska i wróciłaś do pracy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy Gwen i Ianto wrócili, Jack zwołał spotkanie w Pokoju Narad. Wszyscy usiedliście przy stole i zaczęliście się wymieniać informacjami. Gdy ty weszłaś jako ostatnia do pokoju, spiorunowaliście się z Jackiem wzrokiem. Ianto i Gwen popatrzyli pytająco na Tosh i Owena. Oni pokręcili głowami. Usiadłaś koło Tosh i skrzyżowałaś ręce na piersiach.

\- Teraz, kiedy wszyscy już są… - zaczął Jack, posyłając si spojrzenie. – …możemy zacząć. Owen. Co wiemy o ciele?

\- Jego organy zostały wyrwane – odpowiedział Owen i wzdrygnął się. – Sądząc po obrażeniach powiedziałbym, że stało się to jeszcze, jak facet żył. Wątpię, żeby ktoś chciał je zachować i sprzedać na czarnym rynku. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie był delikatny.

\- A jak myślisz, po co to zrobił? – spytał Jack. Twarz Owena delikatnie pozieleniała. Widać było, że miał hipotezę i wcale mu się ona nie podobała.

\- Sądząc po fragmentach niektórych organów, które znalazłem na jego ciele i w jego pobliżu, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy w jego mieszkaniu… ktoś… ktoś… - urwał i przełknął ślinę. – Ktoś… po prostu je zjadł.

Myślałaś, że zwymiotujesz. Sądząc po twarzach Gwen i Tosh, one to samo myślały. Ianto zbladł, a Jack się skrzywił.

\- O Boże… Całe szczęście, że jeszcze nie jadłam obiadu – powiedziała Gwen. Jack odchrząknął.

\- A co z jego wyglądem? – spytał Jack. – Dlaczego gość wygląda jak mumia, która spoczywała w spokoju przez kilkaset lat?

\- Jego siły życiowe zostały zabrane – odpowiedział Owen. – A przynajmniej to, co z nich zostało. Musiało to się zdarzyć albo po wyrwaniu wszystkich organów, albo chwilę przed.

\- Dlaczego? – spytałaś.

\- Te fragmenty organów, które znalazłem, wyglądały… no, zdrowo – powiedział Owen. – Gdyby wyrwał je po odebraniu sił życiowych, byłyby bardziej… wysuszone.

\- Coś jeszcze możesz powiedzieć? – spytał Jack.

\- Nie zrobiło tego żadne zwierzę ani człowiek – odpowiedział Owen. – Jego klatka piersiowa została rozdarta, ale nie ma żadnych śladów, że zrobił to człowiek albo zwierzę. To musiał być Obcy albo jakieś urządzenie.

\- W porządku, dzięki – powiedział Jack i popatrzył na Tosh. – Tosh. Jak u ciebie?

\- Żadne znane nam urządzenie nie mogło spowodować jego stanu – powiedziała Tosh. – Znalazłam za to w powietrzu substancje, które z całą pewnością potwierdzają, że Obcy tam był. Znalazłam też śladowe ilości potu ludzkiego, adrenaliny, estrogenu i żeńskich perfum.

\- Czyli… co? – spytał Owen. – Koleś przyprowadził do swojego domu laskę, która okazała się Obcym i zeżarła jego wnętrzności, a następnie zabrała jego siły życiowe?

\- Możliwe – zgodziła się Tosh.

\- Mogła to być też jego siostra – zaproponował Ianto.

\- I zrobiła to własnemu bratu? – spytała Gwen. – Poza tym, Danielle jest człowiekiem.

\- Pamiętacie Carys? – spytał Ianto. Na to nikt nie miał argumentu.

\- Do Danielle jeszcze wrócimy – powiedział Jack. – Coś jeszcze, Tosh?

\- Nie, obawiam się, że nie mam nic więcej – odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- W porządku, dziękuję – powiedział Jack i popatrzył na Gwen i Ianto. – Gwen. Ianto.

\- My nie mamy nic użytecznego – powiedziała Gwen. – Sąsiedzi nie powiedzieli nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc. Mark i Danielle byli wzorowymi sąsiadami. Ich sąsiedzi są zszokowani, że coś takiego się przydarzyło akurat im.

\- Nikt też nie słyszał niczego podejrzanego – dodał Ianto. – Co jest dziwne, bo facet musiał głośno krzyczeć, skoro mu wyrywali organy żywcem.

\- Od kilku dni nikt też nie widział Danielle – powiedziała Gwen. – Kilka razy widzieli, że jest w domu, bo światło w jej pokoju się świeciło, ale jej nie widzieli.

\- Dobra, dzięki – powiedział Jack i popatrzył na ciebie. – Wróćmy do Danielle. Czego się dowiedziałaś?

\- Od 24 godzin nie ma żadnego jej śladu – odpowiedziałaś. – Nic. Kompletnie. Żadnej aktywności karty, żadnego nagrania na kamerach, żadnej aktywności na portalach społecznościowych… To ostatnie już jest podejrzane, bo dziewczyna codziennie wrzuca tony zdjęć. Ale nie przez ostatnie 24 godziny. Ostatnim znanym miejscem jej pobytu był ten bar. Zanim… wyszliśmy, barman powiedział, że narobiła im kłopotów. Niestety opuściliśmy lokal, zanim zdążył mi coś na ten temat powiedzieć. Ale zanim nas zawołałeś, udało mi się znaleźć coś interesującego. Kiedy szukałam jej przez kamery, nic nie znalazłam, ale kamera przed tylnym wyjściem z tego baru była silnie zabezpieczona, więc nic dziwnego, że mi nie wyskoczyła. Ale kiedy już się do niej dostałam, znalazłam ostatnie nagranie Danielle. I ono może nam rzucić trochę światła na naszą sprawę.

\- Dawaj je – powiedział Jack. Po chwili na ekranie było nagranie z kamery przed tylnym wyjściem z tego baru. Oglądaliście. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i z baru wybiegła wyraźnie przestraszona Danielle. Zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o ścianę obok. Chwilę później drzwi się otworzyły i pokazał się ochroniarz, ale Danielle sprytnie stanęła i otworzone drzwi ją zasłoniły. Ochroniarz rozglądnął się, ale po chwili wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Danielle odetchnęła z ulgą. Powoli zaczęła iść, ale nagle się zatrzymała. Nie było dźwięku, ale widać było, że Danielle coś mówiła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby z kimś rozmawiała, ale nikogo nie było. Nagle na twarzy Danielle pojawiło się przerażenie. Zaczęła energicznie kręcić głową. Następnie upadła na ziemie, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Po chwili zaczęła się trząść, jakby miała atak. Po minucie jej ciało znieruchomiało. Po kolejnej minucie podniosła się powoli i z trudem. Zaczęła iść, ale chwiała się. Po chwili zniknęła z pola widzenia kamery. Wyłączyłaś nagranie. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Co to, do diabła, było? – spytał Owen.

\- Wyglądało to trochę jak wtedy z Carys – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Czyli ją też opętał Obcy? – spytał Ianto. – I też…

\- Ale ciało Marka… no było – powiedziała Tosh. Wszyscy popatrzyliście na Owena. Ten dopiero po chwili załapał, o co wam chodziło.

\- Nasz kolega nie uprawiał seksu przed śmiercią – powiedział.

\- Całe szczęście – powiedziała Gwen z ulgą. – Bo… to wciąż była jego siostra.

\- Widzieliśmy dziwniejsze rzeczy – powiedział Ianto.

\- Ale tego akurat wolałbym nie widzieć – powiedziała Gwen i popatrzyła na Jacka. – Jack?

\- Ja nie dowiedziałem się wiele – powiedział Jack. – Ale po tym, co powiedziała [T/I], pewne elementy nabrały sensu. Barman pewnego baru dla Obcych powiedział, że mieli wczoraj przypadek, kiedy człowiek im wszedł niezauważony do baru, a potem uciekł ochronie. To musiała być Danielle. Niestety barman nie wiedział, po co tam przyszła. Mogę mieć jednak pomysł, jak tam weszła.

\- Przez drzwi? – zasugerował Owen. Uśmiechnęłaś się mimowolnie, ale zaraz się skrzywiłaś.

\- To bar _tylko_ dla Obcych – wyjaśnił Jack. – Przed wejściem każdy dokładnie jest sprawdzany, czy naprawdę jest Obcym.

\- Czyli Danielle musiała jakoś przemknąć koło ochrony – powiedziała Gwen.

\- I zapewne nasz Obcy przyjaciel jej w tym pomógł – powiedział Jack.

\- Myślisz, że współpracowała z nim? – spytał Ianto. Jack pokiwał głową.

\- Kiedy zatrzymała się na nagraniu i zaczęła prawdopodobnie rozmawiać z Obcym, nie wyglądała na przestraszoną – powiedział. – Co oznacza…

\- Że musieli się już znać – dokończyłaś. – I przestraszyła się dopiero tuż przed tym, jak prawdopodobnie przejął jej ciało. Może… wykonywała dla niego jakąś pracę i go zawiodła?

\- Możliwe – zgodził się Jack.

\- Czyli musimy znaleźć dziewczynę, w której mieszka Obcy jedzący wnętrzności ludzi i która jest niemożliwa do namierzenia – podsumował Owen. – Bułka z masłem. Jak to zrobimy?

\- Pamiętacie, jak było z Carys? – spytała Gwen. – Szła do osób i do miejsc, które były jej najbliższe.

\- Jej jedyną rodziną był jej brat – powiedział Ianto. – Musiała pójść do niego i wtedy…

\- Owen, Ianto, pozbądźcie się ciała – powiedział Jack, wstając. – Gwen, znajdź wszystkich przyjaciół i najbliższych znajomych Danielle i dowiedz się, kiedy ostatnio ją widzieli. Tosh, sprawdź mi miejsca, które były ważne dla Danielle. [T/I], ty i ja przeszukamy tak zwane „mroczne miejsca”. Jeśli Danielle wciąż jest gdzieś w swoim ciele, to po zabójstwie brata może jednak nie szukać pomocy u bliskich osób, a zaszyć się jak najdalej się da od ludzi. Do roboty, ludzie!

Zaklaskał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Ty patrzyłaś zdumiona w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz byliście razem na akcji. Szybko się jednak otrząsnęłaś i nie żegnając się z nikim, pobiegłaś za Jackiem. Nie zauważyłaś zatroskanych spojrzeń, jakimi cię obdarzyli twoi przyjaciele...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Wkrótce… Wkrótce… Wkrótce…_

\- Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?! – krzyknęła Danielle.

\- Oj, księżniczko! Wszystko w porządku? – zawołał ktoś za nią. Przestraszona odwróciła się. W jej stronę szedł jakiś pijany mężczyzna. Zaczęła się cofać przerażona.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – krzyknęła. Mężczyzna się nie zatrzymał. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział. – Nie chcę skrzywdzić.

\- To nie to – powiedziała Danielle, kręcąc głową. – To ja nie chcę skrzywdzić ciebie. Proszę! Nie podchodź!

Zaczęła się cofać, ale mężczyzna dalej szedł w jej kierunku. Danielle, błagała go, by sobie poszedł. Ale jej nie posłuchał…

_JEŚĆ!... TERAZ!..._

Poczuła ból. Krzyknęła. Po chwili już nie kontrolowała swojego ciała. Mogła tylko bezradnie patrzeć na śmierć mężczyzny. Krzyczał. Krzyczał i błagał o litość. A Danielle płakała…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty i Jack szliście przez ciemną, boczną ulicę. Przez całą drogę żadne z was nie odezwało się ani słowem. Teraz też szliście w ciszy. Zaczynało cię to już stresować.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział nagle Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego skonfundowana. Zerknął na ciebie.

\- Nie powinienem był na ciebie tak krzyczeć – powiedział. – Przepraszam.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedziałaś po chwili ciszy. – I ja też cię przepraszam. Wiem, że ty… ty tylko się martwiłeś o mnie.

\- Tak, to prawda – potwierdził Jack. – Wiem, do czego byli zdolni w tym barze. Ale to moja wina, że znalazłaś się w takim niebezpieczeństwie. Powinienem był naładować telefon. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci o tym barze i przed nim ostrzec. Powinienem…

\- Powinieneś się zamknąć – przerwałaś mu. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Przeprosiliśmy się, koniec historii. Teraz skupmy się na Danieeeeelle!

Kiedy mówiłaś imię Danielle, potknęłaś się o coś i wylądowałaś na ziemi. Jack natychmiast pomógł ci wstać.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał z troską. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Moja wina – powiedziałaś. – Zamiast patrzeć na ciebie, powinnam była patrzeć pod nogi.

\- Ale przyznasz, że miałaś ciekawszy widok – powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się sugestywnie. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Popatrzyliście na to, o co się potknęłaś i zamarliście. Właśnie znaleźliście kolejne ciało mężczyzny. Było w takim samym stanie, jak ciało Marka. Jack puścił cię i powoli podszedł do ciała. Stanęłaś za nim. Choć ciężko było przez stan, w jakim się znajdował, rozpoznałaś ciało mężczyzny.

\- Hej, to ten facet, co się do mnie przystawiał wczoraj – powiedziałaś zdziwiona. Nie podobał ci się, ale nie życzyłaś mu takiego losu. Jack posłał ci spojrzenie.

\- Wrócimy do tego później – powiedział. Następnie włączył swoją słuchawkę. Ty tak samo.

\- Owen, znaleźliśmy kolejne ciało – powiedział Jack do słuchawki. - Wciąż jest ciepłe, więc przyjeżdżajcie tu.

\- Zrozumiałem – usłyszeliście głos Owena. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Kiwnęłaś głową. Wyciągnęliście broń, odbezpieczyliście i wyciągnęliście przed siebie. Unieśliście też latarki. Ruszyliście naprzód. Nic nie było słychać, ale coś wam mówiło, że Danielle jest niedaleko. W pewnym momencie musieliście się rozdzielić. Po jakimś czasie trafiłaś do jakiegoś magazynu. Ledwo weszłaś do środka, drzwi się za tobą zatrzasnęły. Próbowałaś je otworzyć, ale się zacięły.

\- Jack, utknęłam w jakimś magazynie – powiedziałaś do słuchawki.

\- Już idę – usłyszałaś głos Jacka. Opuściłaś dłoń.

\- Kim jesteś? – usłyszałaś żeński głos. Szybko się odwróciłaś z bronią i latarką wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Na środku pomieszczenia na ziemi siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Nogi miała podkulone i obejmowała je ramionami. Płakała. Rozpoznałaś ją. Opuściłaś broń, ale jej nie puściłaś.

\- Jestem [T/I] – powiedziałaś. – Ty jesteś Danielle, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho. Zaczęłaś do niej podchodzić powoli.

\- Powinnaś się trzymać z daleka – powiedziała. – Na razie jest najedzony, ale nie wiem, na jak długo. Proszę… Nie podchodź.

\- Zaryzykuję – powiedziałaś i usiadłaś koło niej. – Może mi powiesz, co się wydarzyło? Wiem, że Obcy przejął twoje ciało i…

\- …zmusił do zabicia mojego brata i tego mężczyzny – dokończyła za ciebie Danielle. – Skąd?

\- Jestem z Torchwood – odpowiedziałaś. – Zajmujemy się takimi sprawami. Możemy ci pomóc. Tylko musimy zrozumieć, co się stało.

\- Ja… My… Mark… Brakowało nam pieniędzy – powiedziała Danielle. – Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy wracałam do domu, usłyszałam ten głos. Powiedział, że jeśli przyniosę mu coś z pewnego baru, pomoże mi zdobyć pieniądze. Byłam już bardzo zdesperowana. Zgodziłam się. Pokazał mi, jak wejść do baru niezauważenie. Ale zostałam nakryta. Musiałam uciekać. Ten głos był rozczarowany. Ukarał mnie i… to się stało. Teraz za pomocą mojego ciała musi jeść organy ludzi i odbierać im siły życiowe, by mógł stać się silny i odzyskać własne ciało, które mu zostało odebrane przez jakąś Proklamację Cieni.

\- Wiem, co to jest – powiedziałaś. – I jeśli mu zabrali ciało, musieli mieć dobry powód. To coś w rodzaju kosmicznej policji.

\- Czyli miałam rację? – spytała Danielle. – To przestępca? I jeśli nie zostanie powstrzymany staną się straszne rzeczy? Więcej ludzi zginie?

\- Tak myślę, tak – odpowiedziałaś. – Ale nie martw się. Pomożemy ci.

\- Nikt nie może mi pomóc – powiedziała smutno Danielle. – Ale to w porządku. Już się z tym pogodziłam. Nie zasługuję na życie…

Zanim zdążyłaś zrozumieć jej słowa, Danielle zabrała ci twój pistolet i wycelowała w siebie. Przeraziłaś się. Uniosłaś powoli ręce do góry.

\- Danielle, proszę, zaczekaj – powiedziałaś. – Nie rób tego. To nie jest jedyne wyjście.

\- Jest – powiedziała Danielle z łzami w oczach. – Zabiłam mojego brata. Zjadłam jego organy… kiedy on jeszcze żył… Nie mogę z tym żyć!

\- Możesz, proszę – powiedziałaś. – Pomyśl, czy on by tego chciał?

\- Nie wiem, czego bym chciał, bo go zabiłam! – krzyknęła Danielle. – Nie chcę nikogo więcej skrzywdzić.

Łzy ciekły jej ciurkiem po policzkach. Drżącą ręką wycelowała pistolet w swoje serce.

\- Danielle, nie! – krzyknęłaś, rzucając się w jej stronę. Danielle zamknęła oczy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack szukając cię spotkał się z resztą drużyny. Owen i Tosh zostali przy znalezionym ciele mężczyzny. Gwen, Ianto i Jack szukali cię. Nagle usłyszeli strzał. Znieruchomieli. Następnie pognali w stronę, z której dochodził. Tosh i Owen dołączyli do nich po drodze. W końcu znaleźli magazyn. Jack otworzył drzwi i wparowali do środka z pistoletami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Ale zaraz je opuścili na widok przed nimi. Na środku pomieszczenia siedziałaś ty. Na kolanach trzymałaś ciało Danielle. W prawej ręce trzymała pistolet. Jej pierś była czerwona od krwi. Już wiedzieli, co się stało. Podniosłaś na nich wzrok. Był pusty. Twoja twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Jack szybko schował pistolet i podbiegł do ciebie. Złapał cię w ramiona. Dopiero wtedy zaczęłaś płakać.

\- Ja… nie mogłam jej uratować… - szlochałaś. – Próbowałam… Ale ona nie chciała już nikogo skrzywdzić… Próbowałam…

\- Cii… - mruknął Jack, gładząc cię po włosach. – Wiem. To nie twoja wina. Cii…

Zaszlochałaś jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę twoi przyjaciele patrzyli na ciebie współczującym wzrokiem. Dopiero po kilku minutach Jack podniósł cię i zabrał do samochodu. Reszta w tym czasie zajęła się ciałami.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siedziałaś na kanapie w bazie. Wzięłaś kubek z herbatą, przyniesiony ci przez Ianto. Tosh usiadła koło ciebie i cię przytuliła.

\- To dziwne – powiedziałaś cicho. – Niby widziałam już mnóstwo śmierci, ale jeszcze żadna mną tak nie wstrząsnęła.

\- To zrozumiałe – powiedział Owen, siadając na krześle koło was. – Jeszcze nie widziałaś samobójstwa. Danielle poświęciła się, by uratować innych. Ale to wciąż było samobójstwo.

\- To straszne – powiedziała Gwen. – Biedna dziewczyna… Najpierw zabiła swojego brata, potem nieznanego jej mężczyznę, aż w końcu…

\- Gwen… - powiedział cicho Ianto, ale ty już wstałaś gwałtownie.

\- Idę do domu – powiedziałaś i szybko wyszłaś z bazy. Ledwo drzwi się za tobą zamknęły, Jack wyszedł z gabinetu. Rozglądnął się.

\- Gdzie [T/I]? – spytał.

\- Poszła do domu – odpowiedziała Tosh. – Myślę, że powinieneś…

\- Pójść za nią – dokończył Owen, kiedy Tosh urwała. Jack nic nie powiedział, tylko po prostu wyszedł z bazy. Ty doszłaś już do swojego samochodu.

\- [T/I], zaczekaj! – usłyszałaś za sobą głos Jacka. Zatrzymałaś się i odwróciłaś. Jack podbiegł do ciebie.

\- Nie powinnaś w tym stanie prowadzić samochodu – powiedział. – Odwiozę cię.

Kiwnęłaś głową. Wsiedliście do twojego samochodu. Po kilku minutach byliście już w twoim domu. Bez słowa usiadłaś na kanapie i się skuliłaś.

\- Chcesz… coś porobić? – spytał niepewnie Jack. – Oglądnąć jakiś film albo coś?

\- Mógłbyś… - zaczęłaś po chwili ciszy. – Mógłbyś po prostu… usiąść koło mnie… i mnie przytulić?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Jack. Usiadł koło ciebie i objął cię. Wtuliłaś się w niego natychmiast. Nie płakałaś. Już nie. Ale tego potrzebowałaś. Ciepła Jacka. Uczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie zawsze ci dawał. Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy. W końcu Jack próbował zmusić cię do rozmowy. Po jakimś czasie mu się udało. A nawet zmusił cię do śmiechu. Byłaś mu za to wdzięczna. Przez następne dni powoli dochodziłaś do siebie. Z pomocą Jacka. Dalej się dystansował, ale nie tak bardzo. Cieszyłaś się z tego. Ale nie wiedziałaś, że ta radość była krótkotrwała. Nadciągała bowiem burza. Burza, która miała zmienić wszystko w twoim życiu…


	8. Początek koszmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewnego dnia wszystkie dzieci na Ziemi zatrzymują się w tym samym momencie. Kilka godzin robią to ponownie i przekazują tajemniczą wiadomość. Kiedy badacie sprawę, Gwen dostaje szokujące wieści. Jednak na Torchwood pada cień... Zaczyna się walka o przetrwanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu doszliśmy do wydarzeń z trzeciego sezonu! Hurra!

Razem z Jackiem staliście na korytarzu w szpitalu i czekaliście na wieści na temat starszego mężczyzny, którego przywieźliście. Staliście w ciszy. Jack od czasu do czasu "przypadkiem" dotykał twoją dłoń.

\- Przykro mi - usłyszeliście nagle za sobą. Odwróciliście się. Przed wami stał lekarz, który próbował go ratować. Popatrzyliście na niego z wyczekiwaniem

\- Zrobiliśmy, co w naszej mocy, ale... - zaczął lekarz. - Nie przeżył.

\- Co za strata - powiedział Jack, spuszczając głowę. Ty westchnęłaś ze smutkiem.

\- To bardzo smutne - powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Biedny, stary pan Williams - powiedział.

\- Naprawdę bardzo smutne - powiedziałaś, patrząc na niego.

\- Będziemy musieli zrobić autopsję, ale myślę, że jego serce nie wytrzymało - powiedział lekarz. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno.

\- Stare, waleczne serce - powiedziałaś.

\- Byliście sąsiadami, tak? - spytał lekarz. Jack położył dłoń na twoim ramieniu.

\- Mieszkamy tuż obok - powiedział.

\- Nie ma żadnej rodziny - dodałaś. - Zdany tylko na siebie. Staraliśmy się mieć na niego oko.

\- Jestem pewien, że to doceniał - powiedział lekarz, uśmiechając się lekko. - Gdyby tylko na świecie było więcej takich ludzi jak... wy dwoje.

\- Wiem, że to narzucanie się, ale skoro byliśmy tak dobrymi sąsiadami... - zaczął Jack. - Czy możemy zobaczyć ciało?

Lekarz zaprowadził was do pokoju, gdzie na stole leżało ciało pana Williamsa, przykryte już białym prześcieradłem.

\- Niech spoczywa w pokoju - powiedział Jack.

\- Boże, miej go w opiece - dodałaś.

\- Czy moglibyśmy... - zaczął Jack, pokazując na ciało. - Sam na sam...

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział lekarz. - Tylko znajdźcie mnie, kiedy skończycie. I... przykro mi z powodu waszej straty.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Jack. Lekarz zasłonił zasłonę i oddalił się. Natychmiast przestaliście udawać zdołowanych sąsiadów i podeszliście do ciała.

\- Pomyślał, że jesteśmy razem - powiedziałaś z uśmiechem, ściągając razem z nim prześcieradło. - Jak para. Powiedział "wy dwoje". Sposób, w jaki to powiedział. "Wy dwoje."

\- No, jesteśmy - powiedział Jack i uniósł brew do góry. - To ma znaczenie?

\- Nie wiem, to coś nowego dla mnie, to wszystko - powiedziałaś, przestając się uśmiechać i sięgnęłaś do waszej walizki. - Ludzie zazwyczaj nie zakładają, że jesteśmy razem. Laserowy skalpel.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Jack i wziął od ciebie skalpel. Następnie za jego pomocą przeciął brzuch pana Williamsa.

\- Szczypce - powiedział Jack. Znowu sięgnęłaś do walizki.

\- Szczypce - powiedziałaś, podając mu je. Jack wsadził je do rany i zaczął nimi grzebać. Mimowolnie skrzywiłaś się.

\- Prawie... - stęknął Jack. - Mam to...

\- Przepraszam, jeszcze jedno.... - usłyszałaś nagle. Podniosłaś wzrok. Za Jackiem stał lekarz, który wpatrywał się w was teraz w szoku. Ups...

\- Jest! - powiedział Jack, wyciągając prawdziwy cel waszego pobytu tam. Aż podskoczyłaś. Ble... Ten Obcy dalej żył i syczał. I wyglądał obrzydliwie.

\- Co? - wydusił z siebie lekarz.

\- Teraz spójrz na to - powiedział Jack do lekarza. - To nie jest ludzkie, prawda? Czy to wygląda na ludzkie? Nie wygląda. To autostopowicz, którego złapał. Nie on go zabił.

\- Według niektórych, mogą być przydatne - powiedziałaś, po raz kolejny sięgając do walizki. - Uwalniają endorfiny do krwiobiegu. Umarł szczęśliwy. A ja mam pudełko śniadaniowe.

\- I jesteśmy bardzo ostrożni - powiedział Jack, wsadzając Obcego do podanego przez ciebie pudełka. - Nie zostawiamy po sobie bałaganu.

Zamknęłaś pudełko i schowałaś je do walizki. Jack w tym czasie za pomocą lasera zasklepił ranę.

\- Dziękujemy bardzo - powiedział Jack, wyminął lekarza i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Po prostu zejdziemy ci z drogi - powiedziałaś i poszłaś za Jackiem. Lekarz naturalnie zaczął za wami biec, krzycząc za wami, byście zaczekali.

\- Cokolwiek to było, to okaleczenie, powinienem to zgłosić! - powiedział lekarz, kiedy byliście już na zewnątrz.

\- Więc czemu tego nie robisz? - spytał Jack. Nie przejmowaliście się lekarzem i dalej szliście do samochodu.

\- Ale ta rzecz, co to, do diabła, było, ten autostopowicz? - spytał lekarz. Jack otworzył samochód.

\- Spróbuj ująć to w raporcie - powiedział.

\- Jesteście z Torchwood? - spytał lekarz.

\- Nigdy o nich nie słyszałem - odpowiedział Jack, wsiadając do samochodu. Ty wsiadłaś z drugiej strony.

\- Giną stąd ciała! - krzyknął lekarz. Jack odsunął szybę od swojej strony, a ty w tym czasie zapinałaś pas.

\- Ile? - spytał Jack.

\- Całe miasto o was mówi - powiedział lekarz. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Jakie ciała, gdzie? - spytał Jack, z powrotem patrząc na lekarza.

\- Zaczęło się dwa miesiące temu - odpowiedział lekarz. - Ciała zostają zabrane do kostnicy, potem dokumentacja się urywa. Pięć ciał. Pięć ciał w dwa miesiące. Żadne z nich białe. Jeden Indianin, jeden Afrykanin, trzech Chińczyków. Sami mężczyźni.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Jack.

\- Rupesh - odpowiedział lekarz. - Rupesh Patanjali.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? - spytał Jack, patrząc na ciebie.

\- NHS - odpowiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

\- Tak, za dużo biurokracji - zgodził się z tobą Jack i ponownie popatrzył na Rupesha. - Wybacz, ale powodzenia z tym.

Odpalił silnik i odjechaliście. Rupesh krzyknął za wami, byście zaczekali. Ale wy go zignorowaliście i pojechaliście do bazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Przez ciebie zginiemy! - powiedziałaś, śmiejąc się, kiedy wchodziliście już do bazy.

\- Nie, jeśli już, to przez ciebie! - powiedział Jack, również się śmiejąc.

\- Przeze mnie? - spytałaś z niedowierzaniem. - Przepraszam, czyj to był pomysł?

\- Hej, dowcipnisie - odezwała się Gwen. - Znalazłam coś.

Przeniosłaś na nią spojrzenie. Ona, Ianto, Owen i Tosh stali przed jej stanowiskiem i wpatrywali się w jej ekran.

\- Chcę, żebyś sprawdziła szpital świętej Heleny, konkretnie kostnicę - powiedział do niej Jack.

\- Tam masz komputer, sam to zrób - powiedziała Gwen, na co wszyscy oprócz Jacka parsknęliście śmiechem. - Mamy doniesienia o 17 wypadkach drogowych tego ranka. Z całego kraju, od Glasgow do St Ives.

\- To powyżej normy? - spytał Jack.

\- Cóż, wszystkie miały miejscy między 8:40 a 8:41 - odpowiedziała Tosh. - 17 wypadków drogowych w tej samej minucie?

\- I we wszystkich z nich udział brały dzieci - dodał Owen.

\- Były w drodze do szkoły - odezwał się Ianto, który podszedł do innego stanowiska.

\- Wszystkie dzieci po prostu stały na ulicy - powiedziała Gwen. - Nie przechodziły przez ulicę, tylko stały. Sama to widziałam, Jack. Dwójka dzieci na Market Street. Po prostu się zatrzymały.

\- Takie same doniesienia z Francji - odezwał się Ianto. - 15 wypadków drogowych. Wszystkie około 9:40. Są godzinę do przodu, więc to ten sam moment.

\- We wszystkich uczestniczyły dzieci? - spytała Gwen, podchodząc do niego.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Doniesienia o wypadkach z Norwegii - odezwała się Tosh. - Szwecji. Danii. Luksemburga. Niemiec. Indii. Egiptu. Gujany. Hiszpanii. Portugalii. Bośni. Tokio. Singapuru. O 8:40 naszego czasu większość Ameryki spało, ale nawet stamtąd dostajemy doniesienia.

\- Widziałeś już kiedyś coś takiego, Jack? - spytała Gwen.

\- Nie - odpowiedział. - Dzieciaki?

\- Rozumiem, że mamy się temu przyjrzeć? - spytałaś.

\- Tak, bierzcie się do roboty - odpowiedział Jack. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. Dzwonił UNIT. Wszedł do swojego gabinetu, żeby go odebrać. Kilka minut później weszła tam Gwen. Ianto poszedł zrobić napoje, Owen badał sprawę z kostnicą, a Tosh gdzieś zniknęła coś sprawdzić. Czekając na wyniki jednego programu, zerknęłaś na obraz z kamer na zewnątrz. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Szybko poszłaś do gabinetu Jacka.

\- Miałeś rację! - powiedziałaś. - Wrócił.

\- Ha ha ha! Mówiłem! - powiedział zadowolony i ruszył za tobą.

\- Kto wrócił? - spytała skonfundowana Gwen.

\- Co on robi? - spytał Jack, kiedy już byliście przy twoim stanowisku.

\- Czeka, tak jak mówiłeś - odpowiedziałaś. - Jest tam od 20 minut.

\- Wytrwały - powiedział Jack.

\- Dobry znak - dodałaś.

\- Stanowczy - powiedział Jack.

\- To zawsze plus - powiedziałaś.

\- Chryste, nigdy nie pracuj z parą, mówicie jak bliźniaki! - powiedziała Gwen. - Powiedzcie mi kto to.

\- Rupesh Patanjali - odpowiedziałaś. - Widział autostopowicza. To facet od zaginionych ciał.

\- Doktor Patanjali - powiedział Jack. - Owen ostatnio powiedział, że przydałaby mu się pomoc.

\- Co, pozwoliliście mu się śledzić? - spytała Gwen.

\- Zapytaj o Torchwood, większość ludzi wskaże zatokę - powiedziałaś.

\- Och... Wy dranie - powiedziała Gwen, ale się uśmiechała. - Mi zrobiliście dokładnie to samo, kiedy się poznaliśmy! Chrzanić to, awansuję się na dział rekrutacji!

\- Ona nazywa nas teraz parą - powiedziałaś po chwili ciszy, jak Gwen już wyszła na zewnątrz.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytał Jack.

\- Tak tylko mówię - odpowiedziałaś.

\- Nienawidzę słowa "para" - powiedział Jack i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.

\- Ja też! - zawołałaś za nim. Ale posmutniałaś. Wcale tak nie uważałaś. Jednak jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, schowałaś swoje uczucia do szuflady i wróciłaś do pracy. Kilka minut później wrócili Ianto, Tosh i Owen. Miałaś już spytać Owena i Tosh, czy coś znaleźli, a od Ianto wziąć herbatę, kiedy koło was przebiegnął Jack, krzycząc:

\- Znowu to robią!

Razem z Owenem pobiegliście za nim do wyjścia. Tosh i Ianto zostali w środku. Po kilku minutach dobiegliście od miejsca, gdzie była Gwen. Razem z Rupeshem stała koło matki z dzieckiem. Dziewczynka wydawała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Coś jakby krzyk, ale nie do końca.

\- Co ona robi, co to za dźwięk? - spytał Jack, kiedy do nich dobiegaliście.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Sasha! - powiedziała przerażona matka do dziewczynki. - Przestań! Proszę, pomóżcie jej!

\- Tam jest następne! - powiedział Rupesh i pobiegł w kierunku dziecka. Rozglądnęłaś się. Wszystkie dzieci w okolicy wydawały z siebie ten dźwięk. Założyłaś, że w tej chwili robiły to wszystkie dzieci na świecie. Wyciągnęłaś telefon i zaczęłaś wszystko nagrywać. Nagle dzieci umilkły. Ale wszystkie zaczęły mówić jednocześnie:

\- Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nad. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzi. Nadchodzimy. Nadchodzimy. Nadchodzimy. Nadchodzimy. Nadchodzimy.

\- Sasha, proszę, mój Boże - powiedziała matka. Była całkowicie przerażona. Zresztą nie tylko ona.

\- Kim jesteście? - spytała Gwen, nachylając się do dziewczynki, kiedy przestała mówić. - Kto nadchodzi?

Po kilku sekundach dziewczynka się otrząsnęła. I wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie wiedziała, że przed chwilą się zatrzymała i mówiła to samo słowo w kółko.

\- No to chodź! - powiedziała do swojej mamy i pociągnęła ją za rękę. Wyłączyłaś nagrywanie i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Ten natychmiast zaczął z powrotem biec do bazy. Ruszyłaś za nim, a za tobą Gwen, Owen oraz Rupesh.

\- [T/I], skontaktuję się z rządem! - zawołał do ciebie Jack, kiedy już byliście przed wejściem. - Wszyscy to widzieli, będą nas potrzebować. Hej! A ty dokąd się wybierasz?

Pytanie zadał do Rupesha, który chciał pobiec za Owenem, który wbiegł już do środka.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Mógłbym pomóc.

\- Jak? - spytał Jack.

\- Dzwonisz - powiedziałaś, wskazując na kurtkę Rupesha, skąd dochodził dźwięk telefonu.

\- Szlag, tak, przepraszam - powiedział Rupesh, wyciągając telefon.

\- Całe miasto stanie, będziesz potrzebny na izbie przyjęć - powiedział Jack i wbiegł do bazy. Pobiegłaś za nim. W środku Jack natychmiast zadzwonił do rządu. Ty ruszyłaś do Tosh i zaczęłaś jej pomagać. Nie dowiedziałyście się jednak dużo. Tak jak podejrzewałaś, działo się to ponownie na całym świecie. Ale nie mieliście pojęcia, co to tak naprawdę było. Coś nadchodziło. Ale co?

\- Myślę, że to transmisja, impuls, przekaz - powiedział jakiś czas później Jack. Wszyscy byliście w głównym pomieszczeniu i robiliście burzę mózgów.

\- Jak alarm Mosquito, który mogą usłyszeć tylko dzieci - powiedziałaś.

\- Coś unikatowego przed dojrzewaniem - powiedział Jack.

\- Może testosteron zakłóca sygnał, a estrogen... - zaczęłaś.

\- Nie, nie, nie, chwila - przerwała ci Gwen. - Jesteśmy bandą idiotów, pomijamy oczywiste! Patrzcie! Nagrane w Tajwanie. Kto widzi coś dziwnego?

Podeszliście do niej. Na nagraniu była mała dziewczynka, która mówiła to samo słowo, co słyszeliście wcześniej. Drgnęłaś.

\- To angielski - powiedziałaś.

\- Dokładnie - powiedziała Gwen. - I wszystkie nagrania są takie same. Czyli każde dziecko na całym świecie mówi po angielsku. Dlaczego?

\- Pewnie gdyby przeskanować Ziemię z zewnątrz, angielski okazałby się językiem najczęściej używanym - powiedział Owen.

\- Właściwie to chiński - poprawił go Ianto. -  No, mandaryński. Miliard ludzi mówi po mandaryńsku. To trzy razy więcej niż ludzi anglojęzycznych.

\- O mój Boże! - powiedziała nagle Tosh, która niezauważalnie podeszła do swojego stanowiska.

\- Co? - spytaliście jednocześnie z Jackiem. Tym razem wszyscy podeszliście do Tosh.

\- Dobra, gotowi? - spytała Tosh. - Więc każde dziecko na świecie mówi jednocześnie, tak?

\- Tak - potwierdziliście.

\- Każde dziecko... - powiedziała Tosh, a na ekranie pojawiło się nagranie mężczyzny. - ... i jeden mężczyzna.

Otworzyłaś lekko usta zdziwiona. To było coś nowego. Mężczyzna również mówił w kółko "nadchodzimy".

\- Co, do diabła? Kto to jest? - spytał Jack.

\- Nazywa się Timothy White, jest pacjentem na oddziale psychiatrycznym Szpitala Księcia Yorku w East Grinstead - odpowiedziała Tosh.

\- Skąd masz to nagranie? - spytał Owen.

\- Pracownicy wysłali je na policję - odpowiedziała Tosh. - Ale policja jest zajęta przez matki i ojców odchodzących od zmysłów, więc e-mail czeka sobie w kolejce. Sądzę, że nikt inny jeszcze o nim nie wie.

\- East Grinstead - powiedział Ianto.

\- To dwie godziny stąd? - spytał Jack.

\- Jadę tam - powiedziała natychmiast Gwen i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia. Nikt jej nie zatrzymywał. Ale nikt też z nią nie poszedł. Mieliście za dużo roboty. W pewnym momencie zdałaś sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Ej! - zawołałaś. Wszyscy natychmiast popatrzyli na ciebie. Stanęłaś koło Jacka.

\- Tak sobie myślałam... Dzieci zatrzymały się o 8:40, w drodze do szkoły, a potem o 10.30, duża przerwa - powiedziałaś. - Jakby ktoś robił to o konkretnej porze. Żeby mieć jak najwięcej dzieci na zewnątrz, widocznych dla wszystkich.

\- Możliwe - zgodził się z tobą Jack.

\- Tak, ale to znaczy, że te pory są brytyjskie - powiedziałaś. - Typowe brytyjskie godziny. Może to się dzieje na całym świecie, ale sądzę, że ktoś patrzy na nas.

\- To genialne - powiedział po chwili ciszy Jack. - To genialne!

\- To by wyjaśniało też, dlaczego wszystkie mówiły po angielsku - powiedział Ianto. Jack podszedł do ciebie, złapał cię za policzki i pocałował w czoło.

\- Ty. Jesteś. Genialna - powiedział i szybko pobiegł do swojego gabinetu. Na twojej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się rumieniec. Odchrząknęłaś i odwróciłaś się. Ianto, Tosh i Owen patrzyli na ciebie z uśmieszkami. Przewróciłaś oczami i wróciłaś do pracy. Jack wyszedł z gabinetu i zawołał:

\- Ianto! Idziesz ze mną!

Ianto popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale bez sprzeciwu wyszedł za nim z bazy.

\- Gdzie idziesz?! - zawołałaś za Jackiem.

\- Kto teraz zachowuje się jak para? - spytał, odwracając się na chwilę. Znowu pokryłaś się rumieńcem.

\- O co chodziło? - spytał Owen.

\- Nie ważne - westchnęłaś.

\- Ale gdzie on poszedł? - spytała Tosh. - I do czego mu potrzebny Ianto?

\- Mnie nie pytaj - odpowiedziałaś. - Wbrew pozorom, nie czytamy sobie w myślach.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że czytacie - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Och, gdyby tylko - mruknęłaś. Jack i Ianto zniknęli na długi czas. Zabrali nawet SUV. Nie dzwoniliście do żadnego z nich. Jack musiał mieć powód, żeby wam nie mówić, dlaczego wychodzi z Ianto. Jakiś czas później zadzwonił twój telefon. Odebrałaś.

\- Zabijesz mnie - usłyszałaś głos Ianto. Zmarszczyłaś brwi.

\- Dlaczego? - spytałaś. - Zanim cię zabiję, chcę chociaż wiedzieć, dlaczego.

\- Zgubiłem SUV - powiedział. Zamrugałaś.

\- Proszę? - spytałaś.

\- Jakieś dzieciaki go ukradły - powiedział.

\- Ale przecież... On miał potrójny zamek! - powiedziałaś z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiem! - powiedział zrozpaczony Ianto. Westchnęłaś.

\- Nie zabiję cię - powiedziałaś. - Nie martw się, znajdziemy go. A te dzieciaki nas popamiętają. Ale czekaj. Powiedziałeś "zgubiłem". Gdzie jest Jack?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Ianto. - W pewnym momencie się rozdzieliliśmy.

\- Jeśli już mam kogoś zabijać, to jego - westchnęłaś. - Dobra, masz coś jeszcze zrobić?

\- Nie, wracam do bazy - odpowiedział.

\- Dobra, do zobaczenia - powiedziałaś.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedział i się rozłączył.

\- Tosh! - zawołałaś. - Jakieś dzieciaki zwinęły nasz SUV. Dasz radę go namierzyć?

\- Jasne, ale to może trochę potrwać - odpowiedziała. - Muszę najpierw skończyć to, co robię w tej chwili.

\- W porządku - powiedziałaś i wróciłaś do pracy. Niedługo później Ianto wrócił do bazy. Był załamany. Owen poklepał go po plecach, ale widać było, że z całej siły próbuje się nie śmiać. Ty tylko uśmiechnęłaś się do Ianto pokrzepiająco. Jakiś czas później dostaliście znak życia od Gwen. Znaczy Ianto dostał. Powiedziała mu, żeby czegoś dla niej poszukał. Najwidoczniej czegoś się dowiedziała od tego mężczyzny, do którego pojechała. Miałaś nadzieję, że w końcu ruszycie ze sprawą. O co chodziło, dowiedzieliście się, kiedy Gwen wróciła do bazy.

\- Wyniki! - powiedział Ianto, jak weszła. - Zaraz za Arbroath znajdowała się leśniczówka Holly Tree. Teraz to hotel, ale do 1965 był tam państwowy dom dziecka. I mieli tam Clementa MacDonalda! Przyjęto go w kwietniu 1965, po śmierci jego matki. Ojciec nieznany. W listopadzie 1965 został przeniesiony, razem z... Och.

Przez cały czas jak mówił, cała wasza uwaga była na nim skupiona. Urwał jednak nagle i popatrzył w stronę prosektorium. Odwróciliście się. Gwen coś tam robiła. Owen natychmiast do niej podbiegł. Ty, Tosh i Ianto podeszliście do barierki. Patrzyliście na nią skonfundowani. Owen pytał się, co ona robi, a ona ignorowała go i włączała skaner.

\- Potrzebna kontrola zniszczeń w szpitalu świętej Heleny - usłyszeliście za sobą głos Jacka. - Jedno ciało. Doktor Rupesh Patanjali. Postrzał w plecy.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Tosh. Odwróciliście się w jego stronę. Zauważyłaś na jego koszuli ślad krwi.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Jack, stając od niedaleko. - Zostawili go tuż obok mnie. Jakby się tym napawali.

\- Zabili cię? - spytałaś, przenosząc wzrok z jego koszuli, na jego twarz.

\- Tak - odpowiedział. Natychmiast ruszyłaś w jego stronę i go przytuliłaś. Objął cię mocno. Cieszyłaś się, że nie byłaś przy tym. Nie lubiłaś widzieć go martwego. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie sama byłabyś martwa. Jack odsunął cię od siebie i powiedział:

\- Może wzięli nas na cel. Nieważne, czy chodziło im o mnie, czy o niego, powinniśmy być ostrożni. Powiem lepiej Gwen.

\- Wróciła, jest w prosektorium - powiedział Ianto.

\- Gwen! - zawołał Jack i ruszył w stronę prosektorium. - Co to był za dzień.

Nagle się zatrzymał. Popatrzyłyście na siebie z Tosh i ruszyłyście za nim. I tuż za nim się zatrzymałyście. Na ścianie był pokazany skan Gwen. W okolicy miednicy migała czerwona kropka. Gwen i Owen wpatrywali się w to zszokowani. Tak samo jak i wy.

\- O mój Boże - westchnęła Tosh. - Czy to...?

Jack zbiegł na dół. Stanął koło Gwen, która się ocknęła i popatrzyła na niego.

\- Od jak dawna? - spytał.

\- Trzeci tydzień - odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- To dobrze, prawda? - spytał Jack. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Ty, Tosh i Ianto zeszliście do nich.

\- Z mojego punktu widzenia... - zaczął Owen. - ...to raczej dobrze.

\- Tak - powiedziała Gwen. - Cholera jasna. To cudowne!

\- Powiedziałaś już Rhysowi? - spytał Jack, uśmiechając się. Wszyscy się uśmiechaliście.

\- Sama dopiero co się dowiedziałam - powiedziała Gwen. Wciąż była w lekkim szoku.

\- Powiedziałaś mi zanim powiedziałaś jemu, będzie zachwycony - powiedział Jack. Parsknęliście śmiechem. Och, tak... Rhys z całą pewnością będzie zachwycony.

\- Gratulacje, Gwen! - powiedziałaś i przytuliłaś ją. Po tobie zrobiła to Tosh. Owen i Ianto po prostu jej pogratulowali.

\- Czy to dobry moment na powiedzenie ci, że straciłem samochód? - spytał Ianto Jacka.

\- Co zrobiłeś?! - spytał Jack, patrząc na niego. Razem z Tosh zachichotałyście. Owen po raz kolejny starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- To jest po prostu cholernie spektakularne! - powiedziała Gwen. - Ale co z tym miejscem? I moją pracą?

\- Poradzimy sobie - powiedział Jack.

\- Jak zwykle - dodałaś. Jack położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Gwen. Nagle rozległ się alarm.

\- Co do cholery? - spytała Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na obraz skanu. Twoje oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

\- O mój Boże - powiedział Jack.

\- To bomba - powiedział Owen. - W twoim brzuchu jest bomba!

\- Wynoście się! - krzyknął Jack, łapiąc Gwen. - Wszyscy!

Gwen protestowała. Reszta z was pobiegła na górę. Tosh szybko podeszła do swojego komputera. Popatrzyłaś przerażona na Jacka, który próbował wciągnąć opierającą się Gwen na górę.

\- Jej promień rażenia to mila! - powiedziała Tosh.

\- Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić! - krzyczała Gwen. - Możemy to powstrzymać! Możemy to naprawić, wyciągnąć to z ciebie!

\- Mówię ci! - powiedział Jack, łapiąc ją za ramiona. - Wynoście się!

\- Jest aktywna! - zawołała Tosh. - Dwie minuty!

\- Nie mogę po prostu uciec, Jack! - powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jesteś w ciąży - powiedział Ianto, łapiąc ją za rękę i odciągając od Jacka. Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Podbiegłaś do Tosh.

\- Idź, ja zamknę - powiedziałaś. Popatrzyła na ciebie, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową. Owen złapał ją za dłoń i razem wybiegli. Zaczęłaś zamykać bazę ze stanowiska Tosh.

\- [T/I], zamkniesz się w środku! - zawołał Jack. Zignorowałaś go.

\- Zamknięcie Torchwood - oznajmił komputer.

\- [T/I]! - krzyknął Jack i złapał cię od tyłu. Zaczął cię odciągać od komputera, ale ty się wyrywałaś.

\- Możemy nadpisać ten mechanizm - powiedziałaś.

\- Na litość boską, wynoś się! - krzyknął Jack, ciągnąc cię.

\- Nic z ciebie nie zostanie! - krzyknęłaś, czując łzy w oczach. Bałaś się. I to bardzo.

\- Przeżyję wszystko! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Nie zostawię cię! - krzyknęłaś.

\- Musisz! - krzyknął Jack.

\- Jack... - zaczęłaś, ale on nagle odwrócił cię przodem do siebie, złapał za szyję i pocałował namiętnie. Nie potrafiłaś się oprzeć i objęłaś go za szyję, oddając pocałunek. Nagle popchnął cię do tyłu, odsunął się i wcisnął przycisk. Zaczęłaś jechać do góry. Jack wykorzystał okazję i postawił cię na windzie. Popatrzyłaś do góry, a następnie na Jacka.

\- Ty draniu... - powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową. Łzy zaczęły ci płynąć po policzkach. Mogłaś skoczyć. Ale tego nie zrobiłaś. Bo wierzyłaś, że Jack miał rację. Że przeżyje. Ty byś tego nie przeżyła.

\- Wrócę - powiedział. - Zawsze wracam.

Kiwnęłaś głową, patrząc na niego z bólem. W końcu dojechałaś do góry. Ledwo zeszłaś z windy, jak bomba wybuchła...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogi z pierwszego odcinka trzeciego sezonu.


	9. Ścigani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś chce was zabić. Tego jesteście pewni. Musicie uciekać. Jednocześnie starasz się odnaleźć Jacka. W głowie masz cały czas jedną myśl. Czy przeżył?

Jęknęłaś. Przez kilka sekund nie mogłaś sobie przypomnieć, co się stało. Wtedy sobie przypomniałaś. W tym samym momencie wróciło czucie. Otworzyłaś oczy. Nie wiedziałaś jeszcze, gdzie byłaś, ale wiedziałaś, że byłaś pod gruzami. Z trudem się wygrzebałaś. Dookoła siebie widziałaś zniszczenia, ogień i dym. Słyszałaś syreny. Szybko się rozglądnęłaś. Byłaś w kraterze. Zaczęłaś się wspinać, by się z niego wydostać. Nagle przez dym zobaczyłaś czerwony laser. Zaklęłaś w duchu i zaczęłaś uciekać. Co było trudne, zważywszy na gruzy i dym. Usłyszałaś strzały. Przyspieszyłaś. Jakimś cudem snajper cię nie trafił. Udało ci się wydostać z gruzów. Biegłaś dalej. Chciałaś zostać i dowiedzieć się, czy twoi przyjaciele przeżyli, ale nie mogłaś. Miałaś nadzieję, że skoro ty przeżyłaś, a wyszłaś ostania, to oni też. Ale musiałaś się tego dowiedzieć później. Strzały na chwilę ustały, ale chwilę później się wznowiły. Przyspieszyłaś. Co chwilę skręcałaś, by zgubić snajpera. Już nie wiedziałaś, gdzie biegniesz. Ważne było tylko, by było to jak najdalej od snajpera i syren. W końcu udało ci się go zgubić. Na wszelki wypadek na kilka minut schowałaś się w cieniu. Kiedy uznałaś, że było już bezpiecznie, ruszyłaś ostrożnie przed siebie. Kilka minut później dotarłaś do budki telefonicznej. Uznałaś, że bezpieczniej będzie zadzwonić z niej, niż z własnej komórki. Weszłaś do niej i wykręciłaś najpierw numer do domu Gwen. Z szybko bijącym sercem czekałaś, aż ktoś odbierze. Odebrał Rhys.

\- Rhys, to ja, [T/I] – powiedziałaś. – Jest tam Gwen?

\- [T/I], wszystko w porządku? – usłyszałaś po chwili głos Gwen. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Żyła.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś. – Owen, Tosh, Ianto i Jack się odezwali?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Gwen i usłyszałaś jakieś trzaski. - Przepraszam, poczekaj. Ianto wyprowadził mnie z bazy, ale po wybuchu go nie widziałam. Nie wiem, co z Tosh i Owenem. A Jack… Myślisz, że przeżył?

\- Zwykle przeżywa – odpowiedziałaś. - Wiesz, kto to mógł być?

\- Wpadłam na jednego z nich – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Mówił, że pracuje dla rządu.

\- To nie ma sensu – powiedziałaś, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jak mogli zbliżyć się na tyle, żeby to do niego wsadzić, [T/I]? – spytała Gwen.

\- To był on, ten doktor Rupesh – odpowiedziałaś. - Został postrzelony i zabity w szpitalu wcześniej dzisiaj. Musieli zrobić to wtedy.

\- Gdzie się spotkamy, [T/I]? – spytała Gwen, po tym jak coś powiedziała do Rhysa. Zaczęłaś się zastanawiać.

\- Twój telefon może być na podsłuchu – powiedziałaś.

\- No... tak – zgodziła się. - Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio jedliśmy razem lody?

Przeszukałaś swoją pamięć.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Tak, pamiętasz – powiedziała Gwen. - Po meczu.

\- Gwen, nie byłam z wami na tym meczu – powiedziałaś.

\- Muszę iść – powiedziała nagle Gwen i się rozłączyła. Przygryzłaś wargę. Miałaś nadzieję, że nic jej nie będzie. Postanowiłaś się tym na razie nie martwić i wykręciłaś numer do domu Ianto. Po kilku sygnałach ktoś odebrał telefon, ale się nie odezwał.

 - Ianto? – spytałaś z nadzieją.

\- O, dzięki Bogu – usłyszałaś głos Ianto. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytałaś.

\- Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział. – Ale zgubiłem Gwen.

\- Nic jej nie jest – powiedziałaś. – Jest z Rhysem. Uciekają.

\- Całe szczęście – powiedział. – A co z Tosh, Owenem i Jackiem?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałaś. – Nie kontaktowałam się jeszcze z nimi. Posłuchaj. Musisz uciekać.

\- Wiem – powiedział Ianto. – Gdzie się spotkamy?

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio jedliśmy razem lody? – zadałaś to samo pytanie co Gwen, ale chodziło ci o inne wydarzenie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Ianto.

\- Po tej akcji z Wołkami w dokach – powiedziałaś.

\- Nie lubię lodów – powiedział Ianto. - Boli mnie po nich głowa. Cholera… Muszę iść.

Rozłączył się. Westchnęłaś ciężko. Przynajmniej nic mu nie było. Póki co. Zadzwoniłaś do domu Tosh. Po kilku sygnałach ktoś odebrał. Ale i tym razem nikt się nie odezwał.

\- To ja – powiedziałaś. Usłyszałaś westchnienie ulgi.

\- [T/I]! – usłyszałaś głos Tosh. – Nic ci nie jest! Całe szczęście!

\- Ta, też się cieszę – powiedziałaś. – Owen jest z tobą?

\- Tak, nic nam nie jest – powiedziała Tosh. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

\- Złapałaś nas w ostatniej chwili – usłyszałaś głos Owena. – Właśnie mieliśmy wychodzić. Co z pozostałymi?

\- Gwen jest z Rhysem, uciekają – odpowiedziałaś. – Ianto też ucieka. Nie wiem, co z Jackiem.

\- Wróci – powiedziała Tosh. – Wiesz, że tak.

\- Wiem – westchnęłaś. – Ale i tak się będę martwić.

\- [T/I], musimy iść – powiedział Owen. – Gdzie się spotkamy?

\- Telefon może być na podsłuchu – odezwała się Tosh. Miałaś już spróbować zaproponować to samo miejsce, co Ianto, kiedy usłyszałaś, jak Owen zaklął.

\- Musimy iść – powiedział Owen.

\- Uważaj na siebie - powiedziała natychmiast Tosh.

\- Wy też – powiedziałaś i się rozłączyłaś. Wyszłaś z budki i oddaliłaś się od niej jak najszybciej. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Weszłaś w boczną uliczkę. Musiałaś znaleźć miejsce do spędzenia tej nocy. Twój dom odpadał, z resztą się może spotkasz następnego dnia, a włóczenie się po Cardiff nie miało sensu. Nagle za tobą usłyszałaś samochód. Ostrożnie zerknęłaś za siebie i zobaczyłaś czarny van, jadący powoli. Zesztywniałaś, ale szłaś tym samym tempem, zerkając co jakiś czas na niego. Van zwolnił i… wyszedł z niego ktoś z gazetami. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Van przejechał koło ciebie. Ruszyłaś dalej. Nagle się zatrzymałaś. Twoja kuzynka była w mieście. Miałyście się nawet jutro spotkać, bo potrzebowała pomocy ze swoim komputerem. Obiecałaś, że przyprowadzisz Tosh i ona miała jej pomóc. Na pewno ją namierzą. Zaczęłaś szukać w głowie szukać sposobu, by dać jej znać, że nie możesz się z nią spotkać. Ale nic ci nie przyszło do głowy. Postanowiłaś więc pójść i się z nią spotkać. Może będziesz miała z tego jakąś korzyść. W końcu miała przynieść laptopa. Stanęło na tym, że noc spędziłaś w bocznej uliczce, kilka przecznic dalej niż ta, na której widziałaś van. Nie spałaś dużo. Za bardzo się bałaś, że cię znajdą. Poszłaś dalej z samego rana. Chwyciłaś pierwszą znalezioną gazetę i popatrzyłaś na nagłówek. Brzmiał on: „Powracamy”. Westchnęłaś ciężko. W czasie, kiedy was próbował ktoś zabić, została przekazana kolejna wiadomość. Ale co ona oznaczała? Kto wraca? Kiedy tu był? I co chciał? Odłożyłaś gazetę i postanowiłaś wrócić w miejsce wybuchu. Wciąż roiło się tam od służb. Niezauważalnie weszłaś na dach pobliskiego budynku i ukryta obserwowałaś ich. Dwóch pracowników niosło worek na ciało. Domyśliłaś się, że zapewne w środku był Jack. A raczej to, co z niego zostało. Nie widać było, żeby było tam całe ciało. Raczej jakieś szczątki. Ból ścisnął ci serce. Wsadzili worek do prywatnej karetki i zamknęli drzwi. Przyjrzałaś się rejestracji, a następnie wyjęłaś kartkę oraz długopis i ją zapisałaś. Karetka odjechała. Chciałaś za nimi jechać, ale teraz byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne. Odzyskasz Jacka później. Ostrożnie zeszłaś z dachu. Przez kilka godzin powłóczyłaś się po mieście. Nie miałaś nic innego do roboty. Baza była wysadzona, do domu nie mogłaś wrócić, do kafejki internetowej też nie, bo by cię natychmiast namierzyli… Pozostawało ci tylko czekać na godzinę spotkania z kuzynką. Kilka razy słyszałaś, jak mówiono o bombie, która była przeznaczona dla was. Nikt nie wiedział, kto to zrobił i jaki był ich cel. Oczywiście. Kiedy już była pora spotkania z twoją kuzynką, ruszyłaś do parku, bo to tam miałyście się spotkać. Wchodząc do niego rozglądałaś się, ale nie zauważyłaś niczego podejrzanego. Umówiłyście się w części, gdzie był plac zabaw. Zastanawiałaś się, czy będą tam jakieś dzieci. Ku twojemu zaskoczeniu były. Twoja kuzynka również. Siedziała przy stoliku i patrzyła na dzieci. Podeszłaś do niej.

\- Hej – powiedziałaś. Odwróciła głowę.

\- O mój Boże! – wykrzyknęła, patrząc na ciebie z przerażeniem w oczach. - Co ci się stało?

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewna - odpowiedziałaś. To była prawda. Nawet nie przyszło ci do głowy sprawdzić, czy nie masz jakiś obrażeń. Miałaś ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Rozglądnęłaś się. Twoja kuzynka to zauważyła.

\- Nie śledzili mnie – powiedziała. - Usiądź.

Czyli byli u niej w domu. Popatrzyłaś na nią przepraszająco. Usiadłaś koło niej.

\- Zgaduję, że twoja przyjaciółka się nie pojawi – powiedziała.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś. – Ale i tak dobrze, że przyniosłaś laptopa. Przyda się.

\- Poważnie, jak się doprowadziłaś do tego stanu? – spytała, patrząc na ciebie z troską. Bałaś się teraz patrzeć w lustro.

\- Ta bomba – odpowiedziałaś. - Była przeznaczona dla mnie i ludzi, z którymi pracuję.

\- Mój Boże! – wykrzyknęła. - Dlaczego?!

\- Nie wiem – westchnęłaś.

\- Co z was za urzędnicy państwowi? – spytała. To właśnie jej powiedziałaś. Że jesteś urzędnikiem państwowym. Nie potrafiłaś się zdobyć na powiedzenie jej prawdy.

\- Niedoceniani – mruknęłaś.

\- Reszta jest cała? – spytała. - Ci ludzie, z którymi pracujesz?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałaś. - Żyją, ale nie mam z nimi kontaktu. Nie wiem tylko, co z Jackiem.

\- To twój szef? – spytała twoja kuzynka. – Ten, który mi cię kiedyś porwał sprzed kawiarni?

\- Nic mu nie będzie – powiedziałaś. - Nie pozbędą się go tak łatwo. Muszę go tylko znaleźć.

\- Czekaj… Czy twoja mama nie mówiła czegoś, że się z nim spotykasz? – spytała. Zesztywniałaś. Dzieci na placu zabaw… zatrzymały się. Wstałaś powoli. Kątem oka zobaczyłaś, że twoja kuzynka wpatrywała się w dzieci ze strachem. W końcu dzieci zaczęły mówić. Tym razem powtarzały: „Nadchodzimy jutro”. Przez chwilę razem z kuzynką się w nie wpatrywałyście.

\- To musi mieć z tym związek – powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś powoli iść w stronę dzieci. - Kiedy próbowali nas wysadzić, właśnie nad tym pracowaliśmy.

Nagle dzieci przestały i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciły do swoich zajęć. Weszłaś na teren placu zabaw i podeszłaś do jednej dziewczynki.

\- Hej! – powiedziałaś do niej, kucając przed nią. -  Cześć. Jakie to było uczucie?

\- Zostaw ją! Odejdź! – krzyknęła nagle jej matka, łapiąc ją i podnosząc na ręce. - Zostaw ją!

I odeszła. Westchnęłaś ciężko. Tak to się nic nie dowiesz.

\- To samo stało się z Davidem i Micą – powiedziała twoja kuzynka, stając koło ciebie. – Dziećmi mojej przyjaciółki. Co się dzieje? Proszę, [T/I]. Co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziałaś, patrząc na dzieci. - Ale tym się zajmujemy. Sprawami takimi, jak ta.

\- Więc to powtrzymajcie – powiedziała twoja kuzynka.

\- Muszę znaleźć Jacka – powiedziałaś i pokazałaś na jej laptop, który trzymała w rękach. - Daj mi to.

\- Jak to ci pomoże? – spytała, ale podała ci laptop.

\- Mam numer ciężarówki, którą go wieźli – odpowiedziałaś, biorąc od niej laptop. - Z odpowiednim programem można namierzyć każdy pojazd.

\- Serio? – spytała zainteresowana.

\- Tak. Daj mi kluczyki do twojego samochodu – powiedziałaś i wyciągnęłaś rękę.

\- Bez szans – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Mój mąż wpadnie w szał.

\- Proszę! Nie mamy czasu – powiedziałaś. Westchnęła ciężko i podała ci kluczyki. Ruszyłaś w stronę jej auta.

\- Może byś tak podziękowała? – spytała, idąc za tobą.

\- Przepraszam. Muszę iść. Dziękuję za wszystko – powiedziałaś, nie odwracając się. Otworzyłaś samochód i do niego wsiadłaś.

\- Uważaj na siebie! – krzyknęła twoja kuzynka, zanim zamknęłaś drzwi. Odpaliłaś samochód i ruszyłaś przed siebie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen i Tosh oraz Gwen i Rhys mieli ten sam pomysł. Pojechanie do Londynu. Spotkali się przypadkiem. Wszyscy postanowili skorzystać z tej samej budki telefonicznej w tym samym momencie i w tym samym celu. Kiedy już się zauważyli, nie było końca uściskom i radosnym okrzykom. Nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że udało im się spotkać i że żadnemu z nich nic nie jest. Kiedy już się uspokoili, postanowili zadzwonić do Frobishera. Połączyli się z jakąś dziewczyną, Lois, ale obiecała umówić ich z Frobisherem. Poszli do miejsca spotkania, kawiarni i usiedli przy jednym ze stolików.

\- Możemy ufać temu facetowi? – spytał Rhys.

\- To nasz człowiek w rządzie – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Jeśli nie możemy, mamy naprawdę duże kłopoty.

\- Gwen, mamy naprawdę duże kłopoty! – powiedział Rhys.

\- Rhys, musimy komuś zaufać, dobrze? – powiedział Owen.

\- Martwię się o [T/I] i Ianto – odezwała się Tosh. Owen objął ją ramieniem.

\- Wiem – powiedział. – Ja też. Ale znając [T/I], próbuje odnaleźć Jacka. A co do Ianto… Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli nie jest z nią albo wkrótce będzie.

\- Gdyby nie to, że próbowali nas zabić, współczułabym tym, którzy stoją [T/I] na drodze do odzyskania Jacka – powiedziała Gwen. Reszta pokiwała głowami, zgadzając się z nią. Do kawiarni weszła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna. Podeszła do ich stolika i nieśmiało powiedziała:

\- Cześć. Jestem Lois.

\- Gdzie jest Frobisher? – spytała Gwen.

\- Nie przyjdzie – odpowiedziała Lois, dosiadając się do nich.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała Tosh.

\- Mój Boże, to pewnie największy błąd mojego życia – westchnęła Lois. - Przeczytałam wasze akta. To, co zrobiliście... Jesteście jak niezauważani bohaterowie narodowi.

\- Słuchaj, nie rozdajemy autografów i nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale dlaczego rozmawiamy z tobą, a nie z twoim szefem? – spytał Owen.

\- Bo gdyby wiedział, że tu jesteście, bylibyście martwi – odpowiedziała Lois. - To on wydał rozkaz zabicia Jacka Harknessa.

\- Jesteś pewna? – spytała Tosh po chwili ciszy.

\- Widziałam go na własne oczy – odpowiedziała Lois.

\- Mamy naprawdę duże kłopoty – powiedział Owen.

\- Znacie kapitana Andrew Stainesa? – spytała Lois.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Gwen, a Tosh i Owen pokręcili głowami.

\- Pułkownika Michaela Sandersa? – spytała Lois. - Ellen Hunt?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Gwen.

\- Wszyscy nie żyją – powiedziała Lois. - Zamordowani tego samego dnia, co Jack Harkness. Nie podpisałam klauzuli tajności, żeby ukrywać morderstwa. Ale też nie przyjęłam pracy, żeby już drugiego dnia popełniać zdradę stanu. Co ja tu robię?

\- Ty mi nam powiedz, Lois – powiedział Owen.

\- Jeśli jesteście tymi złymi, dlaczego wasze akta o tym nie mówią? – spytała Lois. - A jeśli jesteście tymi dobrymi, dla kogo pracuję i dlaczego chcą was zabić?

\- Posłuchajcie – odezwał się Rhys. - To będzie długa rozmowa. To będzie wyglądać podejrzanie. Nic nie zamówiliśmy. Kiedy uciekaliśmy... Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy, rozumiesz? Ostatnie drobne poszły na telefon do ciebie. Więc gdybyś mogła...

Lois sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza. Wyjęła pieniądze i podała je Rhysowi. On wziął je i wstał, mówiąc:

\- Dziękuję. Wspaniale. Dziękuję, cudownie.

\- Wezmę stek i frytki – powiedziała Gwen. - I herbatę.

\- To samo dla mnie – powiedział Owen.

\- I dla mnie – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Dla mnie tylko latte – powiedziała Lois.

\- Dobra, wracam za chwilę – powiedział Rhys.

\- Jesteśmy ci dłużni – powiedział Owen. - Bardzo.

\- Wszyscy w biurze zdają się myśleć, że ta sprawa z dziećmi ma coś wspólnego z Obcymi – powiedziała Lois. - I że będą tu jutro. A na ostatnim piętrze budynku MI5 jest budowane coś dużego.

\- Coś, czyli co? – spytała Tosh.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Lois. - Ale to wygląda jakby się przygotowywali. I jeśli wy... Torchwood... Jeśli jesteście ekspertami od Obcych, a oni naprawdę pojawią się jutro... Dlaczego pan Frobisher chce się was nagle pozbyć?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia, ale się dowiemy – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Wiesz coś o Jacku Harknessie? – spytała Tosh. - Albo Ianto Jonesie? Albo [T/I] [T/N]?

\- Jones i [T/N] są zaginieni – odpowiedziała Lois. - Powiedziano mi, że kapitan Harkness nie żyje.

\- Cóż, to nie może być prawda – powiedział Owen.

\- Tak samo pomyślałam – powiedziała Lois. - Słyszałam, jak pan Frobisher kazał trzymać go pod obserwacją. Po co obserwować martwego człowieka?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Udało ci się namierzyć samochód, który zabrał Jacka. Budynek Ashton Down. Pojechałaś tam. Po drodze napotkałaś miłą niespodziankę. Miałaś wyjeżdżać z Cardiff, kiedy zauważyłaś na przystanku… Ianto. Zatrzymałaś się, otworzyłaś drzwi i zawołałaś:

\- Podwieźć cię?!

Ianto drgnął i popatrzył w twoim kierunku. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Natychmiast do ciebie podbiegł. Zamknęłaś drzwi. Ianto wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Ruszyłaś.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział.

\- Myślę, że wiem, bo czuję to samo – powiedziałaś.

\- Masz jakieś wieści od reszty? – spytał.

\- Nie – westchnęłaś. – Ale wiem, że przeżyli wybuch i uciekli.

\- Tak w ogóle, to czyj to samochód? – spytał Ianto.

\- Mojej kuzynki – odpowiedziałaś. – I uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, jedziemy odzyskać Jacka.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest? – spytał zaskoczony Ianto. Kiwnęłaś głową. Resztę drogi zastanawialiście się, kto może być za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Zaparkowałaś samochód nad pobliskim kamieniołomem. Ruszyliście w stronę Ashton Down. Położyliście się na trawie niedaleko i obserwowaliście. Ianto skądś wytrzasnął lornetkę i ci ją podał. Przed budynkiem widać było jakieś maszyny. Jedna z nich wyglądała ci na cysternę z betonem. Nagle ją uruchomiono. Popatrzyłaś przez lornetkę. Do jakiegoś otworu wlewano beton. Rozległy się krzyki. Bardzo dobrze znałaś ten głos. Zesztywniałaś. Ianto natychmiast położył ci dłoń na ramieniu. Dobra wiadomość: Jack tam był i żył. Zła wiadomość: właśnie wylewali na niego beton. Miałaś ochotę pobiec tam z krzykiem i pozabijać ludzi za to odpowiedzialnych. Ale powstrzymywała cię ręka Ianto. Odsunęłaś od siebie lornetkę. Poczułaś łzy pod powiekami. Jak oni śmieli?

\- Wydostaniemy go stamtąd, [T/I] – powiedział Ianto. – Obiecuję.

\- Ale jak? – spytałaś. – To jakaś baza wojskowa, Ianto. A na niego wylali właśnie beton.

\- Coś wymyślimy – powiedział Ianto. – Na razie zejdźmy z widoku. Chodź…

Pociągnął cię za rękę i się ukryliście w pobliżu. Zaczęliście wymieniać się pomysłami. Każdy wam nie odpowiadał. A ty z każdą sekundą byłaś coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Nagle twój wzrok padł na wózek widłowy. Oczy ci zabłysnęły.

\- O, nie – jęknął Ianto. – Znam to spojrzenie. Masz pomysł, a mi się ten pomysł nie spodoba. Ale i tak go wykonamy.

\- Zgadza się – powiedziałaś. – Chodź.

Ruszyliście w stronę wózka widłowego. Znokautowałaś jego kierowcę, wzięłaś od niego kluczyki, jego kask i kamizelkę. Rzuciłaś je Ianto, a sama wzięłaś kask i kamizelkę leżące na siedzeniu i je założyłaś. Nagle rozległ się alarm.

\- Już wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy? – spytałaś zaskoczona. Usłyszeliście strzały.

\- Myślę, że to jednak nie na nas – powiedział Ianto. – Zapewne nasi przyjaciele też znaleźli Jacka.

\- Miejmy nadzieję – powiedziałaś i wsiadłaś na miejscu kierowcy wózka widłowego. – A teraz się pospieszmy.

\- Czy ty chcesz tego użyć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Ianto.

\- Tak, a teraz wsiadaj – powiedziałaś. Ianto powoli wykonał twoje polecenie. Popatrzyłaś na przyciski i dźwignie.

\- Czy ty wiesz, jak się tym kieruje? – spytał Ianto.

\- Nie, ale się zaraz dowiem – powiedziałaś i uruchomiłaś wózek. Wcisnęłaś gaz i ruszyłaś do przodu. Bardzo szybko. Jack był tam już za długo. Ianto był przerażony. Jechałaś prosto na celę Jacka. I się nie zatrzymywałaś. Uderzyłaś widłami w celę Jacka i za pomocą odpowiednich przyrządów… wyrwałaś całą celę z budynku.

\- Boże! – krzyknął Ianto. – Zwariowałaś!

\- Już dawno! – odkrzyknęłaś i zaczęłaś się cofać. W środku słychać było krzyki. Postanowiłaś zaczekać chwilę. Po kilku sekundach z budynku wybiegli Gwen, Rhys, Owen i Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Oni też na wasz widok. Szybko do was podbiegli. Rhys wszedł do was jako pierwszy.

\- Och, Ianto, [T/I] – powiedziała Gwen. - Nie spieszyliście się, co?

Wsiedli do środka. Nie miałaś pojęcia, jakim cudem się zmieściliście. Kiedy już się usadowili mniej więcej, ruszyłaś. Gwałtownie.

\- Jasna cholera! – zaklął Owen. – Ianto! Co cię podkusiło, żeby pozwolić jej prowadzić w tym stanie?!

\- Jakim stanie? – spytał zdenerwowany Rhys.

\- Jest wściekła! – odpowiedziała Gwen. – Ja mam lepsze pytanie! Co nas podkusiło?!

\- Chcieliśmy przeżyć? – zasugerował Rhys.

\- No cóż. Długo to nie potrwa – mruknął Owen. Zaczęto do was strzelać. Na szczęście twoi przyjaciele mieli broń. Ty więc mogłaś się skupić na prowadzeniu, a reszta cię osłaniała. Poza Rhysem. Ten nie miał broni.

\- Zaraz nas dogonią! – krzyknęła Tosh.

\- Rhys, wyjdź i przestaw tę ciężarówkę! – powiedziała Gwen. Zatrzymałaś się. Rhys wysiadł i ruszył do ciężarówki, by zatrzymać pościg. Ruszyłaś, ale zatrzymałaś się kawałek dalej. Rhys przestawił ciężarówkę. Wysiadł z niej i zaczął biec w waszą stronę.

\- Ruszaj się, Rhys! – krzyknęła Gwen i wycelowała pistolet w ciężarówkę. Rhys przyspieszył. Gwen strzeliła. Ciężarówka stanęła w ogniu. Rhys wszedł do środka. Ruszyłaś.

\- Gdzie, u licha, nas zabierasz, [T/I]? – spytał Rhys kawałek dalej. Dojechaliście do kamieniołomu. Zatrzymałaś się nad przepaścią.

\- Co robimy? – spytała Gwen. Wcisnęłaś przycisk i widły zaczęły się posuwać do przodu.

\- Zobaczycie – odpowiedziałaś. - Odpalcie samochód! Mamy tylko kilka minut. No, dalej!

\- Niby jak mamy się tam zmieścić? – spytał Owen.

\- Tak samo jak tutaj – odpowiedziałaś. – Cudem! A teraz się ruszcie!

Wciąż nie wiedząc, co planujesz, wszyscy wysiedli z wózka. W napięciu obserwowałaś, jak cela Jacka wysuwała się nad przepaść.

\- No dalej, dalej, dalej – mamrotałaś. W końcu cela była już całkowicie nad przepaścią. Przez sekundę się zawahałaś. Ale wzięłaś głęboki wdech i pociągnęłaś dźwignię. Cela zaczęła spadać w przepaść, aż w końcu huknęła o ziemię. Wysiadłaś z wózka i pobiegłaś do samochodu. Jak mówiłaś, cudem cztery osoby się zmieściły na tylnym siedzeniu. Wsiadłaś na miejsce pasażera i Ianto, siedzący za kierownicą odpalił samochód i zaczął zjeżdżać w dół.

\- Jesteś szalona – powiedział Owen.

\- Myślałam, że już to wiesz – powiedziałaś. Zjechaliście na dół. Tam czekał na was Jack. Skuty, ale cały. I nagi. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Ianto zatrzymał samochód i wszyscy z niego wysiedliście.

\- Mówiłem, że wrócę – powiedział Jack.

\- Z naszą małą pomocą – powiedział Ianto. Rhys zdjął płaszcz i podał go Gwen.

\- Co się, do diabła, dzieje? – spytał Jack.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Ale dzieci mówią, że to się stanie jutro.

\- W takim razie, w samą porę – powiedział Jack i zaczął do was iść.

\- Do samochodu – powiedziała Gwen, wyciągając w jego kierunku płaszcz i starając się na niego nie patrzeć. - Szybciej, mamy sporo pracy.

Jack wziął od niej płaszcz, ale go nie założył ani nie ruszył do auta.

\- Jak w ogóle mnie stamtąd wydostaliście? – spytał.

\- [T/I] wyrwała celę z budynku, następnie pojechała wózkiem widłowym nad kamieniołom i zrzuciła tę celę – odpowiedziała Gwen. – Wszystko po to, by cię uwolnić.

\- Dodam, że nie miała pojęcia, jak tę maszynę obsługiwać – powiedział Ianto. Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie przerażeni.

\- Co?! – krzyknął Owen. – Kobieto, coś ty sobie myślała?!

\- Nie myślałam – odpowiedziałaś. – Jakbym myślała, tobyśmy nic nie zrobili.

Jack zaczął iść w twoim kierunku, patrząc na ciebie intensywnie. Ty wcześniej z całych sił starałaś się na niego nie rzucić, bo w końcu musieliście uciekać. Jack zatrzymał się i popatrzył na ciebie z uniesioną brwią.

\- Zrobiłaś to wszystko, by mnie stamtąd wydostać, a teraz mnie nawet nie uściskasz? – spytał.

\- Jack, musimy uciekać – powiedziałaś.

\- Możesz z powrotem włączyć tryb niemyślenia? – spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Myślę, że mogę - powiedziałaś i zaczęłaś do niego biec. Jack uniósł ręce, przełożył łańcuch za ciebie i przyciągnął cię do siebie. Zarzuciłaś mu ręce na szyję. Pocałowaliście się. Mocno.

\- Nie chcę przerywać tego pięknego pojednania… - zaczął Owen. – Ale musimy uciekać.

Zignorowaliście go. Ale tylko przez chwilę. W końcu się od siebie odsunęliście.

\- Chociaż nie chcę tego przerywać, Owen ma rację – powiedziałaś. – A teraz zakładaj ten płaszcz. Mimo iż mi się podoba ten widok, to tylko ja mogę go oglądać.

Jack zaśmiał się. Uwolnił cię i podał ci płaszcz, patrząc na ciebie. Przewróciłaś oczami, ale założyłaś na niego płaszcz tak, by nie pokazywał konkretnej części jego ciała. Następnie ruszyliście do samochodu.

\- Teraz to ja nie wiem, jak my się zmieścimy – powiedział Owen.

\- Zawsze możemy kogoś wsadzić do bagażnika – powiedziałaś. – Głosuję za tobą.

\- Ej! – oburzył się Owen.

\- Ale poważnie – powiedział Rhys. – Jak się zmieścimy?

\- To proste – westchnęłaś. – Dwie dziewczyny siądą na kolanach swoich chłopaków.

\- To ma sens – zgodził się Jack. - Kto prowadzi?

\- Nie [T/I]! – krzyknęli wszyscy jednocześnie. Popatrzyłaś na nich urażona.

\- No wiesz… - zaczął Rhys. – Długo nie widziałaś Jacka. Powinnaś być jak najbliżej niego.

\- Prowadziła będąc wściekła, prawda? – spytał Jack. Twoi przyjaciele kiwnęli głową. Prychnęłaś.

\- Gdybym nie prowadziła, to by nas złapali – powiedziałaś. – Ale dobra. Nie będę prowadzić. Gwen, siadaj za kierownicę.

I tak zmieściliście się do samochodu. Gwen tak jak powiedziałaś, siadła za kierownicą, Rhys na miejscu pasażera koło niej, a reszta z was z tyłu, ty na kolanach Jacka, a Tosh na kolanach Owena. Gwen uruchomiła silnik i ruszyliście. Do bezpiecznego miejsca…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogi z drugiego odcinka trzeciego sezonu.


	10. W ukryciu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znowu wszyscy jesteście razem. Próbujecie się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wreszcie na jaw wychodzi straszliwa prawda...

Postanowiliście się ukryć w Londynie. Niby to właśnie tam przebywały osoby, które próbowały was zabić, ale to tu działy się najważniejsze wydarzenia. Włamaliście się do starego magazynu. Po tym jak Ianto otworzył drzwi, weszliście do środka.

\- Oto my – powiedział Ianto. - Oto Torchwood. Oto nasz dom.

\- Lepsze to niż ulica – mruknęłaś i zaczęłaś się rozglądać. Nie było to przytulne miejsce, ale musiało wam wystarczyć. Po chwili jakoś się zadomowiliście. Ianto i Jack natychmiast zajęli jedyną kanapę. Obie z Tosh pokręciłyście na to głowami. Przeszkadzało wam zimno. Rhys ustawił specjalną beczkę i wyciągnął zapalniczkę, by rozpalić ogień. Płomień natychmiast wystrzelił do góry. Rhys odskoczył do tyłu.

\- Woah! Prawie straciłem brwi! – zaśmiał się. - Ale na coś się przydałem. Stary dobry harcerz!

\- Zamarzam – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Czy nikt nas tu znajdzie? – spytał Rhys. - Z tym ogniem i w ogóle?

\- To miejsce porzucono w latach 90. – odpowiedział Ianto. - Wcześniej był tu magazyn Torchwood. Torchwood Jeden.

\- Rdzewieje od lat – powiedział Jack.

\- To co robimy? – spytała Gwen. - Będziemy tu tak siedzieć?

\- A co gorsza, czy muszę zostać w tych ciuchach? – spytał Jack. – No dajcie spokój! Spodnie od dresu? Niezbyt stylowe.

Posłałaś mu mordercze spojrzenie. Owen i Tosh, którzy stali koło ciebie, instynktownie od ciebie odskoczyli. To ty mu załatwiłaś te ciuchy.

\- Przykro mi, że nie odpowiadają twojemu stylowi, ale były to jedyne ciuchy, jakie mi się udało dla ciebie załatwić, więc zamknij się i przyjmij, co ci dają – warknęłaś. Jack natychmiast spuścił głowę. Westchnęłaś.

\- Jack, oni przybywają dzisiaj – powiedziałaś, siadając pomiędzy nim a Ianto. - Te obce głosy powiedziały, że dzisiaj, a my stoimy w martwym punkcie.

\- Tak – powiedział Jack, klepiąc cię po kolanie. - Ale jesteśmy razem. Stara drużyna. Jesteśmy osłabieni, ale nie pokonani, prawda? Byliśmy w gorszych sytuacjach.

\- Tak – zgodziłaś się z nim, przypominając sobie najazd Daleków. Wzdrygnęłaś się.

\- Poza tym, nie wiem, czy Gwen powinna dużo walczyć w tym stanie – powiedział Jack. Schowałaś twarz w dłoniach. Miałaś wielką ochotę go udusić.

\- Co to znaczy? – spytał Rhys.

\- Chryste, Jack! – usłyszałaś szept Gwen.

\- Wie, że jesteś w ciąży? – spytał Rhys. - Powiedziałaś mu pierwszemu, prawda?

\- Rhys, on po prostu tam był i to wszystko działo się bardzo szybko – próbowała się bronić Gwen. Podniosłaś wzrok na Rhysa. Był zdenerwowany. Nie dziwiłaś mu się.

\- Jak zwykle dowiaduję się ostatni! – powiedział i zaczął się od was oddalać. - Dziękuję bardzo!

\- Nie bądź głupi – powiedziała Gwen. - Hej, nie bądź taki...

Rhys jej nie słuchał i się oddalił. Gwen nachyliła się zła do Jacka i syknęła:

\- Nie mogłeś trzymać gęby na kłódkę?

\- Jesteśmy razem – powiedział Owen, kiedy Gwen poszła za Rhysem. - Stara drużyna.

\- Jack, przesadziłeś – powiedziałaś. – Naprawdę powinieneś się nie odzywać. Mam ochotę cię teraz udusić.

\- Nie, nie masz – powiedział Jack i objął cię ramieniem. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko o pokręciłaś głową. Co ty z nim miałaś… Kiedy Gwen już udało się mniej więcej uspokoić Rhysa, Jack powiedział, że trzeba zobaczyć wszystko, czym dysponujecie. Zaczęliście opróżniać kieszenie.

\- Ok… Co my tu mamy... – powiedział Jack, patrząc na wasz „arsenał” - Broń, dobrze. Scyzoryk. Laptop, już nie działa. Patelnia, nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem ją zabrałaś, [T/I]. Karty kredytowe i telefon, który mogliby namierzyć. Lek na grypę. Znaczki pocztowe. Para szkieł kontaktowych. No i 15 funtów.

\- I 25 pensów – dodał Owen, kładąc pieniądze na stole. - Plus, pojawiających się dziś Obcych.

\- Na pewno mamy jakieś programy z Torchwood – powiedziała Tosh. - Straciliśmy bazę, ale oprogramowanie wciąż jest na serwerze. Potrzebne nam będzie tylko więcej sprzętu i trochę elektryczności.

\- I jak to zdobędziemy, ukrywając się jak przestępcy? – spytał Owen.

\- To jest to – powiedziała Gwen. - Genialne!

\- Co? – spytał skonfundowany Rhys. Popatrzyłaś na nią z uniesioną brwią.

\- Przestępcy. Złodzieje. My – powiedziała Gwen. -  I tak traktują nas jak przestępców, bądźmy nimi! Słuchajcie, miałam szkolenia w policji, znam wszystkie sztuczki! Wiem, jak działają! Dalej, chłopaki i dziewczyny! Nauczycie się kilku rzeczy.

No i was nauczyła. Niedługo później łaziliście po Londynie i zabieraliście potrzebne wam rzeczy. Metody były różne. Raz Owen „bił się” z Ianto, a ty wykorzystałaś, że jakiś mężczyzna był na tym skupiony i zabrałaś jego laptop. Innym razem „zasłabłaś” na środku chodnika. Gwen krzyczała o pomoc, a Tosh zabrała jakiejś kobiecie jej kartę. Jeszcze innym razem flirtowałaś z jednym mężczyzną. Zbliżyłaś się do niego na tyle, by ukraść jego portfel. To akurat nie podobało się Jackowi. Byłaś jego zdaniem za blisko. Ostatnią sztuczką, jaką przeprowadziłaś, była kradzież karty jednego z klientów z jednej z restauracji. Wracając do waszej „bazy”, wpadłaś na Ianto.

\- Świetnie, że cię widzę – powiedziałaś.

\- Powinienem się bać? – spytał.

\- Nie, po prostu potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odpowiedziałaś. – Technologia to jedno, ale potrzebujemy jeszcze podstawowych rzeczy.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się z tobą Ianto. I tak poszliście załatwić najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Chwilę wam to zajęło, ale było warto. Obładowani wróciliście do bazy. Na zewnątrz zauważyliście wasze nowe auto. Spodobało wam się. Weszliście do środka. Wszystkie nowe rzeczy było już ustawione.

\- Widzieliśmy nasz nowy samochód na zewnątrz! – zawołał Ianto, kiedy się zbliżaliście do reszty. - Ładny, bardzo elegancki.

\- Gdzie wyście byli? Myśleliśmy, że was aresztowali – powiedział Jack. Mówiąc to patrzył na ciebie. W jego oczach widziałaś złość, ale też i ulgę.

\- Kupowaliśmy podstawowe rzeczy – odpowiedziałaś i położyliście z Ianto torby na stole. - Technologia to jedno, ale nie zapominajmy o wygodach. Kawa i herbata, oczywiście. Papier toaletowy...

\- Dzięki Bogu! – powiedziała Gwen i wszyscy się zaśmialiście.

\- I co najważniejsze... Nie znamy waszych dokładnych rozmiarów, ale sądzę, że mam niezłe oko – powiedział Ianto i zaczął rzucać każdemu worki z ubraniami.

\- Och, genialnie, cuchnę! – powiedziała Gwen, jak zaglądnęła do worka.

\- Nieźle! – powiedział z uznaniem Rhys.

\- Wspaniale! – powiedział zadowolony Owen.

\- Dzięki! – powiedziała Tosh.

\- A dla pana... – powiedział Ianto, podchodząc do Jacka. - Wojskowy dodatek specjalny.

\- Och, żartujesz sobie! – powiedział Jack, biorąc od niego worek. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Podejrzewałaś, że tak zareaguje. Wzięłaś swoje ciuchy i poszłaś w ustronne miejsce się przebrać. Reszta zrobiła to samo. Potem po kolei wracaliście do miejsca, w którym się rozstaliście. Brakowało tylko Jacka. Ale w końcu się pojawił. Ubrany w swój tradycyjny strój.

\- Wróciłem! – powiedział zadowolony. Zaczęliście klaskać. Gwen nawet przybiła z nim piątkę.

\- To był genialny pomysł z tymi produktami – powiedziała Tosh. – I ubraniami.

\- Podziękujcie [T/I], to wszystko był jej pomysł – powiedział Ianto i popatrzył na Jacka. – Łącznie z twoim płaszczem.

Jack natychmiast do ciebie podszedł, złapał cię za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w usta.

\- Jesteś wspaniała – powiedział, jak się odsunęliście od siebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałaś. – Tylko mi przypomnij, żeby ci już więcej nie kupować ciuchów.

\- Ależ możesz mi kupować ciuchy – powiedział Jack. – Tylko muszą mieć trochę stylu.

\- Nieważne, co ci kupię, ty i tak się do czegoś przyczepisz – powiedziałaś. Wszyscy poza Jackiem się zaśmiali.

\- Powiedz, Ianto… - zaczął Owen. – A jakąś apteczkę może kupiliście?

\- Tak, poczekaj – powiedział Ianto i zaczął grzebać w zakupach. Po chwili podał apteczkę Owenowi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Owen i popatrzył na ciebie, wskazując kanapę. – [T/I], siadaj.

\- Dlaczego? – spytałaś zaskoczona.

\- Dziewczyno, czy ty widziałaś swoją twarz? – spytała Gwen.

\- Po wybuchu? Nie, nie bardzo miałam czas – odpowiedziałaś. – Co z nią nie tak?

\- Masz brzydką ranę po prawej stronie twarzy – odpowiedział Jack, łapiąc cię za ramiona i poprowadził cię do kanapy. – Widać, że jej nawet nie zdezynfekowałaś. Zauważyliśmy to już wcześniej, ale nie mieliśmy wcześniej środków, żeby temu zaradzić. Więc teraz posłuchaj Owena i siadaj.

Posadził cię na kanapie. Westchnęłaś, ale pozwoliłaś Owenowi się sobą zająć. Trochę szczypało, ale byłaś dzielna. Po chwili było po wszystkim.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie narzekałaś na to – powiedziała Tosh. – To musiało cię chociaż piec.

\- Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi – powiedziałaś. – Byłam zbyt zajęta uciekaniem i próbą odzyskania Jacka.

Jack popatrzył na ciebie z dezaprobatą, ale nic nie powiedział. Wzięliście się do roboty.

\- I jesteśmy! – powiedziała Tosh, kiedy udało wam się uruchomić system Torchwood.

\- Jak za starych, dobrych czasów – powiedział Owen.

\- Wejdę na nowe kanały, sprawdzę, co się dzieje – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Czarna, bez cukru, tak? – spytał Rhys, podając Jackowi jego kawę.

\- Dokładnie tak – potwierdził Jack.

\- Na razie żadnych znaków, niebo jest puste – poinformowała was Gwen.

\- Dobra, czego szukamy? – spytałaś.

\- Sprawdź Clementa MacDonalda – powiedziała Gwen i natychmiast zaczęłaś wpisywać go na komputerze. – Sprawdź, czy coś się zmieniło. I te nazwiska od Lois. Kapitan Andrew Staines. To była Ellen Hunt? Michael coś tam. Wszyscy zabici tego samego dnia, kiedy próbowano zabić Jack.

\- Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders, mówi ci to coś? – spytał Ianto Jacka.

\- Nie, nic – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Musimy dostać się na Whitehall – powiedział Owen.

\- Masz oprogramowanie I5, Tosh? – spytała Gwen.

\- Tak, wciąż tu jest – odpowiedziała Tosh. - A co?

\- Zainstaluj je... bo to nie są zwykłe szkła kontaktowe – odpowiedziała Gwen i pokazała z uśmiechem szkła kontaktowe. - To szkła kontaktowe Torchwood!

\- Ale jak je wykorzystamy? – spytał Ianto. - Kto je założy?

\- Cóż, tylko jedna osoba wciąż z nami rozmawia – odpowiedziała Gwen. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Ale po chwili do ciebie dotarło.

\- To może się udać – powiedziałaś. – Jeśli się zgodzi.

\- Zgodzi – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Przepraszam… Czy tylko ja nie mam pojęcia o kogo chodzi? – spytał Owen.

\- Lois – wyjaśniła Gwen. Owen popatrzył na nią zaskoczony. Po krótkiej dyskusji zgodziliście się na pomysł Gwen. Ale to ona miała ją przekonać do tego. Rhys oczywiście się sprzeciwiał, ale Gwen jakoś zdołała go namówić, żeby się zgodził. Życzyliście Gwen powodzenia i powiedzieliście, żeby uważała, a następnie Gwen wzięła potrzebny sprzęt i wyszła z „bazy”, by skontaktować się, a potem spotkać z Lois. Po tym wy zaczęliście pracować dalej. Tosh uparła się, że musi coś sprawdzić na mieście, więc Owen dla bezpieczeństwa poszedł z nią.

\- Frobisher jest kluczem do tego wszystkiego – powiedział Jak. - Jest tylko urzędnikiem, jest nikim. Dlaczego nagle wydaje pozwolenia na egzekucje?

Podniosłaś na niego wzrok. Zauważyłaś wtedy, że Rhys i Ianto przenieśli do innej części budynku. Dawało ci to okazję na zadanie pytania, które chodziło ci po głowie już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Jakie to było uczucie? – spytałaś. - Być wysadzonym w powietrze.

\- To nie był mój najlepszy dzień – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Nie – zgodziłaś się. - Ale... Poczułeś to? Czy była tylko ciemność?

\- Poczułem to – odpowiedział Jack, podnosząc na ciebie wzrok. Popatrzyłaś na niego z bólem.

\- Och, Jack… - powiedziałaś, łapiąc go za dłoń. – Przepraszam…

\- To nie twoja wina – odpowiedział Jack, oddając uścisk. – Więc nie myśl o tym.

Wziął swoją dłoń i powrócił do pracy na laptopie. Przez chwilę milczałaś.

\- Wiem, że już o to pytałam, ale… - zaczęłaś. – Naprawdę ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić. To naprawdę jest na stałe? A może myślisz, że pewnego dnia skończy ci się szczęście? Że już nie wrócisz?

\- Jestem stałym punktem w czasie i przestrzeni – odpowiedział Jack, odwracając się do ciebie. - Tak mówi Doktor. Sądzę, że to znaczy, że tak już zostanie.

\- Więc pewnego dnia... zobaczysz, jak umieram ze starości – powiedziałaś, starając się, żeby głos ci nie drżał. – Jeśli będę mieć szczęście. I będziesz żył dalej.

\- Tak – potwierdził Jack. W jego oczach zauważyłaś smutek i… ból.

\- Więc lepiej wyciśnijmy z tego, co się da – powiedziałaś.

\- Tak sądzę – powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się lekko. Z powrotem wrócił do laptopa. Westchnęłaś w duchu. Czasami on był po prostu tępy.

\- Na przykład teraz? – spytałaś. Jack znieruchomiał. Po kilku sekundach popatrzył na ciebie.

\- [T/I], świat może się kończyć – powiedział.

\- Świat zawsze się kończy – powiedziałaś, wzruszając ramionami. - A ja tęskniłam za tym… ekhm… płaszczem.

Jack zaśmiał się lekko. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Już go miałaś. Jack odwrócił się do Ianto i Rhysa.

\- Rhys, Ianto? Nie podjechalibyście do tych sklepów przy nabrzeżu? – spytał. – Potrzebujemy… trochę płyt do tych rzeczy. To powinno wam zająć 20 minut?

\- 30 minut – powiedziałaś.

\- 30! – poprawił się Jack.

\- Później, fasola jest prawie gotowa! – odpowiedział Rhys.

\- Fasola jest prawie gotowa – powiedział do ciebie Jack, odwracając się z powrotem do laptopa.

\- Głupia fasola – mruknęłaś niezadowolona. Gdyby Ianto był sam, to by załapał. Ale nie… Rhys jest wolno myślący. Bez obrazy. Na twoim ekranie pojawiła się właśnie twarz mężczyzny. Nikogo innego jak… Clementa.

\- No, to rozumiem. Spójrz... – powiedziałaś i przesłałaś na laptop Jacka to, co ci się pokazało. - Patrz na ten program rozpoznający twarze. I... Aresztowany dwie godziny temu w Londynie. Nie podał nazwiska, ale to Clement MacDonald.

\- Człowiek ze szpitala – powiedział Jack.

\- Może być przydatny – powiedział Ianto, który się właśnie pojawił za wami. W tym momencie zadzwonił „twój” telefon.

\- Gwen? – odebrałaś.

\- Dałam jej szkła, ale Bóg wie – usłyszałaś jej głos. – Myślę, za bardzo się boi.

\- Masz nową misję – powiedziałaś. - Twój Clem się pojawił w Camden na stacji policyjnej, aresztowany za kradzież i poślednią awanturę. Wyciągniesz go?

\- Niby jak mam to zrobić? – spytała.

\- Byłaś policjantką – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Aha, dobra. Cholera jasna, może jeszcze czegoś sobie życzycie? – spytała lekko zdenerwowana.

\- Ryba z frytkami byłaby mile widziana – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Ta, nie przeginaj – powiedziała. -  Na razie!

\- Więc, Ianto, jaka jest jego historia? – spytał Jack, kiedy Gwen się rozłączyła.

\- Według Gwen, klasyczne porwanie przez Obcych, kiedy był dzieckiem – odpowiedział Ianto, siadając przy swoim laptopie. - W 1965. Mieszkał 10 mil za Arbroath, w sierocińcu Holly Tree Lodge. Sprawdziłem pliki, dzieci zabrano stamtąd w listopadzie 1965.  Dom zamykano, zabrano ich do innego ośrodka, Harbour Heights w Plymouth. Z tym, że tam urywają się akta, nie ma śladu ich przybycia. Od lat 60. zaginęła masa dokumentacji. Ale jeśli on mówi prawdę, może nigdy tam nie dotarli.

Przez cały czas jak mówił, patrzyłaś mu przez ramię na ekran laptopa. Nagle Jack zerwał się i podszedł do ciebie.

\- Pokaż mi tych ludzi – powiedział Jack. Był wstrząśnięty. Popatrzyłaś na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Jakich ludzi? – spytałaś skonfundowana.

\- Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders – odpowiedział Jack. – Tych, których zabito w ten dzień, co mnie.

\- Dlaczego, myślisz, że to jest powiązane? – spytał Ianto.

\- Pokazuj! – powiedział Jack ostro. Podskoczyłaś, ale posłusznie pokazałaś mu ich zdjęcia. Na ekranie pokazał się ich najnowsze zdjęcia.

\- Nie, pokaż mi ich przeszłość, pokaż ich 40 lat temu – powiedział Jack. Westchnęłaś, ale wykonałaś polecenie. Po chwili na ekranie pojawiły się stare zdjęcia. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Był w szoku. Przybliżył ich zdjęcia.

\- Kim oni są, Jack? – spytał Ianto. - Znałeś ich?

\- Nigdy nie poznałem ich nazwisk – odpowiedział Jack, odsuwając się.

\- Kim oni byli? – spytałaś. - Jack, odpowiedz. Znałeś ich?

Jack nie odpowiedział ci. Odbiegł od was, złapał swój płaszcz i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

\- Jack! – krzyknęłaś za nim zaskoczona. Co w niego wstąpiło?

\- Ej! Fasolka gotowa! – powiedział Rhys. Westchnęłaś sfrustrowana i przeczesałaś dłonią swoje włosy.

\- Któregoś dnia oszaleję przez niego – mruknęłaś.

\- Mówiłaś, że już jesteś szalona – powiedział Ianto.

\- Zamknij się – powiedziałaś. – Nie o to mi chodziło.

Ianto zaśmiał się. Fuknęłaś. W tym samym momencie wrócili Tosh i Owen.

\- Gwen jeszcze nie wróciła? – spytała Tosh, siadając koło ciebie.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś.

\- A Jack gdzie? – spytał Owen.

\- A kto go tam wie – powiedziałaś. – Chyba jednak znał tych ludzi, o których mówiła Lois, bo jak tylko pokazałam mu ich zdjęcia sprzed 40 lat, na jego twarzy pojawił się szok i wybiegł z budynku.

\- Nic nie powiedział? – spytała Tosh.

\- Nic a nic – westchnęłaś. Owen poklepał cię po ramieniu. Wróciliście do pracy. Jakiś czas później laptop Tosh zaczął pikać. Natychmiast do niej podbiegliście. Na ekranie jej komputera migał napis: „Ostrzeżenie”.

\- To oni, znowu wszystkie dzieci – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Co mówią? – spytał Rhys.

\- Nie wiem, tylko na coś wskazują – odpowiedziała Tosh i zaczęła szybko coś wstukiwać na klawiaturze. - Wszystkie dzieci w Ameryce pokazują na wschód. Wszystkie dzieci w Europie pokazują na zachód.

\- To my – powiedział Owen, kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się mapa ze strzałkami. - Wskazują na nas.

\- Wszystkie dzieci w Londynie wskazują na centrum miasta – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Wskazują na Thames House – powiedział Ianto, odwrócił się i zaczął biec. - Chodźcie!

Pobiegliście za nim na dach. Kiedy już tam byliście, popatrzyliście na Thames House. Ledwo to zrobiliście, słup ognia zstąpił z nieba pokrytego chmurami. Powoli uderzył w Thames House, chwilę pozostając w powietrzu. Tosh złapała Owena za rękę. Wpatrywaliście się w to w szoku i z lekkim strachem. Po chwili ogień zniknął. Przez kilka sekund staliście nieruchomo.

\- Są tutaj – powiedziałaś cicho. – Obcy przybyli na Ziemię.

Twoi przyjaciele pokiwali głowami. Wróciliście do środka. Natychmiast podeszłaś do swojego laptopa i zaczęłaś wyszukiwać najnowszych informacji. Tuż po tym, jak słup ognia zniknął, dzieci powiedziały „Przybyliśmy” i ponownie zaczęły się ruszać. Włączyłaś wiadomości. Twoi przyjaciele stanęli za tobą i je oglądaliście.

\- Teren wokół Thames House jest otaczany, podczas gdy rząd... – mówiła prezenterka.

\- Wszystko się teraz zaczyna – powiedział Ianto.

\- Dokładnie teraz, gdy potrzebujemy Jacka - powiedziałaś

\- Te zdjęcia pochodzą sprzed 5 minut – mówiła dalej prezenterka, a na ekranie pojawił się obraz samochodów, a z jednego z nich wyszedł jakiś ciemnoskóry mężczyzna. - Ten mężczyzna to pułkownik Oduya z Unified Intelligence Task Force. Teraz nadajemy na żywo, oto generał Austin Pierce, reprezentujący amerykańskie siły zbrojne. Wchodzi teraz na Downing Street.

\- Świetnie. Jeszcze Amerykanów nam tu brakowało – mruknął Owen. Westchnęłaś i wstałaś.

\- Idę się przewietrzyć – powiedziałaś i złapałaś swoją kurtkę. – Niech ktoś zadzwoni do Gwen i powie, że Jack zniknął.

\- Dobra, ale bądź ostrożna – powiedziała Tosh. Kiwnęłaś głową i wyszłaś z bazy. Nie odeszłaś daleko. Usiadłaś na ziemi i popatrzyłaś w niebo. Potrzebowałaś przez chwilę pobyć sama. Martwiłaś się o Jacka. To jego najbardziej chcą dopaść, a on bez słowa wyjaśnienia wypadł z bazy. Nie wiedziałaś, jak długo tam siedziałaś. Zrobiło się już ciemno. Kiedy wróciłaś do środka, Gwen już wróciła i przywiozła ze sobą Clema. Siedzieli na kanapie i jedli hot-dogi. Podeszłaś do niego i z uśmiechem podałaś mu rękę.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Clem – powiedziałaś. – Jestem [T/I].

Clem ścisnął twoją rękę i… powąchał powietrze wokół ciebie. Powoli puścił twoją rękę, uważnie patrząc na ciebie.

\- Jesteś inna – powiedział. – Pachniesz inaczej. Nie do końca jak człowiek, ale też nie jak oni.

Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Skąd on… Dobrze zrobiliście, że go tu przywieźliście. Było w nim coś ważnego.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem człowiekiem – powiedziałaś. – No… może mam troszkę więcej wiedzy niż przeciętny człowiek.

\- Przez to wszystko o tym zapomnieliśmy! – wykrzyknął Owen. – [T/]…

\- Nie, Owen – przerwałaś mu. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje ani kim oni są. Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym wiedziała, to bym wam powiedziała. Już na samym początku próbowałam przeszukać swoją wiedzę na ten temat. I nic. Teraz też próbowałam to zrobić. Miałam nadzieję, że ten słup ognia coś mi da, ale nic z tego. Mamy wciąż za mało informacji albo Donna posiada informacje na ich temat albo Doktor ich nigdy nie spotkał.

\- Spytać zawsze było warto – mruknął Owen. Westchnęłaś i poczęstowałaś się hot-dogiem. Nawet nie wiedziałaś, że byłaś tak bardzo głodna. Kiedy zjadłaś, podeszłaś do Tosh i Ianto, którzy wpatrywała się w ekran komputera.

\- Jak myślisz, co tam jest? – spytałaś.

\- Bóg wie – odpowiedziała. - Dlatego potrzebujemy Lois.

\- Ani śladu jej – powiedział Ianto. - Soczewki nieaktywne.

Czekaliście w napięciu. Podeszli do was Owen, Rhys i Gwen. Clem siedział dalej na kanapie. Nagle pojawił się obraz Lois w lustrze.

\- Online! Zrobiła to – powiedział radośnie Ianto.

\- Zuch dziewczyna! – powiedziała Gwen. - Wiedziałam!

Tosh napisała do niej „dzięki”. Czym przestraszyła biedną Lois.

\- Boże, nie róbcie tego za często – powiedział komputer słowa Lois. - Czy to ty, Gwen?

Tosh napisała: „Nie, tu Tosh. Ale Gwen jest koło mnie.”. Lois zakręciła pudełko po soczewkach i z powrotem popatrzyła w lustro.

\- Dobrze więc – powiedział komputer słowa Lois. -  Powodzenia.

Ianto nachylił się i wysłał Lois uśmiechniętą emotkę.

\- Och, nie rób tego – powiedziała Gwen. - Nie cierpię emotek.

\- Mi trochę zajęło przyzwyczajenie się do nich – powiedział Rhys, kiedy Lois wyszła z łazienki.

\- Używałeś ich? – spytał Ianto zaskoczony.

\- To dlatego Gwen je miała – powiedział Rhys.

\- Wzięłam je do domu dla zabawy – wyjaśniła Gwen.

\- Dla zabawy? – spytał Ianto

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Wiesz. Dla zabawy.

\- No, też mam to za sobą – powiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na ciebie zaskoczeni. Bardziej się spodziewali, że będziesz zła na Gwen, że wzięła soczewki z Torchwood. Gwen troszkę miała nadzieję, że będziesz wyrozumiała, skoro teraz się bardzo przydały. Ale tego się na pewno nie spodziewali.

\- Co się tak na mnie gapicie? – spytałaś. Nerwowo popatrzyli w bok. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.

\- To dobra zabawa – powiedziałaś.

\- Tak! – zgodzili się Gwen i Rhys.

\- Tosh… - zaczął Owen.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym później, Owen – przerwała mu Tosh. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko.

\- To on, John Frobisher – powiedział Ianto, kiedy Lois weszła do windy i zobaczyliście plecy Johna Frobishera.

\- Sukinsyn – powiedział Rhys. - Dużo nam przyjdzie z gapienia się na jego plecy. Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że coś mówi?

Uciszyłaś go ręką. Obserwowaliście w ciszy. Chwilę później wyszli z windy i ruszyli korytarzem. Niedługo później weszli do pomieszczenia, o które wam chodziło. W środku zobaczyliście coś dziwnego.

\- Co to do cholery jest? – spytał Rhys.

\- To jakiś zbiornik – powiedziała Tosh. - Coś jest w tym dymie.

Lois ruszyła dalej. Oddaliła się od zbiornika. Prawdopodobnie poszła na koniec sali. Gwen nachyliła się i napisała: „Podejdź bliżej”. Lois pokręciła głową. Mogłaś ją zrozumieć. Poza tym mogło się to wydać podejrzane.

\- Clem, chodź i zobaczy – powiedziała Gwen, ale Clem się nie ruszył. – Och, daj spokój. Nie bój się. Są mile od nas. Co o tym myślisz? Widziałeś to już?

\- Stąd nie czuję – odpowiedział Clem, podchodząc bliżej, a wcześniej wąchając. - To próbowało mnie zabrać?

\- Tak sądzimy – odpowiedziała Tosh. Frobisher wstał z krzesła i podszedł bliżej zbiornika. Mówił coś, ale stał do was tyłem, więc nie mieliście pojęcia, co.

\- Odwrócił się tyłem! – powiedział Ianto.

\- Dziękujemy, za twoją spostrzegawczość, Ianto – sarknął Owen.

Tosh napisała do Lois: „Potrzebujemy jego ut”.

\- „Potrzebujemy jego ut”? – spytał Owen.

\- Zamknij się – mruknęła Tosh. Ponownie napisała do Lois: „Potrzebujemy jego ust”. Lois przez chwilę się wahała. W końcu jednak powoli zaczęła iść, by się ustawić tak, by widzieć usta Frobishera.

\- Tak jest – powiedziała Gwen. - No dalej, zuch dziewczyna.

\- Macie oczy – powiedział Clem, kiedy Lois ustawiła się tak, że widzieliście teraz profil Frobishera. - Macie oczy w tym pokoju.

\- Program nie działa dobrze z profilu – powiedziała Tosh.

\- Zgodnie z zasadami protokołu uchwalonego... – powiedział szybko komputer słowa Frobishera.

\- Nie jest tak źle – powiedział Owen.

\- Działa – powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. Gwen wysłała uśmiechniętą buźkę do Lois.

\- Nie cierpisz emotek – powiedział Rhys.

\- Zamknij się – odpowiedziała mu.

\- Muszę poprosić o potwierdzenie, że pozdrowienia zostało przyjęte – powiedział komputer słowa Frobishera. Przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza.

\- Rozumiecie mnie? – spytał Frobisher. - Powtarzam, zgodnie z zasadami protokołu uchwalonego przez ONZ w dyrektywie...

Nagle jednak urwał. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Dlaczego przestał mówić?

\- Zatem dziękuję wam w imieniu Zjednoczonego Królestwa – powiedział Frobisher.

\- Czy to przemówiło? – spytał Rhys.

\- To nie ma ust – powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Owen. - Tylko pieprzone głośniki!

\- To nie ma ust! – zaśmiał się Clem. Frobisher zaczął wymieniać nazwy państw. Tosh napisała do Lois: „Nie słyszymy Obcego”. Lois napisała coś za pomocą stenografii.

\- Pieprzona stenografia! – zaklął Rhys.

\- Spokojnie, umiem to przeczytać – powiedziałaś. – Jest napisane "tak".

\- To jakiś koszmar – powiedziała Gwen. – Skąd w ogóle umiesz czytać stenografię?

\- Byłam sekretarką, zanim zaczęłam pracować w Torchwood, pamiętasz? – spytałaś. – Musiałam się tego nauczyć, żeby mieć zanotowane całe spotkania.

\- ...oraz Królestwa Arabii Saudyjskiej – powiedział Frobisher. - Byłoby prościej, gdybyśmy odtąd uznali te nazwy za przeczytane, prawda?

Obcy w zbiorniku zaczął uderzać w szkło i pojawił się na nim (na szkle) jakiś śluz. Cofnęłaś się. To było obrzydliwe. I niepokojące. Lois zaczęła coś pisać.

\- "Co to robi?" – przeczytałaś.

\- To coś to powiedziało? – spytał Rhys.

\- Nie, Lois to mówi – odpowiedziałaś. Tosh napisała do Lois: „Bóg wie”.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Frobisher. - Przepraszam, ale się zaniepokoiłem, jest jakiś problem? Czy mam kontynuować?

Lois napisała kolejną wypowiedź Obcych.

\- "Tak" – przeczytałaś.

\- Zatem... – kontynuował Frobisher. - W duchu współpracy chcemy zgłosić oficjalną prośbę. Prosimy, żebyście nie używali naszych dzieci do komunikowania się. Ponieważ niektóre strony lub terytoria mogą uznać to za naruszenie. Zgadzacie się?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza i nikt się nie ruszał. W końcu Lois napisała kolejną wypowiedź Obcych.

\- "Tak" – przeczytałaś, oddychając z ulgą. Jakaś dobra wiadomość.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Frobisher. - Jako powitalny prezent przygotowaliśmy dokument podsumowujący naszą kulturę i historię. Możemy go wam udostępnić natychmiast. Format poznaje do uzgodnienia. Wspomniany format zostanie wybrany przez was, ale nie żądamy informacji ani przekazania nam technologii 456.

Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł do Frobishera i podał mu kartkę papieru. Frobisher wziął tę kartkę i ją przeczytał.

\- Poproszono mnie o zadanie pewnego pytania – powiedział Frobisher, podnosząc wzrok na zbiornik. - Zapytano... dlaczego 456 wybrali Wielką Brytanię, jako… miejsce swojego lądowania.

\- "Przybyliśmy tu" – przeczytałaś, kiedy Lois napisała odpowiedź Obcych.

\- Bo? – spytał Owen.

\- Tylko tyle – odpowiedziałaś, ale w tym momencie Lois napisała kolejną wypowiedź Obcych. – Czekajcie… "Nie macie znaczenia. Jesteście pośrednikami."

\- To kłamstwo, byli tu wcześniej, dlatego tu są – powiedziała Gwen. - Dlaczego kłamią?

\- To Frobisher – powiedział Owen. - On kazał im kłamać. Są po tej samej stronie.

\- Cokolwiek się stało w przeszłości, ukrywają to – powiedziałaś. Lois napisała kolejną wypowiedź.

\- „Mamy prośbę” – przeczytałaś. W tym samym momencie komputer powiedział słowa Frobishera:

\- Proszę bardzo.

\- „Chcemy podarunku” – przeczytałaś kolejną wypowiedź.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Frobisher. - Ale... Jakiego rodzaju prezent dokładnie?

\- "Podarunek" – powiedział Ianto. Nie podobało ci się to. Miałaś co do tego złe przeczucia.

\- Z przyjemnością – powiedział Frobisher. - Ale czego chcecie?

Lois zaczęła notować ich odpowiedź. Ręka jej drżała. Zanim skończyła pisać, Obcy zaczęli uderzać o szybę. Zbladłaś, jak zobaczyłaś, co napisała Lois.

\- „Chcemy...” – zaczęłaś czytać drżącym głosem. – „...waszych dzieci. Weźmiemy wasze dzieci."

\- Po co, do cholery? – spytał Rhys. Wymieniłaś spojrzenia z Tosh. Obie byłyście blade i przerażone. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło.

\- Prze…praszam, mamy tu chyba problem z tłumaczeniem – powiedział Frobisher.

\- Chcą ich zabrać – powiedział Clem, który odszedł kawałek od was. - Tak jak kiedyś. Jak ten mężczyzna. … On wraca. On wraca.

\- Nie teraz, Clem, poczekaj – powiedziała do niego Gwen. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Zaczął powtarzać w kółko to samo słowo. „Nadchodzi”. Jednocześnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, wskazując na coś. Gwen podeszła do niego. Usłyszałaś kroki. Popatrzyłaś w ich stronę. Zobaczyłaś Jacka. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą. Jednocześnie miałaś ochotę na niego na wrzeszczeć. Nie zrobiłaś tego jednak, bo Clem wpatrywał się w Jacka w szoku. Jack natomiast wpatrywał się w Clema z… żalem?

\- Nie zmienił się – powiedział Clem do Gwen, która próbowała go uspokoić. - Jest taki sam. Jest taki sam. Jest taki sam! Po tylu latach. Jak on może być taki sam?

\- O czym on mówi, Jack? – spytała Gwen.

\- Clement MacDonald – powiedział Jack, a Clem drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu. – Po prostu kolejne nazwisko. Było o wiele łatwiej, gdy nie znało się nazwisk.

\- Byłeś tam? – spytał Owen. - W 1965.

\- On był tym mężczyzną! – powiedział Clem. Wpatrywał się w Jacka z przerażeniem. Przekrzywiłaś lekko głowę i popatrzyłaś na Jacka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Co on zrobił?

\- Nie, nie, on się tym zajmuje, rozumiesz? – spytała Gwen Clema. - Walczy z nimi. Walczy z kosmitami, prawda, Jack?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Jack. Gwen popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

\- Więc co tam robiłeś? – spytała Tosh.

\- Dałem im dzieci – odpowiedział po kilku sekundach ciszy Jack. Clem wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i cofnął się. Tosh pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Owen, Ianto, Rhys i ty wpatrywaliście się w Jacka w milczeniu. Gwen zaczęła powoli podchodzić do Jacka.

\- W 1965 dałem im 12 dzieci – powiedział Jack. Słyszałaś w jego głosie ból. Ale wciąż nie mogłaś zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Po co? – spytała Gwen.

\- Jako prezent – odpowiedział po chwili Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z trzeciego odcinka trzeciego sezonu.


	11. Konsekwencje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack opowiada, co się stało w 1965 roku. Rząd podejmuje decyzję. Torchwood przystępuje do działania. Ale czy konsekwencje będą tego warte?

Jack zaczął opowiadać historię z 1965 roku. Powiedział, że skontaktowali się z nimi Obcy na częstotliwości oznaczonej 456, którzy podali im informację, że za 4 miesiące nastąpi mutacja wirusa. Nowy szczep indonezyjskiej grypy. Powiedzieli, że mógłby zabić 25 milionów ludzi. Obcy zaoferowali im lekarstwo. Mieli wysłać im antywirusa. W zamian chcieli 12 dzieci.

\- W 1965... dałem im 12 dzieci – powiedział Jack.

\- Po prostu je przekazałeś i liczyłeś, że się jakoś ułoży? – spytała Gwen. Usłyszałaś, że jest zdenerwowana. Zresztą nie tylko ona. Jack wrócił do opowieści. Opowiedział, jak znaleźli dzieci i zawiózł je na miejsce podane przez 456.

\- Prawda? Prawda? – mruknął Clem, znowu robiąc dziwny ruch głową. W czasie, kiedy Jack mówił, on sobie przypominał. Jack opowiedział, jak kazał dzieciom iść w stronę światła, a po chwili zniknęły, zabrane przez 456. Obcy dotrzymali słowa i podali im informacje. Antywirus.

\- Byłeś w każdym koszmarze, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem – powiedział Clem drżącym głosem.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Jack, patrząc na niego z bólem. - Naprawdę przepraszam. Ja...

Jack zaczął iść do przodu, podnosząc do góry ręce. Następne rzeczy wydarzyły się błyskawicznie. Clem podbiegł do Gwen. Zabrał jej pistolet. Rhys krzyknął imię Gwen. Clem strzelił do Jacka. Wydałaś zduszony okrzyk i nie zważając na to, że Clem wciąż trzymał pistolet, podbiegłaś do leżącego na podłodze Jacka. A raczej do jego ciała. Clem go zabił. Podniosłaś go i położyłaś sobie na kolanach, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. Popatrzyłaś na swoich przyjaciół. Owen zasłaniał Tosh, która wpatrywała się w Clema szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ianto zasłaniał Rhysa. Gwen stała kawałek przed nimi, z dłońmi uniesionymi do góry i starała się uspokoić Clema.

\- Gwen, daj spokój, on jest niebezpieczny! – zawołał Rhys.

\- Nie jestem niebezpieczny! – krzyknął Clem, wymachując pistoletem.

\- Wiemy – powiedziała szybko Gwen. - Wiemy, że nie jesteś! Wiemy.

\- Tylko że to kłamstwo, prawda? Prawda? – spytał Clem, znowu robiąc ten dziwny ruch głową. - Oboje wiemy, że... zabiłem człowieka. Jestem niebezpieczny.

\- Mogę to wziąć? – spytała Gwen, po chwili ciszy, podchodząc kilka kroków do Clema. Clem nie zareagował. Gwen ostrożnie zabrała mu pistolet i podała do tyłu. Ianto natychmiast do niej podszedł i go od niej zabrał. Odetchnęłaś z ulgą.

\- No i proszę – powiedziała Gwen i przytuliła Clema.

\- To nie była moja wina – powiedział Clem, kiedy się od niej odsunął. - Coś jest tam w górze. I chce dzieci. Ten człowiek trzymał mnie za rękę... I zabrał mnie do nich.

W tym momencie Jack ożył. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, unosząc się do góry i łapiąc cię za ramię. Clem krzyknął. Ty mocno przytrzymałaś Jacka, mówiąc cicho do niego:

\- Już w porządku… Jestem tu…

Dla Clema to było za dużo. Zaczął uciekać, krzycząc „nie”. Gwen pobiegła za nim, starając się go uspokoić. Jack dalej oddychał szybko i trzymał cię mocno, a ty jego.

\- W porządku? – spytałaś.

\- Teraz już tak – powiedział, uśmiechając się do ciebie. – Lubię to. Widzieć twoją twarz jako pierwszą, kiedy wracam do życia.

\- Cóż, ja tego nie lubię, bo do tego musisz najpierw umrzeć – powiedziałaś. – A nieważne, ile razy to się stanie, wciąż mnie to boli.

Jack popatrzył na ciebie przepraszająco. Pogłaskałaś go po policzku. Westchnęłaś.

\- Chodź – powiedziałaś i wstałaś, a następnie pomogłaś jemu. – Idź się czegoś napić.

\- A mamy coś mocniejszego? – spytał, mrugając o ciebie. Przewróciłaś oczami.

\- Nie – odpowiedziałaś i odwróciłaś się. Podeszłaś do swojego laptopa. Na obrazie z laptopa Tosh nic się na razie nie działo. Musieli mieć jakąś naradę. Ale Tosh, Owen, Ianto i Rhys czuwali przy nim. Ty musiałaś odetchnąć po tym wszystkim, a twój laptop znajdował się kawałek dalej. Usiadłaś przy nim i zaczęłaś czegoś szukać. Kilka minut później pojawił się koło ciebie Jack. Usiadł na biurku. Przez chwilę milczeliście.

\- Nie wierzę, że wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś – powiedziałaś w końcu.

\- Wtedy nie mówili przez dzieci – powiedział Jack. - Nie rozpoznałem ich od razu.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli – powiedziałaś, patrząc na niego. Patrzyliście sobie w oczy. Nagle pojawił się Rhys.

\- Wracają – powiedział. Wstaliście z Jackiem i poszliście do reszty. Kilka sekund później pojawili się Gwen i Clem, trzymający ją za ramię. Wpatrywał się w Jacka z szokiem i strachem.

\- Człowiek, który wysłał mnie i moich przyjaciół na pewną śmierć, sam nie może umrzeć – powiedział. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Na twarzy miał wypisaną winę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu zaczęliście rozmawiać o tym wszystkim.

\- To był haracz – powiedziała Tosh. - Musiałeś wiedzieć, że wrócą.

\- Była taka możliwość – powiedział Jack.

\- I i tak ich opłaciłeś? – spytała Gwen.

\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Czemu my? – spytał Clem. Jack nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Nikt by za wami nie tęsknił – powiedział w końcu.

\- Rzeczywiście – zgodził się Clem. Popatrzyłaś na niego ze współczuciem. Gwen odwróciła się plecami do Jacka. Tosh zaczęła bawić się rękami.

\- Przez cały ten czas jedynym pocieszeniem jakie miałem, było to, że umowa działała – powiedział Jack.

\- Działała przez 44 lata – odezwał się Rhys. - To całkiem spora chwila wytchnienia.

\- Dlaczego ja zostałem? – spytał Clem. - Co jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Wiemy, że chcą tylko dzieci przed okresem dojrzewania – powiedziałaś. - Może o to chodzi. Może miałeś właśnie zacząć dojrzewać. Nie całkiem dorosły, nie całkiem dziecko...

\- Uratowany przez hormony – powiedział Rhys, uśmiechając się do Clema.

\- Wszyscy proszę za mną – odezwał się głos z komputera. Drgnęłaś. Przez to wszystko całkiem o tym zapomniałaś.

\- Tosh, to się ciągle nagrywa? – spytała Gwen, przysuwając się do laptopa. - Potrzebuję każdej sekundy.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Tosh. Wszyscy stanęliście za Gwen. Dzięki Lois widzieliście, jak ludzie wracali do pomieszczenia z 456. Lois stanęła na swoim miejscu, a po chwili zobaczyliście, jak Frobisher stanął na środku.

\- Witam ponownie – powiedział. - Zanim rozważymy waszą prośbę, poproszono mnie, abym uzyskał pewne uściślenie. Zanim podejmiemy dyskusję o... o waszej prośbie, musimy dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie zamierzacie zrobić z dziećmi.

\- Wiedzą, że tu jestem! – powiedział przestraszony Clem, kiedy przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, co mogło oznaczać, że 456 coś powiedzieli. 456 uderzyli zdenerwowani w szybę.

\- Wiedzą! – powtórzył Clem. 456 się uspokoili. Lois drżącą ręką zaczęła pisać to, co powiedzieli.

\- „Ktoś obserwuje” – przeczytałaś.

\- Mówiłem wam! – powiedział przerażony Clem. - Wiedzą! Wyłączcie to!

\- Mają na myśli drugą kamerę – próbowała go uspokoić Gwen. - Nie wiedzą o nas.

\- Premier, przywódca tego kraju, Wielkiej Brytanii obserwuje przez tę kamerę – powiedział Frobisher. - I musi wiedzieć, co stanie się z naszymi dziećmi, jeśli je wam przekażemy.

\- „To zostanie... zapomniane?” – przeczytałaś notatkę Lois, a Frobisher w tym czasie podszedł kilka kroków bliżej.

\- Tak – powiedział. Lois napisała notatkę.

\- „Do środka” – przeczytałaś.

\- Tam? – spytał Frobisher.

\- „Z waszą kamerą” – przeczytałaś odpowiedź Obcych. – „Do środka.”

\- Ukrywają coś – powiedział Clem. Zgodziłaś się z nim w duchu. W Thames House zaczęli przygotowywać kamerzystę, zakładając mu ochronne ubranie i udzielając mu instrukcji. W końcu podali mu kamerę i razem z nią wszedł do zbiornika. Lois stanęła za Frobisherem, który stał przed ekranem, pokazującym obraz z kamery. Dzięki czemu teraz wy też mogliście go widzieć. Chociaż póki co nie było nic do oglądania. Ale po chwili zobaczyliście… zielone coś. Nie wiedziałaś, co to było. I też dobrze nie widziałaś. Widziałaś chyba żądła i coś jakby… ślina? Śluz? Kamera zaczęła się przesuwać, aż zobaczyliście… dziecko. Podłączone jakąś rurką do 456. Otworzyłaś zszokowana usta.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – jęknął Clem. Pokręciłaś z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- To jedno z dzieci z 1965 – powiedziałaś i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Był tak samo zszokowany jak ty.

\- To wciąż tylko dziecko – powiedział. Odwrócił się, odszedł i usiadł na oparciu kanapy. Popatrzyłaś na innych. Gwen trzymała pięść przy ustach, a drugą rękę trzymała na dłoni Clema. Ianto wpatrywał się w obraz z kamery z horrorem wypisanym na twarzy. Tosh zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią i patrzyła na ekran z niedowierzaniem. Owen obejmował ją ramieniem, a w jego oczach widziałaś iskierki złości.

\- Myślicie, że wie? – spytał Rhys. - Jest świadomy?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. W ciszy patrzyliście na obraz. Kamerzysta dał zbliżenie na dziecko. Stłumiłaś szloch. Dziecko było łyse i brudne. Zamrugało swoimi zbyt dużymi oczami. Miał założone na dolnej części twarzy coś podobnego do maski gazowej, z rurką wystającą z miejsca, gdzie powinny być jego usta. Nagle obraz zrobił się zamazany.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Clem.

\- To Lois – odpowiedziała Gwen. - Płacze.

Frobisher krzyknął coś do 456. Niestety nie wiedzieliście co, bo Lois stała za nim. 456 zaczęli się rzucać w środku. Frobisher ruszył szybko do zbiornika. Zapewne kazał wyciągnąć stamtąd kamerzystę. Po chwili kamerzysta był na zewnątrz i ściągał z siebie ubrania. Był przerażony. Ale nic dziwnego. Frobisher stanął przed 456. Lois dalej stała za nim. Po kilku sekundach napisała, co powiedzieli 456.

\- "Nie krzywdzimy dzieci" – przeczytałaś. - "Nie czują bólu. Żyją o wiele dłużej."

\- No, to wszystko w porządku – powiedziała Gwen, ale nie brzmiała na przekonaną.

\- Ale wciąż nie wiemy – odezwał się Jack brzmiąc, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. - Co oni z nimi robią? Do czego są im potrzebne?

\- Trochę za późno, żeby zapytać – powiedział cicho Rhys. Lois napisała kolejną wypowiedź.

\- „Odpowiedzieliśmy na wasze pytania” – przeczytałaś. – „Macie dzień na wybranie i dostarczenie 10%.”

Ponieważ Lois stała za Frobisherem, napisała też jego wypowiedź.

\- „A jeśli odmówimy?” – przeczytałaś. – To Frobisher powiedział. Tak myślę.

W Thames House wszyscy znieruchomieli. Cokolwiek powiedzieli 456, zszokowało i przeraziło ich. Lois drżącą ręką napisała ich odpowiedź. Całkowicie zrozumiałaś reakcję ludzi w Thames House. Sama znieruchomiałaś. Twoja twarz była bez emocji. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie zaniepokojona.

\- [T/I], co powiedzieli? – spytała. – [T/I]? Jaka jest ich odpowiedź? Co Lois napisała?

Przełknęłaś ślinę. Odetchnęłaś głęboko.

\- „Wybijemy cały gatunek” – przeczytałaś drżącym głosem.

\- O Boże… - jęknęła po chwili ciszy Tosh. Gwen pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Potrzebuję powietrza – mruknęłaś i szybko wyszłaś na zewnątrz. Oparłaś się o ścianę i wzięłaś kilka głębokich oddechów. Bałaś się. Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, w jakiej jesteście sytuacji. 10% dzieci… albo cała planeta. Jeśli byście oddali te dzieci, to one wciąż by żyły. Znaczeni dłużej niż powinny. Ale co to było za życie? Po kilku minutach wróciłaś do środka. Owen siedział razem z Tosh na kanapie i próbował ją uspokoić. Gwen i Rhys byli kawałek dalej i próbowali uspokoić Clema. Ianto siedział przed laptopem Tosh, ale nie patrzył na niego, ale patrzył gdzieś w dal pustym wzrokiem. Jack stał w pewnym oddaleniu od wszystkich i opierał się o ścianę. Tylko on zauważył, że wróciłaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego lekko i poszłaś sobie zrobić herbatę. To cię zawsze uspokajało. Kiedy czekałaś, aż się zaparzy, usłyszałaś za sobą kroki. Nie musiałaś się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, kto za tobą stoi. Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego przez ramię i spytałaś:

\- Kawa czy herbata?

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w ciebie uważnie.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – spytałaś. – Znowu chodzi o moją ranę? Regularnie ją sprawdzam.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś na mnie zła? – spytał. Zamrugałaś.

\- O co? – spytałaś. – O to, że wypadłeś, nie mówiąc, gdzie idziesz? Byłam zła i to bardzo, ale przeszło mi, jak Clem cię zastrzelił. Uznałam, że dość już wycierpiałeś, nie muszę na ciebie wrzeszczeć. No i radość z tego, że nic ci nie jest, była też większa.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Jack. – Dlaczego nie jesteś na mnie zła przez wydarzenia z 1965 roku? Wszyscy unikają mojego spojrzenia. Widzę, że Owen i Gwen mają ochotę na mnie nawrzeszczeć. Dlaczego więc ty wciąż się do mnie uśmiechasz i zachowujesz się, jakbym nie zrobił nic złego?

Spoważniałaś. Odwróciłaś się do niego i oparłaś o stół. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy.

\- Bo nie było mnie tam – odpowiedziałaś. – Nie mogę cię oceniać, skoro nie byłam na twoim miejscu. To podobne to sytuacji w obozach koncentracyjnych w czasie II wojny światowej. Nie mogę oceniać zachowań więźniów, bo nie byłam w ich sytuacji, nie wiem, co czuli i myśleli. Mogę myśleć, że ich czyny były złe, pozbawione człowieczeństwa, ale wiem też, że chcieli przeżyć za wszelką cenę. Podobnie zrobiłeś ty. Oddałeś te dzieci, bo chciałeś uratować ludzi. Część mnie krzyczy, że postąpiłeś źle, zwłaszcza po zobaczeniu tego dziecka. Ale druga część mnie przypomina mi, że nie byłam tam z tobą i nie mam prawa cię oceniać. Teraz znowu jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji. Żadna z decyzji, którą podejmiemy, nie będzie w 100% dobra. Ale i tak ją będziemy musieli podjąć. Dla osoby z zewnątrz, będzie to wyglądało jak barbarzyństwo. Więc nie jestem zła. Nie mam do tego prawa.

\- To była niezła przemowa – powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się do ciebie. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem. Stanął przed tobą.

\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie – powiedział. Pacnęłaś go za to w ramię.

\- Nie waż się więcej tak mówić – zagroziłaś mu. Zaśmiał się. Dobrze było słyszeć jego śmiech. Spoważniałaś jednak.

\- Ale wciąż… - zaczęłaś i popatrzyłaś na niego z troską. - Musiałeś się tym zadręczać. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Mogłabym pomóc.

\- Nie, nie mogłabyś – zaprzeczył Jack, przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Ja mówię ci wszystko – powiedziałaś.

\- Tak? To powiedz, co miałem niby zrobić? – spytał. Westchnęłaś.

\- Powiedziałam ci już – powiedziałaś. – Nie byłam tam, więc nie wiem.

\- Nie, powiedz mi – powiedział Jack. – Przez chwilę nie myśl o tym, że nie powinnaś mnie oceniać i powiedz mi, co powinienem był zrobić.

\- Postawić się im – powiedziałaś po chwili ciszy. - Jack, którego znam, postawiłby się.

Jack prychnął, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył w bok. Westchnęłaś. Znowu.

\- Nie chodzi o to, co powinieneś był zrobić, a co zrobiłeś – powiedziałaś. – Chodzi mi o to, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Myślałam, że… znam cię. Ale wygląda na to, że ledwie drasnęłam powierzchnię, tak?

\- [T/I], to wszystko, co jest – powiedział Jack, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Nie – powiedziałaś, patrząc na niego z bólem. - Tylko udajesz, że to wszystko, co jest.

\- Żyję już bardzo długo, zrobi…łem już wiele rzeczy – powiedział. Patrzyliście przez chwilę na siebie.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział w końcu Jack i zaczął odchodzić. - Niedługo wrócę.

\- Znowu to robisz! – zawołałaś, a on się zatrzymał. - Porozmawiaj ze mną, Jack! Dokąd idziesz?

\- Zadzwonić do Frobishera – odpowiedział Jack. - Nie mogę zadzwonić stąd, bo mogą nas namierzyć. Mogę?

\- Ty jesteś szefem – powiedziałaś.

\- I żebyś wiedziała, Frobisher wziął wczoraj za zakładników moją córkę i wnuka – powiedział. Drgnęłaś. O nich Jack ci kiedyś powiedział. Zaskoczyło cię to na początku.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałaś. – Alice i Steven, tak?

\- Pamiętałaś? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Pamiętam wszystko, co mi mówisz – odpowiedziałaś. – I czego nie mówisz. Znowu. Dlaczego mi o nich nie powiedziałeś? Mogłam ci pomóc. Ale ty wybrałeś odtrącenie mnie. Ale wciąż… Zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić. Ostatnio często to robisz.

Zobaczyłaś w jego oczach ból. Nie żałowałaś tego, co powiedziałaś. Powiedziałaś prawdę. Przez chwilę patrzyliście na siebie. W końcu Jack zaczął się cofać, aż w końcu odwrócił się i wyszedł. Popatrzyłaś w dół. Poczułaś łzy pod powiekami. Miałaś nadzieję, że zostanie. Ale nie. Znowu cię odtrącił. Przetarłaś oczy, wzięłaś herbatę i wróciłaś do reszty. Usiadłaś na kanapie i popatrzyłaś w dal. Jakiś czas później wrócił Jack. Wasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Jednocześnie odwróciliście wzrok, a Jack poszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Tosh posłała ci pytające spojrzenie. Pokręciłaś głową. Owen popatrzył na ciebie współczująco. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do niego.

\- Rządowy pokój obrad A. KOBRA – powiedział w pewnym momencie Ianto. - Miejsce planowania w kryzysowych sytuacjach.

\- Zaczyna się spotkanie rady strategicznej! – zawołał Owen. Podeszliście do laptopa Tosh.

\- Sprzedadzą nas tak samo, jak ostatnio – powiedział Clem. Jack stanął koło ciebie.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej rodziny – powiedziałaś, nie patrząc na niego. - Wyciągniemy ich.

\- Wiem, że tak – odpowiedział Jack, też na ciebie nie patrząc. Wasi przyjaciele popatrzyli na was pytająco. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Panie i panowie, postanowiono, że złożymy 456 ofertę – powiedział komputer słowa premiera. - Realistyczną liczbę. Coś, co zdołamy zapewnić. Wtedy zobaczymy, co dalej.

\- Czyli będziemy się targować? – spytała jakaś kobieta, siedząca koło premiera. - Co z rozwiązaniem wojskowym?

\- Nie mamy przeciw czemu podjąć działań – odpowiedział jakiś mężczyzna. - 456 muszą mieć jakąś bazę operacyjną na orbicie. Niestety, nasze satelity nic nie znalazły. Cokolwiek tam jest, przerasta naszą technologię.

\- Cel siedzi w Thames House – powiedziała kobieta.

\- To by była deklaracja wojny – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Wojny, której nie wygramy – dodał inny mężczyzna.

\- Dlatego zaprosiłem tutaj Johna – powiedział premier, odwracając się do Frobishera. - Jeśli idzie o wyznaczenie liczby, co możemy zaoferować i wyjść z tego cało?

 - Znowu, prawda? – spytał Clem. - Prawda? To się znowu dzieje.

\- Boże, oni naprawdę chcą to zrobić – powiedziała Gwen.

\- To nie tylko Wielka Brytania, prawda? – spytała kobieta.

\- Jest pomysł, aby każde państwo miało łatwy do ukrycia wkład – odpowiedział premier.

\- Podasz mi teczkę APO? – spytał Frobisher kobietę, która z nim współpracowała.

\- NATO? – spytał Rhys. - To rozumiem!

Lois przeniosła się do miejsca, gdzie mogła widzieć usta Frobishera. Zuch dziewczyna.

\- Tak. Więc... na początek, w Oakington mamy 21 dzieci – powiedział Frobisher. - 21 jednostek. Oczekujących na deportację po odrzuceniu prośby o azyl, bez opiekunów.

\- A.P.O. – powiedziałaś. - Azyl, prośby odrzucone. W 1965 sieroty, dziś uchodźcy. Oto i postęp.

\- I nikt by za nimi nie tęsknił – odezwał się drugi mężczyzna. - Potrzebujemy więcej. Możesz zwiększyć liczbę do 60?

\- Tak sądzę – odpowiedział Frobisher po zaglądnięciu do teczki. - Moglibyśmy mieć ich wszystkich w Oakington jutro z samego rana.

\- Dziękuję, John – powiedział premier. - Teraz wróć do Thames House i skonsultuj się z 456. Zaoferuj im 60 jednostek i ani jednej więcej.

Frobisher wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Sam. Lois wróciła na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, by widzieć obraz za kamery, która pokazywała pomieszczenie z 456. Czekaliście w ciszy. Nagle poczułaś czyjąś dłoń, łapiącą twoją. Jack. Oddałaś uścisk nie patrząc na niego. Po jakimś czasie na obrazie z kamer pojawił się Frobisher. Obraz nie był dość dokładny, więc Lois notowała też jego słowa.

\- Frobisher: „Przykro mi, ale przedyskutowaliśmy wasze żądania” – przeczytałaś. – „I doszliśmy do rozwiązania, które może usatysfakcjonować obie strony. Pozwolono mi zaoferować jedno dziecko... na każdy milion mieszkańców Ziemi. Ogółem to będzie około... 6 700 dzieci. 62 z samej Wielkiej Brytanii.” 456: „To niedopuszczalne.” Frobisher: „6 700. 6. 7. 0. 0. To ostateczna oferta. Jest więcej niż hojna. Pozwolę wam to przemyśleć.” I tyle.

\- Myślicie, że na to pójdą? – spytał Owen. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy. Nagle Clem znieruchomiał i zaczął mówić:

\- 3, 2, 5, 0, 0, 0.

I tak w kółko. Tosh włączyła odpowiedni program i zaczęła sprawdzać te liczby. Ty pobiegłaś po swój laptop i przyniosłaś go bliżej. Zaczęłaś sprawdzać, co się działo w świecie.

\- Koordynaty? – zasugerował Rhys. - Może szerokość geograficzna?

\- Dzieci z różnych krajów wymawiają różne liczby – powiedziałaś. – Dzieci Francji mówią: 4, 4, 8, 0, 0, 0. Dzieci Ameryki mówią: 2, 3, 4, 0, 0, 0, 0. W Wielkiej Brytanii: 3, 2, 5, 0, 0, 0.

\- Mam! – powiedziała Tosh. – Dzięki, [T/I]. 325 000 to 10% dzieci w tym kraju. W każdym kraju wymawiana jest inna liczba, która w każdym wypadku wynosi 10%.

\- Chyba ich oferta właśnie została odrzucona – powiedział ponuro Ianto. Odniosłaś laptop i usiadłaś na kanapie. Z każdą chwilą sytuacja wyglądała coraz gorzej. Czekaliście na wznowienie obrad. Nikt nic nie mówił. Wszyscy byliście przerażeni sytuacją. W pewnym momencie Jack usiadł koło ciebie i objął cię ramieniem. Wtuliłaś się w niego. Pocałował cię w czubek głowy. Czekaliście. W końcu wrócili do pomieszczenia. Tym razem Lois siedziała w takim miejscu, że musiała notować wypowiedzi Frobishera.

\- Panie i panowie, z ubolewaniem muszę was poinformować, że mamy przed sobą najczarniejszy scenariusz – powiedział komputer słowa premiera. - W tej chwili nie ma czasu na dyskusję o etyce, załamywanie rąk musi poczekać. W tej chwili możemy tylko odpowiedzieć sobie na kilka kluczowych i praktycznych pytań.

\- Mianowicie: jak wybierzemy 10%? – spytał drugi mężczyzna. - Kto pójdzie? Jak ich przetransportujemy? I jak sprzedamy to wyborcom?

\- John? – spytał premier, a John mu coś odpowiedział, ale Lois tego nie zapisała. - Niemniej jednak, proszę o praktyczne rozwiązania.

Tym razem Lois zaczęła notować odpowiedź Frobishera.

\- „Kiedy dokonamy selekcji, mój departament może zorganizować przewóz wszystkich dzieci do ustalonych punktów, szkoła za szkołą” – przeczytałaś. – „Mój zespół zbiera dane z różnych szkolnych baz. Wy musicie zdecydować, według jakich kryteriów dokonamy selekcji. To nie leży w mojej gestii. Oddaję panu głos.”

\- Ktokolwiek? – spytał premier. W pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza.

\- Chcę przypomnieć, że czas mija – powiedział premier.

\- To musiałoby być losowe – powiedział pierwszy mężczyzna.

\- Nikt nie uwierzy w losowość – powiedziała kobieta. – Nie, jeśli będą nas widzieć pod bramami szkół, czekających na powrót pustych autobusów.

\- Jeśli kryteria, których użyjemy będą wyglądały na sprawiedliwe i zupełnie przypadkowe, będziemy mogli przynajmniej ochronić się przed zarzutami... – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Więc chcesz ryzykować swoimi dziećmi, żeby wyglądało to sprawiedliwie? – przerwała mu kobieta. Zgrzytnęłaś zębami. Właśnie decydują o losie dzieci, ale nie chcą w to włączać własnych. Jakie to typowe…

\- Jak inaczej możemy wybrać? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Możemy to zrobić alfabetycznie – zasugerował drugi mężczyzna.

\- Och, jasne, dziękuję, panie Yates! – sarknęła kobieta. Przynajmniej teraz wiedziałaś, jak się nazywa facet, którego już zdążyłaś znielubić.

\- Nie to chciałem... – zacząć Yates. - Nie mam dzieci. Nie chciałem...

\- Nie ma dzieci, nie ma konsekwencji – przerwała mu kobieta i popatrzyła na premiera. - A twoje są dorosłe.

\- Zachowujmy się cywilizowanie – powiedział premier.

\- Oczywiście, rozmawiajmy o stracie milionów niewinnych dzieci i bądźmy przy tym cywilizowani! – powiedziała zdenerwowana kobieta.

\- Jeśli to nie problem, to tak – powiedział premier.

\- Może ograniczymy straty do jednego dziecka na rodzinę? – spytał mężczyzna Frobishera. - Każde drugie dziecko?

\- „Potrzeba czasu, by to zorganizować” – przeczytałaś odpowiedź Frobishera, którą zanotowała Lois. – „Czasu, którego nie mamy.”

\- Więc to musiałaby być jedna szkoła na raz – powiedział mężczyzna. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

\- Słuchajcie, powiem to, o czym myśli każdy – odezwała się w końcu kobieta. - Jeśli ta... ta loteria miałaby miejsce, moje dzieci są wykluczone. Jestem pewna, że dzieci Rady Strategicznej i tak będą zwolnione. Czy nie taka jest oficjalna polityka?

\- Dranie. Prawda? – spytał Clem. Kiwnęłaś głową zdegustowana.

\- Podczas stanu wyjątkowego musimy zmagać się z własnym wyniszczającym smutkiem... – powiedział komputer.

\- Posłuchajcie ich! – powiedział Clem.

\- I tak będzie nam ciężko – powiedział mężczyzna. - Mam rację, prawda? Nasze rodziny są oficjalnie chronione.

\- Oczywiście, do cholery! – warknął Owen.

\- Zagłosujemy przez podniesienie ręki – powiedział mężczyzna. - Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, ale w tych warunkach...

\- Kto będzie głosował? – spytała kobieta. - Rodzice czy ci, których to nie dotyczy?

\- Nikt nie głosuje – odpowiedział premier. - Ostateczna decyzja należy do mnie.

\- Potrzebuje pan czasu? – spytał Yates.

\- Nie – odpowiedział premier. - Cokolwiek się zdarzy, dzieci i wnuki wszystkich tu obecnych będą wykluczone.

\- Co z siostrzeńcami i bratankami? – spytała po chwili ciszy kobieta.

\- Nie przeginaj – odpowiedział jej premier ostro.

\- Myślisz, że mogłabym spojrzeć bratu w twarz? – spytała kobieta.

\- Musimy ograniczyć liczbę ludzi, którzy wiedzą – powiedział premier.

\- Spojrzeć mu w twarz i co, złożyć kondolencje? – spytała kobieta.

\- Taki jest obowiązek rządu, Denise – powiedział premier. O, teraz wiedziałaś też jak ona się nazywa.

\- Nie, naszym głównym obowiązkiem jest ochrona interesów kraju – powiedziała Denise. - Zgadza się? Powiedzmy sobie jasno. W stanie wyjątkowym państwo musi robić plany na przyszłość i rozróżnić, kto jest niezbędny, by utrzymać stabilność, a kto... nie. A skoro uznaliśmy, że nasze dzieci będą wyjątkiem, cała zasada przypadkowego wyboru z miejsca jest martwa.

\- Tylko jeśli... – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Pozwól mi dokończyć – przerwała mu Denise. – Teraz spójrzcie. Z jednej strony mamy dobre szkoły. Nie mam na myśli tych, które produkują absolwentów. Mam na myśli uczniów, którzy będą pracować w naszych szpitalach, naszych urzędach, naszych fabrykach, siłę roboczą przyszłości. Potrzebujemy ich. Zgadza się, tak? Więc… Z drugiej strony mamy kiepskie szkoły. Pełnie mniej zdolnych, mniej użytecznych społecznie dzieci, których przeznaczeniem jest życie na zasiłku. Skończą albo na bezrobociu albo bądźmy szczerzy, w więzieniu. Teraz powiedzcie, czy mamy traktować ich równo? Bóg nam świadkiem, próbowaliśmy i się nam to nie udało. A teraz nadszedł czas wyboru. A jeśli nie możemy wybrać najgorszych 10% dzieci w tym kraju, to od czego są rankingi szkół?

\- Czy ktoś się nie zgadza? – spytał premier po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Nikt się nie odezwał.

\- Zatem postanowione – powiedział premier. - John, masz swoje kryteria. Wybraliśmy 10%.

Ludzie zaczęli wstawać i wychodzić z pokoju. Odetchnęłaś głęboko. Czułaś obrzydzenie. Do wszystkich obecnych w tamtym pomieszczeniu.

\- Nagraliśmy dość dowodów, żeby zniszczyć każdego w tym pokoju – powiedziała Gwen.

\- I możemy tym utorować sobie drogę do Thames House – dodał Jack. - W końcu spotkać się z tym czymś.

\- I uwolnić twoją rodzinę – powiedziałaś. Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego lekko.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? – spytał Jack. Już dawno ustaliliście plan, właśnie na taki wypadek.

\- A co jeśli Lois się nie zgodzi? – spytał Owen.

\- Dotąd nas nie zawiodła – odpowiedział Jack. Ianto podał broń tobie i Jackowi. Wzięliście ją, odbezpieczyliście i schowaliście.

\- Postawmy im się – powiedział Jack, patrząc na ciebie. Uśmiechnęłaś się i kiwnęłaś głową. Ruszyliście w stronę wyjścia. Wyszliście i wsiedliście do auta. Jack za kierownicą. Wystartowaliście.

\- Naprawdę podoba mi się ten samochód – powiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

\- [T/I]… - zaczął.

\- Nie – przerwałaś mu. – Teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Porozmawiamy o tym, jak już będziemy mieć to za sobą.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Jack. Widać było, że mu ulżyło. Wjechaliście do miasta. I oczywiście stanęliście w korku. Ale nie poddawaliście się. Po prostu wysiedliście i poszliście na piechotę. Popatrzyłaś tęsknie na samochód i powiedziałaś:

\- Żegnaj, piękny samochodziku.

Odwróciłaś głowę i dołączyłaś do Jacka. Tak jak się umówiliście wyjęłaś telefon i zadzwoniłaś do swojej kuzynki. Odebrała po kilku sygnałach.

\- To ja – powiedziałaś.

\- Myślałam, że nie możesz tu dzwonić – powiedziała twoja kuzynka, ale usłyszałaś w jej głosie ulgę. - Już po wszystkim?

\- To dopiero początek – odpowiedziałaś. Usłyszałaś szepty. Zapewne mąż twojej kuzynki wszedł do pokoju.

\- Widziałaś w telewizji tę kolumnę ognia nad Londynem? – spytałaś.

\- Nie, patrzyłam w drugą stronę – sarknęła. - Oczywiście że tak, głuptasie! Co się dzieje? Dzieci mówiły, że ktoś nadchodzi, ale kto? Kto to?

\- Posłuchaj przez chwilę – powiedziałaś.

\- [T/I], powiedz mi – powiedziała twoja kuzynka, nie słuchając cię. - Kim oni są?

\- Są z innej planety – odpowiedziałaś. - Chcą dzieci. Dlatego tu są.

\- Chcą czego? – spytała zszokowana.

\- Chcą dzieci – powtórzyłaś. - Milionów dzieci.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała.

\- Nie jestem pewna – odpowiedziałaś. - Ale powiedz swojej przyjaciółce, żeby nie pozwoliła nikomu pod żadnym pozorem zabrać Davida i Micy. To tyczy się też ludzi, którzy nas teraz podsłuchują. Zapomnijcie o klauzuli tajności. Jeśli macie dzieci albo wnuki, musicie o tym wiedzieć, musicie to przekazać każdemu rodzicowi, jakiego znacie. Słuchaj, muszę już iść. Kocham cię. Przekonuję się nawet do twojego męża.

\- My też cię kochamy – powiedziała twoja kuzynka. Rozłączyłaś się.

\- Zrobione – powiedziałaś do Jacka. Kiwnął głową. Kiedy byliście już blisko Thames House zadzwoniłaś do Tosh.

\- Ok, Tosh, jesteśmy – powiedziałaś, kiedy odebrała.

\- Rhys i Ianto też już wyszli z laptopem - usłyszałaś jej głos. - Uważajcie na siebie.

\- Wy też – powiedziałaś i się rozłączyłaś. – Mamy na siebie uważać.

\- Zawsze to robimy – powiedział Jack. – Tylko inni starają się na to nie zwracać uwagi.

Parsknęłaś śmiechem. Szliście dalej. W końcu doszliście do Thames House. Weszliście do środka. Tam natychmiast ochrona wycelowała w was broń. Wyjęliście swoją i unieśliście ręce do góry.

\- Jack Harkness, [T/I] [T/N]. Jesteśmy z Torchwood – powiedział Jack i położyliście broń na biurku jednocześnie. Przepuścili was. Nie wiedziałaś, czy dostali takie rozkazy, czy po prostu wiedzieli, kim jesteście i do czego jesteście zdolni. W każdym razie wzięliście z powrotem swoją broń i pojechaliście windą na 13 piętro. Przed drzwiami czekał na was mężczyzna. Wyszliście z windy i Jack podał mu kartkę z numerem, mówiąc:

\- Chcę przekazać obraz na żywo pod ten numer. Możesz to zrobić?

\- Mogę – odpowiedział mężczyzna i poszedł z wami do pokoju, gdzie byli 456. Po chwili staliście już przed zbiornikiem.

\- Nazywam się kapitan Jack Harkness – powiedział Jack. - Miałem z wami wcześniej do czynienia. Jestem tutaj, by wyjaśnić, czemu tym razem nie dostaniecie tego, czego chcecie.

\- W przeszłości się poddaliście – powiedzieli 456. Dziwnie było usłyszeć w końcu ich głos. Nie wiedziałaś, czy mówił jeden z nich, czy wszyscy naraz.

\- Dobrze o tym wiem – powiedział Jack. - Byłem tam. W 1965. Byłem częścią tej wymiany. I to dlatego nie pozwolę, by się to powtórzyło.

\- Wytłumacz – zażądali 456.

\- Mamy na Ziemi takie powiedzenie – powiedział Jack. - Nauczył go mnie mój bardzo stary i bardzo mądry przyjaciel. „Strata jednej osoby jest stratą wszystkich.” Kiedy ludzie działają zgodnie z tą filozofią, rasa ludzka jest najwybitniejsza we wszechświecie.

\- Mniejsza o filozofię – odezwałaś się. - Ma na myśli, że nie dostaniecie ani jednego dziecka. Zrywamy umowę.

\- Lubię tę filozofię – powiedział Jack.

\- Domyśliłam się – powiedziałaś.

\- W przeszłości się poddaliście – powiedzieli 456. - Znowu to zrobicie.

\- W przeszłości liczby były tak małe, że można je było utrzymać w tajemnicy, ale tym razem… to się nie stanie – powiedział Jack.

\- Ponieważ wszystko nagraliśmy – powiedziałaś. - Wszystkie negocjacje, wszystkie słowa polityków, wszystko, co stało się w tym pokoju.

\- I te taśmy zostaną upublicznione – powiedział Jack. - O ile nie opuścicie tej planety na dobre.

\- W przeszłości się poddaliście – powtórzyli 456. - Znowu to zrobicie.

\- Gdy ludzie dowiedzą się prawdy, będziecie mieli sześć miliardów wściekłych ludzi przygotowujących się do walki z wami – powiedział Jack. - Możecie myśleć, że to walka, którą wygracie, ale ostatecznie… rasa ludzka w obronie swoich dzieci będzie walczyła do ostatniej kropli krwi. Jeśli to ja będę musiał poprowadzić ich do walki, zrobię to.

\- Macie dość informacji o tej planecie – powiedziałaś. - Sprawdźcie dane. Nazywa się kapitan Jack Harkness. Cofnijcie się o 150 lat i zobaczcie, z kim macie do czynienia.

\- To fascynujące, prawda? – spytali 456. _Prawda?_ Clem zawsze tak mówił, kiedy się denerwował. Czyżby…

\- Średnia liczba śmierci dzieci to 29168 dziennie – powiedzieli 456. - Dziecko umiera co trzy sekundy. Ludzka odpowiedź na to, to akceptacja i dostosowanie się.

\- Właśnie się dostosowaliśmy – powiedział Jack. - I wypowiadamy wam wojnę.

\- Niech rozpocznie się walka – powiedzieli 456. Zmarszczyłaś brwi. Popatrzyliście na siebie z Jackiem.

\- Czekamy na waszą odpowiedź – powiedział Jack.

\- Działanie zostało podjęte – powiedzieli 456. Rozległ się alarm. Budynek był zamykany. Nie podobało ci się to. I to bardzo.

\- Co zrobiliście? – spytałaś.

\- Chcieliście pokazu działań wojennych – odpowiedzieli 456. - Uwolniliśmy wirus. Zabije wszystkich w tym budynku.

Jack wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Ostrzec innych. Ty zostałaś w środku i wpatrywałaś się w szoku w 456. Serce biło ci bardzo szybko. Wypuścili wirus, który zabije wszystkich w tym budynku… tak po prostu. Odetchnęłaś głęboko. Wyjęłaś pistolet, odbezpieczyłaś go i wycelowałaś w zbiornik.

\- Jeśli jest wirus, to musi być też antywirus – powiedziałaś. - Wypuśćcie go albo rozwalę ten zbiornik i zginiemy razem.

Jack wrócił do pokoju. Mimo wszystko od razu poczułaś się pewniej. Stanął koło ciebie i wycelował swój pistolet w zbiornik.

\- Dowiedliście swego, teraz skończcie z tym i porozmawiajmy! – powiedział.

\- Umieracie. Nawet teraz – powiedzieli 456. Zaczęliście strzelać do zbiornika. Ale kule nawet go nie zadrasnęły. Opuściliście broń. 456 zaczęli wydawać dziwny dźwięk. Coś jakby krzyk.

\- Co to za hałas? – spytał Jack. - Co oni robią?

Nie wiedziałaś. Nic nie wiedziałaś. Poza jednym… Jack stanął przed tobą i złapał cię za ramiona.

\- Musimy cię stąd wydostać – powiedział. - Przeżyję wszystko, ale ty nie.

\- Za późno – powiedziałaś cicho. - Oddychałam tym.

\- Musi być jakieś antidotum – powiedział Jack z paniką w głosie. Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno. Cały Jack. Nigdy się nie poddaje, jeśli chodzi o ratowanie tych, na których mu zależy. Ale nie tym razem… Nie bałaś się śmierci. W końcu umarłaś już… Ile? Dwa razy? Wciąż mniej niż Jack, ale zawsze coś. Bałaś się czegoś innego. Zostawienia Jacka…

\- Mówiłeś, że będziesz walczył – powiedzieli 456. Jack puścił twoje ramiona i odwrócił się do 456.

\- Więc to odwołuję, dobra?! – krzyknął. - Odwołuję wszystko! Tylko nie ona!

Poczułaś w końcu działanie wirusa. Zrobiło ci się słabo. Tak bardzo, że nie miałaś siły stać. Zaczęłaś lecieć na podłogę. Jack złapał cię tuż nad ziemią.

\- Nie! – krzyknął przerażony. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, [T/I]. Nie. Nie, nie…

\- Pozostały zostanie odłączony – powiedzieli 456. Pozostały… Clem… Czułaś się coraz gorzej. Ale starałaś się skupić na twarzy Jacka. Na jego twarzy widziałaś ból.

\- To wszystko moja wina – powiedział.

\- Wcale nie – powiedziałaś cicho.

\- Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj oddech – powiedział Jack. Pogładził cię po policzku. Chciałaś mu powiedzieć, że go kochasz jeszcze raz. Ale słowa uwięzły ci w gardle. W sumie… po co? On i tak to wiedział. Powieki zaczęły ci się zamykać.

\- [T/I]! – krzyknął Jack spanikowany. – [T/I]! [T/I], zostań ze mną! [T/I], proszę, zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną, proszę!

Otworzyłaś oczy. W oczach Jacka widziałaś łzy. Z trudem uniosłaś rękę i dotknęłaś jego policzka.

\- Hej... – powiedziałaś słabym głosem. - Było nam dobrze, co?

\- Tak – potwierdził Jack. Z całych sił starał się nie rozpłakać.

\- Ci… - powiedziałaś i pogładziłaś go po policzku. – Nie boję się. Oboje wiemy… że powinnam było umrzeć już dawno.

\- Nie mów tak – powiedział Jack.

\- Dałeś mi trochę dodatkowego czasu – powiedziałaś. – I ci za to dziękuję. Jestem wdzięczna za każdą sekundę spędzoną z tobą. Tylko… Nie zapominaj o mnie.

\- Nie mógłbym – powiedział Jack. Już płakał. Ty też. Uśmiechnęłaś się przez łzy.

\- Za tysiąc lat... nie będziesz mnie pamiętał – powiedziałaś. I to cię bolało.

\- Będę – powiedział Jack. – Przysięgam. Będę.

Popatrzyłaś na niego z miłością w oczach. Chciałaś go zobaczyć z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale nie śmiałaś o to prosić. Opuściłaś dłoń. Zamknęłaś oczy. Już nie miałaś siły…

\- [T/I] – usłyszałaś głos Jacka. – [T/I]! Nie odchodź! Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę! Proszę... proszę, nie.

Jakimś cudem znalazłaś siły by ponownie otworzyć oczy. Ale nie widziałaś już zbyt dobrze. Z powodu osłabienia i łez, które zaczęły płynąć jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Jack cię prosił, żebyś nie odchodziła.

\- Umrzecie, a jutro wasi ludzie dostarczą dzieci – powiedzieli 456. Więc to tyle? Naprawdę przegraliście? Jack nachylił się i pocałował cię. Chciałaś, żeby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Żeby już zawsze byliście tylko ty i Jack. Ale Jack w końcu się odsunął… i upadł na podłogę koło ciebie. Umarł. Wcześniej niż ty. Z tą różnicą, że on wróci do życia. Miałaś nadzieję, że się nie podda. Że będzie walczył o dzieci. I wygra. Dla ciebie. Zamknęłaś oczy. Ścisnęłaś jego dłoń po raz ostatni i… pochłonęła cię ciemność.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Z Thames House zabierano ciała. Wirusa już nie było w powietrzu. Można było bezpiecznie wejść. Ale i tak dla ochrony ludzie weszli w ubraniach ochronnych. W końcu doszli do pokoju, w którym byli 456. Nikt tam nie chciał wchodzić. Ale ktoś musiał. Ci, którzy tam weszli, popatrzyli na scenę przed nimi ze smutkiem. Na ziemi leżeli mężczyzna i kobieta. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce. W końcu ktoś westchnął i podszedł do nich. Za nim reszta. Kilka ludzi wzięło mężczyznę. Reszta miała właśnie wziąć kobietę, kiedy nagle coś zauważyli. Kobieta… wciąż oddychała. Ale… to było niemożliwe! Nikt nie miał prawa tego przeżyć! Ale ewidentnie oddychała. Mało tego! Jej oddech z każdą chwilą się wyrównywał! Nie chcąc, żeby 456 uznali ich zachowanie za podejrzane i w efekcie wypuścili wirus jeszcze raz, wzięli kobietę i wynieśli z pomieszczenia. Na korytarzu skontaktowali się z kim trzeba i wyjaśnili sytuację. Osoba po drugiej stronie była tak samo zaskoczona. Ale dała rozkazy, gdzie zanieść kobietę…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byłaś przytomna. Jeszcze nie otworzyłaś oczu, ale byłaś przytomna. Żyłaś. Z całą pewnością nie byłaś martwa, bo czułaś ból w całym ciele. Twoją pierwszą myślą było, jakim cudem Jack sprowadził cię tym razem. Ale coś ci mówiło, że to nie on. Powoli otworzyłaś oczy. Nie wiedziałaś, gdzie jesteś. Na pewno nie był to szpital ani inne znane ci miejsce.

\- Obudziłaś się – powiedział ktoś koło ciebie. Przekręciłaś głowę w bok. Koło ciebie siedziała ostatnia osoba, którą spodziewałaś się zobaczyć. John Frobisher. Jednak coś innego cię bardziej interesowało niż dlaczego siedzi przy tobie.

\- Dlaczego… - próbowałaś się odezwać, ale twój głos brzmiał okropnie. Zamknęłaś usta. Frobisher szybko wziął szklankę wody, a drugą ręką podniósł cię troszkę i pomógł ci się napić. Wypiłaś całą wodę jednym duszkiem. Miałaś wrażenie, jakbyś nie piła od wieków. Frobisher ponownie położył cię na poduszkach i odłożył szklankę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałaś cicho. Twój głos brzmiał lepiej, ale dalej nie był w najlepszym stanie. Frobisher kiwnął głową.

\- Dlaczego… żyję? – spytałaś.

\- Miałem zadać ci to samo pytanie – powiedział. – Kiedy nasi ludzie przyszli zabrać ciała, zauważyli, że ty wciąż oddychasz. I twój oddech był coraz bardziej równy. W ogóle nie umarłaś. Jako jedyna. Dlaczego?

\- Ja… nie wiem – odpowiedziałaś, lekko przestraszona. Nic z tego nie rozumiałaś. Czułaś się, jakbyś umierała, więc dlaczego to się nie stało? Frobisher popatrzył na ciebie sceptycznie.

\- Przysięgam, że nie wiem – powiedziałaś. – Myślałam, że umrę. Byłam na to gotowa.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Przygryzłaś dolną wargę i próbowałaś wymyśleć, dlaczego tak się stało. Ale twój „super-mózg”, jak go nazywał Owen, milczał.

\- Kiedy cię tu przenieśliśmy, zostałaś zbadana przez naszych zaufanych lekarzy i pielęgniarki – odezwał się Frobisher. – Wiesz, co odkryli?

Pokręciłaś, a raczej próbowałaś, głową. Frobisher przez chwilę przyglądał ci się uważnie.

\- Twój układ odpornościowy był 60% silniejszy, niż normalnego człowieka – powiedział Frobisher. Otworzyłaś szeroko oczy. Co…?

\- Jakimś cudem zwalczył wirus – kontynuował Frobisher. – Wyglądało to i ty czułaś się, jakby wirus cię zabijał. Ale tak naprawdę byłaś osłabiona, bo twój organizm walczył z wirusem. I wygrał. W dodatku dość szybko. Niedużo czasu minęło, od kiedy… to się stało. Nawet Harkness nie wrócił jeszcze do życia. Więc powiedz mi… Jakim cudem masz tak silny organizm?

\- Nie… wiem – odpowiedziałaś. Twoje myśli zaczęły krążyć jak oszalałe.

\- Ale masz teorię, widzę to w twoich oczach – powiedział Frobisher. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy. Miał rację. Miałaś teorię. Ale czy powinnaś mu ją powiedzieć?

\- Zawrzyjmy umowę – powiedział. – Powiesz mi, jak myślisz, o co chodzi. Ja w zamian zaprowadzę cię do Harknessa. A uwierz mi, wiele osób chciałoby położyć na tobie swoje łapy i dowiedzieć się, jak działa twój organizm.

Dobra… Trochę cię przestraszył. I o to mu zapewne chodziło. Przygryzłaś wargę. Wciąż nie byłaś pewna, czy powinnaś mu to powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony… jeśli nie kłamie… będziesz z Jackiem.

\- Obiecuję, że cię od niego zaprowadzę – powiedział Frobisher, najwyraźniej domyślając się powodu twojego zawahania. Westchnęłaś.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy na niebie było pełno innych planet? – spytałaś. – A na całym świecie pełno było Daleków?

\- Jak mógłbym to zapomnieć? – odpowiedział pytaniem Frobisher. – Do teraz był to najgorszy dzień mojego życia.

\- Tego dnia… coś mi się stało – powiedziałaś. – Nie mogę ci tego do końca wytłumaczyć, bo sama tego do końca nie rozumiem. W każdym razie… Za sprawą różnych czynników, otrzymałam dużo wiedzy na temat wszechświata. Dotychczas myślałam, że tylko tyle. Ale może… i to wydaje mi się najbardziej prawdopodobne… dostałam też lepszą odporność i mogłam wygrać z tym wirusem.

\- Coś ci się stało i dostałaś dużo wiedzy oraz lepszą odporność? – spytał Frobisher z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie wiem, jak ci to lepiej wytłumaczyć – powiedziałaś. – Jakbym miała ci wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć, spędzilibyśmy tutaj następne kilka dni.

\- To wszystko… dostałaś od Daleków? – spytał Frobisher.

\- Nie, od przyjaciela – odpowiedziałaś. – On też coś dostał ode mnie.

\- Co? – spytał Frobisher.

\- Stał się człowiekiem – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć… że to był Obcy? – spytał zaskoczony Frobisher.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś. – Ale dobry Obcy. Najlepszy we wszechświecie.

\- Który teraz jest człowiekiem – powiedział Frobisher.

\- No… nie do końca – powiedziałaś. – Teraz jest ich dwóch. Jeden jest człowiekiem, ale drugi dalej jest Obcym.

\- Nie rozumiem – westchnął.

\- Mówiłam ci – powiedziałaś. Zaległa cisza. W końcu Frobisher uderzył rękami i kolana i powiedział:

\- W porządku. Teraz wejdą tu lekarze oraz pielęgniarki i sprawdzą, czy wszystko już z tobą w porządku. Potem zostaniesz zaprowadzona do Harknessa.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziałaś. Frobisher kiwnął głową, wstał i wyszedł. Sekundę później do pokoju weszli lekarze i pielęgniarki. Zaczęli cię badać. Ku twojemu zdziwieniu z każdą chwilą czułaś się coraz lepiej. W końcu odczepili cię od wszystkich urządzeń i powiedzieli (niechętnie), że możesz iść. Pielęgniarki podały ci twoje ubrania i pomogły ci się ubrać. Do pokoju weszło dwóch żołnierzy. Jeden z nich pomógł ci wstać i opierając się o niego wyszliście z pomieszczenia. Drugi żołnierz szedł po twojej drugiej stronie. Kiedy szliście, rozpoznałaś budynek, w którym byliście. Byłaś cały czas w Thames House. Nie miałaś pojęcia, skąd wzięły się tu łóżko i urządzenia szpitalne, ale założyłaś, że na polecenie Frobishera albo kogoś innego po prostu je tu przywieziono. Szliście w stronę sali gimnastycznej. W pewnym momencie nie musiałaś się już opierać o żołnierza. Wciąż byłaś osłabiona, ale mogłaś iść sama. Kiedy stanęliście przed drzwiami do sali gimnastycznej, usłyszałaś podniesiony głos:

\- Jak mam być spokojny, Owen, skoro nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest ciało [T/I]?!

Uśmiechnęłaś się. Jack już ożył. Ale nie wiedział, że ty też żyjesz. Żołnierze otworzyli drzwi. Wstrzymałaś oddech. Na podłodze ułożone były ciała ludzi, którzy byli w Thames House, kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło, przykryte czerwonymi płachtami. Poczułaś łzy napływające ci do oczu. Nie zdążyły jednak popłynąć, bo Jack ponownie krzyknął:

\- Nawet jej ciała nie mogli uszanować! Zabrali je i nie chcą nam powiedzieć gdzie! Więc powiedz mi, JAK DO CHOLERY MAM BYĆ SPOKOJNY?!

Popatrzyłaś w kierunku głosu. Jack stał tyłem do drzwi, niedaleko odsłoniętej płachty, co wskazywało, że on tam leżał. Naprzeciwko niego stali Gwen, Owen i Tosh. Widziałaś po ich twarzach, że płakali i byli tą sytuacją tak samo oburzeni jak Jack, który miał zaciśnięte pięści. Razem z żołnierzami weszłaś do środka. Tosh zobaczyła cię jako pierwsza. Oczy jej się rozszerzyły.

\- O mój Boże! – krzyknęła i zasłoniła sobie usta dłońmi. Owen i Gwen natychmiast popatrzyli w kierunku, w którym ona popatrzyła, czyli na ciebie. Owen zbladł i cofnął się o krok. Gwen otworzyła usta i wpatrywała się w ciebie w szoku. Jack widząc miny swoich przyjaciół, odwrócił się i… zobaczył ciebie. Żywą. Zatrzymałaś się. Na twarzy Jacka widziałaś szok i niedowierzanie. Widać też było ślady łez.

\- Jak to możliwe? – usłyszałaś głos Gwen. Nie zwróciłaś jednak na nią uwagi. Obchodził cię tylko Jack. Myślałaś, że już go nigdy nie zobaczysz. A tu proszę. Stoi przed tobą. Łzy zaczęły ci płynąć po policzkach. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech, próbując powstrzymać szloch i pobiegłaś w jego kierunku. On zaczął biec w twoim. Kiedy od siebie dobiegliście, skoczyłaś na niego i oplotłaś go nogami w pasie, a ręce mu zarzuciłaś na szyję. On objął cię z całych sił. Schowałaś głowę w jego ramię i zaczęłaś płakać. On też płakał. Ścisnęłaś jego płaszcz. Oboje trzymaliście się tak mocno, jakbyście już nigdy nie chcieliście się puścić. Nie wiedziałaś, jak długo tak trwaliście. W końcu spuściłaś nogi i odsunęłaś się, by popatrzeć na jego twarz. W jego oczach widziałaś iskierki radości i w dalszym ciągu niedowierzania.

\- Jak to jest możliwe? – spytał. Uśmiechnęłaś się.

\- Przecież poprosiłeś mnie, bym cię nie zostawiała – odpowiedziałaś. – A dobrze wiesz, że ciężko mi tobie odmówić.

Zaśmialiście się. Jack złapał twoją twarz i wpatrywał się w twoje oczy. W końcu przysunęliście się do siebie i pocałowaliście się. Był to delikatny pocałunek, ale wiele mówił. Kiedy się odsunęliście, Jack ponownie cię ścisnął. Popatrzyłaś za jego ramię. Owen obejmował jedną ręką w pasie Tosh, a drugą Gwen. Cała trójka płakała. Wyciągnęłaś w ich kierunku rękę. Tosh pierwsza odsunęła się od Owena i pobiegła w twoim kierunku. Wyplątałaś się z uścisku Jacka (choć bardzo się opierał) i objęłaś Tosh, która już do ciebie podbiegła. Uściskałyście się z całych sił. Potem puściła cię i złapała cię Gwen. Owen wręcz musiał siłą odsunąć Gwen, by móc cię przytulić. Potem był grupowy uścisk. Brakowało tylko Ianto. Ale wiedziałaś, że był z Rhysem.

\- Miałaś nam już tak więcej nie robić – mruknął Owen. Nie odpowiedziałaś. Uśmiechnęłaś się tylko. Kiedy się odsunęliście, Jack ponownie cię chwycił w objęcia. Ściskał cię tak mocno, jakby się bał, że zaraz znikniesz. Że to tylko iluzja, a ty naprawdę jesteś martwa. Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to. Ty ściskałaś go tak samo mocno. Byłaś szczęśliwa. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, byłaś naprawdę szczęśliwa. Bo żyłaś i byłaś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. I chłopakiem, którego kochałaś z całego serca…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z czwartego odcinka trzeciego sezonu.


	12. Dzieci Ziemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wydarzenia w Thames House wstrząsnęły wszystkimi. Postanawiacie się poddać. Jednak nie wychodzi wam to. Podejmujecie ostatnią próbę pozbycia się 456. Przed tobą i Jackiem pojawia się możliwość zrobienia tego. Tylko czy jesteście gotowi zapłacić cenę? I czy po tym wszystkim dostaniesz to, na co czekałaś od dawna?

Siedzieliście w kawiarni w Thames House. Wokół was wciąż było pełno ciał, a żołnierze chodzili tam i z powrotem. Powiedziałaś Jackowi, Gwen, Tosh i Owenowi o swoich podejrzeniach, dlaczego nie umarłaś. Wszyscy zgodzili się, że to najbardziej sensowne wytłumaczenie. Nie chcieli się też w to bardziej zgłębiać. Obchodziło ich tylko to, że żyjesz. Jack cały czas trzymał cię za rękę i za nic w świecie nie chciał puścić. Nie miałaś nic przeciwko. Sama go nie chciałaś puścić. W pewnym momencie usłyszeliście kroki. Popatrzyliście w kierunku, z którego dochodziły. Zobaczyliście Johna Frobishera i kobietę, która mu cały czas towarzyszyła, Bridget Spears. Podeszli do waszego stolika i usiedli naprzeciwko was. Przez chwilę patrzyliście na siebie w ciszy.

\- Nasza groźba jest aktualna – odezwała się w końcu Gwen.

\- Myślałem, że to już omówiliśmy – powiedział Frobisher.

\- Mój mąż i nasz przyjaciel ciągle mają na laptopie nagrania ze wszystkim, co powiedzieliście – powiedziała Gwen. - Jedno moje słowo i te informacje ujrzą światło dzienne.

\- Myślisz, że czym teraz jest Torchwood? – spytał Frobisher. - Uważasz, że ciągle jesteście w grze?

\- Możemy spróbować – powiedziała ostro Gwen. Owen i Tosh wymienili spojrzenia, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Ani jej nie poparli, ani nie powiedzieli, żeby przestała.

\- Wy może nic nie straciliście, ale inni tak – powiedziała Spears, patrząc na ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, że żyję – powiedziałaś, patrząc jej w oczy. Jack ścisnął cię mocniej za rękę.

\- Nie mów tak – skarcił cię. Wzruszyłaś ramionami. Było ci przykro. Może tego nie pokazywałaś, ale miałaś wyrzuty sumienia, że ty przeżyłaś, a wszyscy inni w Thames House nie.

\- Znajdujemy się w punkcie zwrotnym – powiedział Frobisher. - Cywilizacja wali się w gruzy. Chcecie przyspieszyć ten upadek? Proszę bardzo.

Jack popatrzył na ciebie. Wiedziałaś, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Ale nie miałaś zamiaru protestować. Z powodu wyrzutów sumienia.

\- On ma rację – powiedział Jack. Gwen popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Owen i Tosh spuścili głowy. Nie byli z tego zadowoleni, ale zgadzali się z Jackiem. Gwen popatrzyła na ciebie, z nadzieję na wsparcie. Popatrzyłaś na nią przepraszająco.

\- Przepraszam, Gwen – powiedziałaś. – Ale popatrz, co się stało.

\- Zadzwoń do Rhysa i Ianto, powiedz im, że przegraliśmy – powiedział Jack. Gwen już nie protestowała. Wstała i oddaliła się, aby wykonać telefon. Po chwili Tosh i Owen poszli za nią.

\- A co z Lois? – spytałaś Frobishera.

\- Obawiam się, że panna Habiba znajduje się w areszcie – odpowiedział. - Oskarżono ją o szpiegostwo.

\- A co z moją córką i jej synem? – spytał Jack.

\- Mogą odejść – odpowiedział Frobisher. Popatrzyłaś na Gwen, Owena i Tosh. Gwen płakała. Tosh ją tuliła, a Owen trzymał rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Pozwólcie im odejść – powiedział Jack. Popatrzyłaś na niego. Patrzył na waszych przyjaciół, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Frobishera. Frobisher już otwierał usta, ale Jack mu przeszkodził:

\- Oni nie są winni temu, co się stało tutaj albo w 1965. Pozwólcie im odejść. Macie mnie, a o to wam cały czas chodziło.

\- Nie możemy – powiedział Frobisher.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że świat się zaraz zawali – powiedziałaś. – Okażcie trochę przyzwoitości. Pozwólcie im być teraz z ich bliskimi. Ianto ma rodzinę w południowej Walii. Zabierzcie ich do nich. Nie będą się wtrącać.

Frobisher milczał. Toczyłaś z nim bitwę na wzrok. I… wygrałaś. Jakiś czas później staliście na lotnisku helikopterów. Rhys i Ianto kilka minut wcześniej do was dołączyli. Helikopter już na nich czekał. Ściskaliście się. Nie wiedziałaś, czy jeszcze się zobaczycie. Miałaś nadzieję, że tak. Ale nie liczyłaś na to za bardzo. Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto i Rhys ruszyli w stronę helikoptera.

\- Idź z nimi – powiedział Jack. – Wyjaśnię to Frobisherowi.

\- Oboje wiemy, że mnie nie puści – powiedziałaś. – W przeciwieństwie do nich, ja byłam tam. I przeżyłam. Rząd wciąż jeszcze nie wie do końca jak. Nie pozwolą mi odejść. Jestem pewna, że ci tu żołnierze mają za zadanie dopilnować, żebym ja nie poleciała. A nawet jeśli nie, to wyślą potem swoich ludzi za mną. Więc nieważne, jak to będzie i tak mnie będą mieć. Poza tym… nie chcę cię zostawiać.

Jack ścisnął twoją rękę. Był to jednak krótki uścisk, bo zaraz żołnierze założyli wam ręce do tyłu i skuli kajdankami. Wasi przyjaciele odwrócili się, zanim weszli do helikoptera. Posłałaś im ostatni uśmiech. Wsiedli i odlecieli. Miałaś ochotę się rozpłakać, ale zacisnęłaś szczęki i się nie dałaś. Zabrali was do aresztu. Stanęliście przed jedną z celi.

\- Cela M-3, kapitan Harkness, [T/I] [T/N], 9:50 – powiedział policjant, otwierający drzwi. Uniosłaś zdziwiona brwi do góry. Wsadzali was do jednej celi? To było dziwne. Ale nie narzekałaś. Weszliście do środka. Tam policjant zaczął wam rozkuwać kajdanki.

\- Kapitanie, to pan? – usłyszałaś znany ci dziewczęcy głos. – [T/I]? Kapitanie Harkness, to ja! Lois.

Policjant wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi waszej celi.

\- Kapitanie? [T/I]? – usłyszałaś głos Lois. - Co oni robią? Co się tam dzieje? Słyszycie mnie?

Jack usiadł na „łóżku”. Hm… To było problematyczne. Byliście w tej samej celi, ale było tu tylko jedno posłanie. No trudno. Coś wymyślicie.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? Kapitanie? [T/I]? – pytała Lois. Jack nie odpowiedział jej. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Wzięłaś głęboki oddech.

\- Nic, Lois – powiedziałaś głośno. – Nic nie możemy już zrobić.

Usiadłaś koło Jacka. Objął cię ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Wtuliłaś się w niego, a on pocałował czubek twojej głowy. Zaczęłaś płakać. Za kilka godzin mieli zabrać dzieci ze szkół i oddać je Obcym. I wy nie mogliście nic zrobić. Jack kołysał cię i próbował uspokoić. Po jakimś czasie przestałaś płakać. Przez chwilę siedzieliście w ciszy.

\- Nienawidzę tego – powiedziałaś nagle. – Tego siedzenia ze świadomością, że nic nie możesz zrobić. Ostatni raz czułam się tak, jak atakowali nas Dalekowie.

\- Ta… Ale wtedy pojawił się Doktor i nas wszystkich uratował – powiedział Jack.

\- Dlaczego teraz go tu nie ma? – spytałaś. – Próbowałeś do niego dzwonić?

Jack ci nie odpowiedział. Postanowiłaś tego nie ciągnąć. Za każdym razem, jak Doktor był wspominany, Jack zachowywał się inaczej. Wtuliłaś się w niego mocniej.

\- Przynajmniej jesteśmy razem – powiedział Jack. – Nie wiem, czemu nas umieścili w tej samej celi, ale jestem im za to wdzięczny.

\- Ja też – powiedziałaś. Jack przyciągnął cię bliżej siebie.

\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Że tym razem cię nie odzyskam. Że… pozostaniesz martwa. Przepraszam… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam…

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie twoja wina? – westchnęłaś i popatrzyłaś na niego. – Doskonale wiedziałam, w co się pakuję, kiedy zaczęłam pracować w Torchwood. Poza tym nie myśl, co by było gdyby. Jestem tu, siedzę koło ciebie jak najbardziej żywa i nie zamierzam cię zostawiać. Więc zamiast myśleć o tym, że prawie zginęłam, myśl o tym, że jesteśmy razem.

Jack uśmiechnął się. Odpowiedziałaś uśmiechem i pocałowałaś go w usta. Po tym Jack znowu cię przytulił.

\- Naprawdę na ciebie nie zasługuję – powiedział.

\- Zamknij się – mruknęłaś. Jack zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Miło było słyszeć jego śmiech.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minęło już kilka godzin. Byłaś tego pewna. Z całą pewnością zaczęli już zabierać dzieci. A wy nic nie mogliście zrobić. Ktoś zaglądnął przez otwór w drzwiach, czy dalej jesteście. Akurat wtedy siedzieliście po przeciwnych stronach posłania. Byliście tutaj już tak długo, że siedzenie w tej samej pozycji nie było wygodne. Ale i tak głównie się przytulaliście. I od czasu do czasu całowaliście. Byłaś pewna, że gdyby nie to, że co jakiś czas ktoś do was przychodzi, uprawialibyście też seks. Podejrzewałaś też, że jeśli jakimś cudem z tego wyjdziecie, Jack będzie chciał przeprowadzić taki eksperyment. Seks w celi. A ty zapewne się zgodzisz. Miałaś właśnie zmienić pozycję, kiedy rozległy się krzyki:

\- Na ziemię! Na ziemię!

Popatrzyliście na siebie zaskoczeni z Jackiem, a następnie zerwaliście się. Jack podbiegł do drzwi i zaglądnął przez okienko, co się dzieje. Stanęłaś za nim. W dalszym ciągu ktoś krzyczał i słychać było tupot wielu stóp. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi do waszej celi. Zobaczyliście uzbrojonych żołnierzy.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Jack. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Po prostu złapano go za ramię i wyciągnięto z celi.

\- Hej! – krzyknął. Zanim zdążyłaś zareagować, ciebie też złapano za ramię i wyprowadzono z celi.

\- Ej! – krzyknęłaś.

\- Kapitanie! [T/I]! – usłyszałaś głos Lois. Chciałaś do niej krzyknąć, ale wyprowadzono cię z aresztu, krzycząc cały czas „Już, już!”. Przez twoją głowę przemknęła myśl, że mieli was stracić, ale uświadomiłaś sobie, że wiedzą, że na Jacka to i tak by nie podziałało, jego to lepiej jest trzymać w areszcie. Więc co się działo? Zakuli was w kajdanki (znowu) i zaprowadzili na dach budynku. Tam na coś czekaliście. W końcu usłyszeliście, a potem zobaczyliście helikopter. Kiedy wylądował, żołnierze was do niego wsadzili. Po chwili odlecieliście w nieznane…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiedy wylądowaliście, rozpoznałaś miejsce natychmiast. Ashton Down. Ach… Od razu ci się przypomniało, jak rozwaliłaś im ścianę. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem. Zaprowadzili was do środka. Wciąż w kajdankach. Tam spotkaliście mężczyznę, który był z wami w Thames House. Też był w kajdankach. Popatrzyłaś na niego zaskoczona. Jakim cudem on przeżył? Nie dane ci jednak było się nad tym zastanowić, bo ruszyliście korytarzami. Kiedy w pewnym momencie skręcaliście w następny, zobaczyłaś siedzących na ławeczce kobietę i chłopca. Kobieta na wasz widok wstała, chłopiec zrobił to sekundę później i popatrzył w waszą stronę. Natychmiast zaczął biec w waszą stronę, krzycząc:

\- Wujek Jack!

\- Cześć, żołnierzu! – zawołał Jack. Chłopiec, Steven, rzucił się na Jacka. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Cieszyłaś się, że nic im nie jest.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu! – zawołał ktoś za wami. Odwróciłaś się. Za wami szła kobieta, która was wcześniej ścigała i najwyraźniej wszystkim tu dowodziła. To ona była odpowiedzialna za wybuch bomby. Nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy dołączyła do żołnierzy. Zesztywniałaś.

\- Posłuchaj. Zostań z mamą, dobrze? – spytał Jack Stevena. Chłopiec podszedł do mamy. Spojrzenia twoje i Alice się skrzyżowały. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do niej, a ona odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Poszliście w różnych kierunkach. Przynajmniej tak myślałaś. Alice zostawiła Stevena pod czyjąś opieką i do was dołączyła. Zaprowadzili was do jakiegoś dużego pomieszczenia. Przypominało trochę jakiś dawny magazyn. Do pomieszczenia wnoszono jakieś urządzenia. Zatrzymali was i zaczęli wam zdejmować kajdanki. Tamtemu mężczyźnie z Thames House też.

\- To powinno być wszystko, czego potrzebujecie – powiedziała kobieta, która tu dowodziła. -  Jeśli nie, znajdziemy to.

\- Do czego? – spytał Jack.

\- Częstotliwość – odpowiedziała kobieta, odwracając się do was. - 456 zostali nazwani po częstotliwości i to musi być klucz do ich pokonania.

\- Marnujecie czas – powiedział mężczyzna z Thames House. - Nic nie da się zrobić. Analizowałem te transmisje przez 40 lat i ich nie rozgryzłem.

Kobieta wyciągnęła pistolet, odwróciła się do niego i strzeliła mu w nogę. On krzyknął i upadł na podłogę. Kobieta odwróciła się z powrotem do was.

\- Jak myślisz, kapitanie? – spytała i wskazała głową na Alice. – Powiedziała mi, że jesteś dobry. Miała rację?

Jack popatrzył na Alice, a potem na ciebie. Ty rozejrzałaś się po pomieszczeniu, a następnie odwzajemniłaś spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko i kiwnęłaś głową. Jack odwzajemnił uśmiech i popatrzył na kobietę.

\- Bierzmy się do pracy – powiedział i zdjął swój płaszcz. Następnie podbiegł do jednego z urządzeń. Miałaś już iść za nim, kiedy nagle zmieniłaś zdanie.

\- Przy okazji… - powiedziałaś i podeszłaś do kobiety, a następnie uderzyłaś ją w twarz. Wszyscy znieruchomieli. Najwidoczniej jeszcze nikt nie miał tyle odwagi, by ją uderzyć. Popatrzyła na ciebie.

\- Chyba faktycznie zasłużyłam – powiedziała.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedziałaś. – Wsadziłaś bombę do brzucha mojego chłopaka! I próbowałaś zabić mnie i moich przyjaciół. Potem jeszcze zalałaś Jacka betonem!

\- Ale przeżyliście – powiedziała. – A ty wydostałaś Jacka. W całkiem efektywny sposób, muszę przyznać.

\- Byłam wściekła – powiedziałaś. – I zdesperowana. Ale teraz chyba mamy pracować razem więc… Nie wchodź mi w drogę i nawet nie próbuj krzywdzić tych, na których mi zależy, z zwłaszcza Jacka, to może się polubimy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Wyciągnęła rękę w twoim kierunku.

\- Johnson – przedstawiła się. Po chwilowym wahaniu uścisnęłaś jej dłoń, mówiąc:

\- [T/I].

Opuściłyście dłonie. Odwróciłaś się. Alice wpatrywała się w ciebie zaskoczona.

\- Chodzisz z moim tatą? – spytała. Wzniosłaś oczy do góry.

\- Zamorduję go – mruknęłaś i z powrotem popatrzyłaś na Alice. – Naprawdę o mnie nie wspomniał?

Alice pokręciła głową. Warknęłaś i ruszyłaś w stronę Jacka. Stał już przy jakimś urządzeniu.

\- Dajcie mi dostęp do oprogramowania Torchwood – powiedział. Stanęłaś koło niego i z całej siły uderzyłaś go w ramię.

\- Au! A to za co? – spytał zaskoczony, łapiąc się za ramię.

\- Och, nie wiem, może za niepowiedzenie twojej córce o mnie? – spytałaś i z podniesioną głową ruszyłaś do laptopa obok.

\- Loguję się na serwer i… - powiedziałaś, robiąc wspomnianą czynność i po chwili miałaś przed sobą oprogramowanie Torchwood. - Witam z powrotem.

\- To i tak nie zadziała, nic nie znajdziecie – zawołał mężczyzna Thames House. - To bez sensu.

\- Nasza technologia o wiele was przerasta – powiedział do niego Jack.

\- Włamaliśmy się do systemu Torchwood lata temu, idioto – powiedział mężczyzna. - Nic to wam nie da.

\- Ej! Tylko ja mogę go nazywać idiotą! – zawołałaś oburzona.

\- Przyprowadźcie go tu – poleciła Johnson.

\- Tato, spójrz! – zawołała Alice, stojąca przy innym komputerze. Jack podbiegł do niej. Ty natomiast spróbowałaś mimo wszystko coś zrobić z oprogramowaniem Torchwood. Nie żeby coś to dało. Po jakimś czasie Jack stanął koło ciebie i mówił ci, co masz robić.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w pewnym momencie.

\- Nieważne – westchnęłaś. – Naprawdę mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś. Sama nie wiedziałabym co powiedzieć, gdybym była na twoim miejscu. „Hej, kochanie, to mój nowy chłopak, który jest w tym samym wieku co ty!” Ta, świetnie by to wyszło. Moje dziecko na pewno by mnie za to pokochało.

Jack parsknął śmiechem. Uśmiechnęłaś się pod nosem i wróciliście do pracy. W pewnym momencie odszedł na chwilę od ciebie, ale jego miejsce zajęła Alice. Przez chwilę stałyście koło siebie w milczeniu.

\- Ok, to jest dziwaczne – powiedziałaś w końcu. Alice kiwnęła głową.

\- Bardzo – zgodziła się. – Ale powiedz mi… czy on… wspomniał o mnie?

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś. – I o twojej matce. No i o Stevenie. Ale nieczęsto, przyznaję. A ja nie naciskałam. Widać było, że to bolesny temat. Ale kocha was. Bardzo.

\- A my kochamy jego – powiedziała Alice. – A ty? Kochasz go?

\- Czy teraz będzie gadka w stylu chodzisz-z-moim-dzieckiem, tylko zamiast dziecka jest z ojcem? – spytałaś. Alice parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie – powiedziała. Nie odpowiedziałaś od razu. Zerknęłaś na Jacka. Stał od was kawałek. Nie słyszał waszej konwersacji.

\- Tak – powiedziałaś w końcu. – Kocham go.

\- Dlaczego się zawahałaś? – spytała Alice.

\- Bo powiedziałam mu to raz – odpowiedziałaś. – Kiedy… myślałam, że już go nigdy nie zobaczę. Wydarzenia się potoczyły jednak inaczej. Ale nigdy o tym nie wspomnieliśmy. Ani razu. On… nie powiedział, że też mnie kocha.

Milczałyście. Była to niezręczna cisza.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała, a ty pokręciłaś głową. – Wiesz, dlaczego prawie się nie widujemy?

\- Coś tam Jack wspominał – odpowiedziałaś. – Jest niebezpieczny, coś tam… Ale zgaduję, że duży wpływ też ma to, że on się nie starzeje?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Ale to pierwsze też. Zamierzam ci teraz dać radę. Czy jej posłuchasz, to od ciebie zależy. Wiem, że to będzie trudne, zwłaszcza, że wierzę ci, że go kochasz, ale… zrób to samo. Bo mój ojciec jest jak ogień. Jest wspaniały, ale zbliż się za bardzo, a poparzysz się albo nawet spłoniesz.

\- Och, dobrze o tym wiem – powiedziałaś. – Spłonęłam już kilka razy. Ale najwidoczniej jestem jak feniks. Odradzam się z popiołów. Nie tak jak on, oczywiście. Po prostu zawsze jakoś udaje mi się przeżyć. Ale dzięki za radę.

Alice kiwnęła głową. Przez chwilę stałyście w milczeniu. W końcu Alice odsunęła się, a jej miejsce zajął Jack. Popatrzył na was uważnie. Ale nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Znowu zaczął ci wydawać polecenia.

\- Jeśli wymierzymy przekaz z powrotem w nich... – zaczął Jack jakiś czas później.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz – powiedział mężczyzna, który według Johnson nazywał się Dekker. - Fala strukturalna. Myślisz, że ludzie na całym świecie nad tym nie pracują? Tylko że to nie zadziała. To dałoby tyle, ile krzyczenie na 456. Tylko krzyk.

\- Jack… Dlaczego Clem umarł? – spytałaś, marszcząc brwi. Nagle ci to przyszło do głowy. Myślałaś nad tym wcześniej i nic nie wymyśliłaś, ale teraz coś ci mówiło, że to miało duże znaczenie.

\- To byli 456, zabili go – odpowiedziała Johnson.

\- Nie pytałam kto – powiedziałaś. - Jak to zrobili? Dlaczego to zrobili?

\- Mamy tu nagranie – powiedziała Johnson i poszła po nie.

\- Jego umysł musiał się zsynchronizować z 456, kiedy był dzieckiem, ale nie musieli go zabijać, nie stanowił zagrożenia – powiedział Jack.

\- Chyba że to połączenie ich bolało – powiedziałaś.

\- To 456 w momencie jego śmierci – powiedziała Johnson i włączyła przesłany plik na twoim laptopie. - Mamy to nagranie z Thames House.

Usłyszeliście ten sam dźwięk, który już wcześniej zastanawiał Jacka, kiedy 456 wypuścili wirus.

\- Ten dźwięk, panie Dekker, co to jest? – spytał Jack.

\- Nie wiem, to coś nowego – odpowiedział Dekker.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział Jack. - Coś nowego.

Odsunął cię i sam zaczął coś robić przy laptopie.

\- Nie musimy tego analizować, tylko to skopiować – powiedział Jack.

\- Zmieńmy to w falę strukturalną – domyśliłaś się.

\- Ale nie mamy jak tego nadać – powiedział Jack.

\- Ależ macie – powiedział Dekker. Popatrzyliście na niego. Uśmiechał się w sposób, który ci się nie podobał. Oboje z Jackiem jednocześnie załapaliście, o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyłaś na niego przerażona.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział Jack.

\- Tak jak oni – powiedział Dekker. Zgromiłaś go wzrokiem.

\- Wymyślimy coś innego – powiedział Jack.

\- O co mu chodzi? – spytała Johnson.

\- Nie słuchaj go – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Dekker, powiedz mi – powiedziała Johnson.

\- 456 używali dzieci – powiedział Dekker. - Aby ustanowić rezonans.

\- To znaczy? – spytała Johnson.

\- Potrzebujemy dziecka – odpowiedział Dekker.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała Alice. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Był zdenerwowany. Tak samo zresztą jak ty.

\- Centrum rezonansu – odpowiedział Dekker. – U-hu! To dziecko się usmaży.

Zesztywniałaś. W tym budynku było jedno dziecko. Steven. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Widziałaś, że bił się z myślami. Alice też to zrozumiała.

\- Nie, tato – powiedziała. - Zabroń im.

\- Jedno dziecko lub miliony – powiedziała Johnson.

\- Tato, nie – powiedziała Alice. Bała się.

\- Jack… - powiedziałaś cicho. Jack popatrzył ci w oczy.

\- Tato, zabroń im! – powiedziała Alice.

\- Kończy nam się czas – powiedziała Johnson.

\- Musi być inne wyjście – powiedziałaś.

\- Jakie? – spytała Johnson. Jack spojrzeniem zadał ci to samo pytanie. Z całych sił liczył teraz na twój super-mózg. Zaczęłaś szybko przeszukiwać swoją wiedzę.

\- Tato, nie! – krzyknęła Alice. - Nie, tato!

\- Kapitanie! – powiedziała Johnson. Skończyłaś szukać. Popatrzyliście sobie z Jackiem w oczy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałaś cicho. Nic. Owszem, w głowie pojawiły ci się tysiące pomysłów, ale do wszystkich albo potrzebowałaś TARDIS albo jakiegoś innego obcego urządzenia. Wy do dyspozycji mieliście tylko ten sprzęt. Jack zamknął oczy i kiwnął głową. Alice zerwała się do biegu i wrzasnęła:

\- Steven!

Zamknęłaś oczy. Nie chciałaś tego robić. Naprawdę nie chciałaś. Będziesz się za to nienawidzić do końca życia. Ale nie mieliście wyboru. Otworzyłaś oczy i popatrzyłaś na Jacka. On już na ciebie patrzył. Kiwnęłaś głową. Byliście w tym razem. Do końca. Zaczęliście działać. Po chwili usłyszeliście krzyki Alice i Stevena. Przygryzłaś wargi, ale nie przestawałaś pracować. Do pokoju weszli żołnierze ze Stevenem i ten, który go niósł, postawił go na okrągłej platformie. Alice musieli zatrzymać.

\- Co robimy, wujku Jack? – spytał Steven. Jack mu nie odpowiedział. Nie przestawał pracować. Słyszeliście krzyki Alice. Wołała, by Steven uciekał.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Steven. - Co mam zrobić?

Jack w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiadał. Pracowaliście. Krzyki Alice zabrzmiały bliżej. Musiała się wyrwać żołnierzom. Wszystko było gotowe. Jack podniósł wzrok na Stevena. Chłopiec był przerażony. Miałaś ochotę podbiec i zabrać go stamtąd. Po minie Jacka wiedziałaś, że też to chce zrobić. Ale nie mogliście. Położyłaś swoją dłoń na dłoni Jacka. Popatrzył na ciebie. Po prostu popatrzyłaś mu w oczy. Jack popatrzył przepraszająco na Stevena i z powrotem na klawiaturę. Razem wcisnęliście enter. Fala strukturalna zaczęła się budować. Jack wstukał ostatnie polecenia. Po chwili Steven zaczął wydawać piszczące dźwięki. Zaczęło się. Po jakimś czasie Steve zaczął się trząść i zaczęła mu lecieć krew z nosa oraz uszu. Patrzyłaś na to przerażona. Z każdą chwilą było coraz gorzej. Alice już nie krzyczała. Łzy zaczęły ci lecieć po policzkach. Zakryłaś sobie usta dłonią, żeby stłumić szloch. Za drugą rękę złapał cię Jack. Ścisnęłaś ją z całej siły. W końcu… było po wszystkim. Steven upadł na platformę. Martwy.

\- Wpuśćcie ją – powiedziała Johnson. Do pomieszczenia wpadła Alice. Podbiegła do Stevena, usiadła przy nim i podniosła go.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! – krzyczała, szlochając. - Nie! Nie! Niech ktoś mu pomoże! Pomóżcie mu! Nie, proszę, nie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Proszę...

Łzy płynęły ci strumieniami. Popatrzyłaś na Jacka. Też płakał i wpatrywał się z bólem w Alice i Stevena. Drgnął, wyczuwając, że na niego patrzysz i popatrzył na ciebie. Patrzyliście sobie przez chwilę w oczy. W końcu objęłaś go mocno. Jack ścisnął cię mocno. Następne rzeczy wydarzyły się bardzo szybko. Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, kiedy siedzieliście razem na ławeczce na korytarzu. Na tej samej, gdzie jeszcze niedawno siedzieli Alice i Steven. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyliście Alice. Spojrzenia jej i Jacka spotkały się. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, żadne z nich się nie ruszyło. W końcu Alice cofnęła się, oparła o drzwi, aby wcisnąć ją otworzyć, odwróciła się i odeszła. Nie wiedziałaś, co zrobić. Jack się nie ruszał. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i wstał. Podał ci dłoń. Przyjęłaś ją i trzymając się za ręce opuściliście Ashton Down. Stwierdziliście, że lepiej będzie się ukrywać. Bazy i tak nie mieliście, a rząd teraz za wami nie przepadał. Nawet jeśli uratowaliście świat. Kiedy dotarliście do w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, zadzwoniłaś do Tosh. Nic im nie było. Opowiedziałyście sobie nawzajem, co się u was działo. Kiedy wysadził ich helikopter, na zewnątrz spotkali się z Andym. Ten zawiózł ich do domu Ianto. Tam zobaczyli mnóstwo dzieci z okolicy. I, ku ich i twojemu zaskoczeniu, twoją kuzynkę z mężem. Okazało się, że przyjaciółką, o której mówiła, była siostra Ianto. Jaki ten świat mały. Kiedy wojsko przyjechało, zabrali ich do kryjówki. Ale chwilę później stamtąd też musieli uciekać. Wtedy dzieci zaczęły wydawać z siebie ten piszczący dźwięk. Ty opowiedziałaś o celi, ratunku i o… Stevenie. Wyjaśniłaś też, dlaczego nie możecie się spotkać. Jack potrzebował czasu i przestrzeni. Tosh kazała wam na siebie uważać, a ty kazałaś to samo im.

\- Gdzie teraz? – spytałaś Jacka po rozmowie z Tosh.

\- Daleko stąd – odpowiedział Jack. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ze mną iść? Nie wiem, gdzie skończymy.

\- Z tobą to mogę iść choćby i na koniec świata – odpowiedziałaś. Jack uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Może i tam właśnie skończymy – powiedział. Wsiedliście do ukradzionego samochodu i odjechaliście w dal…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Przez sześć miesięcy jeździliście praktycznie po całym świecie. Rzadko mieliście kontakt z Gwen, Owenem, Tosh i Ianto. Tęskniłaś za nimi, ale najważniejszy był dla ciebie Jack. Rzadko się uśmiechał. Cały czas miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Stevena. Ale robiłaś wszystko, by go rozweselić. Czasami ci się nawet udawało. Wasze relacje były raz silniejsze, raz słabsze. Potrafiliście tulić się do siebie przez kilka godzin, a innym razem nie rozmawiać ze sobą przez tyle samo czasu. Jednej nocy seks był ostrzejszy niż kiedykolwiek, a innej po prostu koło siebie leżeliście. Ale nie narzekałaś. Po prostu z nim byłaś. I choć nie zawsze to okazywał, był ci za to bardzo wdzięczny. I wciąż uważał, że na ciebie nie zasługuje. Przyzwyczaiłaś się do takiego życia. Przenoszenie się z miejsca na miejsce. Ale pewnego dnia, wszystko się zmieniło. Byliście w Paryżu. Był ranek. Ostatnia noc należała do tych z serii najlepszy-seks-w-życiu. Wstałaś pierwsza. W samej piżamie i szlafroku poszłaś robić śniadanie. Jakiś czas później poczułaś ramiona obejmujące cię w pasie. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko. Jack zaczął cię całować po szyi. Starając się ignorować reakcje swojego ciała, robiłaś dalej śniadanie. Nagle Jack przestał cię całować. Oparł brodę o twoje ramię, usta przyłożył do twojego ucha i powiedział cicho:

\- Kocham cię.

Znieruchomiałaś. Czy on właśnie…? Upuściłaś trzymany nóż na blat. Podniosłaś głowę, odwróciłaś ją i popatrzyłaś na Jacka szeroko otwartymi oczami. W jego oczach zobaczyłaś tyle uczucia, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Wiedziałaś, że mówił szczerze. Złapał cię za ramiona, odwrócił przodem do siebie, a następnie chwycił dłońmi twoją twarz.

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył. – Naprawdę…

Pocałował cię. Zamknęłaś oczy. To był chyba najsłodszy pocałunek, jaki dotychczas mieliście. Po jakimś czasie odsunęliście się od siebie. Otworzyłaś oczy. Miałaś w nich łzy. Nic dziwnego. Na ten moment czekałaś bardzo długo. Jack pogładził cię po policzku.

\- Kocham cię już od tak dawna – powiedział. – Och… Tak bardzo długo. Przepraszam, że musiałaś tyle na to czekać. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Wiem, że bardzo cierpiałaś po tym, jak mi to powiedziałaś, a ja nic ci nie odpowiedziałem. Nawet o tym nie wspomniałem. Przepraszam…

\- Dlaczego? – spytałaś, drżącym głosem. Chciałaś powiedzieć, że nic nie szkodzi, że lepiej późno niż wcale. Ale to pytanie wyrwało ci się z ust, zanim zdążyłaś je powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytałaś. Jack westchnął ciężko.

\- Żyłem już bardzo długo – powiedział. – Mimo to spotkałem niewielu ludzi, których naprawdę kochałem. Jedną z tych osób była matka Alice. Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Ale czas jej nie oszczędzał, a mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Ja nie miałem nic przeciwko. Ale ona nie mogła tego znieść. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie. Aż w końcu… straciłem ją. Myśl o niej powstrzymywała mnie od powiedzenia ci, że cię kocham. Nie chodzi o to, że wciąż ją kocham, kocham, ale nie o to chodzi. Chodzi mi o to… Sama to już powiedziałaś. Jeśli nic, odpukać, ci się nie stanie, któregoś dnia zobaczę, jak umierasz ze starości. Myśl o tym bolała mnie tak bardzo, że postanowiłem się odsunąć trochę. Całkiem nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem. I nie chciałem też, żebyś cierpiała. Ale to nie podziałało. Ty cierpiałaś, a ja o mało cię nie straciłem, bez powiedzenia ci, jak bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczysz. A jesteś dla mnie całym światem. Wszechświatem. Bałem się też, że nasza historia skończy się tak jak z Alice i jej matką. Że któregoś dnia się ode mnie odetniesz.

\- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła – powiedziałaś, kręcąc głową.

\- Wiem – powiedział Jack. – Ale i tak się bałem. Przepraszam. Zrobiłem to wszystko, by uchronić nas oboje od cierpienia. A w efekcie wyszło na to, że oboje cierpieliśmy jeszcze bardziej. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam…

\- Cii… - powiedziałaś, gładząc go po policzku. – Już w porządku. Wybaczam ci. Powiedziałeś to w końcu. To się liczy.

\- Zbyt dobra dla mnie – powiedział Jack i przytulił cię. – Kocham cię, [T/I]…

\- A ja kocham ciebie, Jack… - powiedziałaś. Twoje serce skakało z radości. Wreszcie się dowiedziałaś, że on czuje to samo. Bardziej szczęśliwa chyba w tym momencie być nie mogłaś. Ale byłaś też realistką.

\- Więc dlaczego powiedziałeś mi o tym teraz? – spytałaś. – Bo na pewno nie chodzi o to, że prawie umarłam. O to może też, ale nie tylko. Bo gdyby to było to, powiedziałbyś mi to kilka miesięcy temu. Więc dlaczego teraz?

Jack nie odpowiedział. Odsunęłaś się od niego. Jack popatrzył w bok. Złapałaś go za podbródek i zmusiłaś, żeby na ciebie spojrzał. Patrzył na ciebie przepraszająco.

\- Potrzebuję czasu – powiedział w końcu. – I przestrzeni.

\- A dlaczego niby podróżujemy po całej Ziemi? – spytałaś.

\- Ta planeta jest dla mnie za mała – powiedział. – Za kilka dni nad Ziemią będzie przelatywał wahadłowiec. Będę jedynie musiał nadać sygnał.

\- Dobrze – powiedziałaś. – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiesz o tym wahadłowcu, ani jak nadasz sygnał, ale dobrze. Wsiądziemy na niego i polecimy.

\- [T/I]… - zaczął Jack. – To wszystko… Thames House… 1965… Steven… Muszę stąd odejść. Sam.

Opuściłaś dłonie. Łzy ponownie ci napłynęły do oczu.

\- Cały ty – powiedziałaś. – Najpierw mówisz, że mnie kochasz, a teraz chcesz mnie zostawić. Wcześniej było tak samo. Pocałowałeś mnie wreszcie, a następnie zniknąłeś na długo z Doktorem. Po co w ogóle powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz?

\- Bo to prawda – odpowiedział, przyciągając cię do siebie. – I nie chciałem odchodzić, bez powiedzenia ci tego. Chciałem, żebyś wiedziała, co do ciebie czuję. I że bardzo cię przepraszam i bardzo mnie to boli.

\- Więc tego nie rób – powiedziałaś, połykając łzy.

\- Muszę – powiedział. – Tak będzie lepiej. Przepraszam…

Zaszlochałaś. Jack ścisnął cię mocniej. Przez chwilę tak staliście. W końcu odsunęłaś się od niego. Otarłaś twarz i popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Wrócisz kiedyś, Jack? – spytałaś.

\- Po co? – spytał Jack. Okay… Ta odpowiedź cię zabolała.

\- Dla mnie – odpowiedziałaś i znowu zaczęłaś płakać. - To nie była twoja wina.

\- Myślę, że była – powiedział Jack.

\- Nie – powiedziałaś kręcąc głową.

\- Steven. Suzie. Ludzie w Thames House. Frobisher – wymieniał Jack. – Wszyscy umarli przeze mnie.

\- Ale nas uratowałeś – powiedziałaś. - Prawda?

\- Zaczynało mi się tu podobać – powiedział Jack. - I zobacz, czym się stałem. Ale wciąż… przeżyłem już tyle żyć. Czas znaleźć kolejne.

\- Beze mnie – powiedziałaś, spuszczając głowę.

\- Zawsze będziesz ze mną – powiedział Jack. – W moim sercu. A ja będę w twoim.

\- To nie to samo – powiedziałaś. – Ale jeśli tego chcesz… To dobrze. Ale proszę, Jack… Wróć do mnie…

\- Nie mogę – powiedział Jack. – Nie mogę ci tego obiecać.

\- Powiedziałeś… że zawsze wracasz – powiedziałaś. Jack zesztywniał. Popatrzyłaś mu w oczy. Też płakał. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale położyłaś mu palec na ustach.

\- Nic nie mów – powiedziałaś. – Będę czekać. Zawsze. Bo sam powiedziałeś. Kochasz mnie. A ja kocham ciebie. I jak kogoś kochasz, to musisz pozwolić mu odejść. A jeśli on kocha ciebie, to wróci…

\- Och, [T/I]… - powiedział Jack i ponownie cię przytulił. Zacisnęłaś powieki i ścisnęłaś jego koszulę. Będziesz czekać. Choćby i tysiąc lat… Tego samego dnia zadzwoniłaś do Ianto. Jack postanowił się z nimi pożegnać przed odlotem. A sygnał mógł też nadać z Walii. W sumie to musiał. Po to też między innymi dzwoniłaś. Powiedziałaś Ianto, że wracacie i że Jack chce swoją opaskę. Podałaś datę i miejsce spotkania. Ianto obiecał przekazać innym. W jego głosie wyczułaś radość. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Przynajmniej on się cieszył…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staliście z Jackiem na wzgórzu i czekaliście. Trzymaliście się za ręce. Nie chciałaś tego momentu, ale wiedziałaś, że on i tak nastąpi. W końcu zobaczyliście nadchodzących waszych przyjaciół. Uśmiechnęłaś się mimo wszystko. Trochę czasu minęło, od kiedy ich widzieliście ostatnio. Brzuch Gwen był już widoczny. W końcu dotarli na wzgórze i stanęli kawałek od was.

\- Nie mogliście po prostu wybrać pubu, co? – spytał Owen.

\- Zamarzam – powiedział Rhys. - Moje stopy też.

\- Tęskniłem za tym, walijskie marudzenie – powiedział Jack. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Tęsknił. Naprawdę tęsknił.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie, Gwen - powiedział.

\- Wyglądam grubo – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jest cholernie przepiękna – powiedział Rhys. Gwen zaśmiała się.

\- Ma rację – powiedziałaś. Gwen posłała ci uśmiech. Rhys cofnął się o krok, a Ianto, Owen, Tosh i Gwen podeszli do was i stanęli tuż przed wami.

\- Wszystko gra? – spytała Tosh Jacka.

\- Tak – odpowiedział.

\- Pomogło ci? – spytał Owen.

\- Podróżowałem po różnych miejscach – odpowiedział Jack.

\- Nawet nie mów – przerwałaś mu. – Moje stopy dalej to pamiętają.

Zaśmiali się. Jack posłał ci uśmiech. Oboje znaliście prawdę. Zrobiłabyś to jeszcze raz. Chciałaś.

\- Ta planeta jest za mała – kontynuował Jack. - Cały świat przypomina cmentarz.

\- Wróć z nami – powiedziała Gwen.

\- Jeszcze nie byłem dość daleko. Mam sporo brudu do strząśnięcia z butów – powiedział Jack i popatrzył w górę, a wy z nim. - A w tej chwili wahadłowiec napędzany zimną fuzją serfuje po rafach jonów na samym obrzeżu Układu Słonecznego. Tylko czeka na otwarcie doku transportowego. Muszę tylko wysłać sygnał.

Gwen uniosła palec do góry i sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wyciągnęła opaskę Jacka z kieszeni.

\- Znaleźli go w gruzach – powiedziała Gwen i podała mu ją. - Niezniszczalny. Jak jego właściciel. Założyłam też nowy pasek.

\- Kosztował mnie 50 funtów! – zawołał Rhys.

\- Wyślij mi rachunek! – odkrzyknął Jack, zapinając opaskę.

\- Wrócicie kiedyś? – spytał Ianto. Jack zamiast mu odpowiedzieć, popatrzył na ciebie.

\- Czas pokaże, czy wrócę – powiedział w końcu. Uśmiechnęłaś się lekko do niego. Wasi przyjaciele byli zbici z tropu.

\- Czyli… ty z nim nie lecisz? – spytała Gwen, patrząc na ciebie. Pokręciłaś głową.

\- Jack, nie możesz – powiedział Owen, kręcąc głową. – Nie możesz tak po prostu zostawić [T/I] i mówić, że MOŻE wrócisz.

\- Owen, wszystko w porządku – powiedziałaś.

\- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku, [T/I]! – powiedział ostro Owen. – Jack, posłuchaj ty idioto, ona…

\- Owen! – krzyknęłaś. Owen popatrzył na ciebie. Pokręciłaś głową. Jack podszedł do ciebie. Złapał twoją twarz w dłonie i pocałował cię namiętnie. Całowaliście się, jakbyście się mieli już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Co mogło być prawdą. W końcu Jack się od ciebie odsunął. Uśmiechnęliście się do siebie po raz ostatni, a następnie Jack wysłał sygnał.

\- Oni umarli – powiedziała Tosh do Jacka. - I przykro mi, Jack, ale…

\- Nie możesz po prostu uciec – dokończył Ianto, kiedy Tosh urwała.

\- Oni mają rację, nie możesz uciec – powiedziała Gwen

\- Właśnie, że mogę – powiedział Jack i zaczął znikać. - Tylko patrz.

Otoczyło go jasne światło i po chwili wystrzelony został w górę. Przeniesiono go na wahadłowiec. Patrzyliście przez chwilę w niebo. Łzy zaczęły ci napływać do oczu. Słyszałaś, że Tosh i Gwen już płakały. Kątem oka zauważyłaś, jak Rhys podszedł do Gwen. Światło wahadłowca zniknęło. Nie wytrzymałaś. Przez te kilka dni starałaś się nie pokazać Jackowi, jak bardzo cierpisz. Ale teraz już mogłaś sobie pozwolić na ból. Upadłaś na kolana i zaczęłaś ryczeć. Nie mogłaś powstrzymać łez. Objęłaś swoje ramiona i pozwoliłaś łzom płynąć. Po chwili poczułaś czyjeś ramiona obejmujące cię. Podniosłaś wzrok. Owen. Oparłaś głowę o jego klatkę piersiową i nie przestawałaś płakać. Uspokoiłaś się dopiero po… sama nawet nie wiesz ile. Popatrzyłaś w niebo. Tosh kucnęła koło was i położyła ci rękę na ramieniu. Popatrzyłaś na nią. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż na jej twarzy widać było ślady łez.

\- Wracajmy do domu, dobrze? – spytała.

\- Dobrze – powiedziałaś, kiwając głową. - Dobrze.

Pomogli ci wstać, a następnie wsiąść do jednego z dwóch samochodów. Siedziałaś w samochodzie z Owenem, Tosh i Ianto. Owen siedział za kierownicą, Tosh koło niego na miejscu pasażera, a Ianto koło ciebie z tyłu. Przez całą drogę rzucali ci zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Ty natomiast cały czas patrzyłaś przez okno. W końcu dojechaliście na miejsce. Postanowiliście, że tę noc spędzicie razem, a potem zobaczycie. Wysiadłaś z samochodu i popatrzyłaś w niebo. Twoi przyjaciele ponownie posłali ci zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- [T/I]? – spytała Tosh, stając koło ciebie.

\- Wróci – powiedziałaś.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytała Gwen.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałaś.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał Ianto.

\- Bo obiecał – odpowiedziałaś.

\- [T/I]… on powiedział, że MOŻE wróci – westchnął Rhys.

\- Wiem – powiedziałaś. – Nie o taką obietnicę mi chodziło.

\- A o jaką? – spytał Owen. Popatrzyłaś na niego.

\- Powiedział, że mnie kocha – odpowiedziałaś. – A miłość nie jest emocją. Jest obietnicą…

Wyminęłaś zaskoczonych przyjaciół i poszłaś do budynku, w którym mieliście spędzić noc. Twoi przyjaciele patrzyli za tobą zdziwieni. Nie potrafili tego zrozumieć. Jacka, który wreszcie powiedział, że cię kocha, a następnie cię zostawił. Ani ciebie, że mimo to postanowiłaś na niego zaczekać. Owen westchnął i poszedł za tobą. A reszta za nim. Cokolwiek się wydarzy, postanowili, że będą cię wspierać. Do końca…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera dialogi z piątego odcinka trzeciego sezonu.


	13. Po burzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od kiedy Jack odszedł minęło już trochę czasu. Twoje życie zmieniło się. Ciemność wkradła się do niego. Jednak pewnego dnia pojawia się Słońce, wraz z przybyciem starych znajomych...

Minęło kilka miesięcy, od kiedy wydarzyła się ta cała sprawa z Dziećmi Ziemi i Jack odleciał. Torchwood Cardiff przestało istnieć. Każde z was poszło swoją drogą. Każde z was żyło w ukryciu. Spotykaliście się od czasu do czasu. Ale nigdy wszyscy naraz i rzadko. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa, nie opuściłaś Cardiff. Wciąż wierzyłaś, że Jack któregoś dnia wróci. Łatwiej byłoby mu cię znaleźć tutaj. Oczywiście, nigdy nie zostawałaś w jednym miejscu dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Ze swoją rodziną nie miałaś kontaktu. Uważałaś, że tak było dla nich bezpieczniej. Aby przeżyć, wykonywałaś różne prace. Ale nigdy żadne poniżej twojej godności. Twoje życie było nudne i ponure. Ale każdego ranka wstawałaś z myślą: „Okay. Dzisiaj na pewno Jack wróci.”. A kładłaś się spać z myślą: „Dobra. Ale jutro na pewno wróci.”. Tęskniłaś za swoim życiem w Torchwood. Tęskniłaś za ściganiem Obcych. Tęskniłaś za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Tęskniłaś za Jackiem.

Pewien dzień był inny. Tego dnia od początku czułaś się inaczej. Cichy głosik w twojej głowie mówił, że to może dlatego, że dzisiaj wróci Jack. Przez cały dzień nie potrafiłaś dojść, dlaczego się czułaś inaczej. Po skończonej pracy (sprzątałaś w pewnym biurze) udałaś się do kawiarni. Potrzebowałaś herbaty. Porządnej. A akurat dzisiaj dostałaś wypłatę. Kiedy dostałaś swoje zamówienie, piłaś swoją herbatę, patrząc przez okno kawiarni i wspominając stare dobre czasy. Nagle usłyszałaś znajomy głos:

\- I wszystko jasne!

Odwróciłaś się w stronę głosu. Jedyne co zdążyłaś zauważyć, to coś rudego, bo nagle zostałaś przez kogoś uściskana. Jednak po tym rudym czymś, udało ci się ustalić, skąd znałaś ten głos.

\- Donn?! – spytałaś zdziwiona i odsunęłaś od siebie osobę, która cię ściskała. Uśmiechała się do ciebie nie kto inny, jak Donna Noble.

\- Cześć, [T/I] – powiedziała Donna radośnie. – Kopę lat.

\- A żebyś wiedziała! – powiedziałaś i ją mocno przytuliłaś. W tym momencie kawałek dalej zauważyłaś mężczyznę z brązowymi, sterczącymi włosami, w płaszczu i conversach. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niego. A on do ciebie. Donna odsunęła się do ciebie. Wstałaś i podeszłaś do mężczyzny. Uściskałaś go mocno.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Doktorze – powiedziałaś.

\- I ciebie, [T/I] – powiedział Doktor, oddając uścisk. Odsunęliście się od siebie. Doktor i Donna zamówili sobie coś i dosiedli się do ciebie.

\- Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc: „I wszystko jasne!”? – spytałaś Donny. Donna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Cały dzień, od kiedy wylądowaliśmy tutaj, czułam się jakoś inaczej – powiedziała. – Nie mogłam wymyślić, dlaczego. W końcu Doktor powiedział, żebym posłuchała swoich instynktów. I moje instynkty zaprowadziły mnie tutaj, gdzie znalazłam ciebie. I wszystko stało się jasne. Poczułam się inaczej, bo poczułam się… pełna. W końcu jesteś teraz moją drugą połówką, czyż nie?

\- No tak! – powiedziałaś, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. – Ja też się tak czułam! I faktycznie. Czuje się pełna. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy siedzisz koło mnie.

\- Tak działa metakryzys biologiczny – powiedział Doktor. – Nie wiem, czemu od razu na to nie wpadłem, Donna.

\- Cóż, nie ważne – powiedziała Donna. – Ważne, że się spotkaliśmy. Tyle się wydarzyło od czasu, kiedy cię ostatnio widzieliśmy! Ale spokojnie, zaraz ci wszystko opowiem.

Donna i Doktor opowiedzieli ci, jakie spotkały ich przygody. Opowiedzieli ci, jak w wiktoriańskim Londynie spotkali mężczyznę, który myślał, że jest Doktorem. Wzdrygnęłaś się, jak doszli do części z Cybermenami. Złe wspomnienia.

\- Naprawdę poleciałeś balonem, by powstrzymać tego Cyberkinga? – spytałaś z niedowierzaniem. Doktor pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście jego plan by nie zadziałał, gdyby mnie tam nie było – powiedziała Donna.

\- Oczywiście, Donna – zgodził się dla świętego spokoju Doktor. Zaśmialiście się. Następnie opowiedzieli ci, jak wjechali w tunel czasoprzestrzenny w autobusie i wylądowali na innej planecie bez TARDIS.

\- Naprawdę myślałem, że mnie udusisz wtedy – powiedział Doktor do Donny.

\- Chciałam to zrobić – przyznała Donna. – Ale wtedy się zorientowałam, że mimo wszystko bez ciebie nie wrócę do domu.

Zaśmiałaś się. Wrócili do historii.

\- Ale naprawdę byłam zadowolona, jak powiedziałeś Christinie, że nie może z nami lecieć – powiedziała Donna, kiedy skończyli. – Naprawdę jej nie lubiłam. Strasznie się rządziła.

\- Ta, to przecież twoja działka – powiedział Doktor.

\- Co proszę?! – spytała oburzona Donna i zaczęła go uderzać swoją torebką.

\- Ała! Donna, przestań! – wołał Doktor. Donna nie przestała. Nie mogłaś przestać się śmiać. Potem opowiedzieli ci o weselu Sary Jane Smith, które jednak nie doszło do skutku.

\- Szkoda mi było biednej Sary Jane – powiedziała Donna. – Naprawdę kochała tego gościa. A on wydawał się być fajnym gościem.

\- Tylko że tak naprawdę był martwy i zawarł umowę z Tricksterem – powiedział Doktor.

\- Oj tam, oj tam – powiedziała Donna.

\- Tak w ogóle… Naprawdę uderzyłaś Trickstera krzesłem? – spytałaś. Doktor zaśmiał się lekko, przypominając sobie ten moment.

\- Zasłużył sobie! – powiedziała Donna. – Mógł nie nasyłać na mnie swojego żołnierza! To było okropne oświadczenie i nie życzę tego nikomu. No, może poza Nerys.

Opowiedzieli ci też o ich wizycie na Marsie, gdzie Doktor prawie posunął się za daleko, ale w porę go powstrzymała Donna.

\- Naprawdę szkoda mi było tych wszystkich ludzi, ale jak Doktor powiedział – stały punkt – powiedziała Donna.

\- Ta, naprawdę nie powinienem był próbować tego zmienić – powiedział Doktor. – Dobrze, że byłaś tam ze mną.

\- Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – spytała Donna. – A nie, przecież wiem. Zginąłbyś.

\- Ta, zginąłbym – powiedział Doktor, uśmiechając się lekko. Następnie opowiedzieli ci o ostatnich Świętach. O świecie pełnym Mistrzów i o powracających Władcach Czasów.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego żyję – powiedział Doktor, marszcząc brwi. – Powiedziano mi, że zapuka cztery razy i wtedy umrę.

\- Jestem pewna, że to ja coś zrobiłam i dlatego żyjesz – powiedziała Donna.

\- Pewnie tak – zgodził się Doktor.

\- Mogło to być wtedy, kiedy powstrzymałam dziadka, kiedy chciał wejść o środka tego czegoś, by uratować tego biedaka – powiedziała Donna.

\- Mogło tak być – przyznał Doktor. – Gdybyś… Przypomnij mi, jak wydostałaś tego mężczyznę?

\- Zdziwiłbyś się, co potrafi kobieca wsuwka – odpowiedziała Donna.

\- Oj tak – powiedziałaś, kiwając głową.

\- W każdym razie, gdyby Wilf tam wszedł, mogło by ci się nie udać na czas go wydostać – powiedział Doktor. – Wtedy byłby tam w środku, kiedy całe to promieniowanie zalałoby tę budkę.

\- Czyliby zginął?! – spytała przerażona Donna. – Całe szczęście, że go od tego odsunęłam.

\- Nie zginąłby – powiedział Doktor. – Zamieniłbym się z nim miejscem. Wtedy bym zginął.

\- Widzisz? – spytała triumfalnie Donna. – Po raz kolejny uratowałam ci życie!

Doktor przewrócił oczami, ale zaśmiał się. Po chwili wszyscy się śmialiście.

\- A co u ciebie? – spytała Donna, kiedy się uspokoiliście. – Doktor i ja gadamy i gadamy i nie dajemy ci dojść do słowa.

Uśmiechnęłaś się smutno. Nie miałaś nic przeciwko temu, że to oni cały czas mówili. Wzięłaś głęboki wdech i opowiedziałaś, co się działo u was. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki nie doszłaś do wydarzeń z 456.

\- Dlaczego do mnie nie zadzwoniliście? – spytał w pewnym momencie Doktor.

\- Spytałam o to Jacka, ale… - odpowiedziałaś i wzruszyłaś ramionami. Wróciłaś do opowieści. Donna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy opowiedziałaś o wirusie, który zabił wszystkich w Thames House.

\- Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego ja przeżyłam – powiedziałaś. – Moim najlepszym pomysłem jest to, że oprócz połowy twojego umysłu, dostałam też super odporność.

\- Tak, to bardzo możliwe – przyznał Doktor i popatrzył na Donnę. – To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie zachorowałaś, kiedy byliśmy na planecie objętej kwarantanną.

\- MÓWIŁAM ci, że mam super-odporność! – powiedziała triumfalnie Donna. Mówiłaś dalej. Kiedy doszłaś do części ze Stevenem, głos ci się załamał. Donna uścisnęła ci dłoń współczująco. Uśmiechnęłaś się do niej z wdzięcznością. Powiedziałaś o 6 miesiącach podróżowania z Jackiem. I w końcu opowiedziałaś o tym, jak odszedł. O dziwo, w tej części głos ci się nie załamał.

\- Zostawił cię? – spytała z niedowierzeniem Donna. – Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszliście?! ZOSTAWIŁ CIĘ?!

\- Donna, jest w porządku – powiedziałaś szybko. – Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobił. Musiał… musiał zabić własnego wnuka. Rozumiem, że potrzebował być z dala od tego wszystkiego.

\- To nie usprawiedliwia jego zachowania! – powiedziała oburzona Donna. – Zwłaszcza, że dopiero co WRESZCIE powiedział ci, że cię kocha!

\- Donna, uspokój się – powiedział Doktor. – Rozumiem twoją złość na Jacka, ale mogę też zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Dobra, ja też to TROCHĘ rozumiem – powiedziała Donna. – Ale czy pomyślał o swoich przyjaciołach? Czy pomyślał o [T/I]? Popatrz na nią, Doktorze! Widać, że od dawna nie miała porządnego posiłku! Jej życie to teraz ciągła ucieczka i to nie taka, jaką my mamy.

\- Wiem! [T/I], może chcesz podróżować z nami? – spytał Doktor.

\- Tak, to świetny pomysł! – powiedziała uradowana Donna. – Znajdziemy twojego chłopaka i skopiemy mu razem tyłek!

\- Nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Doktor, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. Uśmiechnęłaś się. Pomyślałaś o tej propozycji. W sumie… w końcu tęskniłaś za ściganiem Obcych. I uwielbiałaś towarzystwo Donny i Doktora.

\- Dziękuję… ale spasuję – powiedziałaś w końcu. – To wszystko brzmi niesamowicie, ale myślę, że podróżowanie w czasie i przestrzeni to działka Jacka. Ale dziękuję.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Doktor.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewna – westchnęła Donna. Posiedzieliście razem jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu jednak musieliście się pożegnać. Donna nie chciała cię wypuścić z uścisku.

\- Jak ten idiota się pojawi, powiadom mnie natychmiast – powiedziała Donna. – Może być zabójczo przystojny, ale i tak nie miał prawa cię tak potraktować.

\- Dam ci znać, obiecuję – zaśmiałaś się. Kiedy Donna cię w końcu puściła, Doktor cię przytulił.

\- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział.

\- Wy też – powiedziałaś. Odsunęliście się od siebie. Uśmiechnęliście się po raz ostatni do siebie i poszliście w swoje strony. Wkrótce dotarłaś do domu. Westchnęłaś. Kiedy kilka godzin leżałaś w łóżku i zasypiałaś, myślałaś: „Dobra. Ale jutro na pewno wróci.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Doktorze… może sami polecimy znaleźć Jacka i z nim porozmawiamy? – spytała Donna, kiedy byli już w TARDIS.

\- W sumie… czemu nie? – spytał Doktor. Ustawił wszystko w TARDIS i polecieli. Po chwili byli na miejscu. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Byli w jakimś barze. Donna rozglądała się zafascynowana. Wokół nich było mnóstwo Obcych. Każdy był innego gatunku.

\- Tam – powiedział Doktor. Donna popatrzyła tam, gdzie on patrzył. I zobaczyła Jacka siedzącego przy barze.

\- Jack siedzi sam i z nikim nie flirtuje? – spytał Doktor. – To coś nowego.

\- No wiesz, w końcu ma dziewczynę – powiedziała Donna. – Może i są w różnych częściach wszechświata, ale dalej są razem.

\- Racja, chodźmy się przywitać – powiedział Doktor i ruszył w kierunku Jacka. Donna poszła za nim. Po chwili usiedli po obu stronach Jacka.

\- Możemy się dosiąść? – spytał Doktor. Jack popatrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem.

\- Doktor? Donna? – spytał i zaśmiał się. – Nie wierzę! Co wy tu robicie?

\- Och, jesteśmy tu tylko przejazdem – powiedział Doktor. Donna wyciągnęła swój telefon i zaczęła nim obracać na ladzie.

\- Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi, co TY tutaj robisz? – spytał Doktor. Jack popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Nie powinieneś być ze swoją dziewczyną? – spytała Donna. Na twarzy Jacka pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Widzieliście się z nią? – spytał. Doktor i Donna pokiwali głowami.

\- Jak się ma? – spytał Jack. – Jak się ma reszta?

\- Widzieliśmy się tylko z [T/I] – powiedziała Donna. – Ale mówiła, że jak ostatnio się widziała z resztą, mieli się w porządku. Ale Torchwood się rozpadło.

\- Ta – mruknął Jack i popatrzył w swój drink. – Nie odpowiedzieliście mi na moje pierwsze pytanie.

\- Tęskni za tobą – powiedział po chwili ciszy Doktor. – Starała się tego nie okazywać…

\- …ale było to widać – dokończyła Donna. – Nie powinieneś jej był zostawiać.

\- Musiałem – powiedział Jack.

\- Więc nie zrobiłeś tego, bo potrzebowałeś czasu – powiedział Doktor.

\- Po części tak – przyznał Jack. – Ale…

Westchnął. Napił się swojego drinka. Odłożył szklankę.

\- Co mogę jej dać, Doktorze? – spytał. – Nie mogę umrzeć. Gdzie nie pójdę, kłopoty idą za mną. Przez całe moje życie narobiłem sobie mnóstwo wrogów. A [T/I]… nie zasługuję na nią.

\- Nie mów tak, Jack – powiedziała Donna. – Kocha cię, a ty kochasz ją, czyż nie?

\- Tak, ale co z tego? – spytał Jack. – Któregoś dnia będę stał nad jej grobem. Będę musiał żyć dalej z bólem po jej stracie.

\- A teraz tak nie żyjesz? – spytał Doktor. Jack nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie mówię, że to będzie łatwe – powiedział Doktor. – Ale lepiej będzie, jak spędzisz z nią tyle czasu, ile możesz i potem żył z bólem po jej stracie, niż odejść i później żałować do końca życia, że nie spędziłeś z nią więcej czasu. Uwierz mi, ja to wiem.

Jack poczuł się głupio. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Naprawdę współczuł Doktorowi, że nie mógł być z Rose. Z drugiej strony zawsze w głowie nazywał go głupim, że nie powiedział jej wcześniej, co do niej czuje. Teraz do niego dotarło, że sam zrobił to samo. Nagle się uśmiechnął.

\- Opowiadałem wam, jak się poznaliśmy? – spytał. Donna i Doktor pokręcili głowami.

\- Ścigałem Wołka – zaczął Jack. – Jakoś jednak udało mu się przechytrzyć i prawie mnie miał. Ale nagle upadł na ziemię. I zobaczyłem ją. [T/I]. Stała przede mną, trzymając patelnię w ręce. Patelnię! Wtedy wydawało mi się to niedorzeczne. Z czasem nauczyłem się jednak szacunku do patelni. Kiedy ją zobaczyłem, stojącą tak nad tym Wołkiem z tą patelnią, pomyślałem sobie: „To dopiero dziewczyna!”. I kiedy ją poznawałem coraz bardziej, przekonywałem się, że jest jeszcze wspanialsza. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie traciła głowy. Zawsze odmawiała zostawić kogoś bez pomocy.

\- I ty ją zostawiłeś – powiedziała po chwili ciszy Donna.

\- Donna! – zganił ją Doktor.

\- Co? – spytała Donna. – Zostawił ją. Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt.

\- W każdym razie – powiedział Doktor i popatrzył na Jacka. – Wiesz, że mam rację.

\- Wiem – powiedział Jack.

\- Więc? – spytał Doktor. Jack nic nie powiedział.

\- Kochasz ją, Jack – powiedziała Donna. – Nie zostawiaj tego tak.

\- Ta – powiedział Jack. – Kocham ją. Naprawdę. Jest najwspanialszą kobietą we wszechświecie.

\- Zaraz po mnie – powiedziała Donna. Cała trójka się zaśmiała.

\- Więc? – powtórzył Doktor pytanie. – Wrócisz do niej?

\- Wrócę – odpowiedział Jack po chwili. – Jeszcze nie teraz, ale wrócę.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Doktor i wstał. – To chciałem usłyszeć.

\- Już lecicie? – spytał Jack. Donna też wstała. Jack tak samo.

\- Obawiam się, że tak – powiedział Doktor i uściskał Jacka. – Trzymaj się. I pamiętaj!

\- Będę, Doktorze – obiecał Jack. Donna zajęła miejsce Doktora.

\- Jeśli dowiem się, że nie wróciłeś do niej, to cię znajdę i skopię ci tyłek – powiedziała.

\- Tak jest! – zaśmiał się Jack. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie po raz ostatni i Donna z Doktorem poszli do TARDIS. Przed wejściem rzucili ostatnie spojrzenie Jackowi. Zobaczyli to samo, kiedy się pojawili. Ale teraz wydawało im się, że na twarzy Jacka był cień uśmiechu. W TARDIS Donna schowała zadowolona telefon do kieszeni. Doktor i Jack nie wiedzieli, że przez całą ich rozmowę, Donna była z kimś połączona. I pewna kobieta, choć była daleko, słyszała dzięki temu każde słowo. Pewna kobieta uśmiechała się, patrząc na telefon, kiedy Donna się rozłączyła. Pewna kobieta czuła się szczęśliwa, kiedy Jack mówił o niej takie piękne słowa. Najbardziej szczęśliwa była jednak, kiedy obiecał, że wróci. Tą kobietą, byłaś oczywiście ty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu dotarliśmy do końca tego sezonu! Trochę długo mi to zeszło, ale ważne, że w końcu się udało. :)


End file.
